


A Game Of Parks Book 1: A Realm Divided

by Gregotaku



Series: A Game of Parks [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 134,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregotaku/pseuds/Gregotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human Kingdom of Telos, last remains of a once splendid empire, is now no more than a client kingdom of the stronger Elven Dominion. But within the realm, the balance of powers is about to shift thanks to countless schemes, inner wars and betrayals. Will a leader finally rise and rule?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A Letter From The Continent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction here, I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> Also, I didn't know that Mrs. Tucker had a canon name, so yes, in this story, she's called Maureen.  
> Same for Mrs.Tweak who's called Linda, I liked the name and I only noticed later that it was the name of Butters'mom. Since she's not in the story it has little incidence.

 

It was in the middle of the afternoon, when the sun was high in the immaculate sky, that a knock on the door nearly made Tweek scream in fear.

“OH GODS! Y-yes, come in!”

The boy sighed with relief when he saw his mother Linda coming in, instead of an hired assassin like he thought it would be. Tweek was sure that he would die assassinated and was afraid of way too many things, one could describe him as a complete paranoid. Tweek, as the jittering kid he was, had always had the most unbelievable fears of being killed, abducted, raped, or the three at the same time, and strangely enough, it had always been like this.

“Tweek my dear, your father just received a letter from the Tuckers” she said, smiling when she saw her son's face brighten at the name.

“G-great! What did it say?” Tweek asked.

“Well, the King is making a tour of the Kingdom to pay a visit to all of its great lords, and the Tuckers are the next on the list. However, the King wants us to be with the Tuckers to meet him in Bluehaven, as it will spare him the boat trip to our islands.”

“Does that mean we have to take the boat?!” The boy suddenly panicked, tugging at his tunic.

“Yes dear, unfortunately.”

“AGH! WHAT IF THERE IS A STORM? WE COULD SINK!”

“Tweek please, the weather is calm in this season, you know it, and the Median Sea has never been a choppy sea...”

That didn't seem to appease the blonde boy at all. He was shaking and his eyes never stayed more than three seconds at the same place. His mother sighed and crossed the room to get to the bed, where her son was nervously sitting. She finally handed him a letter, seal still in place.

“Is this -ACK!- for me?”

“Yes, the crow carried two letters, this one is at your name. I'll be going now, your father will tell you more at dinner.”

And so she went out of the room. As soon as she was out, Tweek ripped the enveloppe with his shaky fingers and began to read the letter.

_Dear Friend,_

_It has been so long since your last stay in Bluehaven. I can hardly wait to see you again, after all these years.Now we are both men, but I feel excited like a child at the thought of your visit, it just makes me sooooo happy. Of course the King will be there, so there will be much protocol, and I already can hear you complain about how it will be too much pressure. And try to not worry so much about crossing the sea, will you? Think about what's on the other side! I'll have plenty of your precious coffee ready for you._

_And Ruby is dying to know you, since she was too young to remember you._

_Sincerely, Craig._

“Oh man, that is way too much pressure!” Tweek thought while putting the paper down on his nightstand.

He stood up and headed for the balcony, which had a stunning view on the harbor and the city beneath the cliff, upon which the keep had been built. The city of Stardusk was made of little white stone houses built in the surrounding cliffs, and along the shore. The largest building was of course the Tweak's keep, who had been built on the highest ground, in order to properly “watch” the city beneath it.

The wind blew and ruffled Tweek's messy, long and spiky blond hair. His balcony was the only place where he could find some peace. Of course if he stood far enough of the edge, otherwise he would panick at the idea of falling and dying.

He watched a couple of galleys entering the harbour, thinking of how stressful it would be to be on board of a boat for three days.  Unfortunately, he lived on the Iron Isles, the most western part of the kingdom. And, he's the only one who didn't like that.  His father, Richard, the lord of the Isles, made his domain considerably rich thanks to two ressources only present there: sapphires and coffee, both absolutely loved by the ruling aristocracy of the Kingdom. Tweek was no different, mostly regarding coffee as he had a cup in his hands most of the time, resulting in some severe lack of sleep sometimes. Even so, the boy would not give up his precious beverage.

He decided to come back inside in order to fetch one, just after gazing at the scenery, thinking about how his best friend Craig might have changed. It had been five years since their last encounter and Tweek was nearly bursting with anticipation, nearly as much as he was craving for coffee at this very moment.

So, he left his room, his head full of chaotic thoughts, coffee, Craig, boat rides and other things which  made him feel more stressed out than he already was.

 


	2. The Stage Is Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I made Butters and Marjorine brother and sister for the plot's sake.  
> And Alex/Douchebag is my beta reader's OC, whose also my real life best friend.

Bluehaven, the capital of the Western Lands, was a beautiful and prosperous city. Bluehaven had been built by the Tuckers, when, back in the last era, the Emperor of Telos gave them the area, and nothing seemed to have changed since then. Indeed, the city was a perfect exemple of imperial architecture: brick houses with terracota tile roofs, beautiful, larges places with statues and gardens, and marble temples. The Tuckers themselves were really proud of their legacy, and they continued to live like before, during the empire period, with almost identical clothings and customs. Furthermore, they were blood related to the now extinct imperial dynasty of the Valerians, which swelled them with pride.

Daydawn Keep, the Tuckers' castle, had been built on top of one of the three hills upon which the city stretched. Daydawn Keep was on the highest and most eastern hill, for defensive purposes. The stronghold had a rectangular shape, like old imperial castles, with towers rising at each angle, surrounding a central courtyard, leading to the palace at the rear.

This same courtyard was crowded by servants of all sorts: cooks, squires, soldiers and others were going back and forth carrying crates and furniture. The Keep had to be spotless for the arrival of the King, such visits were too important for any mistakes to be made. Thomas Tucker himself was supervising the servants' work, his belly boucing whenever he changed direction. Despite the fact that he was growing older and his head was beginning to show signs of baldness, his voice was still as loud as ever, considering how he was roaring at his servants.

Far from this agitation and at the other side of the palace, Lady Maureen and her daughter, Ruby, were enjoying the sunset with a calm walk in the gardens. The gardens were composed of two perpendicular alleys, which led to the central fountain. They were high palmtress, beautiful stoneflowers, orange dragonteeth and many other flowers from all other the kingdom. Here and there, stone benches have been placed to allow the visitors to sit down, and thus properly admire those exotic plants.

Lady Maureen was sitting on one of those benches, admiring the sun reflecting in her daughter's red-haired locks. Ruby, at this time fourteen, was without a doubt one of the prettiest girl in the kingdom: her hair was made in two long ponytails reaching her shoulders, her eyes were celest blue and she had always a nice tiara on her forehead, most of the time a golden one embed with a ruby, in reference to her name. This evening, she was also wearing a beautiful pink and white dress which let her left shoulder naked.

Maureen was different from her daughter, but still one but one could still clearly see they were related thanks to their facial features . The Lady of the Western Lands had long, smooth blond hair and apple green eyes. She was wearing a long cream dress maintained by two leather belts around her waist.

“Mother, I can see boats arriving!” Ruby yelled.

“ Already?” Maureen said, surprised while coming to her daughter. “By the gods, your father is going to be in a really bad mood again...I bet he is not ready. And where the hell is your brother?

“Last time I saw him, he said he would be riding with Clyde in the plains.” Her daughter explained.

“Oh, damn this Donovan Kid!” She sighed angrily, lifting her draiss in order to walk faster.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“I'm going to the harbour and welcome the Tweaks, otherwise nobody will be there for them! And you come with me, they will be pleased to see you now that you're all grown up.”

She led her daughter to the courtyard and asked for her carriage. A few moments later, the two ladies were heading for the harbour. Maureen sighed, her husband and her son nowhere to be seen. Why did it always happen at the worst possible moment?

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O._

“Come on Tweek, get out of the boat now!” Richard Tweak commanded, next to his wife, on the docks.

“BUT I COULD FALL AND DROWN!” yelled Tweek, still on the galley, shaking in fear at the sight of the plank in front of him.

“No Tweek, you just have to walk on this plank, and you will be safe here!” tried his father once more.

“THE PLANK MAY -ACK- BRAKE!”

“Tweek, you are as light as a feather, please, be serious!” his mother scolded him.

“AGH!” the blonde yelled as he felt being lifted up.

His half-brother Alex catched him from behind, carried him bridal style and finally made them disembark. He nearly let the twitchy kid fall on the ground when they were on the docks, for Pete's sake he just wanted for all this to come to an end.

“Do-Douchebag! You could have warned me, -GAH!- I thought a giant eagle was trying to abduct me!” Tweek hissed at him.

“Giant eagles don't exist, dummy.” Alex responded. “ And even so, what would they do with you? You're so skinny, I swear no animal would want to eat you!”

“Boys, please, calm down.” Linda warned with a calm, yet threatening voice. “Thanks for carrying Tweek anyway, Douchebag.”

Linda, despite the fact of being an adult, was still calling Alex by his unpleasant nickname; the nickname of bastard. Living with the result of your husband's infedelity was not simple. Moreover, when Alex arrived at the castle, after his birth from a commoner, Richard legitimized him publicly, giving his wife the coup de grâce. It had been no secret, in the early years, that Linda despised Alex more than anything. But as time went by, her resentment fainted, as she understood it was not the kid's fault. Still, she called him Douchebag rather than Alex, but the word no longer held any bitterness when it was coming out of her mouth. And of course, Alex apprecieted that, and considered Linda as his own mother. After all, she was the one who brought him up.

“Now that we're all here, let's get away from here, I can't stand all this water anymore!” Richard said, leading the way.

His family followed him right away, surrounded by five knights in coat of mail and green cloaks floating behind them, along with their masters' standard they were carrying, a bronze eagle standing above a silver cup, with a green background.

As soon as they had left the docks, a carriage stopped near them, and Lady Maureen and Ruby got out of it, followed by standard-bearers. The Tuckers' banner was a golden sun circled by golden laurels on a crimson background.

Richard moved forward and politely kissed Lady Maureen's hand, before bowing to Ruby. Linda, Tweek and Alex bowed as well.

“I am so sorry for Lord Thomas' absence, the preparations regarding the King's visit are taking almost all of his time and Craig...well...Craig is still Craig, he'll never understand that punctuality is an essential virtue...” Maureen explained.

“It is nothing, really. I can see that your daughter is developping into a charming young lady!” Richard complimented.

“Thank you very much, Lord Richard” Ruby smiled in return.

“Tweek and Alex are charming young men” Maureen returned. “They haven't changed, but at the same time, they are different!”

“Thank you, Lady Maureen.” Tweek and Alex thanked her.

“Please, follow us in the carriage, I hope we'll have the time to talk some more before the King's arrival. All this hustle and bustle is really boring without anybody else to complain about it!”

And so they got in and headed for Daydawn Keep. Within the carriage, Ruby had taken place between Alex and Tweek, delighted to finally meet the boy her brother was talking so much about.

“I'm really happy to see you Tweek!” She whispered to him.

“Gah! R-really? Well I'm glad to see you too, you were only four when I last saw you!” Tweek replied with a little smile.

“Yes, I'm sorry I was in Radiantgarden the last time you came to visit.” She said, face suddenly sad, but then brigthening up again. “And Craig is dying to see you! Even though he is really busy now; he is training to become a knight!”

“A...a knight?! But he could be killed!”

“Don't worry Tweek, he is very strong! Not even a dragon could kill him!”

“A DRAGON?! THERE ARE DRAGONS NOW?!”

“No Tweek, no dragon has been seen in Telos since the last age.” Alex sighed.

“Oh this is way too much pressure!”

The carriage was filled with laughter until its arrival at the castle. Everyone stepped out of the carriage and entered the castle. Tweek was hit by the magnificence of the place: the hall was centered on a water bassin and great columns of red marble were standing proudly at each corner of the room, along the corridors and hallways. Daylight was coming from the glass ceiling, reflecting upon the water.

“Oh Thomas, Delighted to see you again!” Tweek heard.

The blonde turned his head and saw Lord Thomas and his father exchanging a strong handshake. He then saluted and Thomas nearly crushed his hand.

“Oh well, look who's finally there to salute you!” Maureen smirked.

They turned once more and saw Craig coming towards them. He was wearing a long sleeved brown tunic, with brown pants and black boots, along with the chullo Tweek had always known.

“And will you kindly take that stupid hat off?” Thomas growled. “You look like a damn peasant wearing that!”

Craig sighed and took his chullo off, revealing his raven hair. He then bowed to the guests to make it quick, which seemed to please his parents.

“Well, we will show you your quarters, Craig, will you kindly bring your friends to their rooms?” Thomas asked.

“Of course, father”.

The adults moved away, leaving Alex, Tweek, Ruby and Craig by themselves.

“You have changed Tweek, but you're still a spaz.” Craig said, earning a twitch from the blonde.

“Gah! You too Craig, you're still the same. You just flipped your father off, didn't you?”

“...No.”

“Yup, definitely the same.” Alex commented.

“Thanks Douchebag, I'm glad you're here too.” Craig replied, flipping him off. “Come, I'll show you your rooms.”

They followed the raven haired boy through a long corridor, climbed stairs, then crossed another corridor before arriving in front of wooden doors.

“So, here's your room Douchebag, and here is yours Tweek. Should you need anything, my room is at the end of the corridor. The biggest door. Can't miss it.”

“Thanks Craig.” Alex said just before entering his room.

“ACK! W-where did Ruby go?!” Tweek asked.

“Hm? Oh, she's probably with Mother again. So I guess it's just the two of us now.”

He took Tweek in his arms, hugging him tightly. He chuckled when he felt the constant twitching of his friend against him. He smiled even more when Tweek's arms wrapped themselves around his waist, returning the hug.

“I missed you so much, Tweek...” He whispered to him.

“I-I missed you too, Craig...” Tweek replied, blushing a little at the intimate tone of his friend.

“How long are you gonna stay?”

“Well -gah- I don't really know...”

“Hm, anyway, I'm glad you're here. We have much time to catch up. Oh, and I have to leave you now, Father will kill me if I show up in front of the King like this”

“But-but-what if you get stuck in your room or WORSE you could fall through the window and nobody will notice your death until days and...”

“Hush, it's okay, I'll be there tonight, don't freak out.”

“Ugh...”

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O._

The sun was about to set when the horns annoucing the King's arrival made themselves heard in the distance. The stage was set. Soldiers and standard-bearers were standing at each side of the keep's doors, forming a guard of honor. The Tweaks and The Tuckers were standing on the stone stairs who led to the palace's entrance.

Finally, the massive wooden carriage entered the courtyard and stopped, immediately followed by hordes of horsemen, royal banners in hand.

The King finally appeared. His golden crown appearead almost too heavy for his head to bear, considering how his short brown hair was flattened. He wore a long-sleeved cream tunic, with precious stones around the collar. His belt was made of gold and he also wore a big fur coat to protect him against the autumn's harsh wind. As soon as his feets were on the ground, he stepped forward to meet the lords, who all bowed to him respectively.

“Your majesty King Stephen, it is an honor for us to receive you.” Thomas greeted.

“As it is an honor for me to visit such noble families!” complimented Stephen in return. “Here is my son, Leopold, and here is my daughter Marjorine”

Leopold, better known as Butters among the young nobility, was a shy and candid blonde boy. His big blue eyes starred everywhere, he never came out of the capital before his sixteenth birthday. He was wearing a light blue tunic, with a yellow silk belt and darker blue trousers, with brown leather boots. He was also wearing a bronze circlet with a big ruby in the middle. Marjorine, his twin sister, looked as innocent as her brother, with her two blond ponytails, decorated with green ribbons. She also had cerrulean blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a silk green belt, and she was wearing a furr coat on top of it.

The only person who was not present was of course the queen, who died while giving birth to her children. Since then Stephen had not taken spouse again. His children's betrothals came first. It has already been concluded for Butters, who would marry Karen McCormik of the North as soon as the girl would be ready to bear children.

“Please, do come inside your majesty, we have a splendid banquet waiting for us.” Thomas invited, immediately followed by everyone.

“I do not like where this is going.” Craig suddenly whispered to Tweek while heading for the banquet hall.

“W-why? Oh gods is the King going to have us executed?!”

“No, of course not. But his daughter keeps starring at me and I don't like that at all.”

“What if she wants to kill you?!” He said as the guests were sitting on the large wooden tables.

Craig chuckled and ruffled Tweek's messy hair, earning an exasperated “gah” from the blonde.

“I won't let that happen, if it is what she's plotting.”

Tweek took a quick glance at Marjorine who was sitting on the other side of the long table. She was talking with her brother and didn't seem to be threatening. Tweek immediately stopped watching when he sensed a delicious coffee aroma. There was a cup right in front of him, and he gulped half of it, almost burning his tongue in the process.

“Well, fortunately we have bought a lot of coffee from your family.” Craig commented with a grin.

“It's so good...It's been nearly three days since I got any coffee!”

“My poor boy, you really must have had a hard time”

“Don't -ACK!- judge me!”

They laughed while the servants were busy carrying the plates around. Tweek never ate really much, thanks to his coffee exclusive diet. But this evening he really enjoyed the meal, because he had been reunited with his best friend. Still, he thought Craig was different. He didn't have the strongest muscles or anything crazy. Instead, at the age of nineteen only, he gave off a natural charisma. It could have been scary but it was not. Tweek felt safe next to him. After all, the raven haired boy protected his blonde friend when they were little.

Stephen stood up, holding his glass of wine. Everybody stopped talking and turned around to listen to the King's speech.

“My dear fellows...I am delighted to see you all, You have been working really hard for this event to happen and I could never thank you enough for that. Now, I have some good news for you!”

The crowd cheered in anticipation.

“My lovely daughter Marjorine will soon get married! And you can all rejoice, as her fiancé is right here at my left. Yes, you all have understood by now! Marjorine and Craig will get married next spring!”

All the guests cherred and gave a round of applause.

“Oh...So that was why.” muttered Craig.

“Gah! That was...unexpected.” Tweek added.

The blonde boy saw something in his friend's blue orbs. Something that looked like concern, and even...sadness?

“Are -Ack!- you okay Craig?”

“Yes, I'm fine.”

“Don't lie to me.”

“You're right. Well, meet me in the gardens tomorrow morning. I'll explain it to you.”

“Is it bad?!”

“No, I don't think so...”

Tweek didn't reply. Wasn't Craig supposed to cheer like everybody? He would soon marry the King's daugther!

Well, for some reasons, Tweek too was not as fired up as he thought he would be. Maybe his thoughts would become clearer by tomorrow, once he would have talked with Craig. So for now, just like his dear friend, he ignored this strange feeling and went back to celebrating with the others, and so for the rest of the night.

 


	3. A Twist of Fate

The next day, Craig woke up feeling a bit under the weather. Because of that, he decided to skip breakfast that morning. He put on a white tunic, matched with black trousers and brown shoes and then headed for the gardens, where Tweek should be waiting for him.

Once there, he saw Alex, who was talking with Ruby, near the fountain. It was kind of ironic, when you thought about it, how Douchebag the bastard took more after his father than Tweek himself, the legitimate son. His hair was brown, some strands coming across his forehead, just above his eyes. Those same eyes, besides their heterochromia, always held a dreamy expression.

Craig caught sight of Tweek, who was sitting on a bench near the balcony with a view on the shore, a cup of coffee in hand as usual, and then headed towards him.

“Your brother seems...quite concerned.” Alex pointed out.

“Maybe he's just upset, Father didn't told us about it. I suppose he wanted to make it a surprise. Oh, and maybe he's stressed out as well, I would be too if I was to get married with the King's son.”

A grin appeared on Alex's face. “Of course, it must be that” he said before bringing his right arm out of his dark blue cloack, which always covered what he was wearing underneath.

“Will you give me the pleasure of a walk, my Lady? I really enjoy our conversation” he smiled.

“With pleasure! You are such a galant man!” she agreed.

She took his arm and they walked side by side among the flowers and the trees, which had taken their autumnal colors; brilliant yellow, crimson red and warm orange.

“What do you think of Lady Marjorine?” Ruby suddenly asked.

“Well, I do not know her personally, but she looks like a charming lady.” Alex answered, always smiling.

“I hope you are right.” she said frowning.

“Are you worried, my Lady?”

“Of course I am! It is my brother we're talking about!”

“Hush, here comes Butters.”

She turned her head and saw Butters approaching, his wild blond locks falling on his forehead.

“Hello Fellas, how's it going?” he greeted cheerfully.

“Hello my Prince, we are doing fine, thank you.” Alex greeted back.

“We are just enjoying a nice walk before lunch” added Ruby.

“Ow sure sounds good! May I come with you?”

“Of course my Prince, it is an honor for us.”

Alex couldn't hold his grin, impressed by Ruby's mastery of etiquette.

“Did you sleep well, my Prince?” wondered the young girl.

“Sure I did! I was really tired from the journey, you see, I've never got out of Kingsrock before, except once when we went to visit the Cartmans in Eastmarch.”

“The Cartmans you say? Never heard of them...and never wanted to.” Alex Smirked.

“Oh, please, my Lord, behave yourself! Ruby chuckled.

At that, the brunette' smile stretched even wider, while poor Butters fell into confusion.

“Well Eric has always been nice with me...and his mother is very kind too. You will surely meet them in Kingsrock, when Craig and Marjorine will get married.”

“Yes, I bet all the great families will be there to celebrate”

“Gee Alex, are you alright?” Butters suddenly shrieked, his mouth wide open. “One of your eyes is black!”

“Yes my Prince, I am alright. I was born this way, the right eye black and the left one blue.” Alex calmly answered, really annoyed by the question though.

“But how is that possible?”

“I wonder, it is the only thing that I have left from my mother, along with the cloak I'm wearing.”

That sentence cut Butters off,  The crown's heir instantly felt guilty for bringing up such a topic.

“Oh I'm sorry, I didn't want to...”

“ It's alright". Alex casually smiled. The brunette then managed to surprise two pairs of eyes by whirling around them. "I'll have to excuse myself for now. Lady Ruby, Prince Leopold, I hope to see you at luch again.”

“We'll be there my Lord.” Ruby affirmed.

Said Lord turned the other way around and left for his room, blue cloack flying with the wind.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

“Gah, I don't understand.” Tweek said before taking another sip of his coffee. “You say you're happy to get married to Marjorine, yet you say you'll never love her, I'm just -Ack!- confused!”

“I guess I was not being clear enough, sorry.” Craig apologized, watching the sea with a blank stare. “What I wanted to say is that I am both happy and sad about this situation.”

“I-I still don't get it, w-why?”

“I was upset because my father did not consult me, but thinking about it, I think he's just trying to do the best for our family's future. It is something we both want. Marjorine seems nice, and I am pretty sure she will be a good wife and mother, but as far as I know her, I can't and will never be able to love her like a husband should. On the other hand, being married to the King's sister is the best way to gain influence.

“Influence on whom? The King?”

“Butters is not made to be King, at least, not without someone strong behind him to hold his hand. This child is not confident/capable enough to make his owns decisions. He will not survive two months as the King if if the council's not here to guide him through his reign. And as I just said, I want what is best for this country.”

Craig was speaking louder and louder by now. Marjorine's fiancé was walking around and suddenly stopped. His eyes fell upon his friends and he firmly, yet gently, put his hands on Tweek's shoulders.

“Can you Tweek, really, imagine Butters leading the kingdom? He would be another pawn to play with for the Cartmans.” he spat with anger.

Tweek remained silent, clutching his empty coffee mug in his hands.

“And...Also...” Craig muttered under his breath, “there have been some...rumors, point after me”

“Rumors? What kind of rumors?” Tweek blinked.

“My Father was once told that I prefered men over women, if you know what I mean.”

Tweek went still, like he had been struck by thunder, and starred at his friend with big, round eyes.

“What...why would they believe that?”

“Maybe because I wasn't betrothed to any lady until now, or by jealousy, who knows, it could be both” he said with a smirk.

“Gah, Craig,  all these problems will come to and end now that you're going to get married!”

“Hm, there are always problems, my dear Tweek. Anyway, how about having lunch? Are you hungry?”

“Y-yes, I am.”

“Let's go, then.”

Tweek followed his best friend inside. They crossed several corridors and halls to finally get to the banquet hall, where Ruby, Butters, Marjorine and Alex were having lunch.  The adults were nowhere to be seen. They were probably in the Lord's quarter since it was quieter, Tweek guessed.

Craig took place between Marjorine and Ruby, while Tweek sat in front of him, between Butters and Alex.  On the table, what was once a big roasted chicken with vegetables  had already been half-eaten by the hungry young people.

“I hope you are all enjoying your stay.” Craig said.

“Of course we are.” Butters smiled.

“And what about you, Lady Marjorine?”

“Your place is absolutely wonderful, I love it. And the cooking in the Western Lands is way better than what we eat in Kingsrock. I wish I could stay here for the rest of my days!” The blonde girl responded with enthusiasm.

“Gee, you will Marjorine, when Lord Craig and you will be married! This place will be your new home!” Butters cheered.

Tweek caught a glimpse of Marjorine blushing slightly at her brother's words. Everyone stopped talking to eat properly for a moment, but Marjorine was quick to break the silence once more:

“Lord Craig, would you kindly take me for a walk after lunch? I can hardly wait to have a less formal conversation with you.”

“With pleasure my Lady, I myself can't wait to show you our beautiful landscape.”

Tweek could swear he caught Ruby throwing a death glare in Marjorine's direction. Looks like the little sister was quite protective of her brother.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Alex went out of Daydawn Keep after lunch in order to have some privacy, far from the others. All this etiquette was really boring, and he felt relieved when he heard nothing but the soft breeze around him.

When the sun was at its pick in the clear blue sky, he sat down under a tree with red leafs, and gazed blissfully upon the view of the city, surrounded by its proud stone walls.  He just sat there, his eyes closed as the wind gently caressed his messy hair. When he reopened his eyes, a whole hour already went by.

“Mother...I am back...but where are you?” he whispered to himself.

Alex's mother was from the continent, but where precisely? Richard himself said that he didn't know anything when his second son questionned him about it.

The boy was constantly thinking about her. Why did she leave him to the Tweaks? How was she doing? Was she even alive? All these questions were turning his head upside down, harassing him, haunting him.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't noticed his half-brother's arrival.

“I -ngh- saw you climbing the hill and I knew you would stay in a place like this...” said the blonde,  catching his breath as he hurried when he caught a glimpse of the brunette. He then sat himself next to him on the yellow grass and gave him a questionning look.

“My soul is getting absorbed by a forest gnome” deadpanned the other.

“ACK! NOT THE FOREST GNOMES! I DON'T WANT THEM TO STEAL YOUR SOUL!” H e clumsily get up an waved his arms in panick. If Alex didn't know better, he would have thought that his sibling was about to fly away.

“Relax dummy, I was joking.”

Tweek twitched some more, and finally calmed down , still pouting at his brother for such a terrible joke. Meanwhile, Alex took  a blank sheet of paper out of his backpack, and then a sharpened charcoal stick.

“Are you going to draw?”

“No, I am just going to shove that stick up my ass” he said, licking his lips.

Tweek's mouth hanged open and he starred at him horrified... Alex couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

“THIS ISN'T FUNNY!”

“Oh yes it is! You should have seen your face! Oh by Aerys, it was precious!” At this point, Alex was rolling on the grass and Tweek's embarassment only grew wider.

“S-Shut up Douchebag!”

Alex recovered from his laughter and began sketching. As for Tweek, he just sat there without speaking, glancing at his brother's sheet from time to time.

“Sorry if I hurt your feelings.” the brunette mumbled.

“You did -ngh- nothing.”

“Looks like it, though. I'm sorry Tweek, you know that it doesn't change anything for me, right?”

“...Yeah, I know.”

“ I plan to make it up to you thought !" The bastard's eyes suddenly sparkled, as he gave a devilish smile. "How about going down to Bluehaven and find some brothel? With men of course. ”

“ACK! DAMN YOU, YOU DOUCHEBAG!”

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Craig and Marjorine rode side by side until they'd reached the coastline. They walked together up there and all that time, Marjorine was holding her fiancé's right arm. The wind was blowing in her golden hair and playing with her turquoise ribbons.

“Have you ever wondered what's on the other side of the Median Sea?” she questionned.

“Well, my private tutor once told me that there are many small kingdoms there, and that their inabitants build their houses within the mountains. We do not know much about them because crossing the sea would take too much time, and the Strait Kingdom in the south west does not allow our folks to go there and explore.” Craig explained.

“How intelligent you are!”

“You are too kind my Lady, I was just lucky enough to have a good tutor.”

“Please, call me Marjorine.”

She smiled kindly at him.

“As you wish. There is a question I want to ask you though”

“Yes?”

“Don't you feel pressured into getting married?”

“Well, I'll be honest with you. The day before we left Kingsrock, my Father told me that I was finally going to meet my future husband. “A handsome, clever and promising young Lord” as people call you. I did not know if I had to believe it or not since there are so many rumors and whispers at the court, like this dreadfull one...”

“About my lack of interest in women, I guess?” he cut her.

“Yes, indeed. But when I've met you yesterday, I realised that you were really the handsome, clever and promising young Lord everyone was talking about in the capital. I am so glad to be betrohed to you.”

She was looking at him with her bright, blue eyes. Craig could clearly notice the admiration she already felt for him. This did not appease the young Lord's heart whatsoever. On the contrary, it really was bothering him. He really enjoyed being at Marjorine's sides and he was sure they'd become intimate, if not trusted friends. He couldn't think about loving her in a more tender way, though. She was sweet, pretty and clever, nevertheless it just didn't reach the raven's heart. 

He smiled back and then helped her getting on her horse. They rode through the town afterwards. Bluehaven was a noisy town always bursting with activity, however like other cities some part of the town were really pitiful. The proximity to the sea saved the town from hunger many times before, when the harvests were bad. It was unfortunately not the case for the other parts of the kingdom, which did suffer from hunger when winter had come. The humans also had to give in half of their harvest to the Elven Dominion, which often ended up in disastrous food shortages. The Kingdom of Telos was a client state and disobedience would be punished by fire and steel, so it reluctantly complied to the Dominion's orders.

Craig despised elves for the misery they'd cast upon humans. It was the elve's rebellion who had brought the Empire down, taking possession of much of its territory in the center of Telos. They drove humans out of the plains and pushed them on the other side of the Gadia river, isolating them between the Median Sea and their freshly established Dominion. They then created for Men the Kingdom of Telos, a puppet state they could plunder at will.

The raven remembered, back when he was still a kid, of how upset he had been when he saw people starving and fighting like mad men for just a slice of bread. Some had it worse as they were lying on the cold ground, slain by hunger and disease. It was sickening. Craig was now nineteen, a young adult more determined than ever to throw off the elven yoke which was abusing his kind. Such a great plan would be difficult to achieve. He was bold and ambitious, indeed, but on the other hand, he was hot-tempered and ruthless. He would sometimes act without thinking. Despite all that, he knew that it was Butters who would be crowned, not him. But with Marjorine at his side, he realised he had an edge over the other families in the race for power. Maybe he could even convince Butters to name him Hand of the King.

The question was: would Marjorine  accept to play her role is that twisted game?

Questions were bouncing one after the other in his head by the time they got back to Daydawn Keep in the evening. He then went down to dinner with everyone, and finally got back to his room for the night.

However, he didn't expect the candles in his room to be lit before his arrival.

“Why hello there, Craig.”

The raven haired boy turned his head and saw Alex smirking, sitting on his bed.

“Douchebag?” he called. “Are you lost or something? This is my room, not yours.”

“No, I perfectly know where I am. I came here just for you.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Close the door, will you?”

Craig sighed with annoyance and closed the door behind him. Alex patted the spot next to him on the bed, inviting his host to join him. But he did not, giving him a death glare instead.

“Oh Craig, do I have to do everything by myself, really?” The bastard taunted him with a sweet tone, his gaze travelling on the other man's body.

“What are you looking at?”

“Oh, nothing. Just thinking of how good you'll look on top of me.”

Craig eyes widened and his mouth openined, yet without any sound coming out of it. Smiling triumphantly, Alex stood up and crossed the thin distance between them, h is face was now only a few inches away from Craig's . Their bodies were almost touching.

“What?!” He stammered, his face turning a nice shade of red.

“I've seen how concerned you looked yesterday... Maybe you'd like to share a bed with a man in order to calm those...needs?

“You...are mad!”

“Nah, I'm just horny. I actually prefer blondes”

The brunette lightly bit at his victim's neck, making him shiver, before planting wet kisses around the light bruise. At the same time, his hands were exploring every inch of the older boy's chest. Craig wanted to protest  but his own body didn't want to cooperate as he was reduced as a panting mess. That, of course, didn't go unnocited by his torturer.

“Oh, is that your “sword” that I'm feeling here, Lord Tucker ? It is bigger than I expected...”

Alex slowly licked his lips. He had Craig completely at his mercy now  and pushed the raven's back against the door.

“Douchebag...stop this immediately or I'll...”

“You'll what? You'll punish me? Ow, I'd like that...”

“Shut up already!”

And he stopped. Craig was once again starring at him in shock. Why the hell did he stopped when he was so close to get what he wanted? Craig was just frustrated, firstly because of this nonsensical discussion, but mostly because he didn't want to admit to himself that he liked it. Taking a step back, the bastard finally let him recover, delighted at sight of the panting, ashamed man in front of him.

“So the rumors are true...aren't they?” he said with a devilish smile.

“You...you did this just to find out the truth?!”

“Oh sorry, I had to be sure of it, nothing personal.” Alex's grin grew wider. “Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, we're on the same boat.”

“Did...did Tweek tell you something?”

“Tweek? No. You told him too? How cute!”

“Don't mock me you idiot. I just told him about the rumors, nothing more.”

“Oh, how unpleasant. “ Alex threw his arm in the air for a forced dramatic effet.” “I'm sure Tweek would react at the news, though...”

“What, you're going to tell him?”  Craig's face showed concern at the thought.

“My bad, it is this late already? I think I'm gonna go to bed now, good night Craig!”

“WAIT!”

"Oh and just to make things clear, you're not my type so just forget about me." The brunette's expression softened and a smile which could only be described as disguting for Craig blossomed. "I know you'll find someone else, don't give up darling, believe in yourself !"

The brat got away. Craig gave up the idea of following him, he had had enough of Douchebag for at least three days. He sighed angrily, before pourring himself a glass of wine at the table in front of his balcony. He gulped it down while mentally swearing by Aerys, Malyna and the rest of all the deities he could think of. Looks like they had a great fun playing with his life these days.

So Craig went out on his balcony and looked up at the night sky.

And he flipped it off.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

“Everything...is about coffee!”

Tweek was running, extatic, through fields of bright yellow grass. A brown river gave off a delicious coffee aroma in the distance. Giving in to the exquisite sent, he ran as fast as he could towards the boiling river. A sudden and curious smell of burned wood made him slow down though.

“Hm...strange...”

“FIRE! FIRE IN THE LIBRARY!”

“ACK!”

Tweek nearly jumped out of his bed, fully awaken by a bell's loud ringing. He quickly stood up and went for his door, but as soon as he opened it, a cloud of burning smoke engulfed his room.

The blonde boy covered his teary eyes and went out in the corridor, coughing heavily. He nearly bumped into a guard who was running carrying buckets of water in each hand. Another one came up to him.

“My Lord, this place is dangerous, you must get out of here as soon as possible!”

“But...but what about the others?”

“Your family is safe in the gardens, as well as Lord Tucker's.”

Tweek agreed and followed the man until they'd reach the gardens, from where a large cloud of black smoke could be seen. The two men reunited with the others, near the fountain.

“Lord Tweek is here, my Lord” the soldier annouced.

“Bless the gods you're safe!” Linda exclamed with relief.

“Where are Lady Marjorine and Prince Butters?” Stephen worried.

“Their bedchambers are on the other side of the library Your Majesty, Lord Craig headed for it himself”

“A...alone?” Tweek stuttered.

“No, your brother went with him”

“OH GODS, THIS IS EVEN WORSE!” He screeched, tugging at his hair.

“Please Tweek calm down!” Richard scolded him.

On the other side of the keep, Butters was running down the clouded corridors, holding his sister by the hand. The blaze coming from the library had spread very quickly and the smoke and flying ashes were nearly unbearable. They couldn't see where they were going, until Butters bumped into someone, which caused him to fall on the ground along with his sister.

“There you are!”

“Thanks to Aerys you're here!” Marjorine recognised the two young men.

“We must get out of here immediately!” Alex reminded.

They ran towards the nearest exit. Suddenly, a group of three guards appeared at the end of the corridor. Strangely enough, they weren't carrying buckets like the others.

“Here come the guards, we're safe!” Marjorine rejoiced.

“Something's wrong...” Alex whispered to himself.

His doubts were proven right when he saw the three men aiming crossbows at them.

“EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!”

They plundged towards the ground, the bolts ripping through the air above their heads.

“OH SHIT! WE SHOT THE WRONG ONE!” yelled one of the men.

“LET'S GET THEM, HURRY!” Alex yelled as well.

The two young men got on their feet and ran as quickly as they could, pulling their swords out. The false guards threw their crossbows away and drew swords aswell. Craig carried the first blow and disarmed his unskilled opponant with a powerful swing, before finishing him with a cutting blow in the chest.

He then turned the other way and blocked the sword of the second enemy, who was about to chop Alex's head off, who was too busy fighting the third assassin in front of him. The raven stepped forward and deviated his opponant's sword, and finally ran through his throat with his own weapon. Blood was spilling from his blade. At the same time, Alex stepped aside to avoid his foe's thrusting blow and cut the latter's hand in the process. The man screamed in pain and fell on his knees, blood pourring out of his wound, but shut up when the brunette cut his head off with a last swing of his sword.

The two remaining men heard a scream behind them and turned around, to find an horrible scene: Marjorine was sobbing on the ground, holding the lifeless body of her twin brother in her arms. Butters had not been fast enough and had been hit by the bolts. Two of them were stuck in his bloody chest and the last one in his right shoulder. There was a pool of blood on the floor, and Marjorine's nightdress was covered with bloody fingerprints, as her brother tried to hold onto her.

Craig knelt down next to his fiancée and gently took her hand away from the Prince's pale cheek. There was nothing but void in his eyes.

“Douchebag, go and take Marjorine to safety. I'll take care of the body.”

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

The next morning came as a painful one. Only after great effort was the fire finally extinguished but the saddest part of all was of course the Prince's death.

Butters's body had been placed within Daydawn Keep's temple, a rond-shaped building which could be accessed by turning right in the palace's main hall, the one with the water bassin in the center. The temple was rather taller than wider, with tall, rectangular gaps between each marble column, allowing the daylight to bathe the sanctuary, and for the fresh air to cool the place. Telosian temples always had wide openings,  opening, it was made that way so the gods could better hear prayers. Temples were either dedicated to one particular god. Either to the Holy Tetrarchy, the four main gods of the Telosian pantheon who together brought balance to the universe. Among them were Aerys, god of law and order, Malyna, goddess of love and concord, Daerys, Aery's twin brother, god of war and chaos and finally Talyna, Malyna's twin sister and goddess of hate and discord.

The boy's corpse was leaning on his death bed, just under Malyna' statue. It looked like the goddess was watching him with her sad stone eyes. His arms were crossed on his chest and a flower crown placed around his head.

Stephen had been there all morning, looking at the child he had just lost with tired, ringed eyes. A few hours before lunch, Marjorine joined her father, in a black silk dress with long sleeves and golden embroidery.

She stood there for a moment, silent. At least her brother looked peaceful now. It almost looked like he was just sleeping.

“You'll be Queen.” Stephen finally said with a barely audible voice.

“Yes. But I cannot say I'm happy about it.” she gave a bitter laugh.

“Me neither.”

The room felt silent again. Outside of the temple, in the main hall, guards were patrolling, under Craig's watch.

They had been attacked by disguised agents. Who sent them, no one knew. Even their target remained unknown, as one of them shouted “we shot the wrong one”. Who could want them killed? Craig already had an idea, but it was to early for him to be sure of it.

The young man was so preoccupied that he didn't hear his friend's call. He nearly jumped when he finally noticed Tweek waving his arm in front of him.

“A-gah- are you alright?” he asked.

“Could be better.” the other one muttered.

“Douchebag said you've been attacked by your own guards!”

“Rather by people pretending to be guards. This morning the servants have found three bodies hidden in the kitchens. They proceeded cautiously. And they did not want to kill Butters. They wanted to kill either me or Marjorine.”

Tweek's eyes widened and he was shaking even more.

“Oh gods! How can you tell?!”

“I am a threat to them.”

“Why?”

“Because, Tweek, they describe me as a “handsome, clever and promising young man”” he explained, recalling his fiancée's words.

“But it is kind of nice to say that...”

Craig sighed, loosing his patience little by little. He was divided between laughing at his best friend's cute innocence or just flipping him off.

“Oh Tweek, by Aerys, did Butters' soul got into your body or what?”

“WHAT?! IS BUTTERS POSSESSING ME?!”

“That's not what I wanted to say! What I mean is that you're really naïve! The people at the capital fear me for the power I could get when I'll be married to Marjorine!”

Tweek remained silent and nodded, feeling like a fool. He was quick to break the silence once again:

“B-but their -gah- plan is a complete failure, t-then. With Butters' death, Marjorine is the only heir of the -ack!- Kingdom now...and it means...”

“That I'll be King at Stephen's death, reason why the other great houses will plot my death with greater enthusiasm.”

“This is way too much pressure!”

“Yeah.”

An awkward silence felt between them. Tweek's eyes were looking everywhere as usual, while Craig's were blankly starring at the blonde.

“Tweek, may I...”

He caught Tweek's attention, but it looked like the words were hiding from him.

“No, nothing.”

“Gah! Are you sure?”

“Yeah I'll...I'll tell you later. Today's not the day.”

He turned back and walked away, leaving Tweek alone.

What Craig had said to Tweek really did upset him. Somebody was trying to kill his best friend, the best friend he had just been reunited with. It really scared him, more than ever. He was now afraid of Craig dying, along with his fear of dying himself. Maybe they would try to kill Ruby too and slaughter the entire Tucker family! Oh gods!

“What are you doing here all alone?”

Tweek nearly jumped in surprise. He didn't notice that someone was behind him.

“Douchebag! Stop scaring me!”

“You're always scared, idiot.”

“I thought you were a murderer going to stab me in the back!” Tweek defended.

“Oh but I am, it is nothing more but a disguise, can't you see?” Alex lied, making a silly face.

“MOOOOOM!”

Tweek ran away screaming and waving his arms like a scared chiken.

“What an idiot.”

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

At lunch, Stephen decided to meet everyone in the banquet hall. He stayed up while everyone was sitting, determination in his eyes.

“My dear friends, I am afraid that, regarding the events of yesterday, we have to change our plans. We are going back to Kingsrock for Leopold's burial, but I would also like some of you to come with me. By the time this whole affair is resolved, we will be safer there, especially you, Marjorine, Craig.”

“You want us to pass winter at Kingsrock?” Craig asked.

“Yes, I would appreciate that.”

“As you wish then, Your Majesty.” Thomas agreed. “When should we prepare Craig for the journey?”

“Right now would be the best, I'd like to be on the road by tomorrow at dawn.”

“Of course.”

Thomas clapped his hands and a bunch of servants went to him, awaiting his bidding. Lunch took place afterwards, and everyone got back to its daily routine. Craig however, before leaving the hall, asked for the King's attention.

“Yes Craig, what is it?”

“May I ask you for a favor, Your Majesty?”

“Go ahead.”

“May I bring the Tweak's sons and a good friend of mine with me? I would really like to have people whom I can trust around me.”

“If it is in your own good, then so be it.”

“Thank you very much, Your Majesty, we will be ready by tomorrow.”

He went away and crossed the palace to reach Tweek's room. He knocked at the door, and sighed when he noticed Alex's presence near the window, in front of his own room, smirking as usual.

“You, come with me, I want to speak to both of you.” he grumbled.

“Oh you want a threesome? Really? I seriously think you're not ready for that yet.”

“Will you just stop this?!” He spat out, exasperated and red faced.

Tweek carefully opened the door, afraid of the hidden assassins lurking everywhere. He relaxed when he recognized his friend and his brother.

“Y-yes Craig?”

“May we talk to you for a moment?” he spoke, putting heavy emphasis on the “we”.

“Ngh, sure...”

The blonde came back to his bed while the two men were coming in, closing the door behind them.

“So, I asked the King if you could come with me to Kingsrock, and he agreed.”

“How really nice of you!” Alex laughed.

“But- gah!- Kingsrock is the worst place you could go! It-it is like entering -ACK!- a viper's nest!”

“Yes, that's why I need people like you at my side.”

“You're afraid to go alone, aren't you?” Alex teased.

“...No.” the raven lied, flipping him off. “I also want to protect you, because who knows if they are not after you too?”

“OH GODS! THEY WANT TO KILL US ALL!” Tweek panicked, tugging at his hair again.

“Stop doing that Tweek, you'll hurt yourself!” Alex warned.

“So-sorry...ngh...I need some coffee...”

“I'll go get one for you.”

“Thanks...Do you think I could have some during the journey too or is that really impossible?”

The two young men laughed at Tweek's big, hopeful eyes.

“Ow Tweek, you'll never change.”

 


	4. Northern Winds

The royal convoy left Daydawn Keep before daybreak. The knights of the King's guard were riding at the front, then came the servants' carriages, bursting with food and other valuable supplies, the royal carriage and finally the remaining knights were watching the convoy's back.

Tweek, Alex, Craig and Clyde, who was Craig's second best friend, were riding just behind the carriage. Tweek was barely able to ride, because his constant twitching was disturbing his horse. The beast went out of the path several times, but whenever it happened Alex caught the reins of his half-brother's mount to keep it on the road.

The weather was colder and grey clouds were hiding the sun. A cold wind was blowing, making Tweek shiver more than once despite the linen green cloak he was wearing. After a whole day of riding they were a few miles away from the province's borders. The Western Lands were not a large province nor a little one. The biggest part of the Kingdom was without a doubt the North which was covering all the lands north from west to east. The smallest one were the Iron Isles, also the most occidental dependence of the Kingdom. Along the coast from north to south were the North, the Western Lands, the Cliff and the Rain Lands. Kingsrock was located at the near-center of the Kingdom and was part of the dynasty's domain of the Sunset Valley which was stretching as far as the Gadia River eastwards. South west of the Sunset Valley was Eastmarch and finally Hammersun, further south and bordering the Strait Kingdom.

They set camp for the night in a large clearing close to the road. Soon camp fires began to lit here and there, some orange light glowing through the dark forests. Tweek, Alex and Clyde were sitting around their own fire, roasting some salted beef coming from the royal supplies.

“So, you are Craig's “very good friend”?” Alex questioned before taking a bite of his meat.

“Yup. We've known each other for twelve years now.” the other brunet answered, wrapped in his red cloak.

He then turned his brown orbs towards Tweek, who was shaking at the thought of all the terrible monsters and beasts watching him hidden in the darkness.

“And I'm happy to finally meet you, Tweek. Craig told me a lot about you.”

“Gah! R-really?”

“Yeah, to say the least.” he continued, his lips curving into a smirk. “Everytime it was “Tweek this” and “Tweek that” and “I really miss Tweek, if only he could be here to see that.” Almost looks like he had the hots for you.”

“GAH! DON'T SAY THAT!” Tweek blurted, his face getting red.

“Wouldn't be a surprise.” Alex added causing his brother to squeak.

Tweek wrapped himself in his cloak, making them laugh even more. They were so busy rolling on the floor that they didn't notice Craig's arrival. He looked at them with disdain before kneeling in front of Tweek.

“What's going on Tweek?”

“They're making fun of me!” Tweek whined like a child to his mother.

“Poor little spaz.”

Craig affectionately ruffled Tweek's messy hair. He found him so cute, wrapped in his green cloak like that. The twitchy blonde could be acting so cutely sometimes. Most of time. All the time. Goddammit.

“What's on your neck?” The blonde suddenly asked.

Craig's blue eyes widened and he quickly covered his neck with his cloak, his cheeks turning pink. He didn't know how to answer to his best friend without shocking him.

“A devilish cat bit me..." he made up.

“A cat with horns?!” Tweek shrieked. “OH NO DOES IT MEAN YOU HAVE RABBIES NOW?! WHAT IF IT POISONED YOU, YOU COULD DIE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE PLEASE STAY WITH ME CRAIG! ALEX DO SOMETHING!”

“Er, nope.”

“MOOOOOM!”

“Mom is not here, you idiot.”

Craig cupped Tweek's face with his hands, forcing the blonde to watch him straight in the eyes.

“I. Am. Fine. Tweek.”

“You're -ACK- sure?!”

“Yes, I am perfectly sure.”

Tweek finally calmed down and stopped shaking. He liked the touch of Craig's soft hands on his cheeks. The two other boys were watching, bored. It would have been way funnier if Tweek had continued. Alex sighed heavily, stretching his arms above his head.

“Well, looks like I've been replaced. I think it's time for me to leave you forever, Tweek.”

Said blonde took a horrified expression and nearly jumped towards his brother.

“WHAT?! Don't leave me brother please I love you!”

Alex remained silent. He had a natural talent to make everyone around him believe that he was deeply offended. He took a quick glance at his brother who was looking at him with big teary eyes. The brunette then smiled and pulled Tweek closer to him for a hug.

“Tweek please, do not talk about our brotherly love in front of Craig...it would...upset him...”

“But...it's unfair! Why can't I say I like you?”

“Wait, what kind of brotherly love are you talking about?” Craig suddenly frowned.

Alex's Cheschire like smile only grew wider at the sentence and he pulled Tweek even closer to him.

“Something forbidden for me to say...”

“Tweek what is he talking about?” Craig lost his patience.

“I...hum...Alex cuddles me goodnight if I'm afraid during the night...” Tweek let out, ashamed of himself.

Craig raised one of his eyebrows, not sure how to handle this piece of information. As for Clyde, if he had at first wondered what the hell he was doing there, he just continued to eat, stealing his friends' meal by the same time.

“Cuddle, huh?” Craig flatly repeated.

“Jealous, my dear?” Alex taunted.

The raven flipped him off.

“I take that as a yes.”

“Okay, good night everyone, you've annoyed me enough for tonight.”

He stood up and got away, fulminating on the inside. The way this bastard played with him was really getting on his nerves. That cursed brat, how could he be so different of his twitchy, paranoid and adorable brother? They had the same father after all! What a douchebag. Literally.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

At the end of the second day, the convoy stopped near the banks of the Tiskele river which was the last stop before entering Kingsrock. The capital was located at the junction of the Tiskele and the smaller Norshore which threw itself into the greater Gadia in the east. The keep had been built on a cliff and the city was sprawling on several hills. The capital was thus dominating the lake formed by the two rivers. It gave it an outstanding defensive position in times of war. This position had never been put to the test yet though.

For Tweek, the night was always dark and full of terrors. Even with his brother's cuddling he couldn't get proper sleep. Besides he was craving for more and more coffee. He slowly got away from Alex's grip, carefully enough not to wake him up. The blonde then got on his feet and began to walk towards the river. He quickly stopped though, the darkness preventing him to go further.

“Ngh...what was the spell again?”

After a brief moment, Tweek raised his right hand and focused on his inner energy. Two seconds later, a small ball of warm light formed in his palm. Smiling at his success, he released it and the orb flew next to his head, lighting the path a few feet around him. He was lucky to know a few practical magical spells like this one. Since he was so afraid of being near a weapon, magic appeared like the ideal answer to his problems. Well, it was his opinion before accidentally blowing up the cellar. His parents then decided to restrain his teaching of magic to protective and harmless spells, while Alex focused on more aggressive and elemental ones. The brunette could claim to be a skilled cryomancer at eighteen only. One could clearly see that magic was running deep into the Tweak's veins, living on an island had given them the opportunity to study the arcane arts more than any other family on the continent.

His path now lightened, Tweek proceeded to the bank of the Tiskele. The sound of the water running had always relaxed him. It reminded him of his room's balcony where he could listen to the waves for hours. Taking a deep breath, he sat down cross-legged and let the calm lead him to his happy place.

“Can't sleep?”

“ACK!”

“Shut up, you're gonna wake everybody up!”

Tweek recognized Craig's voice and calmed down. The raven haired boy took place next to him and gazed at the water for a few moments before turning to his friend.

“Your brother did not cuddle you enough?”

“Ngh...yes, he did. I just couldn't sleep.”

Tweek felt bitterness in his friend's voice. A wild thought suddenly made its way through Tweek's chaotic mind.

“C-Craig?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you jealous of Alex?”

Craig frowned at the name.

“Why do you think that?” He slowly spoke, almost grinding his teeth.

“Well, you looked angry when you left us yesterday. Especially when Alex told you about our goodnight cuddling.”

Craig lowered his head. He had been caught being jealous of his best friend's brother and he couldn't deny it.

“Sorry.” he finally muttered.

“It's -gah- alright.” the blonde smiled.

There was a brief silence. Each boy was lost in his thoughts.

“I...I like it there, it's relaxing.”

“Yeah, me too. Maybe we could try to sleep there then?”

“But what if a wolf pack attacks us in our sleep?!”

“I'll protect you.”

“Ngh...okay then.”

He laid down in the soft grass and his friend did the same next to him.

Craig looked up to the sky and saw the magnificent ballet of stars and colorful clouds above him. There was a red cloud near the half-moon, and a purple one behind the mountains. It was a stunning, peaceful view.

The raven turned his head towards Tweek to discover that his friend was already asleep. He couldn't help but smile tenderly at the sight of the now still twitchy blonde. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep as well, as Tweek's magical orb of light vanished.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

The next morning, Craig and Tweek stuck together and rode side by side. The raven of course earned a smug grin from Alex and flipped him off more than usual. As for Clyde, he decided to stay with the bastard.

The sun was slowly rising behind the mountains. They could see Kingsrock a few miles ahead, the high towers of Goldencrest Keep rising into the pale sky.

“What a beautiful sight!” Alex exclaimed.

“I've never been to Kingsrock before...” Clyde added. “I wonder if it's as beautiful as everyone says.”

“Do not trust what everyone says except if you want to be disappointed.” Craig scolded him. “Once you've passed the walls, it's a whole new level of ugliness, trust me.”

“But you just said not to trust anyone, darling.” Alex teased him.

“You, stay quiet.”

Clyde sighed and focused his attention on the road while a starring contest had begun between the two other men.

“How -ngh- is it so ugly Craig?” Tweek questioned to end the quarrel.

“Most of the streets are narrow, filthy and stink like horse shit. Poor people live like beggars in the streets or in slums. In summer, the smell and the heat are unbearable.”

Craig's tone was tainted with disgust and bitterness, like he was still the little boy discovering the twisted part of the world. He noticed that he was losing himself again so he swept his memories away and looked into Tweek's apple green eyes.

“Of course it's not like that everywhere in town. The districts around the Goldencrest Keep are the wealthiest of course and the one near the lake is charming. On the other hand, I've never seen a city with so many brothels in my life.”

“Oh, now that's interesting.” Clyde grinned.

“You pervert. I didn't bring you here so that you could spend your money on whores.”

“You say that because you're jealous of how many will run for me.”

“Oh Clyde darling...” Alex put his hand on his shoulder in a dramatic gesture. “You don't get it, Craig would rather enjoy beautiful...”

“Douchebag, say one more word and I will cut your tongue!” Craig burst out.

“OH NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! HE'S GONNA BLEED TO DEATH!” Tweek panicked.

“Then make him shut his big, sassy mouth!”

“Pretty, you've forgotten the word pretty.” The brunette taunted in return.

Craig flipped him off angrily and turned back.

They'd been so busy squabbling that they didn't notice the convoy was entering the city. They passed through the walls' great doors and proceeded within the city's main street which was going upwards. Everywhere around them, behind each corner and each market stall, people were watching the procession with curious eyes. Some of the commoners began to cheer at the sight of the royal carriage.

They continued to ride half an hour, reaching Goldencrest Keep at midday.

The keep itself was impressive with its high round towers. It was divided in several levels: first, one had to enter the first courtyard by crossing the main doors which were guarded by three towers. Then one could proceed and climb large stairs to reach the second and larger courtyard, also where the soldiers' barracks were located . Only then could one enter the castle's donjon, a large rectangular building surrounded by tall towers. There were also shorter circular buildings adjacent to the main donjon: the great temple at the right and second tallest building, then the ball room at the left, which gave an outstanding view of the Sunset Valley to the east.

Soon a plethora of servants welcomed them in the second courtyard. They took care of the carriages while the King and his guests were reuniting near the palace's gates.

“If you will allow me, I will now leave to say farewell to my son.” Stephen said gloomily.

“We'll be back in the afternoon. Don't worry, the servants will show you to your rooms.” Marjorine added.

The four young men nodded and waited until every servant holding Butters' coffin was inside. Soon they heard the bells announcing the mourning's beginning. A group of servants arrived and invited them to come in.

Tweek's eyes widened at the gigantic proportions of the hall. The roof was so high above him with its tall white columns. There were large windows all other the walls, which were also decorated with large and beautiful tapestries.

The servants led them to their rooms after a long walk through the castle's endless staircases and corridors.

Tweek was satisfied with his room: it was not too big nor too small. The double bed was in front of the door with a nightstand on each side. There were also a big wardrobe and a desk with a mirror next to it. At the right corner of the room there were a round table with a bowl of fresh fruits and two fancy chairs, as well as a wooden chest.

He was meticulously putting his clothes into the wardrobe when he heard a light knock on the door. He turned back and saw his brother coming inside, with a white cup in each hand.

“Coffee time, Tweeky.” Alex smiled to him.

“OH THANK GODS!” said Tweeky before snatching the cup from his brother's hand.

He sat on his bed and brought the cup to his lips, savoring each droplet of the hot beverage.

“I -gah- I thought you didn't like c-coffee?” The blonde said once he had finished his drink.

“Duh, it's tea, dummy.” Alex responded like it was obvious.

“Ngh...what are we gonna do now?”

“Well, I had a small talk with one of the maids and...”

“You did not -ack!- hit on her I hope.”

“...No.”

“GAH! You sound just like Craig!”

Alex gave him a disgusted glare.

“I was saying...I had a small talk with one of the maids and she said that there is a banquet tonight to welcome us and the McCormicks.”

“The McCormicks? You mean the Lords of the North?”

“Precisely. And I've heard the heir of the North is quite the handsome blondie, he's nicknamed “the darling of Highcastle”...I wonder if it's true...”

The brunette began to think of what the blonde could look like. Tweek sighed, wondering what could happen in the days to come.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

In the afternoon, the Tweak brothers were the last one to arrive in the dining room. The room was huge of course, heavily decorated with tapestries, statues and paintings. An orchester was also playing on a small wooden catwalk placed in the right corner and behind the royal table. All the long dining tables had been placed to create a large rectangle. A big fire was also burning in the fireplace behind the royal table.

Tweek and Alex headed for the King's table. When they arrived from the right, Stephen noticed their presence and stood up, inviting his guests to do the same.

“Ah! There they are!” he exclaimed, as if they arrived right on time. “Please Lord Stuart, come over here, I would like to introduce you.”

Two tall men joined them. The first one was Stuart McCormick, Lord of the North. He had a mustache and his brown hair almost reached his shoulders, while his brown eyes were studying the two young men. The second man was his son, Kenneth, nineteen and already an hedonist with many conquests to his name. His blonde hair, his blue eyes and his sweet talk made most of the job for him.

“Lord Stuart, Lord Kenneth, I would like to present you Lord Tweek and Lord Alex from House Tweak.” Stephen introduced.

The four men bowed to each other, under the King's benevolent watch.

“It-it is -gah!- an honor to meet the -ngh- Lords of Highcastle.” Tweek quickly babbled.

“An honor as great as meeting the future of the Tweak family itself.” Stuart politely returned.

“Well, now that we all know each other, let's eat and drink in memory of our beloved Leopold.” Stephen invited them.

They sat back at their table. Tweek took place at the right of Kenneth, who was at the table's far left and Craig. Alex sat between Clyde and Stuart. The King was of course in the middle, Stuart at his right and Marjorine at his left.

Everyone ate and drank nearly everything that was in the plates brought by the cooks. Delicious meat pies, fried fishes other delicatessen were succeeding to each other on the tables. Tweek wasn't a big eater, so he ate only half of what was offered to him. Maybe it was also due to the fact he had constantly been drinking coffee since he was there.

“So it was true, you really have an addiction for coffee.” Kenneth chuckled.

“Ngh, they talk about me here?”

“Everybody talks, my dear. There's no secret here.”

“Really?! Oh gods no! What am I gonna do if someone spies on me?!”

“Don't worry, you just have to talk to the right person and everything will be fine.”

“That's way too much pressure...”

Tweek tugged at his tunic, suddenly feeling observed by every single people in the room. Maybe they were plotting against him. They were laughing at him. Oh gods no!

“May I ask you a question?”

“Y...yes?”

“What brings you in Kingsrock ?”

“Well...My brother and I are here on Lord Craig's demand. He wants us to be here for our own security.”

“Oh, how kind of him. Your turn now, ask me a question.”

“What? W-why?”

“That's how people get to know each other, right?”

He laid back on his chair, his blue eyes sparkling. Tweek couldn't think about a question he wanted to ask so he said the first thing that got into his mind.

“Is it true that you are called the “Darling of Highcastle?””

Kenneth's smile stretched wider.

“Why yes, it is true. I'm quite proud of it, actually.”

“But why do they call you like that?”

Kenny chuckled and got closer to him.

“Would you like to find out tonight?” he whispered.

Tweek's face turned crimson red at a remarkable speed. He was really getting into trouble right now. Just next to Tweek, Craig had to hold back the urge to flip Kenny off with all his might.

“Lord Craig, are you alright? You look rather pale.” Marjorine worried.

“No it's alright, do not worry my Lady...”

The raven tightened his grip on the glass of wine he was holding.

“I...I'm sorry Lord Kenneth...but...” Tweek stuttered.

“Oh I see. You are already taken. What a pity...”

“Ngh no but...ngh...I...”

“Don't worry, we'll just be friends. Call me Kenny.”

The speed at which the northern blonde was cutting corners was incredible. Looks like he made that a dozen times before. If not more. Certainly more.

“By the way, is your charming brother taken as well?”

“N-no, Alex is single and not promised to anyone...gah! Don't push your luck though, he can be cold with strangers.”

“My dear, I come from the North, cold is my specialty. And besides I like challenges.”

“Oh gods...”

Their discussion stopped like every other in the room: the King had stood up, catching everyone's attention.

“My dear fellows, I have a surprise for you.” He announced, his eyes looking here and there in the audience. “Four days ago, a tragedy stroke the Kingdom and we still mourn the loss of our beloved Prince. However, after hours of deliberation, my council and I have come to the conclusion that our Leopold would not like us to cry, not when his sister is about to get married. That is why we have prepared a great ball for you tonight, to celebrate the betrothal of Princess Marjorine and Lord Craig!”

The audience cheered and gave a loud round of applause. Soon after servants opened the gates and the guests began to move towards the ball room.

“A ball? I wasn't prepared for a ball!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Do not worry dear, you look more than fine.” Kenny kindly reassured him.

“Ack! Thank you Kenny.”

Tweek followed everyone through some corridors and entered the ball room. The room was circular, with gigantic windows. The room was lit by enormous chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There was also a mezzanine which was going all around the room. The floor was made of colorful mosaics and flower bushes were filling the space between each column supporting the mezzanine. There was a bigger orchester between two sets of tables covered with sweet delicatessen and the finest wines.

As soon as the orchester began playing dancers made their way to the center of the room. Alex was more interested by the sweet treats than the dancing, as for Tweek, he was just wondering where he could find some coffee. Clyde was smugly talking to a group of young ladies who were giggling at every story he was making up. And everywhere people were laughing, exchanging the latest gossips, introducing relatives or simply doing what nobility could do the best: nothing at all. Alex felt quite uneasy during those kind of events. Really, there was nobody interesting or intelligent enough to talk to yet he had so much to say! Bored, he crossed the room and carefully avoided the dancers to get out on the balcony.

The brunet took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore the music and the guests inside the ball room. After a few seconds, he opened them again, feeling refreshed by the soft evening breeze. The view from the balcony was stunning: one could see the lake dividing itself into many rivers, which would then make their way through the thick and dark forests. The sky was clear with shining stars and the moon was reflecting itself on the water beneath. Alex felt good for the first time since he had arrived at the capital.

“We meet at last, my dear Douchebag.”

The bastard turned back and recognized the Lord of the North's heir, who was approaching with a grin on his pale face. He was wearing an orange silk tunic with long white sleeves and a brown leather belt, along with black pants and boots. His blonde hair was reflecting the moon's pale light, as well as his cerulean blue eyes.

“Kenneth McCormick.” Alex coldly greeted.

“Please, call me Kenny.” the blonde said warmly, his smile stretching wider.

“Very well, Kenny. To what do I owe the honour of your visit?”

“Nothing in particular, I just...wanted to speak to you, face to face.”

“Really?” Alex smirked, rolling his eyes.

“Of course, everyone is dying to know the bastard of Richard Tweak...”

Kenny moved closer to him, bringing his face really close to the brunette's.

“...Especially when the said bastard is such a handsome boy.” he finished with a sensual tone.

“Oh please...”

“Do you know what we say in the North when a person is born with two different eye colors?”

Alex rolled his eyes once more and crossed his arms, leaning against the barrier.

“I am dying to know...”

“We say this person will grow up to become one of the most beautiful people in the whole word. When I look at you, I couldn't agree more with the saying.”

“Oh cut the pick-up lines already, you're pathetic.”

The taller blonde closed his eyes and moved even closer. Alex cut him off by putting a finger on his lips.

“No, not at all. Are all northern men smug perverts like you ?”

“No, this quality is mine only.”

“I would not call that a quality.”

“Although you really seem to like it”

Alex raised his hands up likeas if the universal truth spread itself before his eyes.

“Of course! I do enjoy perverts bothering me when I'm trying to get some peace!”

He glared at him with disdain, which only seemed to entertain the blonde even more.

“ Now if you will allow me, I will retire to my room.”

“May I escort you?”

“Not tonight. Another day, perhaps. You're lucky that I have a thing for blondes.”

Kenny chuckled and let him pass with a polite yet completely exaggereted bow, winning another bothered sigh from his interest. The blonde watched him get away, his eyes lurking at the lower parts of the brunette's anatomy.

“Malyna give me strength, this boy is so beautiful.”

“Of course I am!” Alex yelled before vanishing inside.

He then quickly reunited with Tweek inside, among the other guests.

“What did I miss?” He asked his half-brother, which had finally found a cup of coffee. It helped him to stay calm around so much people even if it was worsening his twitching.

“Ngh, not very much...”

People were having a good time eating, drinking and talking until a bard clapped his hands, catching everyone's attention for a brief moment.

“And now, our beautiful Marjorine will dance with her fiancé! Please give way to the dancers!”

The crowd cheered and formed a circle in the center of the room. The musicians began to play a sweet yet energetic song with their instruments, while the two dancers were moving to the center.

“Wow, I don't want to miss that!” Alex exclaimed, following the guests.

“Hey! Wait for me! BROTHER I'M GONNA BE CRUSHED BY EVERYONE!”

“Oh stop it already!”

The brunette took the blonde's hand and led him to the front row, where they had a clear view of the couple.

“They are quite good” Alex pointed out. “Did Craig take dance lessons?”

Tweek wasn't listening. He was watching Craig and Marjorine dancing a beautiful waltz. Marjorine's blue dress was whirling with every step she took, her ribbons gracefully playing with the air. Her blonde ponytails and her bright smile were giving her a candid look and she seemed genuinely happy. Craig was wearing a long dark blue tunic with a turquoise cloth covering his left shoulder and his back all the way down to his left leg in the style of the old imperial togas. He was smiling kindly at his fiancée's happiness.

It was hypnotizing.Tweek's gaze was following every movement the couple made with admiration in his apple green eyes. But then, as seconds slowly went by, his gaze began to focus only on Craig. His dark hair, his blue eyes, the way he was moving...He was so handsome, so...perfect. Tweek's cheeks turned a light shade of pink at his own thoughts. Since he reunited with his best friend, he had had wild thoughts like that, giving him another reason to complain about how there was too much pressure on him.

Suddenly, their eyes met and time almost froze. Apple green and dark blue exchanging a quick yet intense glance. Tweek gasped and looked away, blood rushing to his cheeks. He finally looked back to his friend, and noticed how he was gently holding Marjorine's back with his right hand, frowning a bit at the sight.

“Ohoh...is it me or is that jealousy that I see?” Alex smirked.

“Ack! No!” the twitchy blonde quickly responded, his face now tomato red. “I am not jealous of Marjorine!”

“Yeah, and who said we were talking about Marjorine?”

Tweek gasped and covered his mouth with his hands, ashamed of being so obvious. Alex's smile got wider once more. Damn, that kid was creepy sometimes. However Tweek was more afraid of the wild and tender feelings he was developing for his best friend since a few days.

“Ngh...Alex...let's go to sleep...” the blonde begged his brother.

“Alright, It's boring anyway. Did I tell you the Darling of Highcastle hit on me?”

“No but I'm -gah!- not surprised...”

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

The morning after, Alex woke up earlier than the others and decided to take a bath alone. The bathroom had to be shared by all the boys and was located at the end of the corridor.

When the brunet opened the bathroom's door he was surprised by the warmth coming from inside. Apparently someone was already using the water basin. No matter. There were public baths everywhere, after all. Alex made his way through the steam clouds and tossed his night tunic on the floor, quickly followed by his pants.

He finally headed for the water basin at the center of the room. It had a square shape and was lit by the light coming through the large windows. He also saw what seemed like blonde hair near the edge.

“Why hello there.”

Alex gasped at the sound of Kenny's voice, who was leaning casually against the edge, his elbows resting on the cold tile floor behind him.

“Oh no, not here!” Alex whined, quickly covering his private parts with his towel.

“Don't be shy, I do not bite.”

“Not sure of that. Turn around.”

“Do I really have to?”

“YES. Turn. Around. Now.”

The blonde giggled and did what the brunette ordered. Said brunette quickly tossed his towel and got into the warm water which was almost reaching his armpits.

“I'm done. You can look now.”

Kenny did so and got closer to him. Since he was taller, the water only reached the bottom of his chest.

“Are you blushing?” he asked with sparkles in his eyes.

“It's because of the steam” the other deadpanned.

“Of course.”

The northern boy swam towards the edge and grabbed a white cup which had been placed there. He then swam back to Alex and handed it to him. The brunet eyed the liquid inside with hesitation.

“What is it?”

“Iced milk sweetened with honey. It's exquisite when you take a warm bath.”

“I've never heard of such a treat before.”

“It is a northern specialty. Here, have some.”

Alex slowly took the cup Kenny was handing to him and brought it to his lips. It tasted sweet and refreshing. He gulped the entirety of the cup with delight, under Kenny's watch.

“Well you really seemed to enjoy it.”

“It was delicious, thank you.”

“There's no need to thank me. I wonder how it tastes on your lips though...”

“Wha...”

The blonde suddenly pulled the brunette against his body and kissed him hungrily. Completely surprised Alex dropped the cup who fell into the water. There was also an eager reaction in his lower parts which only added to the bastard's dismay. Kenny finally broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Alex's.

“There is a tournament soon...would you like to watch me compete?”

“Why not...I'll not bet anything on you though.”

“Ow, yet you should.” he whispered, his hands brushing against the brunette's lower back. “I'll beat every single one of them, knowing that my handsome young Lord is watching me...”

“I am not yours.”

“You aren't?”

The blonde took a falsely hurt expression and placed a hand on his heart.

“I guess I have to work on that then!”

“Indeed.”

Kenny turned back and got out of the basin, droplets running down his naked body. He turned back to Alex who was still inside, a devilish smile on his lips.

“If I win, may I have a present?”

“Oh, enough with your metaphors!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to fall in the cliché of Kenny being a sex-addicted whore. I really hate this in the fandom.  
> So I know it MIGHT seem like that in the story, but don't worry, Kenny's just a smug player. He's one of the main characters and he'll be developped properly with the story.  
> I hope you still enjoy it! Feel free to comment :)


	5. Cold Lands, Warm Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics at the end come from a song called "Sometimes when we touch" by Olivia Ong  
> THE POWER OF FLUFF IS STRONG IN THIS ONE  
> so be ready :3  
> And this side-chapter was an idea of Crescendoh, my best-friend, beta-reader, co-author and so on.  
> Go see her work, it's Ereri with platonic Rivamika and I KNOW YOU WANT IT.  
> Hope you will enjoy as always ~

It all started with winks.

Alex noticed that whenever his eyes meet Kenny's ones, the blond would wink at him and displays a playful smile. The brunet then would either deadpan or awkwardly nod. Tweek on the other hand started to wonder why Kenny seemed to only have one eye open when he saw him.

Afterwards, he slowly began to close the distance between them.

Kenny was not stupid. The blond could totally picture the bastard shooting daggers at him if he suddenly started to hug him or held his hand. Every day was a struggle as he had to control himself from slapping that beautiful piece of ass when it comes into his field of view. The fact that Alex didn't seem to notice what effects his butt had on him only added to his frustration.

He started really slowly. When the bastard was reading, he would carefully lean closer. During dinner, he would also pretend not to have heard him so he could come closer. Still, he only dared to pose his hand on the brunet's shoulder from time to time. His efforts paid off one day when Alex was trying to catch something out of his reach. Maybe a book. In fact, the only thing Kenny remembered from that event was that he got the chance to lift up the brunet, by his waist. Douchebag only blushed slightly before returning to his room. Compliments were next on the list.

Tweek noticed that he would often see Kenny around Alex. At first, that didn't bother him. However, when he heard the northern boy calling his brother different names, he seriously started to wonder what he was planning. What if he was using codes names? What was his aim?

And finally, after some longing on Alex's part, the final event came. Ladies and gentlemen, Kenny was finally going to ask the brunet on a date

Alex was sketching in his room when the door burst open. The person was definitely blond but not the blond he has been waiting for. Tweek ran into his brother's arms before the brunet could say anything. At first, he thought his brother has been crying and was looking for some comfort but the serious look the older one had plastered on his face told him otherwise.

"Douchebag, we have to talk." Tweek stated.

Alex sighed.

"Are you going to confess your undying love for me? We're brothers Tweek. We cannot do that. Our parents would be so sad… and Craig will definitely kill me."

"W-WHAT?! S-Stop –ack- it you idiot! As if I was going to d-do that!"

The blond all but stumbled with his words while Alex was laughing and pinching his round cheeks.

"Aaw I'm so sad, you just broke my heart." the younger sibling pouted. "So, what is it?"

"I-It's about K-"

"Alex, are you here?"

Kenny knocked on the door and despite what looked like protests from Tweek, Alex went to open it. The man was standing tall yet he looked somewhat embarrassed at the same time. Tweek did his best to look intimidating from where he was standing but he failed miserably and only looked like a child to whom a candy has been refused. Even so, Kenny had not noticed him and all his attention was for the boy in front of him.

"What is it Handsome? Already finished with your little nicknames?" Alex teased.

"Well, if you wish for more I would be happy to oblige." Kenny chuckled. "That will be for another day though, I have something else in my mind for today."

Alex eyed him suspiciously.

"And what could it be?"

"I would like to spend the evening with you. The Capital is known for its stargazing day and I am convinced you would fancy a night out under the starry sky, am I wrong?"

It was a tricky question. Everyone knew the bastard's love for stargazing, it should not have surprised him. Still, the brunet couldn't help but feel that the man in front of him was up to something. The McCormick sensed his doubts and was about to add something when Tweek cut him off.

"I –ack- want to go too!"

Two pairs of eyes went wide.

"I guess if Tweek wants to go I do not have any other choice…"

Kenny didn't know if he was lucky or not. He didn't expect Tweek to tag along nor for Alex to accept. Looks like praying every night was not a waste of time. The blond couldn't hold back his smile and darted his eyes away. Now was not the time to be satisfied, he had to carry out everything he planned.

"Meet me in the garden at night?"

"Sure." the brunet smiled. "Now, my brother wanted to speak to me about some matters so I'll have to ask you to leave. Do not worry though, we are not going to dump you."

"I hope so. My poor heart may never got over this."

Alex rolled his eyes. The older man bowed before turning his heels back. The brunet then went back to sit on his bed and raised an eyebrow when he saw his older brother's face. The poor kid looked like someone told him he could never drink coffee ever again. Alex snapped his fingers.

"If you're going to reject some undigested food from your butt, I advise you to go to the bathr—"

"DOUCHEBAG, RIGHT NOW KENNY HE… " Tweek suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and proceeded to shake him like some coconuts trees. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS?"

The brunet didn't flinch and let his brother carry on.

"Let's see… He has been acting weird for some time, standing closer than before… He also acts nicer…"

"And –ack- he has been staring at you when you were not looking! D-Do you know what it means?"

Alex trailed off. Certainly, his older oblivious and naïve brother was not suggesting a date… was he? The younger sibling mentally slapped himself for not noticing such an obvious thing. Every move has been planned! The Darling of Highcastle was working his magic on him and it was working.

"I see…"

"Y-You understand? I cannot believe I did not realise it sooner! That explains so much, like how he's always observing you from afar!"

"I suppose so… Since when did you know?"

"I was never really certain of it… I guess it's when I told myself it was almost weird not to see him with you… But don't worry, I will protect you!"

An angel passed, kissed Alex's cheek and fled away.

"Protect me… What are you talking about?"

"From Kenny of course!" the blonde said, determined. "I don't know what he is planning but I'm pretty sure it's not going to be pretty." He nodded to himself. "All those codes names, those hours spent observing you, those carefully planned moves… He definitely wants something from you and it could be your life!"

_Or it could just be my body."_

"I'm pretty sure it is not the case Tweek, you are being para—"

"NO!" the older brother nearly shouted. "It's because you are young Alex, but you don't know the cruelty of this world!" he clenched his fist. "Do not worry, your older brother is going to protect you."

_Did you seriously call me naïve…_

_Please Tweek stop it, I don't even know if I should be laughing or crying…_

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

The capital was known to be a busy place, but its centre was even livelier.

When the trio got there, it looked as if it belonged to another world. The centre from yesterday which was a much calmer place where people would grocery shop and meet one another was now welcoming people to dance and sing among each other. People moved their bodies to the rhythm of the music and painted the scenery with the endless movements and jumps of their colourful clothes. The market was still here and every little shop was decorated with dark blue sand and sparkling dust which looked like the starry night sky. Open bars seemed to compete against each other in dance battle as every group held its own colour.

The city looked free, as if happiness only was guiding their lives.

Tweek gulped and firmly held his brother's hand. He was going to protect him, he will not let himself be distracted by all those people nor the delicious food he saw. The many pairs of eyes staring at his younger sibling like some piece of meat only worried him even more. What if Kenny planned that he would tag along? What if those people were his allies? What if he was planning to hurt them both? Lost in his thoughts, the shortest one did not notice he squeezed on the hand too hard until he heard Alex's complain.

"I-I'M SORRY. DID I HURT YOU? ARE YOU BLEEDING? ARE YOU MAD AT ME?"

"Calm down." The younger sibling muttered. "It's okay, your nails just started to dig deeper. It hurts a little."

"May I see it?"

Kenny carefully took the brunet's hand in his. He eyed the marks; those were light but still a nasty red. He then slowly caressed them with the tips of his fingers, hoping to ease the pain. Only did he notice what he was doing when he heard Alex gasps. Blue eyes met blue and black ones. Alex was blushing and Tweek gasping. The fact that even Tweek was surprised was not good, not at all. Kenny prayed for dear life. He quickly darted his hand back.

"Sorry… I did not mean to do that." the blond held his hands in apology. "I guess I pushed my luck?"

Did he just blow all his chances? Yes he did.

"… It's okay."

Or maybe not.

Alex grabbed Tweek's hand and they move forward into the market. Tweek himself seemed surprised as a little squeak escaped from his mouth. Kenny was left dumbfounded for a short moment but he quickly regained his composure, and hope. He followed soon and couldn't help his smile when he saw the brunet coming closer.

_You can do it Kenny!_

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Saying Alex was pleased was a understatement.

The brunet was overjoyed.

He was already fired up when he heard about the event yet, at the same time, he was afraid that only the artificial light coming from street torches would lighten the place.

How wrong was he.

The market was enlightened by many candles kept in colourful lanterns. Those were hanged and looked like light strings guiding them. The fact that shiny little stones were placed on the ground only added to the magical night and Alex felt like he had stepped into a fairy tale.

They stopped to buy coffee for the shaking Tweek and sat on a bench. The blond immediately relaxed and nuzzled closer to his brother. He looked like some happy puppy which wanted to be petted so Alex complied. Kenny chuckled at this. The Tweak sons were so cute together. When the news of a bastard child were spread all around the world, the blond thought the two of them wouldn't get along with each other. No one knew the complete story nor what had happened to Alex's mother afterwards. Some rumours suggested that she was a prostitute, some others stated that she was a barmaid, and so on. Some nastiest rumours would go as far as describing her as a heartless woman who just used her baby against a way too kind Lord to gain money. On the other hand, other people would shamed the Lord for raping a poor maiden. No one knew yet everyone talked.

The Tweak were known to be a really kind family so it ended up going well for Alex. It looked like the two brothers didn't care much about inheritance or other power related stuff. In fact, they were acting like normal brothers who took care of one another. Maybe Tweek was lucky to have Alex with him, who knows what could have happened to such an innocent boy if he was to wander alone? His thoughts were proven right when he saw the blond nearly burning his tongue with his coffee and Alex offering him cold milk. Looks like the brunet anticipated it.

"Why does it always happen?" the brunet complained.

Tweek laughed nervously.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves." Kenny nonchalantly said.

"I would be lying if I answered otherwise. Though I'm surprised you also seem to enjoy that kind of event." the brunet grinned.

"I may not look like it but I have always been curious about the other countries' traditions. I wondered what the Capital had to offer." Kenny chuckled. "And I have to say, this one is particularly beautiful."

"T-Then maybe you should come to our home!" Tweek suddenly said. "S-Sometimes, at –ack- night, the fireflies came out and it's really pretty!"

Since nothing bad happened yet, Tweek decided to stop being so cautious with the northern boy. However, if he was about to do anything to his brother, he would gladly spill his warm coffee on his face. The burn would definitely be effective. Tweek smirked. Too bad for you Kenny, you underestimated the power of warm coffee.

"I would gladly pay your family a visit one day." the blond smiled. "However, I do believe I have already seen the most beautiful thing your home has to offer."

The McCormick son then got up. Tweek watched silently as his eyes felt upon his younger brother. So that was it. Kenny planned to steal one of the Tweak's most beautiful treasure; his brother. The coffee addict seriously considered spilling his coffee on his face right now until he saw his brother's flushed face. The brunet didn't dare to look up and only eyed the man in front of him sideway. Tweek swallowed hard. Could it be that Alex didn't mind being stolen away by Kenny?

The trio got up and decided to take a look at the market. To Alex's surprise, Tweek stood even closer to him as if he was going to disappear. The brunet then understood that cuddles would not be enough and that he may have to sleep with the shaky little one tonight.

Still, the brunet was glad his brother tagged along. He was afraid of the things he would have said or done if it was only Kenny and him. After what happened, he gained his composure pretty quickly but still didn't dare to look at the blond. Despite his childish nature and endless teasing, he was serious with love matters and would not let himself fall for someone who wasn't worth it, which is why the blond next to him was a problem. The famous Darling of Highcastle broke many hearts in the past and god knows how many tears have been spilled. The northern boy had a sad reputation behind him; he fooled many people into thinking they were 'the one". Alex didn't plan to be the next on the list. If Kenny really wanted him then he will have to prove himself.

A navy blue silk suddenly caught his attention. It was part of a pair of ribbons. The silk itself was really beautiful and somewhat shiny. The knots of the ribbons were a shade darker and white little pearls were placed in the middle.

Alex immediately thought of how cute his dear Ruby would look wearing these. To be completely honest, he was pretty sure she would be beautiful wearing anything. Craig's sister was a jewel herself and he wondered why it was not the case of her dear brother.

"Are –ack- you going to buy those?" his older brother asked.

"I will. Ruby would look gorgeous with these, don't you think?" Alex took his wallet and just handed the lady in front of him what price she told him. "Still, it is a pity I won't get to see her wearing those soon."

"I'm sure she –ack- would love it! You always played with her hair back in Bluehaven and we all know how she cannot stand people touching her hair." Tweek cheered. "Ruby would 'kindly' advise us to stop before her hand would meet our face." the blond told Kenny.

Alex carefully put the ribbons in his bag. He would send it to Ruby soon. It was no secret for anyone that those two were close and often exchanged letters.

"It's the first time that I heard that you have a fiancée." Kenny suddenly said.

Alex felt almost bad when his eyes meet Kenny's ones. If it was another person in front of him, he would certainly push the joke further but for some reasons, he didn't dare. They just met and despite how obvious the blond's crush may have looked like, nothing had really been spoken out. Alex never considered he would be serious until today.

"She's just a friend…" the youngest Tweak son muttered. "Besides, you of all people should know who I'm currently interested in."

Alex dared a cocky grin and was rewarded with a blushing Kenny. The rest of their walk was much funnier as Tweek recounted how he once had the bad luck to step on one of Ruby's hat. The hat which was Alex's present for her birthday.

Needless to say, even Craig was not able to calm his sister. She ended up crying because she felt really bad for not taking care of her friend's precious present. Even the brunet was surprised but he quickly reassured her. Tweek remembered having trouble to sleep as Alex didn't cuddle him that night; instead, he slept with Ruby. Craig's face went pale when he heard about that but he was relieved to find his sister and the bastard sleeping and sleeping only. The raven boy felt asleep on the couch with Tweek that day, both of them too worried of what could happen to sleep properly.

Unbeknownst to them, their parents were watching the scene fondly.

Tweek decided to go home. With what he saw, it was clear what Kenny's intentions were and since Alex didn't seem to object, he didn't have to stay further. The blond felt stupid for thinking Kenny could murder his brother but as expected of them, they would not let him go back alone. Alex was afraid someone would try to kidnap him and Kenny feared some nasty guys would come too close.

That's how they did not let him go back alone.

However, the blond didn't want to them go with him. He knew that it would ruin Kenny's chances and as much as he felt a bit jealous for leaving his brother to him, he still felt bad for tagging along and restraining the blond.

The gods seemed to have heard his prayers as they ran into Clyde.

The squire was alone and not with dozen of girls like the trio thought he would be. The red mark plastered on his cheek was enough for them to understand.

Craig's second best friend quickly changed the subject and accepted to go back with Tweek. Still, he did cast a serious glance between Alex and Kenny before grinning.

"What an interesting situ-"

"I will murder you."

That was enough of a warning.

Clyde quickly went back and let Kenny and Alex alone.

Kenny chuckled. Now was is chance.

The remaining two ended up in a bar. They sat on the terrace and ordered their drinks; beer for Kenny and cocktail for Alex.

If Kenny wanted to make a move, it had to be now. Only there was a problem; how? The northern boy never felt embarrassed. His interest was just in front of him and his rosy lips were more than tempting. The blond had to calm himself before making a huge mistake. He didn't know what he had to do but he also know what he couldn't do. Kissing him twice the same day? Don't push your luck, McCormick.

Alex was first to break the ice.

"I'm surprised you didn't try anything." the brunet went on. "No holding hands, no leaning closer and no kisses. I had to say I am really surprised."

"… Is it a bad thing?"

God Kenny felt so stupid for asking such an embarrassing question. However, it seemed to work as he heard Alex laughs.

"Maybe…" the Tweak son chuckled. "I was expecting for you to dump me and Tweek at some point and to go dance with all those girls and guys." He eyed them sideway. "They have been looking at you for a while now. Are you not going to indulge in some matters with them, dear Darling of Highcastle?"

Maybe it was thanks to the beer but Kenny finally found the courage to look in the brunet's eyes. A playful smile spread on his lips as he softly raised Alex's chin.

"I'm pretty sure that they are just wishing to take my place. Who wouldn't like to spend the night with the beautiful Tweak son?"

Alex chuckled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Really? You seemed to like it a while ago."

"You are an idiot."

"A lucky idiot."

Alex laughed once again. Kenny hand moved up and went to caress the brunet's cheek. The wall built between us seemed to have collapsed as Alex only smiled more. The feelings Kenny has been harbouring were exploding; his mind only screamed for the brunet's affection, he wanted him to be his. He needed to mark him in some way, otherwise his mind would never feel at peace. His body reacted as his mind wished and his hand slowly went down, touching by the tips of his fingers Alex's lips.

The brunet didn't react. His stare only deepened.

Kenny knew at that point that was he was about to do would change everything. He could totally kiss the brunet right now. He could grab him by the collar and bite him, mark him so everyone would know the brunet was his property.

Yet, he hesitated.

His fingers only lingered on those soft lips.

He had to do something.

But what?

He felt like all the oxygen around him has been aspired by some force and he couldn't breathe anymore.

The brunet didn't budge. What is what he wanted?

Kenny gulped.

A sharp pain brought him back into reality.

Alex had just bitten him.

The blond was about to voice his surprise when he felt Alex dragging him along, heading where people were dancing. The brunet took the blond's arms and wrapped them around his petite waist.

Kenny eyes widened. That didn't went unnoticed as he heard Alex's beautiful laugh once again. The younger one then proceeded to place his hands on the blond well-built torso. A new song started playing and the blond noticed that only couples were now dancing.

It was smooth, slow yet intriguing. Realisation strikes him like an arrow in his face.

It was a waltz, a love song.

"Alex…" the blond started. "Could it be…?"  **(*)**

_You ask me if I love you_

_And I choke on my reply_

"You forgot something when you took me out today."

_I'd rather hurt you honestly_

_Than mislead you with a lie_

The brunet's body started to go along the song. Kenny clumsily followed, he never danced with anyone but the brunet didn't seem to mind. He guided him.

_And who am I to judge you_

_On what you say or do_

_I'm only just beginning to see the real you_

"I like to dance."

_And sometimes when we touch_

_The honesty's too much_

_And I have to close my eyes and hide_

"And… I may have been waiting for you to take the lead."

_I wanna hold you till I die_

_Till we both break down and cry_

The brunet looked up and placed both his hands on Kenny's cheeks. Time froze again as blue eyes meet black and blue ones. They were standing still, gazing at each other as their bodies were drowning in an ocean of colours.

Clothes were floating in the air.

The starry sky was shining above them.

Lanterns lightened their paths.

Shiny little stones reminded them that fantasy could be a reality.

And Kenny's lips found Alex's in a soft, chaste kiss.

_I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides_


	6. Painful Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst incoming, brace yourselves.  
> Also I'll try to put music along with every chapter. I think music can really fit and give more feelings to a story.  
> So if you want to try for this chapter, go to youtube and listen to "The King's Arrival" soundtrack of Game of Thrones season 1.  
> Enjoy!

Goldencrest's courtyard was bursting with activity. Sand had been spread all over the floor in order to create a proper jousting track. On each side of the track were large wooden pavilions where people could sit and watch the games. The royal tribune was of course the highest with the royal banner displayed on top of it. There were also plenty of colorful tents further around where the knights and squires could prepare.

It was in the early afternoon and a bright yet cold sun was shining. After a great feast where everyone drank, ate and cheered, all the nobles were waiting for the martial games to begin. The King stood up from his chair in the royal tribune.

“Let the games begin!” he exclaimed before he received a round of applause. “We will begin with a jousting tournament! We also are very lucky, as valiant knights from both the North and the West will fight today!”

The crowd cheered as the knights were parading in front of their seats. They were all wearing shining armours and helms decorated with colourful horsehair crests, feathers or even horns. Their mounts were also covered with armour parts.

In the royal pavilion and next to Marjorine and Stephen sat Alex and Tweek. The first was completely uninterested in sports and the second too scared of being killed. A man who was standing at the bottom of the royal tribune was reading the names of the participants as they were entering the track.

“Ser Elysion of House Mallington, “the Viper of the Cliff”!”

A knight wearing a red tunic beneath his chainmail showed up and rode along the pavilion. His great helm was decorated with twisted horns on each side and his red cape embroidered with golden roses was floating behind him.

“Ngh! I've never heard of House Mallington before...” Tweek noticed.

“They're the mightiest vassals of the Testaburgers.” his brother informed him.

“Ser Leigh of the King's guard, “The Storm of Swords”!”

This time a man wearing the guard's golden plate armour entered the track. His conical helmet had a long neck guard and a golden visor at the front. A crown was represented on his cuirass and he was wearing a white cloak.

“Lord Kenneth McCormick, future Lord of the North, “The Darling of Highcastle”!”

Kenny appeared in a silver plate armour which was displaying a twelve-pointed blue star. His helm also had a star on top of it and his cloak was cobalt blue. He showed off in front of the ladies before joining the others at the other side of the track, causing a lot of them to giggle and wave their scarves to the young womanizer.

“What a boastful idiot.” Alex muttered, glaring at the ladies who were under the blond's spell.

“Lord Craig Tucker, heir of the realm, “the Eagle of the West”!”

Craig was protected by a black armour, a red sash attached around his waist and along his right shoulder. His barbute was also black with a crimson crest on top of it. His cloak was red with the Tucker golden sun embroidered on it.

Every competitor went to the end of the track where they received another loud cheer from the audience. Every man would fight all the others and at the end of the jousting the knight with the most victories will be declared champion. First duel would see Kenny and Ser Elysion jousting.

Ser Elysion moved across the track between the middle wooden fence dividing the path in two halves and the royal tribune. There, he bowed to the King before coming back on the other side of the field. As for Kenny, he bowed to the King but to Alex as well before proceeding to his side of the field. This fact attracted some curious looks from all over the audience and Alex couldn't prevent his blushing.

The squires gave their lord a lance and a wooden shield while the audience divided itself into those who supported Ser Elysion and those who supported Kenny. Suddenly a horn was heard and the two opponents charged at each other. The clash shattered Ser Elysion's shield and he lost his balance. Even if he hadn't fall from his horse, the point was for Kenny who raised his broken lance in sign of victory.

The crowd cheered, pleased by the show. Next joust would be the one of Craig and Ser Leigh. Craig of course bowed to his fiancée while Leigh, lifting his helmet's visor, took Alex's hand and kissed it in front of an amazed audience.

“Why does it -gah!- always end like this, Alex?!” Tweek whined, throwing his arms in the air with exasperation. “Remember the tournament at home last spring? Ended like -ACK!- that. Oh and the festival of D-Daerys three months ago? Same.”

“You're exaggerating.” the bastard retorted, still blushing.

“I-I don't think so! And Kenny looks really angry now!”

“What?”

Indeed, at the other side of the field and despite his helm hiding everything but his eyes, Kenny was literally fulminating. He removed his helmet and shouted angrily at his poor squire.

Back on the jousting track, Craig had won his match by breaking Leigh's lance.

“You are back for the next duel, Ser Leigh, you will now compete against...”

“Please not Kenny, please not Kenny, please not Kenny!” Tweek wished, scared of the horrible scenario playing in his head.

“...Lord Kenneth!”

“OH GODS NO!” the blond shouted.

Each knight went into position and waited for the signal. As soon as the first note had been heard, they charged and smashed each other so fiercely that they both fell of their horses.

“It's a draw!” the intendant stated. “You'll have to fight each other on foot with the weapon of your convenience. Lord McCormick, what is your choice?”

“Axe and shield!” Kenny shouted before tossing his helmet in the dirt, revealing his sticky blond hair.

“A wise choice! And what is yours, Ser Leigh?”

“Sword and shield.” choose the red haired knight.

Both fighters were given their weapons and the fight began. Even if Leigh was taller than Kenny, the latter was fighting like a beast. After a series of powerful axe blows he bashed his shield against the royal guard's, causing the older man to lose his balance. This opening was enough for Kenny to quickly disarm his opponent with his weapon before kicking him in the belly. The guard fell in the dirt, his rival's axe nearly touching his neck.

“Victory goes to Lord McCormick!”

The crowd cheered once more and Kenny's name was shouted on both side of the track. He helped Leigh to get back on his feet before whispering in his ear,

“If you ever touch him again, I'll slit your throat.”

Leigh swallowed and went pale. This boy could really be scary when he wanted to.

Kenny turned around and picked up his helmet. In the royal tribune, Tweek was shaking like usual while Alex was watching the blond coming back to his horse. So he was of the jealous type. Very well, then.

Next match opposed Craig and Kenny. The heir of the North won once again by breaking his opponent's lance. Then came the duel of Elysion and Leigh, resulting in the latter's defeat. Finally, Craig and Elysion both knocked each other off their horses and they had to fight on foot.

“Claymore.” Elysion ordered, his long raven hair running down his neck.

“Spear.” Craig demanded right after.

Elysion's mastery of the two-handed sword was well known but so was Craig's with the spear. The raven was tracing large circles in the air with his weapon thus preventing his opponent to attack him. However Elysion saw an opening and stroke a large blow in front of him, avoided on the razor's edge by Craig. The younger man then pulled himself together and deflected the knight's furious sword swings with the point of his weapon. Elysion lost it and yelled a war cry before striking again, only to be repelled by the Prince's swift defence. The latter even managed to disarm his opponent and strike the back of his head with the back of his spear. The loud “PUMP” made the audience burst with laughter at Elysions's dismay.

“Victory for Lord Tucker!”

After another round of enthusiastic applause, the four knights reunited in front of the King's tribune.

“Well Lords and Ladies, we can state today that Lord Kenneth McCormick completely stormed the tournament! All hail the new champion!”

Everybody cheered again while Kenny was parading on his horse. Alex and Tweek could see and hear everything from the tribune. Kenny was literally under assault by his feminine fans. A young lady with long ginger hair was even lucky enough to parade on the winner's horse with him.

“What is your name, my Lady?” Kenny sweetly asked her.

“Red, my Lord.” the girl giggled.

“Well Red, you're very lucky to ride with such an handsome boy, aren't you?”

The girl giggled some more while the heir of the North played with her hair. He even dared his hands around the waist of the girl before playfully kissing her neck.

However, on the royal tribune, Alex was far from laughing. He just started to like the blond's attention and he was already playing with someone else. He should have known better. The brunet didn’t wish to cry or be seen crying because of that and quicly ran away.

“HEY DOUCHEBAG!” Tweek shouted completely surprised. “WHERE ARE YOU GOING? COME -ACK!- BACK!”

His brother didn't bother responding and just ran faster towards the castle's doors. He just wanted to lock himself in his room and forget about that. That's mostly how he dealt with sentimental problems. However he didn't only want that, no, he wanted to strike back. That's for this reason that he took Clyde (who was Craig's squire) away with him. The poor boy didn't understand a single thing of what was going on of course. Despite Clyde's protests, Alex continued into the palace and headed for the corridor in which their rooms were located.

“D-Douchebag where the hell are you taking me?!” Clyde exclaimed, trying to get out of the other brunet's grip.

“Silence. Get in there, now.” the other cut him off, not going to take no as an answer.

Clyde obeyed and went into the room which was Alex's. The bastard came in and slammed the door behind him. Without any explanation, he jumped on his bed wrapped his blanket around him in what looked like a fortress. Clyde was confused, did Alex brought him here just so he could watch him weep?

“That liar…” the bastard silently whispered. “I guess his nickname was enough of a warning huh.” the brunet nearly sobbed. “I suppose it’s my fault for believing him.”

“Er...sorry about that.”

Alex threw his arms around Clyde's torso and hugged him with all his might which completely caught the older boy off-guard. Since the Tweak kid was crying, Clyde did not try to hold him away and placed a comforting hand on his back instead.

“It's alright...everything's gonna be fine.”

“Thank you Clyde...you're so sweet.”

He patted the bastard some more.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a breathless Kenny without the armour he had been wearing all day long. He starred at Clyde then at Alex in shock before lowering his head. Alex's anger rose and he threw a pillow towards the blonde.

“What are you doing here? I do not wish to see you right now, leave.” Alex all but silently threatened.

Kenny received another cushion on his face but he didn't react. He just looked ashamed and miserable. He finally looked at Clyde.

“Thank you for cheering him up...could you please give us some privacy now?”

“Yes of cou...”

“I don't think so.”

Alex grabbed a hold of Clyde's hair and crushed their lips together. Kenny's eyes went bigger than Clyde's who was protesting, his voice muffled by the bastard's mouth. Alex finally broke the kiss and Clyde passed out on the bed.

“Oh, looks like he's an oversensitive one.” Alex licked his lips.

“By the Holy Tetrarchy why did you just do?”

“Giving you a taste of your own medicines. And it's not over.”

“May we please talk about this?”

“And which lie are you going to spit now?”

Alex had got up from his bed and was now at mere inches of the other boy's face. His hands were clenched into fists and his face was bright red. If his eyes could throw daggers, the blonde would surely look like a porcupine now.

“You've hit on me relentlessly for nearly two days and just as I was giving in, you go away and flirt with the first person you stumble upon!” the bastard laughed bitterly. “I should have known it.”

“I'm so sorry...please forgive me...I just kept thinking about you during the whole competition.” Kenny tried to apologize. “When that knight kissed your hand I just went mad and...”

He was cut by Alex's hand on his face. The blond quickly brought a hand to his painful cheek, staring at the bastard with his shocked blue eyes. His angel had just slapped him.

“So you have the right to flirt as much as you please but I cannot get attention from others?!” the brunet barked.

“That’s not what I mean!” the blonde quickly defended. “I was wrong, I admit it. Please forgive me...” Kenny repeated. His voice was changing, like he was on verge of crying.

“No, I won't.”

Kenny lost it and fell on his knees, clingging at the brunet's tunic with his hands for his dear life. Tears began to run down his pale cheeks.

“I beg you! Forgive me! I know it’s different with you. My behaviour may not have been the best but I truly care about you. I wouldn't put so much efforts if it wasn't for you!”

“How do you expect me to believe such words once again? I did give you my trust, really. Now I can only regret how naïve I was when I did.” the brunet harshly responded.

The blond didn't show it there but the bastard's words truly hurt him. The trust he has been fighting for had just disappeared, as much as what once seemed like love. That's only when he felt his heart be torn apart that he understood his mistake. His feeling were not going to change, those were genuine.

He was falling in love and he was screwing everything up at the same time.

“Please...I understand now. Give me another chance to prove myself to you!” Kenny pleaded. “Tomorrow I'll have to go back in the North and I couldn't bear leaving you in such awful terms!”

He then lowered his head and sobbed against the brunet's petite waist.

“I swear to all the gods that my heart will be yours and yours only until we meet again!” the northern boy cried. “I'll write you letters, I'll send you gifts, I’ll do everything! So please…don’t give up on us…”

Silence felt between them, Alex carefully considering Kenny's proposition.

“We'll see.”

Kenny slowly stood up and his teary eyes looked desperately into Alex's.

“Do you love me?” he asked.

“I _liked_ you, but I can't say I _loved_ you.”

“I see...”

This had been another blow to the blond's heart.

“Do I still have a chance to win your heart?”

“...Perhaps. Only time will tell.”

Kenny embraced Alex as if he was about to die. Even if the brunet did not returned it, the taller boy was happy that he let him do as he pleased. For a brief moment, he thought he just felt the brunet’s fingers playing with some strands of his hair.

“I'll show you how much I love you from now on...I promise.”

“Alright then. But for now, I’d like to be alone.”

The bastard left his room without turning back, leaving Kenny alone with his regrets.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

The next day, Craig, Tweek, Marjorine, Alex and Clyde left Goldencrest to go for a ride in Kingsrock's surrounding plains. The grass was a bright orange thanks to the season and the trees were nonchalantly waving whenever the wind blew. Clyde and Craig were climbing at the trees like children, while Marjorine and Tweek were having a talk on the grass. As for Alex, he just stayed away daydreaming under a maple tree.

“I can't help but worry a little at your brother's sudden mood swing.” Marjorine told Tweek.

“H-he'll be alright, he just had a tough time with Lord McCormick.”

“Oh, I see...”

“Ngh, w-what do you think of -gah- Lord Craig?”

“He's even better than I thought he would be.” Marjorine said with a candid smile and a cheerful voice. “He is such a gallant man. He will be a great King, I can assure you. Although sometimes he really seems far away, as if he didn't belong to this world somehow. I wonder what he could be thinking of...”

“There's -ack!- always a lot of th-things going on in Craig's mind...But I'm happy you are growing fond of him.” Tweek answered even if he was thinking the contrary.

“How lucky I am...I will get married to a man I truly love.” she sighed dreamily.

Tweek felt his heart slowly being consumed by jealousy. He was aware that the fire burning within him was bad, but instead of rejecting it, he embraced it. He could almost hear the gods laughing at him from the sky and it was making him crazy.

“I have to admit...I can't wait for our honeymoon!” she giggled with pink cheeks.

The blond boy wanted to strangle her. Craig and Clyde joined them before Marjorine could notice the death glare Tweek was giving her.

“Are you alright you two?” the raven asked.

“Of course, we are having a great talk together!” his fiancée's cheered.

“Great! Having both my wife and my best friend at my side is all I could ask for.”

He smiled to both of them. Clyde seemed offended at the statement.

“And what about me? Am I nothing to you?”

“Oh shut up Clyde, you perfectly know that you're my second best friend.” the raven dismissed him with an annoyed sigh. “Speaking of best friend...Tweek, come with me please, I'd like to show you something.”

The blond took his friend's hand and they walked together until they reached a dark grove. Tweek couldn't help but shiver at the darkness of the place.

“Don't be afraid, there's nothing dangerous there.” Craig reassured him.

“But what if there's a werewolf?”

“Werewolves do not exist, Tweek.”

“Ack! You sure?”

“Yes, I am.”

They entered the thick barrier of leaves, Craig holding Tweek's hand. Once they got out of the leaves, they were in front of a little pond completely concealed by the thick trees everywhere around. The first thing Tweek noticed was the glowing lights swirling around the water. The blonde then gasped.

“FIREFLIES!” he yelped.

“Yup, the same as when we were children. Remembernear the pond we used to play around?” Craig smiled.

The twitchy kid sat near the water and gazed at the flying blue lights with sparkles in his eyes. He was smiling brightly as his friend took place next to him.

“You look way better when you smile like that.” the raven pointed out, making his friend blush.

“Ugh...I-I'm just happy you remembered...”

“Yeah, me too.”

They stopped talking and just let their memories speak instead. Tweek remembered how Craig was waving his wooden sword everywhere, sometimes even hitting the blond's head by accident. Whenever it happened the raven would hug him and apologize for hours. He also remembered how they stayed awake until late at night just to watch the fireflies in the fields. Many times Tweek would fall asleep, his head resting on Craig's shoulder.

It seemed so far away now...

It seemed lost forever.

Tweek's heart began to hurt awfully. Tears began to run down his cheeks and he clenched his teeth to hold back his sobbing.

“Tweek are you okay? Why are you crying?” the raven worried.

“I...I...”

“You what?! What's wrong? Did I do something bad?”

“No...no you didn't! It's Alex...I'm just worried about him!” the blond lied.

“With Kenny, uh?”

“Yes.”

“But Kenny's gone now, he'll be fine, don't worry.”

Craig pulled Tweek against him and hugged him. The blonde was both happy and sad to be so close to his secret love. His friend's scent was almost driving him crazy. It was even better than coffee. It was Craig and it was the most intoxicating scent in the whole world.

“I...I need coffee...” the younger boy finally said.

“We'll go back and you'll have some, I promise.”

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

“ACK! WHO IS IT?!”

“It's me, Tweek, don't worry I'm not an assassin.” Alex assured him behind the door.

“Oh, come in then!”

The brunet did so and came in.

“Are you alright? You look sad since we got back. Especially when you and Craig got back from that grove.”

“Ngh...” was all the twitchy one could answer. He felt tears coming back to his eyes.

Alex watched him and how miserable he looked. The circlets beneath his eyes were darker than usual and there was something uneasy in his shaking.

“You love him, don't you?” the bastard asked.

“...Y-yes...I love him so much...”

Alex sighed and ruffled his brother's messy hair. Tweek couldn't hold back anymore and ended up crying in his brother's arms.

“Why am I not a King's daughter, Alex?” the blond whined.

“Why did I fall for someone who's not worth it?” the brunet responded. “Because life is unfair. I know it sucks, but it's like that.”

“I which the rumours about Craig would be true...”

Alex gasped and it didn't go unnoticed by his brother.

“What is it?”

“Craig prefers men.”

“WHAT?!”

Tweek almost fell out of his bed at the news. A grin appeared on Alex's face for the first time since what seemed forever. The brunet felt already better.

“It's almost obvious, regarding the way he's looking at you.”

Everything went in place in Tweek's mind. So that's why Alex was taunting Craig endlessly since Bluehaven! And also the fact that Craig had been jealous of Alex!

“Are you implying that he likes me?” Tweek gasped full of hope.

“Well I'm pretty sure that if Marjorine wasn't there, he would have made a move.” Alex assured.

Tweek's heart was bouncing in his chest. If his brother's words were true, maybe he had his chance with Craig! It was an unexpected chance for him!

The two brothers were surprised by a knock on the door. The visitor immediately came in without waiting Tweek's approval and the only person to do that was...Craig, of course. The raven was surprised to see Alex smirking at him on Tweek's bed. Without a word he flipped him off.

“Always so talkative, Craig. I'll leave you two alone, now.”

He bowed to them before disappearing behind the door. At the same time Craig sat next to his friend on the bed.

“See, Douchebag seems to do fine.” the raven laughed ironically.

“Gah, you were right.” Tweek nodded. “W-hat brings you h-here?”

“I just wanted to be sure you're alright.”

“Thank you, you're so cute.”

Tweek's face went tomato red immediately. The words had slipped out of his mouth! However, he noticed what seemed like a light blush on Craig's face. This fact and his brother's words brought something completely new to him: audacity.

“Craig! I have something important to tell you!” he suddenly burst out.

“What is it?”

“I don't care about women. What I really want is a man...”

Craig stared at him in shock while his blush worsened. Tweek got closer to him, blushing as well.

“I hope it doesn't change anything between us...does it?”

Tweek's tone was almost seductive. He knew he was suddenly acting like a tease and he couldn't help but think about how his brother would be proud of him when he'd learn about it. Craig's walls were crumbling like a card castle and he began to breath faster.

“No of course not...I'll always like you Tweek, no matter who you like.” the raven quickly answered, distracted by his own frantic breathing.

“Thank you Craig, you're always so nice to me.” said Tweek with a sweet tone.

He dared his arms to find Craig's waist and hugged him closer. The blond's mind went wild whenhe heard how fast his friend’s heart was racing...

Craig was having a really hard time controlling himself. His brain was screaming to get away immediately while both his heart and his body were dying to give the blond what he was apparently craving. The older boy had been reduced to a panting mess and Tweek's sudden audacity wasn't helping him.

“What's wrong Craig? You seem disturbed...”

“Your brother taught you well...”

“Hm?”

Tweek gasped as he had suddenly been pinned on the mattress, his dream man above him and holding his hands on the pillow.

“Are you going to tease me like Douchebag did?” Craig demanded, his voice getting serious. “If it is what you're planning to do...”

“But w-why would -Ack!- I do that?!” Tweek cut him off.

“Because you want to know if the rumours are true and them laugh at me? Well I'll save you the hard work: THEY'RE RIGHT! ALL OF THEM!”

Craig released him and stormed out of the room. Tweek laid in his bed, his eyes stuck at the ceiling with no idea of what just happened.

He had the confirmation that Craig was homosexual like him. However the raven didn't seem to accept it easily. Well, he was like betrothed to a Princess, that surely didn't help him. And apparently Alex had already played with Craig's nerves. Tweek would have to talk to him about that.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

_My dear Alex,_

_I really miss you, our conversations and your jokes. It was so funnier when you were here with Tweek. I hope Craig is not too difficult to watch, he really can be annoying sometimes, I know it. And also, I hope you have a better weather here than here in the Western Lands. It has been raining for days, father even fell ill and we are really concerned about it. Mother almost misses the time when she had to yell on Craig. And so do I. I have a bad feeling about the months to come. Since Butters' death, nothing happened here but I can definitely tell that something is going on far away. I don't know how but I just know it._

_Two days ago we've been visited by Lady Wendy Testaburger from the Cliff. I don't like her. She was all excited about how she'll get married to Lord Marsh from the Rain Lands, that smart-ass._

_Please be careful at Kingsrock. I don't want anything to happen to any of you._

_Yours truly,_

_Ruby_

Alex smiled and put the paper down on his desk. It was the first letter from Craig's sister and he was really happy to talk to someone close to him and above all who was away from the capital.

He was writing his own letter when the castle's bells rang, a few minutes before midday. Something bad was happening.

The brunet got out of his room and headed for the main hall where plenty of people were coming back and forth. He then recognized Stephen who was being carried by his own guards. There was blood on his golden cuirass.

“The King is injured!” the guards kept repeating. “Bring the healers immediately!”

“What happened?!” Alex asked Craig who was with them.

“The King missed a very strong boar during his great hunting party and it charged him. We thought he was dead, but fortunately, he's just badly injured.” the raven explained.

Panic was spreading like wild fire among the servants. Some nobles were already worrying about the peasants' reaction: if the King died before the marriage, the Kingdom would fall into an interregnum and among the nobility, interregnum was the substitute for free-for-all brawl and anarchy.

“Assassin! King Slayer!” a man shouted towards the two boys.

“Come back to where you're from, you scum!” another one added.

“What's wrong with them?” Alex asked.

He turned towards Craig to see the raven grip his sword's handle.

“Craig?” the bastard repeated, concerned.

“They believe I tried to kill the King!” Craig muttered, growing uneasy at the whispers everywhere around them.

“What?!”

“Stephen...he was drunk when we began, although he only had drunk three glasses of wine. He completely missed the boar and it charged at him. I tried to strike it in the back but apparently it only looked like I pushed it towards him...”

“This is bad...I hope the King will be alright soon.”

“Me too Douchebag, me too.”

“We shouldn't stay here too long.” the brunet advised.

“Yes, there's nothing we can do for the moment but wait.”

Craig caught some guards eying them suspiciously. He wished Stephen would recover as soon as possible, because if it wasn't the case, it looked like the whole castle already had found a culprit.

 


	7. From Princess to Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want more angst? Here's more angst.  
> Marjorine's theme : Game of Thrones season 1 track 14: You'll Be Queen One Day. (plays at the beginning of the chapter)

“You have to go out Lady Marjorine, otherwise everyone will believe you're hurt too!”

“Let them believe what they want. They will make half of the story up anyway.”

It had been three days since Marjorine had learnt about her father's hunting accident. The King had been lying on his bed unconscious since then, only to be visited by the measter regularly.

Marjorine stayed in her room most of the time. She was sick of all the silences and the awkward looks whenever she entered a room. She didn't want pity, she wanted answers and she wanted her father back.

The only person allowed to stay in Marjorine's quarters was her handmaiden, Red. She has been serving the Princess for two years and she was the person Marjorine trusted the most. However in hard times like these, the handmaiden didn't know how to cope with the Lady's mood.

“You can't keep hiding!” Red protested. “You have to go out and talk with your people, otherwise your health will turn as bad as your father's.”

Marjorine gave a bitter laugh.

“I don't think it could turn _as_ bad, actually...”

“I'm sorry my Lady, It's not what I meant...”

The Princess gently took her handmaiden's hands to appease her.

“I know Red, don't worry. It's just...I don't want any more trouble.”

“I understand.”

“Could you bring me some tea?”

“Of course.”

The red haired girl went out of the room and the blonde one sat at her boudoir. She blankly stared at her reflection in the mirror for a moment. She liked how her curly blonde hair were brushing her shoulders, she should let them untied more often.

Red came back with a fuming cup of tea in her hands. Marjorine gladly took the first sip of her drink, the warmth soothing her. She then looked up to Red who was nervously playing with her necklace.

“What is it Red? You seem upset all of a sudden.” the princess frowned.

“I...um...I've briefly seen Lord Tucker in the corridor.” the handmaiden stuttered.

“So?” the blonde said raising an eyebrow.

“My Lady...haven't you heard the rumours? At least half of the court believes Lord Tucker tried to kill your father! Some nobles even think he's behind your brother's murder!”

“How dare they?!” Marjorine burst out before standing up. “Craig would never do such a thing!”

She was about to continue but something suddenly made sense in her mind.

“They are jealous of course! They want me to call the betrothal off so they can try to seduce me and get on the throne! I knew it!”

She felt tears coming up to her eyes and tried to hold it. She didn't want to appear so weak in front of her friend, yet she was about to fall apart.

“I am nothing more but a pawn...they want me for the power I can bring to them and nothing else! Craig is the only one who's genuinely nice and caring with me but now he's being accused of my own family's murder!”

She couldn't hold any longer and broke down crying in her handmaiden's arms. Said handmaiden brought her to the bed and sat down next to her, her hands holding Marjorine's. The princess ceased to cry after a few minutes and her breathing came back to normal. At this moment, Red's eyes sparkled with determination.

“You are not a pawn. You are a Queen, and everyone knows the most powerful piece of the game is the Queen.”

“But what can I do?” she pleaded.

“You have cried. Now it is time to act.” Red got up and walked around in front of her, her hands moving along with every word she said. “Men fight with swords and politics but we women have our own weapons.”

She looked down on Marjorine who was listening attentively. She then placed both her hands to the Princess' cheeks.

“Your beauty, Lady Marjorine, use it against ambitious men. It will bring them to their knees, trust me.”

“You are quite bold, for an handmaiden.” the blonde noticed.

Red stepped back and her cheeks turned pink. Her Lady couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her slightly ashamed servant.

“That's why I like you in the first place.” she said with a genuine smile.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

_My dearest Alex,_

_I just came back home and I already miss you so much...It is so cold here in the North, I wish you were there so we could cuddle in front of the fire and drink warm chocolate. I am still so sorry about everything that happened.Thanks to the distance I finally realize how my heart is lonely without you by its side. I hope you will allow me to hold your hand again, like I did at the stargazing day, it was so perfect, or rather YOU were so perfect...and still are._

_I hardly can wait until the marriage...knowing I'll have to spend winter all alone here with nothing else but my thoughts about you._

_I hope you'll answer back, little prince of my heart._

_Yours only, Kenny._

“Ack! He-he really sounds nice.” Tweek pointed out, sitting on his brother's bed.

“Yeah, sure, he's acting all lovey-dovey now that he has nobody.” Alex grumbled before taking another sip of his iced milk. “That's just plain annoying.”

“Really? Then why -gah- are you always d-drinking iced milk with honey like he used to?” the blonde teased him, earning a death glare from the bastard.

“Another question like this one and I'll freeze your coffee.”

“OH GODS NO!” Tweek yelped before gulping down the content of his cup.

“Anyway, what about Craig? He didn't show up since that accident thing.” the brunet brought up.

Tweek lowered his head with a sad expression.

“I...I don't really know...he-he doesn't come o-out of his room often. Even Clyde doesn't know -gah!- what to do.”

“He's probably trying to avoid new accusations. Although I do not think hiding in his room helps proving his innocence either.”

“WHAT IF HE GETS KILLED?!” Tweek panicked, shaking his brother like a coconut tree. “MAYBE THEY WILL HAVE HIM EXECUTED FOR TREASON!”

“Just get off me already!”

“ACK! Sorry...”

“If you're so afraid for him, just go see him!”

Alex took an offended face and looked annoyed despite his brother's apologies. The brunet had been very moody since the departure of the northern boy.

“I'll try it. Thanks Alex.”

Tweek went out of the room without looking back. Things were really deteriorating since a few days and the blonde felt the horrible pressure on him growing at every moment.

He went down the corridor to get to Craig's room. He stayed in front of the door for a minute and his heart began to speed up. He always had this nervous feeling whenever he was going to talk with the raven, despite the fact they were best friends since nearly forever. He was afraid Craig would flip him off and never talk to him again. It was one of the blond's big irrational fears, if not the biggest of them all.

Tweek was about to knock on the door when it opened on its own, revealing Craig who was surprised to see his friend there. But soon enough, his face darkened.

“What is it Tweek?”

The raven didn't want to sound harsh but he did nonetheless. He cursed himself mentally when he saw the twitchy blond shaking more than usual.

“I...um...I just -gah!- wanted to talk with you!” the Tweak kid quickly blurted out.

“I'm sorry Tweek, I don't have time right now.” Craig sighed. “Marjorine asked to see me.”

The raven passed him and walked away.

“WAIT! When can -ACK!- can I come see you?”

Craig slowly looked over his shoulder, his heart aching at his friend's pleading tone.

“Tonight, after dinner.”

“A-Alright.”

Tweek watched his best friend walk away without saying a word. What he feared was happening: Craig was drifting away from him, he had become a burden for the raven and soon he would be tossed away. This would certainly end badly since Alex would probably kill Craig if he made Tweek suffer, then Tweek would die of depression because the man he loved would be dead and...

“Excuse me my Lord, are you Lord Tucker's friend?”

Tweek nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around and saw Red, who was wearing her blue handmaiden dress with a brown leather top.

“Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” she apologised immediately.

“I-It's -gah- alright. I am e-easily f-frightened.” the blond reassured her. “And yes, I'm Lord Tucker's best -ack!- friend.”

Red looked pleased and joined her hands like the young and fragile maid she was.

“It really bugs me to ask you this, but I have to for the sake of Lady Marjorine.”

“You are a friend of Lady Marjorine?”

“I am her handmaiden. Please, do come with me!”

She took Tweek's arm and guided him down the corridors. She was smiling nicely to him and she didn't seem to mind his constant twitching. Tweek wasn't surprised that she was a friend of Marjorine, the two girls acted the same way.

They walked side by side until they'd reached a little courtyard paved with mosaics and decorated with lemon trees along the paved track.

“What do you think about those horrid rumors concerning Lord Tucker?” Red suddenly asked.

“Gah! That's nonsense! Craig would never do something like that! He is an honorable man!” Tweek answered with determination.

Red looked surprised at the blonde's fervor but quickly went back to smiling.

“You really are quite fond of Lord Tucker!” she giggled, making Tweek blush slightly.

“Ngh...We are b-best friends since childhood. We grew up together and today I really admire him and the -gah- man he has become.”

“It sounds like he is an exceptional man!”

“Trust me, ack! He re-really is.”

Tweek couldn't hold back his smile when he thought of all the reasons why Craig was so amazing. Thinking of the raven always relaxed the twitchy blond and released wild butterflies in his stomach. In other words, Craig did the same effect on Tweek than a cup of coffee.

While the blond was wandering in his thoughts, they continued to walk in silence until they'd reach a balcony. The view on the city beneath would have been beautiful if the sky hadn't been so clouded this morning. Tweek caught sight of a carriage heading for the town center.

“Oh, it looks like Lady Marjorine and Lord Craig are already on their way to Bluebridge.” Red noticed.

“Bluebridge?” Tweek repeated with concern in his eyes. “Isn't it the poorest quarter of Kingsrock?”

“Indeed. Lady Marjorine is a very generous person, she always wants the leftovers to be given to those in need. She's already the Queen in those people's hearts.” the handmaiden explained, voice filled with admiration. Tweek couldn't help but to feel like her; they were the same after all.

Tweek worshipped Craig and Red worshipped Marjorine...how ironic.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Nothing brought more comfort to Marjorine's heart than the smiles of the children around her. Under the royal guard's watch and helped by a group of servants she gave all the food they had brought with them. Clothes were also given for those who were only wearing rags.

“Those people really adore you.” Craig pointed out once they were back in the carriage.

“I can't deny it. I only want to bring some hope and relief in their lives...The tribute to the Elves is a burden for us, but they are the only ones suffering...” her fiancée sighed, waving at the people behind the carriage's window.

“Marjorine...I did not try to kill your father.”

The raven's sudden outburst caught the Princess off guard. She looked at him and noticed how his face was silently pleading her to forgive a crime he did not commit.

“I know, Craig. You'd gain nothing more by doing so, anyway.” she appeased him, taking his hand in her owns. She suddenly frowned. “Although your absence has been noticed and I fear the court could use it against you.”

Silence felt between them. Craig didn't know what to say while Marjorine was drifting in her own thoughts.

“I have to meet the small council...I hope they will not pressure me to call the betrothal off.” the young lady mumbled.

“I fear they'll certainly try to do so.” Craig grimly added.

“This wasn't supposed to happen...It was so easy when my brother was there. I had not to worry about all this. I'm not strong enough.”

She looked miserable. She was the one who was suffering the most without showing it. Craig felt bad for his fiancée and immediately held her hand, gently yet firmly.

“You are strong, now the time has come to prove it.” he said with determination. “Your brother is dead and your father is mortally wounded. Who rules now? You.”

“No, it's you who...”

“We are not married yet, Marjorine.” he cut her off before raising his other hand to her cheek. “You're not a Princess anymore, you're the Queen of Telos and you will act as such. I know you can.”

She let herself drown in his dark blue eyes. The raven's words were turning inside her head like a mantra.

“Besides, I'll be there to help you.” he concluded with a smile.

She had already been convinced though. Her spirit had been raised like never before, Craig had such a way with words. She blushed and smiled to him, holding his hand tighter.

“Do you want to know something Craig?”

“Yes?”

“I wouldn't break our betrothal for anything in the world.”

He was genuinely pleased to hear that. Marjorine's trust was a fine relief for his heart.

The carriage went back to Goldencrest. After lunch, the couple headed for the throne room where they could access to the council room in the rear. In front of the small wooden door, Marjorine looked at Craig and he nodded, silently telling her that she would do fine.

With a deep breath the Princess entered the room, where the four men of the small council immediately stood up.

The room was filled with old bookshelves crowding with dusty scrolls and books. The white light passed through two windows in the right wall. The members of the small council were not very fresh either.  The Master of Coin, Mackey, was forty-eight and h is hair was black and thinning. He worn large black-rimmed glasses. The Master of Whisperers, Herbet Garrison, was a man in his early fifties and only had grey hair left above his ears. He was also wearing big square glasses and was wrapped into a grey cloak. Ser Leigh who recently fought in the tournament had been appointed Lord Commander of the King's guard and was sitting next to the Master of Laws, Randy Marsh, who was also Lord of the Rain Lands. The latter had black hair and a big moustache.

“Lady Marjorine, we are sorry but we were not expecting Lord Tucker.” Garrison said.

“Lord Tucker is here on my wish, he is the future King and I thought it would be best for him to assist to the council's meeting.” Marjorine retorted.

She sat down at the end of the table, two men on each side and her fiancé standing behind her. Craig's presence helped her to feel more confident and she really looked like a young ruler.

“Very well then.” Garrison accepted. “My Lady, there is some issues that need the most immediate attention.”

“Go ahead, I'm listening.”

“It looks like our mines are running out of gold and silver. We will have problems if we do not find a solution soon, m'kay.” Mackey stated.

“What about the medifluminian traders? Don't we have resources worth exchanching against some mines?” Marjorine asked in return.

“Well, unfortunately, no. M'kay.”

“Maybe they would be interested in the Tweak's sapphires and coffee.” Craig stepped in. “I heard the Masters of the Dodecapolis are quite fond of coffee.”

“That is an excellent idea, thank you Lord Tucker. This will certainly help Mr. Mackey.”

Craig smiled at his fiancée's new found confidence. His attention went back to the council when Garrison cleared his throat.

“The McCormick's departure just before your father's accident has raised suspicion my Lady. Even if it's unlikely of them, Lord Stuart being Hand of the King, we have to be absolutely sure of their intentions.”

“What is your point, Mr. Garrison?” Marjorine demanded.

“I would like the McCormicks to be, well, more “watched” by the servants when they 'll get back for your wedding.”

“You want to spy on them?”

“That's why I am Master of Whisperers, my Lady.”

Marjorine considered the proposition for a moment before nodding her approval.

“Fine then. But I do not want the North to feel threatened.”

“And also...”

The blonde girl sighed and listened to Garrison's rambling. This was going to be a long, tedious day.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

When Tweek went back to his room that afternoon, he didn't expect his door to be ajar. This immediately triggered his paranoid sense and he tugged at his tunic in anticipation. He approached, step by step, and when he was behind the door, peeked inside the room. Nothing to be seen or heard though, so he barged in to find nothing but disorder.

The papers which were on his desk were sprawled on the floor, and the drawers had been left open. Looks like whoever had been there had to leave in a hurry. It's only there that he noticed what looked like a letter on his bed. He carefully picked it up with his shaky fingers.

_Tweek,_

_I'm sorry for today and for the other days as well. I've stayed in my room the whole time in order to quell the rumors about me but Marjorine told it was no use. I'm glad I still have her support in all of this. Anyway, what I want now is to have a moment with you, alone. In fact, I just need you to be there with me. I don't really know how, but I've grown so fond of you, it's like...It's like I'm falling for you. That's why I need you tonight, I don't know how to handle it alone, come and we can talk about this. About us._

_Meet me in my room after dinner. I'll be waiting for you._

_Now yours,_

_Craig_

Tweek yelped like a little girl and fell on his bed, holding the paper against his heart. Craig, no,  _ his  _ Craig had feelings for him! Oh glory! At least some good news...In fact the raven must have been hiding from the blond because he didn't know how to handle his new feelings...how cute.

The Tweak kid remembered however to ask him why his friend had made such a mess.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

After many discussions and disapproval glances towards the both of them, Marjorine and Craig finally got out of the council room. Needless to say, they were exhausted. The blonde tried her best to stay as firm and collected as possible while Craig kept an eye on the council; he wouldn’t allow them to take advantage of his fiancée, especially when she had already so much on her frail shoulders. She was not naïve but she was not defiant enough either, yet at the same time, he was glad. Not because he could be the one taking advantage of the situation – he would rather die than do such a thing – but because it was proof of her genuine care towards her people. It was so fresh comparted to all the corruptions the raven had seen.

He was going to protect her no matter what could happen.

When they went out of the council room, Marjorine was once again called for some private matters, matters that didn’t require Craig’s presence of course. The soon to be Queen wouldn’t budge without her fiancé but Craig complied. Quite frankly he had enough of nobles today and he was pretty sure his queen would be fine by herself. If not then he would come out of nowhere and take matters into hands.

The Tucker kid then headed to his room. He was about to open the door when he felt arms sliding around his torso. He darted back by instincts and was surprised to find his little shaky friend in front of him.

“What are you doing Tweek?! You surprised me!” the raven exclaimed.

“I –ack- couldn’t wait anymore! I wanted to see you as soon as possible!” the blonde cheerfully responded.

The raven sighed.

“I know I’ve told you we could talk after dinner but I’m pretty ti—“

Tweek cut him off by leaning closer to him. Once again, the raven leaned back. What was the blond up to?

“I-I was really happy when I read your letter!” the blond suddenly said. “I-I didn’t know that you too…” he trailed.

“What are you talking about?” Craig didn’t intend to sound so harsh but tiredness seemed to take over him. “Are you still playing games with me? Wasn’t last time enough?”

Tweek looked at him with big round eyes.

“I-I mean the letter in my room… You said you…”

“I didn’t write you any letters Tweek, I was with Marjorine the whole day.” The raven sighed once more. “So, what is it really about? If you’re going to mock me, be quick.”

“I-I don’t…” the blond started to shake violently. It was bad. “W-Why would I mock you..?”

The raven gave a bitter laugh.

“Oh I don’t know. Why would you indeed? Did your brother teach you these news tricks? Making up stories and then harass people?”

“I –ack- am not! T-The letter in my room…”

Craig ignored him.

“It must be a Tweak thing to sexually harass people. But I have to say, I thought no one could be worse than Alex. That poor northern boy fell for him, I cannot imagine how much Alex must be laughing now.”

At that, Tweek’s eyes went wide.

“Don’t say that about Alex… H-He’s been really…”

“What? Annoyed? Tired? I’m pretty sure he will find another toy to torment soon enough. We both know how he is.”

“H-He’s my brother and he’s not like that…”

“Sure. Anyway, I would rather end this here. If you want to add anything be quick, I’m exhausted.”

“I-I wanted to talk with you and –“

“We just talked. Will you please leave now?”

Tweek blankly stared at the man in front of him. What just happen? Did his best friend just dismiss him right on the spot? The blonde gulped.

“N-No I wanted to –ack- talk about the letter. Y-You don’t have to be afraid!”

“Will you stop already?!”

The Tweak son felt his back being pushed against the wall. Both of Craig’s arms were stopping him from escaping. But that was not the worst of all. The soft gaze his friend usually had was replaced by hatred. Never did Craig look at him that way. Never did Craig look at anyone like that.

“I’m tired of your little game.” The raven murmured. “You already know what you wanted to know right? So why continue? Do you enjoy tormenting me so much?” he then let Tweek go. “I thought you were better than that, I cannot believe you fooled me all this time.”

Time froze. Tweek felt as if he couldn’t breathe anymore. It was as if someone just took of his organs and smashed them together against the wall. The blond wasn’t even shaking anymore; he was paralyzed in fear, but only for his shaking to come back violently. He felt nauseous, he wanted to leave, he wanted to go back, he wanted to hide.

He wanted to run from the one who once was his best friend.

He wanted to forget everything that just happen. Surely, it was a nightmare. A twisted nightmare in which each of his fear actually took place and enjoyed their little torment. Craig was not even looking at him anymore. The only thing Tweek saw was his back.

“Why a-are you s-saying s-such things..?”

The blond didn’t know where he gathered the courage to speak but he felt like his thought had to be voiced, otherwise he would regret it. Maybe his words could reach his friend?

“I thought w-we were f-friends…”

Shaky voice, shaky breath, shaky legs. Tweek hated how weak he suddenly felt. He could also feel tears coming their way but he hold them back. He was not going to cry in front of Craig. He was not going to be weak in front of him.

“You wanted us t-to come w-with you in the f-first place… I-I know it’s hard for you with -ack- everything that’s happening but…”

The raven slowly turned his head.

“D-Do you think it’s -ack- easier f-for us?”

Tears mixed with anger as Tweek was now the one glaring at his friend.

“I-I miss my home… I m-miss -gah- my parents…” Tweek nearly cried of the thought of his mother welcoming him in a warm embrace. She would surely give him a lot of coffee and his father would have bought a cake. “I-I am a stranger h-here… This Castle is not m-my house and it will n-never b-be.” The blond slowly inhaled. “Y-Yet, I came here with you. D-Do you k-know why?”

The raven didn’t answer, nor did he look at him in the eyes.

“I-I wanted to help you… There’s not much I -ngh- can do except give you some c-company… B-But if I could h-help you only a little I would do it… t-that’s why I came here in the first p-place…” Tweek’s gaze lowered. His voice was resumed as whispering, as if loud words would shatter the remains of what was once their friendship.

“B-But now… I feel like everything I did has gone to waste.” His arms felt by his side and a sad smile stretched on his lips. “I-I’ve just lost the purpose of my visit here. My friend would not even spend time nor look at me.”

Craig was about to protest but Tweek cut him off. He would not let himself be fooled by his words. The raven looked sad as if he just realized what forbidden words were spilt but it was too late. Such hidden words were on his mind all this time right? Why would he pretend it was not?

_So that’s what you really thought all this time._

“I want to go back…I miss my mother’s embraces, my father’s laugh…” tears started to form in the blond’s eyes. “I miss my brother’s teasing, I miss his jokes…but more than that…”

_I guess I was stupid not to realize._

Tweek gulped. Craig’s heart stopped. Green eyes met blue ones.

“I want to go back where my best friend is.”

Tweek had already turned his back.

“That’s what I wanted to say.”

_I hope Marjorine will give you the happiness you deserve._

“S-So… I guess it’s good night, _your Majesty_.”

And he disappeared.

_Don’t worry, I won’t bother you anymore._

Craig watched helplessly as Tweek ran away from him. _“What have I done...”_ he thought. _“You cannot expect forgiveness right after that.”_ H e knew better that after what just happened, Tweek wouldn’t want to see him. It’s not like his legs were working either…The scene continued to play in his head, taunting him again and again. 

“What an idiot I am.”

The raven went back to his own room, not noticing how a candle was suddenly blown from the dark.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Alex just got back from a warm bath. The brunet fell on his bed, resting on his stomach with closed eyes. When he turned his gaze on the counter table, he was greeted with the sign of an uncountable number of empty iced milk cups. He sighed. He really missed the blond, didn’t he?

“I should write him back…”

But what could he say? Should he apologize? Should he act as if nothing happened? More than that, how was he supposed to call him? ‘Dear Kenny’ didn’t sound right, nor did ‘Lord Kenneth’. He was pretty sure he would break the heart of the poor northern boy if he started with a ‘Dear Darling of Highcastle’ too. The bastard sighed once more before stretching himself. It was so much easier writing to Ruby! He couldn’t wait her next letter and hoped his present could appease any fear she could have concerning them.

The youngest Tweak son rubbed his eyes and got up. He would write to the northern boy tomorrow, right now he didn’t have a single idea what to write him about. He was about to blow the last candle when a cracked noise was heard. Noise which sounded more like a sob actually.

“Maybe Tweek is having some nightmare, I should check on him…”

Alex got up and headed for the room next door. He lightly knocked on the door before opening it.

“Tweeky, your darling brother is coming in. Could it be you miss my hugs alre—“

What once looked like the cheerful Tweek Tweak had been reduced as a poor mess of tears and snot. The blond was sitting on his bed. His usual bright blue eyes were red and swollen from crying. The blond’s eyes went wide when he saw his brother and Alex never thought such a sad expression could appear on his brother’s face.

“What happened?”

It was quiet, inaudible even. Alex’s mood instantly went from tired to furious. The brunet tried to keep his composure not to scare his older brother any further. Tweek turned his gaze away and lowered his head.

“Nothing… I-I just miss… our home…”

The brunet knew his brother was not telling him everything but he let it slide. He locked the door and joined the blond on the bed. Carefully enough, as if the blond could break at any moment, Alex slowly took his brother in an embrace, ruffling his hair at the same time.

If Tweek was crying before, it was worst now.

The tears he tried to hold back just rolled down on his puffy cheeks. His small hands clenched on Alex’s shirt for dear life and his hiccups went frantic. Alex kept silently patting his head.

“Shhhh… I’m here, don’t worry.”

The youngest sibling wiped some tears away. The oldest one was still crying but he slowly regained his calm. A strange noise coming from outside made the brunet’s head turn. Tweek didn’t seem to notice it and only clenched harder on Alex’s shirt. Was he about to leave? He didn’t want him to! Fortunately, the brunet was quick to reassure him.

“Relax, I’m not going anywhere.”

Alex kindly smiled. The blond slowly raised his head to meet his brother’s gaze. No words has been spoken yet the bastard knew what his brother was asking him.

“Want me to stay tonight?”

Tweek hugging him closer was enough of an answer.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

“LADY MARJORINE! LADY MARJORINE PLEASE WAKE UP!”

The princess nearly jumped off her bed. Someone was furiously banging on her door.

“What?! What is it?!”

“Your father the King just woke up! He demands to see you!”

“Tell him I'm on my way!”

The servant went away. Marjorine stood up and put a purple sleeveless dress. As for her hair, she brushed them in a hurry and let them untied.

It didn't take her long to get to her father's room. The guards immediately recognized her when she arrived and opened the door.

There were already many people around the King's bed. All the members of the small council were there, harassing Stephen with details of what happened during his coma. The latter managed to catch sight of his daughter and dismissed everyone with a swift hand gesture.

As soon as every man was outside, Marjorine proceeded to her father. She was happy to see him conscious although she had been shocked by his paleness. However she didn't care and hugged him carefully.

“I'm so happy! Everyone believed you'll never wake up!” she exclaimed with relief.

“Did they really say that?” Stephen gave a bitter laugh. “I hope my grave isn't ready yet!”

“Anyway, how do you feel?”

“I've been better, I have to admit. The healers said that they can keep fever away with some potion. I'll have to take it everyday from now on.” he explained before coughing a little. “And you Marjorine, I heard from the council that you decided to rule, although it is forbidden for women to rule.”

Marjorine lowered her head, blushing. Stephen chukled and raised his hand to touch his daughter's cheek.

“I'm so proud of you.” he praised her with a smile. “You're acting like a true Queen, now. Craig and you will be exceptional rulers.”

“The court believes Craig is to blame for your accident though. They even say it is no accident at all.” Marjorine retorted.

“I was drunk, for the gods' sake!” Stephen burst out. “My wine was three times stronger than usual and that fucking boar ran into me!”

“I did not believe them of course.”

“You did right. Do not let anyone fool you.”

There was a small silence but Stephen was quick to break it.

“Marjorine, I will be quite honest with you.” he frowned. “I have to advance the date of your wedding, otherwise if I die you'll have trouble.”

“But you won't die!” his daughter blurted out.

“It is just a small precaution, dear.”

Marjorine nodded slowly. She was looking forward to the wedding of course but her father surprised her nonetheless. He was doing what was right for her, she knew it and that's the reason why she didn't oppose him. She would act like the new Queen she was. Furthermore, she really started to enjoy being a ruler.

Having a handsome and caring King at her side would be the cherry on the wedding cake.

 


	8. Little Secrets Before A Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game of Thrones season 4 track 05 "I'm sorry for today" plays at the first ellipse.  
> Then comes Ruby's theme at the next ellipse: Crusader Kings II soundtrack - Royal Marriage  
> Wendy's theme: Game of Thrones season 5 track 10 "Kneel for no man"  
> Tweek's theme at the end of the chapter: Europa Universalis IV soundtrack - Eire

The royal gardens had been completely arranged in order to properly hold a feast. At least ten rows of long tables and benches were placed in front of the royal pavilion. The main colors of the decorations were red, gold and white, matching the flowers and the banners displayed everywhere. A special flag had been designed for the wedding: on the right half the Tucker golden sun on a red background and on the left half, the Stotch triple red maple leaf on a white background. Here and there little stages would see acrobats, musicians and fire eaters perform. It would be, without any doubt, the wedding of the century.

This fact only added to Marjorine's pressure. The young girl wanted everything to be absolutely perfect and her staff was exhausted as a result. Red was crawling under her Lady's demands: invitations, list of guests, animations and even the cake's flavor. Since the wedding's annoucement last week, it almost looked like the castle was preparing for a siege rather than a wedding.

“Where are the lanterns? I asked for lanterns to be displayed along the way!” Marjorine grumbled.

“The haven't arrived yet, my Lady.” Red explained. “But it shouldn't take much time from now. Besides, your family-in-law has just arrived.”

“Oh, I guess I should pay them a visit then! Where are they?”

“Just turn around, my Lady.”

She did so and saw Maureen and Ruby coming towards her. Mother and daughter were both wearing red dresses and their hair were untied. Marjorine gave a bright smile and joined them.

“Mother!” she exclaimed before hugging Maureen.

“Oh well, looks like Craig made her shyness go away...” Ruby smirked.

She received a disapproving glance from her mother but just shrugged. Marjorine didn't pay attention and hugged her soon to be sister as well.

“May I ask, where is Lord Tucker?” Marjorine asked, searching for her father-in-law.

Maureen and Ruby both lowered their heads.

“Lord Thomas has died two weeks ago. A fever took him away from us...” Maureen saddened.

“Oh my, I am so sorry!” Marjorine apologized, her face red with shame.

“It's alright, my Lady.”

“Does Craig...”

“Yes. We sent him a raven as soon as Thomas passed away. We don't want those grim news to let a black stain on the happy days to come.”

“It is very kind of you. I hope you will enjoy your stay at the capital. Please, come with me, I want to show you our newest decorations!”

Marjorine turned around and began to gush over the gorgeous flowers everywhere around. The Tucker women followed her and listened more or less attentively. Ruby just wanted to see her brother and the Tweak kids though, so she sighed once more to let everyone know how bored she was.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

_Ser Tweek,_

_You are hereby invited to attend the wedding of Craig of House Tucker, first of his name, heir and protector of the Kingdom; and Marjorine Stotch, daughter of King Stephen IV, princess of Telos, Lady of Maplemarsh and Lady of the Sunset Valley. We hope to see you in order to properly celebrate this marvelous moment._

_With best regards,_

_Ser Garrison, Master of Coin._

“Marvelous moment.” Alex repeated with a ridiculous high pitched voice. “My ass. Rather like the most hypocritical moment in History.”

Tweek was sitting on his bed, blankly staring at the invitation in his hands. Since last week, he was growing more depressed every day. Every time Craig tried to approach him, he would run away and lock himself into his room. Even his brother's jokes weren't working anymore.

“I don't want to be there...” Tweek muttered. “I just want to go home...”

“Me too. But mom and dad are on their way.” Alex responded.

The brunet sat next to the blond and hugged him tightly. He'd never felt so close to his brother before and he felt sad to only notice it in such bad times. At least, they were there for each other.

“Ngh...C-could you fetch me some co-coffee?” the blond asked.

“Of course, I'll be right back.”

The bastard kissed his brother's forehead and went out. Tweek wrapped himself into his bedsheets like it would protect him from the outside world. He didn't heard someone knock on the door and yelped when it opened.

“Douchebag you've...”

Tweek fell silent when he recognized Craig leaning against the door. He immediately got up like he had been stung by a bee.

“W-What are you -ACK!- doing here?!” he shrieked.

“It's been a week since we last talked...May we...”

“NO!” the blond harshly cut him off. “You made it clear enough last time!”

“Please Tweek, I understand now! I acted like an idiot! I'm sorry!”

His tone was pleading. It was the first time Tweek heard Craig sounding so miserable. The raven took a step forward, and the blond stepped back until his back hit the wall behind him. He was trapped once again. Cursing himself and shaking like hell, Tweek closed his eyes, bracing for impact.

He then felt warm hands on his cheeks. He opened his eyes and his green orbs met Craig's blue ones. They didn't need an explanation. Tweek understood how sorry Craig was just by sinking into his gorgeous, sad cerulean pupils.

“I'm sorry Tweek...I believe you. As for the letter you received...someone toyed with you and I'm going to discover who it was.” the raven whispered.

“I...I don't -ngh- I...” was the only thing Tweek could manage to articulate.

“Don't worry. I'm here for you now.” he told him, putting his forehead on the blonde's.

“Hahem.”

Craig turned back and saw Alex on the doorstep, a warm cup of coffee in his hand. The brunet put it down on the table and crossed his arms, looking really angry.

“You. Get out. Now.” he growled.

“We were just talking.” Craig talked back.

“I said get out or I swear I'll be called King Slayer in a few seconds.”

The bastard's tone was now threatening. The room felt colder, but Alex's eyes were burning with anger. Craig didn't want the situation to worsen so he agreed and went in the corridor, immediately followed by Alex.

“Do you enjoy tormenting him? Seeing him sad? Are you proud of what you've done?” he yelled at him.

“No. I actually came to settle things.” the taller boy retorted.

“We are doing fine without you.”

“Really? That explains why he looked so depressed.”

“Well thanks to you, asshole!”

“I said I wanted Tweek to get better. Apparently you're too...”

Craig suddenly stopped. A devilish smirk stretched his mouth wider as he realized something.

“You're jealous of me, aren't you?” he taunted him, taking a step forward. “Are you afraid of me stealing your sweet big brother? Well in that case, I'm sorry for you but it's too late.”

“Shut up!”

Alex lost it and an ice spike appeared in his right hand. Craig drew his sword out and stepped back, ready to fight back.

“Magic uh? The coward's weapon.” the raven taunted once more.

“I'll make you swallow your fucking pride, Tucker!” the bastard burst out.

He threw the icy shard in Craig's direction who dodged it with a swift jump on the left. The raven then dashed forward and raised his sword to strike his opponent down. However the brunet was quick to form an ice shield which deflected the blow.

“GAH! STOP, NOW!”

The two fighters turned their head towards Tweek who was on his doorstep. Alex and Craig were both surprised to see their twitchy blond looking so angry.

“Get out of -ack!- my sight you two, now! And if you -ngh- d-dare fight again, I'll ne-never talk to you a-again!” he scolded them.

“But he started this!” Alex retorted, getting away from Craig.

“I don't give a -ack!- damn! Just ge-get away be-before you hurt each other, gah!”

The bastard was about to talk back but the look his brother gave him was enough to make him change his mind. The brunet furiously went away, muttering something about how idiotic and cocky Craig was. The latter flipped him off behind his back.

The raven came up to Tweek with pleading eyes.

“I'm sorry for this.”

“So am I.”

“I'll be going now. If you need anything, I'll be there.”

He kissed his forehead and went away. Tweek watched him go, still not completely sure of what just happened.

“I hope you will.” he whispered to himself.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Alex decided to wander outside in order to change his mind. The gardens were forbidden to anyone but the staff because of all the preparations going on. The courtyard was enough for him though, as he was just sitting against the walls and watching the scenery.

“And here I thought you would be with Ser Kenneth!” a familiar voice surprised him.

The brunet turned back and recognized with great joy the ginger locks of Ruby. He immediately got up and hugged her.

“I'm so happy to see you!” he chuckled, releasing her. “I really can't understand how you and your brother are related, though.”

Ruby giggled and looked at him with sparkling eyes.

“What did my brother do, this time?”

“He's all on Tweek and everything! He even had the nerves to say I was jealous of him!” the brunet fulminated.

The redheaded girl eyed him suspiciously and crossed her arms. Alex felt the weight of judgement falling on his shoulders.

“Of course. You are not at all jealous, dear.”

“Enough with the criticism!” Alex waved his hands in protest.

“Too late. Anyway, I was sure something like that would happen. It was just a matter of time.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh darling, I knew aaaaaall the time that Craig had a thing for Tweek. I'm not oblivious like Clyde.”

Alex felt silent. As for Ruby she looked quite proud of herself. She giggled once more and pinched the brunet's cheek playfully, earning a whine from him.

“Don't worry darling. I'm sure Tweek and Craig will be fine. Their situation is just a bit...complicated. Anyway, what about the famous Darling of Highcastle? I can't wait to see him...”

“Hum, well, it's a long story...”

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

That evening, the banquet hall was crowded with the wedding's guests. Even the King was here, despite being too weak to stand up from his chair. The cream of the nobility was there, and each great House had its own table. Tweek was uneasy with all those people around but he quickly found his way to his table.

“Mom! Dad!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Hello Tweek! We've missed you!” Linda greeted him before hugging her son.

“Me too! Ngh, Douchebag is no-not there yet, though.” the blond said.

“He must certainly be with Ruby somewhere, those two are like Craig and you.” Richard supposed.

Tweek's heart fluttered at the words. Craig and Tweek, what were they now? Back then everything was so simple. There weren't any wedding or obligation. Now their relationship was a complete mess and Tweek didn't even know what to think about it. His love for Craig had begun to take over his head and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Not like he wanted to stop it, anyway.

“Well, speak of the devils...” Linda pointed out.

Indeed, the brunet and his friend were coming towards them.

“And they shall appear!” Alex smirked. “Hi everyone! It's good to see you at last!” he cheerfully greeted.

“Good evening Lord Richard, Lady Linda, ser Tweek.” Ruby bowed down.

“We are sincerely sorry for your father, Ruby. Thomas was one of my closest friends.” Richard told her with sadness.

“I hope Lady Maureen is alright, I haven't had the occasion to pay her a visit yet.” Linda added.

“Thank you. My mother is doing fine, though it is sometimes difficult.” the young lady explained. “Now if you will excuse me, I have to return at her side.”

“It won't be necessary Ruby, I'm right here.”

She turned back and saw Maureen right behind her.

“Mother?”

“We have decided that the Tweak and Tucker Houses will dine at the same table tonight. I fear we have some serious business that can't wait.”

“Of course Lady Maureen, we'll be honored to share this moment with you two.” Richard agreed. “And our deepest condolences for your husband.”

“Thank you.”

The Tucker women took place in front of Richard and Linda. Tweek and Alex were at the right, Tweek at his parent's side and Alex at the Tucker's side.

Tweek took a quick glance at the royal table not so far away, where Craig and Marjorine were eating side by side with Stephen. The raven apparently felt the green orbs eyeing him and met his friend's gaze. Tweek's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink when Craig winked at him and the blond quickly looked away.

“Dark times are coming, I'm afraid...” Maureen whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

“What do you mean?” Linda frowned.

“All those “accidents”. The people behind them want my son's head on a pike.”

“GAH! I knew it!” Tweek yelped. “They w-waant to kill -ack!- Craig since the beginning!”

Maureen and Ruby threw him a sympathetic look, happy to see they already had back up.

“But who?” Richard questioned. “Everyone could have done this.”

“I have some reasons to believe the Marshs are behind this.” Maureen revealed.

“They hate our family since generations, so having a Tucker on the throne would be just unbearable for them.” Ruby added.

“Don't forget that Wendy Testaburger was promised to Butters before he died. Since then she married Stanley Marsh and I'm pretty sure she wants her throne twice as more now.” Alex pointed out.

Silence fell on the table, everyone slowly considering the whole thing. It was broken by Maureen once again.

“So, now that Ruby is the only heir of the Western Lands we have to discuss matter of alliance.”

“Alliance?” Richard repeated, unsure about that. “What do you have in mind, my Lady?”

“What I mean is that war could break out at any moment if the wedding proceeds. We should show those people that we stand united against them. For this reason, I think the betrothal of Alex and Ruby would solve our problem.”

The two teenagers let out a surprised “What?” and looked at each other with big round eyes. Richard and Linda seemed to consider the proposition, while Tweek remained silent.

“Well, it sounds like a good idea indeed...With Tweek's betrothal to Karen McCormick it would rally half of the Kingdom to our side.” Richard finally approved.

“ACK! WHAT?!” the blond twitched.

“Oh honey, did you forget?” Linda said with a soothing voice. “You and Lord Stuart's third born child are betrothed since years!”

“Oh gods! That's way too much pressure!”

Tweek threw a pleading look at his mother who just smiled. She then took his hand under the table to reassure him.

“Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright.”

“But...Ngh, you-you know I...”

“Yes of course I know you do not fancy women!” she whispered to him. “We'll find a solution sooner or later.”

She sat up straight on her seat before adding:

“We already have that issue with your brother anyway.”

“Ugh...”

“So, do we have an agreement?” Maureen demanded.

“Yes, we do.” Richard agreed.

They shook hands and the dinner proceeded. After the dessert everyone was given a glass of the finest wine. It was a tradition in the Telosian society to offer wine to guests before a wedding, that way they could get to know each other better. Everyone could move freely and talk to any person they wanted.

“Here Ruby, these are for you.”

Alex offered her two blue ribbons. The young girl gave a bright smile and accepted the gift with pleasure. The silk was so soft between her fingers and the little pearls were gorgeous.

“Thank you so much Alex, they are perfect! Where did you get them?”

“At the market, during the stargazing day.”

“Ah yes, did you enjoy it? I know how much you love stargazing!”

“Of course he enjoyed it, I was with him!”

Alex turned back and found Kenny standing behind him. The blond was smirking and looked really pleased to see the brunet. He openly showed how much he missed the bastard by pulling him into an embrace. Alex blushed but didn't push Kenny away. In fact, he was ecstatic and hugged him back; he had missed the northern boy so much.

“Did you miss me?” Kenny couldn't help but ask.

“...I did, awfully in fact.” Alex muttered, still dark red.

“How sweet of you, my little prince.”

“Don’t get cocky on me you little...”

“Why do I suddenly feel like the third wheel?” Ruby spoke up, arms crossed.

The two boys immediately pulled apart. Ruby stepped forward and eyed Kenny with a judging look.

“So you are Lord Kenneth, the Darling of Highcastle?” she asked, dubious. “Well, I have to say that I really cannot understand why Alex fell for you.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me right. And I would appreciate if you didn't touch him with those filthy hands so casually.”

“Ruby, I think this is too...”

“Don't worry darling, I'll handle this.”

She winked at Alex and the brunet knew she wanted to play. And when those two made pranks on someone, it would definitely be high level mischief.

The Tucker girl approached Kenny until she was just a foot away from him and looked within confused eyes. Oh, she would enjoy this.

“Well, I suppose it is not really your fault. After all, ignorance is bliss!” the ginger haired girl said with an exaggerated tone. “But I’ll have you know that Alex and I are now betrothed!” she exclaimed, raising her arms to hold Alex.

Kenny spat his wine and attracted some disgusted looks from the nobles around. His eyes were going from Alex to Ruby and vice versa.

“Excuse me but did you forget that I love you or something like that?” the northern boy began to rant.

“Hm...maybe.” Alex taunted. “At least Ruby is not a girl I ran into after a tournament.” he smiled. “It's only an example, of course.”

“How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?”

“I want to dance Alex, would you kindly take me to a waltz?” Ruby sweetly asked.

“Of course darling, anything you want.”

Ruby took Alex's arm and they went away together, leaving a completely stunned Kenny behind them.

Of course, Ruby hated waltz, it was just an excuse to play with the northern boy's nerves some more. They just went back with their parents and Tweek. However, they didn't have any time to speak: someone was already coming towards them.

“Good evening Lady Testaburger.” Richard greeted.

Wendy Testaburger, the Lady of the Cliff, was a charming twenty-year old woman with long, smooth black hair. Her purple dress had white frills on the sleeves and along the waist. She was also wearing an exquisite necklace made of gold and amethyst. Next to her of course was her loyal husband, who bad mouthing people would describe more as her puppy, Stanley Marsh.

Stanley was twenty-two and was as tall as Kenny. His hair was short and black like Craig's. His eyes were also blue. He was wearing a brown tunic and grey pants with a blue cloak. Stanley would inherit the Rain Lands from his father, Randy, and there was a rumor that Wendy only got married to the Marsh's heir for this reason.

“Good evening Lord and Lady Tweak, Lady Tucker.” Wendy greeted back. “Allow me to introduce you to my husband, Ser Stanley Marsh.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you all.” Stan bowed down.

“Condolences for your husband, Lady Tucker.” Wendy turned to Maureen. “Lord Thomas was a true force of nature. He is really respected in the Cliff, even if my father and him had some...disagreements.”

“Disagreements. Indeed.” Maureen cut her off coldly. Wendy ignored it though.

“I hope our relations will get better now. A new generation has taken the reins, after all.”

“Only future will tell. If you will excuse me, I have to pay a visit to the King.”

Maureen got away, followed by Linda and Richard. Stan and Wendy looked down at the Tweak kids and Ruby with blatant disdain.

“Well, a bastard and a freak.” Stan snickered. “Looks like House Tweak is doomed.”

Tweek yelped and shook more. Alex was throwing daggers at the couple and Ruby just frowned. She stepped forward with determination in her eyes.

“Unfortunately for you, it's not. Ser Alex and myself will get married. Our Houses stand strong and united.”

“A house of fools marrying into a house of assassins, how despicable.” Wendy stepped in with a look of disgust.

“My brother is not to hold responsible for those attacks on the royal family.” Ruby rejected outright. “And do excuse me for my bluntness my Lady, but for such a noble woman you seem to enjoy showing off those balls no one knew you had. Are you trying to compensate on your husband’s part? How lovely.”

Wendy glared at her and Stan just looked plain outraged while Alex and Tweek snickered behind their friend.

“Just because your brother will become the next King doesn't give you the right to insult us like you did.” Stan spat.

“You asked for it!” Alex talked back, his palms turning into fists.

“I want justice.” Wendy hissed with her high pitched voice. “I am just trying to do what is best for the crown.”

“C-Craig also -gah!- wants what is b-best for the -ngh- Kingdom.” Tweek added.

“Our definitions of “best” differ in many ways, I'm afraid.” Wendy retorted.

“We are upright people and there's nothing we could have done against the crown. Do you even know our family's motto, Lady Testaburger?”

“I barely can remember...”

“Our word is truth. I can understand why you do not remember it, since truth is something you're not very familiar with. What a pity.”

“That is enough!” Wendy shrieked. “We shall have a word with your mother about your insolence!”

“Do as you please, Lady Testaburger.”

Wendy and Stan turned around and disappeared among the other guests. They could hear her ranting despite everyone's chatting.

“More like Testabitch.” Alex smirked. “I'm definitely making magic pranks on her.”

Tweek and Ruby laughed at the prospect.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Later that evening, as the sky was dark outside and as the castle had fallen silent, Tweek decided to pay a visit to Craig. He could do it without fear of being rejected now, couldn't he? Besides, there were many things he wanted to talk about with his friend. Was he even aware that his little sister would get married to Douchebag?

When the corridors were empty of any people, Tweek finally made his way to his friend's room. He frantically knocked on his door and waited, regularly looking around if somebody was spying on him or going to kill him from the shadows. It didn't take long for Craig to open.

“Hi Tweek. Want to come in?” the raven smiled.

“Ngh...it's k-kind of a dumb question...” the twitchy one couldn't help but laugh.

Awkward silence. Craig flipped him off before pulling his friend inside. They sat next to each other on the bed. Now that he was there, Tweek had a black-out. Oh gods, why did he come? He was there since three seconds and Craig was already clouding his mind.

“So, what do we do?” the Tucker boy asked.

“I...um...Do-do you know that -ack!- Ruby and Douchebag will g-get married?” Tweek stuttered.

“Yes, my mother told me.” Craig sighed. “Ruby doesn't mind at all and that's all that matters to me. I am sad for Kenny though, he seemed really fond of Douchebag.”

“A-and Douchebag loves Ke-Kenny.”

“Yeah, I think so too, even if that moron is too stubborn to admit it.”

“You're kinda like him, in fact.”

Craig raised his eyebrows at the comment. It surprised him twice as more as Tweek said it without stuttering. He slowly nodded, his cheeks turning pink. Tweek laughed and Craig joined him soon enough.

Tweek felt relieved. His best friend was back. After a few minutes of laughing, the room went quiet once again. Craig looked at the ceiling, drifting in his thoughts. Tweek was looking at him with pink cheeks. Even in his night clothing, the raven was gorgeous.

“And I'm kinda like Kenny as well.” he smiled, his eyes going back on Tweek.

“Why?”

“I saw the way he was looking at your brother this evening. I've seen Kenny many times before but this time, I could clearly see it was different. He adores Douchebag and if he could, I'm pretty sure he would take my sister's place and marry him.”

Tweek didn't know why, but he felt a curious warmth enveloping his whole body. It was as if he finally understood how beautiful -although complicated- the relationship between Alex and Kenny was.

How he wanted to know if it was also the case with the man in front of him.

Craig suddenly got closer to Tweek. The latter blushed due to the proximity of his friend's face, and his heart began to flutter in his chest.

“The way Kenny feels about Douchebag...I feel the same when I look at you.”

Tweek's eyes went wide, but not as wide as when Craig gently pecked him on the lips.

“Are you okay?” the raven asked, worried by the blond's shocked expression.

“I...I...”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No! I...I loved it!” Tweek finally managed to articulate.

Craig smiled at him, one of his hand tenderly ruffling his friend's hair. He used the other one to intertwine his fingers with Tweek's.

“All those times when I said I couldn't love Marjorine like a husband should...Now that I think about it, I said it for you. It's you I love, Tweek.”

Tweek was on the verge of tears. It was kind of ironic to notice that Craig was the only man to make the blond cry that much. At least, this time, those were tears of happiness.

The twitchy kid held onto his friend for dear life. He could finally delight himself of his touch, of his scent...Craig was Tweek's second addiction, and he could finally let it consume him.

“I-I love you too, Craig.”

He smiled brightly at the raven, whose hand went down to his cheek.

“You're so beautiful when you smile.”

Craig kissed him again, this time more passionately. Tweek's lips parted and allowed Craig's tongue to go find the blond's. They were almost out of breath but they didn't care, all they wanted was to feel more of the other. Craig's hand released Tweek's and dared to go all the way up to the blonde's thigh. His white skin was soft like silk...the raven wanted to kiss every tiny bit of it.

Lacking air, they finally broke their heated kiss. They were a panting, blissful mess.

“Tweek?” Craig finally spoke.

“Y-yes?”

“Would you mind staying here for the night? Just cuddling, I mean, nothing you don't want to.”

Tweek looked overjoyed and nearly jumped within the bed sheets, under Craig's tender gaze. The raven leaned next to his lover who was quick to cuddle up to him, his face dug into the Tucker's neck.

“Good night, Tweek.”

“Good night, Craig. I love you!”

“I love you too.”

He blew out the candle, and they both drifted to sleep.

 


	9. I Am His, He Is Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves, first lemon with Kenny/Douchebag.  
> Oh gosh, so many kinks in there.  
> C : I regret nothing

No one has heard about Kenny after the banquet.

The blond quickly went back to his room, he was tired from the travel and the nobility talks did not help. Of course, it was still nothing compared to the recent news; Alex’s betrothal to the Tucker daughter.

The blond absently took off his buttoned up shirt and let it fall before falling himself on the bed. Never did he feel so stupid. His mind drifted from one thought to another but each of it seemed to pity the one who was once called “The Darling Of Highcastle”. Finally being able to see your loved one after so long was one thing, hearing about their betrothal was another. Kenny did not even know what he was supposed to think. He was surprised of course, shocked even. But now, what could he do?

The blond sighed and almost punched himself for sounding so pathetic. He was not going to give up on Alex so easily, and no matter what. The fact that the brunet returned his embrace earlier only added to his determination; he would be his and his only.

The door suddenly cracked open and before the northern boy could react, the room went pitch black. He did not hear a sound except for one candle hitting the floor. Kenny eyed the room carefully, he knew he had left a dagger under his pillow and was now thankful for doing so. He slowly reached for it but a sudden weight straddled on his torso and one hand hold both his above his head, preventing him from doing anything. The blond tried to push the intruder away but something sharp and cold was placed under his neck.

“If I was an assassin, you’ll already be dead by now.”

Kenny’s eyes went wide as he recognised the sweet voice of Alex. Indeed, thanks to the moon light, the blond could now clearly distinguish the bastard’s silhouette. The brunet then let go of his hands and let his icy knife fall on the ground. Now calmed down, Kenny dared a cocky grin.

“I wouldn’t mind being killed by your hands. I have to say, the view from here is stunning.” he heard Alex chuckled and went on. “But I have something better in mind with you straddling me like this…”

Kenny’s hands found Alex’s thighs and the blond had to muffle back a gasp when his fingers caressed Alex’s smooth skin. Did he shave himself? But most importantly, the bastard was bare legged. Now Kenny had to restrain himself from tearing the big shirt Alex was wearing and mark that porcelain skin. Damn, what a tease he was.

“I was feeling lonely, plus you disappeared just after the banquet…” the brunet pouted. He leaned closer until he could feel the blond’s shaky breath. “I don’t like to say it but I really missed you…”

Alex’s head fell on Kenny’s torso and the latter only admired the brunet’s eyes. His hands reached Alex’s head and it looked like the right thing to do as the brunet hummed in approval.

“Say Alex…” the northern started. Alex only looked up and smiled as usual. Kenny took a deep breath before asking him the infamous question. “What about your fiancée? Do you love her…?”

Kenny expected the brunet to frown but Alex’s expression did not change; he was still smiling and the blond was now wondering if it was a devilish one. Douchebag seemed to think for a moment and started tracing circles on the blond’s well-built torso.

“I don’t, and neither does she.” the brunet whispered. “We’re just really close, I suppose you could call us best friends.” Alex’s eyes drown in Kenny’s blue ones. The youngest Tweak son chuckled. “Would it have changed anything if I did?”

The brunet looked almost sad asking that. His eyes were pleading for one answer and one only. Kenny thought he could not find him any cuter but he was definitely wrong. He was now the one leaning closer, and his lips found Alex’s in a kiss.

“My feelings for you will never change.” Kenny reassured. He immediately noticed how Alex tensed down and smiled. “However… I believe I may have done some… stupid things if you harboured any feeling for this girl…”

The brunet was quick to respond.

“Don’t tell me you would—“

“I am not that foolish!” Kenny defended as quickly. “It would have upset you and I will never do anything that could hurt you.” The blond’s voice lowered to a whisper. “I… I’m just really jealous when it comes to you, and I know it’s very childish of me but—“

Alex silenced him wish another kiss. The brunet bit the blond’s lip and took advantage of Kenny’s surprise to slide his tongue in. As much as Alex liked to be the one having control of everything, Kenny was quick to take back that privilege; the brunet felt his back pushed against the mattress and the blond did not let him any time to think as he was now claiming his mouth with passionate kisses. The brunet whimpered. He could fell the blond’s hand slowly sliding under his shirt and teasing one of his nipple. The blond then backed down a little, only to assault the brunet’s neck with love bites.

“K-Kenny…” the brunet mentally slapped himself as it only seemed to turned on the blond more. Alex melted under his touch and no sound, if only moans, were now escaping from his mouth. The brunet let out a high pitched whine when Kenny’s teeth sank of his sensitive neck. The blond was determined to mark him and Alex could practically hear the blond grinning against his neck.

“Don’t…”

“I’m pretty sure you would be upset if I were to stop.” the blond chuckled.

Kenny did not let him respond and went back to biting that sensitive neck. He could see Alex trying to hold back his moans but the blond would not play along, he wanted to hear those sinful sounds. He bit a little bit harsher, not caring if it could hurt the brunet as he was pretty sure Douchebag would not mind being treated roughly, while pinching his nipple. Tears started to appear in his lover’s eyes and the northern boy knew he wanted to see more of that arousing crying face. Now, all he had to do was to dispose of that annoying shirt. Kenny hastily grabbed on the shirt but Alex’s hands stopped him from going any further.

“Just… listen to me…” the brunet was still a little panting, his eyes a little teary and his face flushed. He leaned closer and rested on Kenny. “I was jealous too. When you kissed that… girl.” Alex caressed the northerner’s cheek with the tips of his fingers. “I should not have slapped you afterwards… I thought you would hate me…”

Kenny’s breath hitched and he suddenly felt very tight in his pants.

Alex’s back was once again against the mattress except that Kenny had managed to get him out of his shirt. The future northern Lord did not bother with teasing as his mouth lashed on the brunet’s nipple. If he had been sweet and slow before, he was no frantic and rough.

“Gods, you’re so cute.” Kenny said between shaky breath. “I want to eat you up right now, you really don’t know what you are doing to me.”

Alex smiled and suddenly got up, to Kenny’s surprise. The youngest Tweak son was now the one pushing him on his pillow and straddled him once again with a strength Kenny did not know his lover possessed. He was about to voice his surprise but a restrained moan escaped his lips instead. Alex was rubbing their clothed erections against each other with a devilish smile the blond never found so arousing.

“Believe me, I do know what’s arousing you _Darling_.” The brunet emphases his words with slow rutting. This time however, he did not bother muffling his moans; Alex was openly grinding himself against Kenny and enjoying every minute of it.

The blond lost himself in the moment, smirking at how shameful his lover was. Yet, he would not stay still and let his lover have his little fun. Alex gave him a questioning look but a sharp blow restrained him from saying anything. The bastard only panted more, much to the blond’s delight as he continued slapping that beautiful piece of ass.

“Look at how naughty you are.” Licking his lips, as Kenny sat himself and took a nipple in his mouth, lightly chewing on it. He felt Alex shudders and delivered another blow on the brunet’s juicy butt. “Now. I don’t remember telling you to stop, did I?”

Alex was reduced as a whimpering mess. The blond’s cold tone only sent shiver to his spine and he was quick to rub their throbbing lengths once again. The brunet was shamelessly moaning as the blond went from one nipple to another, his hand never stopping their torment on his round cheeks.

“Kenny.. Let me—“

“Hm? Don’t tell me you’re about to cum already.”

Word said in such a nonchalant way were not supposed to arouse him some more but it did anyway. Alex pouted and leaned closer to the blond. He licked his lips before sliding his tongue on Kenny’s earlobe and then harshly bit on it. Seeing the blond shiver was enough of a reward and it pleased Alex greatly. The brunet then started to bite on the blond’s neck, this time being the one marking him. He kissed his way down his torso. Soon enough, his face came across the bulge in Kenny’s pant and he palmed it softly. When he looked up, he shivered under Kenny’s lust clouded gaze.

“Alex.”

It was only his name yet it sounded so good on the northerner’s tongue. Douchebag only chuckled and took the lace between his mouth, slowly going down as the blond’s clothed erection appeared before his eyes. Alex teasingly gave a lick through the fabric only for the taller man to pull him up by his hair. The sound escaping his lips was enough for Kenny to believe that his lover definitely liked to be treated roughly.

“Who say you could do what you wanted?” Kenny lowly whispered. “Shamefully tempting me and coming in my room at such an hour.”

“Oh please.” Alex slid his hands in Kenny’s undergarments. He only caressed the tip on purpose and saw how difficult it was for the blond to restrain his grunts. “We both know you wanted this… maybe me more than you but the result is the same, isn’t it?” the brunet chuckled and gave another lick though this time, his lover was a little more vocal. “Weren’t you the one who offered me to drink northern milk?”

When he heard the blond chuckled, Alex knew he got it.

“I believe it would be… mean for me to take it back.” The northerner grinned. “And if I remember correctly, you were taught to always finish your cups right?”

“You perverted old man.”

“Better work that pretty tongue right now then.”

Alex rolled his eyes but complied anyway. He caressed the whole length, tearing off the blond’s underwear who may have been complaining about that or not. Still, his protest went unheard as the brunet engulfed it in his mouth. He then felt Kenny patting his head and chuckled to himself as he slowly started to bob the head down. The bastard was purposely having a slow pace as he enjoyed the needy grunts Kenny would make. When his tongue would meet the tip, he would swiftly lick a strip while his hand would make its way up and down his shaft.

The bastard continued his little game but eventually started to bob faster. Kenny was still containing his moans but seeing him eyes closed and face flushed was enough for the brunet who was getting more aroused himself. Kenny’s grip on his head tightened, indicating the brunet it would not be long. Alex then went even faster, ignoring how his own length was rubbing against the sheet. The brunet moaned loudly but Kenny did not seem to notice as he shot his release on his lover’s face. Alex’s eyes went wide for a brief moment but he was quick to compose himself and to lick his lover clean. Kenny was still panting when he did so and he felt himself swell with pride hearing that beautiful sound.

“I wouldn’t mind drinking this every day. But I have to say, I did not expect such a load.”

“Don’t tempt me honey, you may regret it later.” the blond chuckled.

“Well, I actually enjoyed myself so…”

Kenny kissed his lover’s forehead and pulled him in an embrace.

“Yeah, you were amazing.” the blond whispered. “Now, how about you let me take care of you hm?”

He softly placed the bastard on the bed and was quick to lick his lover’s length. Alex was taken aback and let out a needy whine. His finger circled around the brunet’s hole. He couldn’t wait to go inside. Despite how good the foreplay was, he needed more right now.

The air was filled with panting and whining as Kenny slowly tasted his lover. He was smaller than him but the blond could not stop working his tongue on it. He knew Alex was a tease, but it was even worst when he was moaning. His high-pitched voice only encouraged him to do more and he felt so good when breaking that smug face, replacing it with a look of pure arousal.

“Honey, spread your legs.”

“What are—“

What Alex was about to say melted in a gasp. Kenny forced his legs apart and was quick to trace his lover’s entrance with his tongue. If Alex had been a mess earlier, it was worst now. The brunet laid back powerless, toes curled as his lover worked magic on him. The northerner’s hands were back on his shaft in an unbearable slow pace. Alex swore he could hear all those grins but his protests went unheard as his body drowned in a wave of pleasure.

The brunet suddenly arched his back when he felt a finger prepping his entrance. One digit slowly went in. Kenny made sure to keep a slow pace not to hurt the brunet, but when he heard the wanton moans, he just lost it.

Two digits were now in and they were quickly followed by a third. If Kenny did not know any better, he would have thought that Alex wanted more. The brunet who was chanting his name like a mantra went still when the blond curled his fingers.

It looked like he had found it.

“Stop sm— a-ah!“

Kenny enjoyed taking his fingers in and out slowly. The way Alex’s back arched was really beautiful and so was his red flushed face. Hearing his lover calling him so sweetly was something he definitely enjoyed. The blond leaned closer and licked another trail on the younger man’s shaft. He did not release yet, was he holding back?

The future Lord of the North smiled to himself and roughly moved his fingers. He was now going on a quick pace and the self-restrain the brunet had disappeared as quickly. He came in a silent scream, arching his back beautifully once again before falling once more in the mattress. The blond mimicked what his lover did before and went to clean him.

“You ass.” the brunet grumbled, catching his breath.

“Yours is more beautiful honey.” Kenny grinned and slapped once more the reddened cheeks. “I just kept thinking about what it would be like to dig myself inside…” his voice trailed. “It was so hot and wet… Gods, you just bring up the bad in me.”

“How about seeing for yourself?” Alex sat himself and kissed his lover. He could not hold back his laugh when he saw Kenny’s eyes widen in surprise. “You know, I didn’t come here just to hold your hand.”

“How mean, I’m so hurt right now.” Kenny smiled, and kissed Alex once more. “Are you sure?” he kissed the marks on his neck. “Won’t you regret it?”

“I just came in the middle of the night in your room. I’m pretty sure I know better what it means.” Alex grinned. “Kenny dear, we’re both naked and erect against each other. Now, if I were to have a regret it will be not to have taken advantage of you and ride that huge c—“

It looked like the blond liked to silence him with kisses. Not that the bastard would complain anyway. Kenny’s mouth was back on his and his fingers were quick to prep his entrance once again. However this time, the blond did not waste time in teasing; he was rough and hastily pushing his fingers inside much to his lover’s delight. The brunet liked how wild his lover was and took note of crossing that line every time in the future.

“As much as I like the idea of you riding me,” the blond lifted Alex’s legs up. “We’ll have to keep that for another day.”

Without wasting any more time, Kenny placed himself between his lover’s legs and slowly went in. Both boys could not hold back their moans as they finally connected with each other. Kenny still eyed Alex sideway, he wanted to make sure his lover was not hurt.

“I’ll kill you right now if you don’t start moving!”

It was not the case.

The northern was not in the mood to play anymore and just roughly pulled in and out. Alex’s insides were so tight. The blond would be lying if he said he did not like those wet sounds whenever he went in and out. His lover grabbed on his back for dear life and both of them already know that it would leave some nasty marks. Was Kenny going to show them off? Definitely.

Kenny stopped a moment and earned a pout from Alex. The blond only went in for another angle as he remembered where his darling liked it better.

If they had not been kissing, Alex’s scream would have awaken the whole castle. Not that Kenny minded, that way everyone would know the brunet belonged to him. The blond continued thrusting in that sweet spot while Alex’s nails only dug deeper. They continued kissing until the lack of air broke them apart. Alex was breathing hard but Kenny was not going to let him rest. He slowed his pace and took advantage of it to bite the brunet’s neck some more. Alex was in no state to complain. His mind and whole body were to focused on the pleasure his lover was bringing him.

Kenny bit the last marks and went back to a rough pace. Both of their bodies were so hot against each other and the northerner knew he would die if he had to stop. His lover seemed to read his mind as he hugged the blond closer. Kenny embraced him back, keeping his fast pace. Seeing the aroused face of his lover this close and hearing his soft moans only added fired him up more.

“… I love you.”

Kenny’s mind went blank for a moment but he quickly composed himself. Alex had been looking at him with pleading eyes and the northerner just smiled in response.

“I know, and I love you too.” It was a simple statement but words carrying love were never complicated.

“I just wanted to say it…” the brunet’s cheeks went a shade darker. Despite the darkness Kenny swore he saw it. “I felt like I was being unfair, I never told you anything… and I just pushed you away… and I…“

“Alex, it’s ok. I acted like a fool back then.” his lover calmly stated. He embraced him with all his might, as if he was about to fly away. “But now, it’s different. We’re together and we’ll be as long as you want.”

“Not as long as I want.” the brunet whispered. “Your feelings are as important as mine Kenny. You don’t have to carry the weight of everything because I’ll work as hard to keep you with me.” Alex looked up. “So… don’t leave me?”

“As if I could.”

It was an immediate answer. The lovers went back to kissing each other. Both of them were close to the edge and they finally came with one sharp thrust as theirs mouths were on each other. Alex let out a faint whimper and fell on top of Kenny. The blond possessively placed his hands around the brunet’s waist. They kissed each other one last time before sleep could take them away.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

The next day was a sunny one. The sunlit passed through the big windows and some birds made their way to the balcony. Alex was already awake and played with his lover’s messy locks. He chuckled when he heard him slowly waking up.

“Hey Darling.” Kenny did not respond but smiled and kissed him instead. “Fair enough.” He nuzzled closer to the blond side.

“Would you like to go to the North?”

The sudden question surprised Alex who just looked at his lover with round eyes.

“I would like to visit one day. I’m sure I’ll enjoy myself visiting where my darling grew.”

The blond nervously laughed and embraced his lover.

“I didn’t mean it that way.”

The brunet eyed him suspiciously. What was the blond thinking? His smile only made Alex’s suspicion grew wider –and it also irritated him. A thought suddenly crossed his mind. The younger man opened his mouth but no sound came from it. Seeing Kenny laughing only proved his thought right.

Really, when did he fall for such a romantic?

“Would you like to go with me, and live there?”

A strange feeling lingered in Alex’s stomach as he stared at his lover completely taken aback.

“I… I…”

_I want to go._

_I want to be with you._

“I...“

“DOUCHEBAG YOU’RE HERE!!!!”

A wild Tweek appeared and jumped in his brother’s arms. The shaky blond was followed by a seemingly worried Craig. However, Marjorine’s fiancé blushed when he saw the state of nakedness of Douchebag and Kenny. Looks like they were worried for nothing.

Tweek finally noticed the nakedness of his brother, but what startled him the most were the red marks spreaded all over his chest, collarbones and neck.

“Douchebag why do you have so many bruises? DID SOMEONE ATTACK YOU?!”

“No Tweek uhm –”

“OH NO GIANT MOSQUITOES?”

“No –”

“LEECHES! I KNEW IT!”

“Yeah, we could consider there's a big leech here...” Kenny smirked.

Tweek yelped and scanned the ground in order to avoid a surprise leech attack. As for Craig, he just stood there without saying a word.

“Well Craig, it seems I've got way further than you...I expected better from the Eagle of the West.”

Craig's face went crimson red. Did the blond just imply that he wanted to do the same thing with Douchebag's brother? Because if he did, well, he was completely right. His words had hurt Craig's pride, nonetheless.

Alex cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

“Could you please get out now? I'd like to get dressed.”

“Aaaaaw already?” Kenny whined.

“Oh stop it. And you too, get some damn clothes.”

“I'd like too but you ripped them off yesterday...”

Alex sighed in annoyance. Tweek was still exploring the room to be sure that the leech was gone and Craig just became confused.

“Ripped them off?” the raven repeated, although he knew very well he would regret it.

“Yeah, look at my back, isn't he a wild little brat?” Kenny grinned before getting up and showing off the countless scratches on his back.

Alex facepalmed.

“You have to hurry and find out if his older brother is a little widling like him!” the notherner taunted.

Craig blushed once more and flipped him off vigorously.

“Ok, that does it. You get out of the room. Tweek, you stay here!” Alex lost his patience.

“But it's _my_ room!” Kenny objected.

“Well now it's _mine_ too. I need some time with my brother.”

Kenny complied and hurried to cover his body with some pants and a shirt before following Craig outside.

“I can't believe he just threw you out of your own room.” the raven said with disbelief.

“That's the power he has on me. I won't say I don't like it.” Kenny smiled dreamily at the memories.

“What are you two doing here?”

They turned around and saw Ruby walking down the corridor. She quickly glanced at Kenny, whose shirt was only half buttoned.

“Hum, nevermind. Where's Alex?”

“In my room, right here.” Kenny answered.

Ruby gave him a death glare.

“What is he doing in your room?”

“Are you sure you want to know my Lady?”

“Behave yourself, you're talking to my sister.” Craig warned him.

“I'll go and hear it from himself.”

She went inside without even knocking to find Tweek and Alex sitting on the bed. The boys warmly smiled at her and she returned it.

“Darling, what are you doing in Lord Kenneth's room?”

“He hugged him good night!” Tweek answered.

“Excuse me?”

Alex sighed and tugged at his shirt, revealing some of his hickeys. Ruby's eyes grew wider but what was surprising her the most was Tweek's innocence. This boy was even purer than her. In a motherly way, she sat down next to the blond and patted him on the shoulder. As for Alex, he just sighed once more.

“Tweek, I'm naked in Kenny's bed with marks on my body, what more do you need?” the brunet asked.

“But...the leech...”

“There's no leech Tweek, for the gods' sake!”

“Tweek, listen to me.” Ruby stepped in. “You know, there are bees and flowers...”

The twitchy blond looked at her like she was treating him like a fool.

“A-are you seriously -gah!- ex-explaining sex to-to me? I'm not a child!”

“Alright...Well, Alex and Lord Kenneth are “reconciliated”, if you know what I mean.”

Tweek's mouth opened but no sound came out. He glanced at his brother who just shrugged.

“So that's -ngh- it? You're together now?”

“Hm...I guess we could say that, yes. Does it bother you?”

“No! Because I'm with Craig now.” the blond retorted proudly.

This time it was Alex's turn to be surprised. Ruby giggled and jumped forward to hug Tweek.

“I knew it! You two are going to be so cute together!”

“Ngh...Thanks Ruby...”

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

The same evening, everyone in town was excited. The day everyone was waiting for would be the next day: Craig and Marjorine would get married. However, some people were not excited for the same reasons. Indeed, Kenny had been waiting for Alex's answer for a whole day now and he was dying to know the brunet's decision. Right after dinner, he headed for the bastard's room.

He found him sitting on a chair in front of the window, sipping a cup of tea.

“Typical Alex here” Kenny chuckled.

The brunet put his cup down and welcomed his lover with an embrace. Kenny couldn't hold himself back and pecked the soft, sweet lips that he was always craving.

“How are you tonight, little prince of my heart?” he whispered in the brunet's ear.

“Better now that you're here. And I'm glad you came because I have news for you.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes...about your proposition.”

Alex's tone became more serious. He didn't break away from the blond's embrace though.

“I have thought about it a lot and...well, I am promised to Ruby, but it is only a dynastic move. Besides, we have to wait for her to turn eighteen. And since she is only fourteen...I guess I have time to visit the North, haven't I?”

“So it is yes? Really?”

“Yes, as soon as this marriage thing is done, I'll go with –”

Kenny cut him off and kissed him passionately on the lips. Alex gladly obliged and pushed the blond on his bed.

“I guess Craig and Marjorine won't be the only ones to get a honey moon...” Kenny chuckled.

“What about sleeping here with me tonight, hm?” Alex tentatively asked, sucking on the blond's neck.

“Sounds like a marvelous idea, dear.”

They went back to their heated kisses.

Poor Tweek was woken up believing that the castle was struck by a sudden earthquake.

 


	10. Wedding Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Today comes a turning point in the story! Brace yourselves! :D  
> Here's the soundtrack to get you in da mood:  
> Before the first ellipse: Got season 4 track 8: "First of his name" (stop at 1:35)  
> Second and third ellipses, until the King's speech: Crusader Kings II soundtrack, "Florence"  
> The King's speech: "First of his name" after 1:35  
> Last ellipse: Got season 4 track 19: "He is Lost"  
> Enjoy this new episode!  
> *ta-ta tatatata tatatata tatatata* (yes that's supposed to be the Got main theme)

It was near midday and cries of joy were coming up from the streets of the capital. All the way down from Goldencrest to the Celestial Dome the crowd was lined up along the road waiting for the royal carriage. If the bright yet cold sun shining upon the city was any indication then the gods were definitely smiling at the incoming union.

Soon a group of horsemen with golden plate armors went down the road under the crowd's loud cheers. They were member of the King's guard as indicated by their immaculate white cloaks. Each knight was holding the King's banner which was of course House Stotch's. Soon after another dozen of knights went down the way, holding Tucker and Stotch banners. The crowd cheered twice as more when the carriage followed the horsemen and it didn't calm down after, as all the guests were coming along. A dozen of horsemen appeared along another carriage and so on. The scene repeated itself again and again, the only thing that changed being the banners and the knight's armors. Tucker sun, Tweak eagle, McCormick twelve-pointed star, Stotch triple maple leaf, Testaburger anchor and roses, Marsh swords and helmet, Cartman dragon and Black leopard. All the ruling families of Telos were there without exception.

The townsfolk followed the procession to the Celestial Dome, the second biggest building of Kingsrock after Goldencrest itself. It was a gigantic rotunda of marble and stone, flanked by four high stone towers. The roof was in the shape of a dome, hence the name of the building and made of bright red tiles. Each tower was dedicated to one god of the Holy Tetrarchy while the center was representing the mortal world.

The guests were asked to enter first and to take place inside. The temple had no seats, only a central courtyard surrounded by four stairways going towards their respective tower. A fifth stairway was leading towards a nineteen feet-tall statue of Malyna under which wedding vows were exchanged.

The Tweaks were given a place near the altar. They were delighted to see that they would share their space with Maureen and Ruby as well as the McCormicks. In front of them were Wendy and the Marshs. Randy just seemed bored to be there, until his wife Sharon poked his ribs so that he will behave. Sharon Marsh was the only one in this family who seemed to pay attention to what was happening. The brown-haired woman was watching through her hazel eyes each of her clan's moves in order to prevent a diplomatic incident. Even though Randy was Master of Laws he was more known for his gaffes and faux-pas rather than anything else, so he couldn't take the risk to be sacked. Their daughter Shelly, twenty-five, was an ill-tempered young lady who sometimes acted very manly. Back when she and her brother were younger, she would often beat him up. One day however, the gods punished her by making her fall of her horse, knocking her teeth in the process. Since then, the brown haired girl had a nasty lisp and it was mostly for that reason that she hadn't found a husband despite her age.

Next to the Marshs were Eric Cartman and his mother Liane. Lord Cartman was a wretched individudal whose ambition and sadism was only exceeded by his weight. The man was indeed far above the two hundred pounds. Most of the time he was wearing a large cloak to hide his fat belly although nobody was fooled. His double chin was enough of a reminder anyway.

Liane Cartman was a sweet woman. Everyone knew that. She has been spoiling her son since forever. Everyone knew that. But Liane Cartman was also a whore.

And unfortunately, everyone knew that as well.

Her past stories of fornication were the laughing stock of the whole Kingdom, which only added to her son's ill temper. It was no secret that a handful of bastards were born after Eric himself even if none of them had been heard of. Some rumors said he simply made them disappear. Definitely.

Finally, the most “exotic” people were of course Lord Token Black and his fellow servants. With their dark skin and their purple tunics, the people of Hammersun knew how to impress their neighbors. Token was twenty-two and was as tall as Kenny. His hair was black and cut short. His wife Nichole was one of the bridesmaids but she was also one of her closest friends.

Everyone stopped talking when the doors of the temple opened and the orchestra began to play. One could hear the crowd's incessant cheering outside. Craig and

Marjorine entered the temple and climbed step by step to the altar, where the Father Maxi, the religious head of the Kingdom, would lead the ceremony.

Marjorine was wearing a magnificent crimson red dress. White leaves made of pearls were decorating her chest and her waist. Her veil made of a multitude of white and red roses was hold by Red and Nichole a few meters behind her. Her blond hair was tied in her characteristic ponytails by a pair of silver ribbons. At last, a crown of gold, rubies and diamonds was shining on her forehead.

As for the groom he was wearing a white long sleeved tunic with a red and golden cape covering the left part of his chest down to his leg, always in the old imperial style. He was also wearing golden laurels around his head, the brightness of gold contrasting with his raven hair.

Just as the orchestra finished its song, the two promised were under Malyna's stone gaze. Everything went silent as Father Maxi cleared his throat.

“We are all gathered in this holy place today to attend the union of Marjorine Stotch and Craig Tucker before gods and men. May their love be blessed by Malyna, our loving mother.”

“Let them be blessed.” the guests said in choir.

“Now under the goddess' benevolent watch, you can pronounce your vows.”

Craig and Marjorine faced each other and held hands. They both started at the same time with a calm and loud voice.

“In the sight of the Holy Tetrarchy, we become one here and now. By Aerys, Malyna, Daerys, Talyna and all the gods, I bind my soul to yours for eternity.”

Craig took the bronze amulet that Maxi was holding and put it around Marjorine's neck. The bride did the same soon after with her groom.

“I am hers and she's mine, from this day until the end of days.”

“I am his and he's mine, from this day until the end of days.”

Craig cupped Marjorine's cheeks with his palms and gently kissed her on the lips, sealing their union. The guests cheered and gave a round of applause.

The bells could be heard throughout the whole city. The couple went out of the temple, only to be showered with flowers thrown by the townsfolk. They stopped a moment and waved at their people who were screaming their names almost hysterically.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

The celebrations were amazing, as expected. During the early hours of the afternoon, the guests were back at Goldencrest and were feasting in the gardens. There were buffets with rich meals from all over the Kingdom and even beyond. Here and there acrobats and dancers were entertaining the guests. It was like an ecstatic confusion had invaded the place.

Confusion wasn't Tweek's thing of course so he was stuck to his brother the whole time. He felt particularly uncomfortable because of the McCormick's constant eyeing towards their table, which was just a few meters away from theirs. He was starting to panic and Alex decided this very moment to search for wine. Now alone Tweek felt really vulnerable. That was until Kenny came up to him.

“Hello dear Tweek, would you kindly tell me where your gorgeous brother is?”

“I-I don't really know...Ngh, he's go-gone searching fo-for wine!”

“Don't worry, I think I can see him. Thank you anyway, dear.” he winked at him. “Oh, and have fun checking out the groom!” the blonde went away with a quick pat on the shoulder.

“ACK!” Tweek yelped, his cheeks turning red. On the other hand, he was relieved to see that Kenny's parents were now watching their own son rather than him.

“Hello Tweek!” a sweet feminine voice said behind him.

“GAH! You scared me!” the blond boy jumped out of his seat.

“Oh, sorry.”

“I-it's alright Karen...I'm -ack-glad to see you.” he smiled at her.

Karen was a joyful thirteen year-old girl and the last child of the McCormick family. She had long, smooth brown hair that flowed down her back, with a pink peony stuck above her right ear. She was wearing a lovely pale green dress with white floral patterns.

“You-you are all grown u-up now -ngh- Karen.”

“Do you mean I'm beautiful?” Karen chuckled. Tweek was caught off guard and blushed.

“Ack! I...uhm...”

“Don't be so shy Tweek, we're betrothed after all!”

“Y-yes...but-but don't feel forced to love me...”

“We're not there yet. Still, you are cute!”

She smiled brightly at him, warming his twitchy little heart.

“Betrothed? Then I suppose I have to congratulate both of you.”

They both turned back to see Craig standing behind them with his characteristic blank stare. Tweek however could clearly see that he was upset.

“Thank you very much...uhm...”

Karen stumbled over her words, unable to remember how to properly adapt her etiquette. She bowed down immediately.

“My apologies my Lord...I do not know how to call you now that you are married...”

“I think it's -gah!- Prince Craig now, isn'it ?” Tweek supposed.

“Indeed, Prince is fair enough.” the raven confirmed. “Ser Tweek, may I talk to you for a moment? Don't worry Lady Karen, I won't be long.”

“He is all yours my Prince, I have to return to my table. Four blessings on you and your wife.”

“Thank you, four blessings on you and your family.”

She trailed off towards the McCormick's table further away. Tweek gulped as Craig's glare went down on him.

“At least she is well educated.” he coldly stated.

“Gah! What's the problem with her?”

“It's not _her_ , Tweek. It's rather the fact that you didn't _precise_ that you two were betrothed.”

Tweek stopped twitching. Something bad was coming.

“Do you -ngh- mean that you disapprove of it?”

“Of course I do. I do not want my loved one to marry someone else.” the raven flatly answered.

“Oh now that's rich! If there is one person who should rant here, it's ME because my lover just married the fucking Princess!”

“Keep your voice down!”

“GAH! I'm do-done ! Plus your per-perfect bride a -ack!- waits you!”

The blond pushed him away furiously and went towards the castle. Craig did not try to stop him, even if he wanted to. He cursed himself once more before reluctantly returning to the feast.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

“What is he doing? Is he holding her hand?” Carol McCormick asked, hidden behind the wine fountain on the buffet.

“He is. I think she's the “gorgeous bum of Kingsrock” he told us about.” her husband Stuart answered next to her.

“What a stupid nickname, I want to know who it is already!”

“Me too! Still, she has indeed a most beautiful...”

“STUART! How dare you?!” Kenny’s mother raised her voice more than expected and attracted some curious glances.

“Lower your voice! And for your info—Wait! He's kissing her! And it's not like the other times...”

“Do you mean they are not making out?” the northern Lady gasped in disbelief when her husband nodded severely.

“No they aren't. She has really short hair though.” Kenny’s father pointed out, thoughtful.

“At least he's not seducing the bride this time.” Carol sighed, remembering too many events in which her son courted too many women for anyone to count. “Remember his coming-of-age ceremony?”

“I wish I could forget. Oh gods! I think he spotted us.”

“You idiot! We're busted now!” the northern Lady’s eyes went from her son to where she stood in a panicked rush.

“They're coming towards us! What should we do?”

“Act natural!”

“How?!”

“Just shut up and pour me more wine!”

That was indeed really natural.

Kenny wasn't surprised though. His parents were far from being discreet people, they were northerners after all. He was particularly delighted by their astonished expression when they noticed that the “gorgeous bum of Kingsrock” was in fact...the bastard of Richard Tweak.

The blond saw his parents gulp twice.

“Father, Mother, I would like to introduce you to Alex Tweak, the little knight of my heart...” Kenny said while gently squeezing his lover's hand.

“Knight?” Carol blinked.

“Parents?” Alex panicked.

“Knight of your heart?” Stuart repeated, dubious. “You said he was the gorgeous bum of Kingsrock!”

Alex threw a death glare to the blond who gave a nervous laugh. However, the northerner quickly composed himself and smiled at the brunet like a perfect puppy in love.

“Well...hum...anyway, we are happy to know you, Alex.” Carol started in a soft tone. “We apologize for glaring that much, we have nothing against you, it's just...Well, we are used to have our son acting rather...inappropriate during those kind of events and we thought you were like a target or something...” she tried to explain while Stuart silently hoped it would not make the bastard run away.

“Target? Please, do tell me more about this “inappropriate behavior” of his...” the bastard suddenly felt very interested.

“Hum this won't be necessary...” Kenny cut him off, putting his arm around his waist and turning around. “It was a pleasure Father, Mother, but we have to go!”

Carol and Stuart watched their son flying away with his lover who was vehemently protesting. The brunet was insulting him but the blond just continued to smile happily like he was in heaven.

“By the gods.” swore Stuart before gulping the rest of his wine. “He really is in love.”

“No wonder he fell for him, he has heterochromia!” Carol sighed. “It was bound to happen since YOU are the idiot who only read him northern tales about those “beauties” when he was a child!”

“But I thought it was only a legend! Surely, he is the first person with heterochromia we have come across!”

Carol sighed some more and poured herself a new cup of wine. That drink was nothing compared to northern mead, really. She then noticed the sudden change in her husband's expression.

“What is it?”

“Did I just said of a young man that he had a nice bum?”

“Oh brother...”

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Sunset was coming and the wedding cake was about to be served. The pastry was a huge strawberry and cream cake with a nice, smooth pink top. The cake had also the form of a crown.

Two servants placed the pie in front of the royal table where Stephen immediately stood up to give a speech.

“My dear friends, finally we have reached the most important moment of our feast! Our backers have worked hours and hours to bring you this finest piece of sugary sin! Talking about sweet things, I will now give the word to my lovely daughter.”

The guests gave a round of applause while the King sat back on his chair. Marjorine stood up with her golden cup in her hand. She looked happier than ever.

“I want to thank all of you for coming. You are all a tiny part of what has been the most beautiful day of my life. But I couldn't let that day go without a little gift of my own. I am proud to say that today's leftovers will be given to the poorest in the city!”

Another round of applause welcomed the princess' generosity.

“But first, in order to have leftovers, we have to eat, so I will ask my lovely husband to cut this magnificent cake with me!”

While the crowd was clapping once again, Craig was given a sword and he joined with his bride in front of the cake. He gently placed her hands on the handle and covered them with his own. They finally lift the sword and cut a big line in front of them, setting free a group of white doves hidden in the cake itself. The audience was pleasantly surprised and cheered as the birds flew away in the evening sky.

“I wasn't expecting something so fancy...” Nichole thought out loud.

“It is the capital dear, everything is out of proportion.” Token informed her with a sigh.

It was true that regarding the way everyone else was clothed, the people of Hammersun were rather discreet. Even if Nichole was one of Marjorine's bridesmaids she wasn't wearing a fancy dress like most of the feminine guests. Quite the contrary, she was wearing a simple, yet lovely, white and blue backless dress. Her hair was maintained in two buns by golden berets.

“Still, I'm surprised.” the young woman added.

“Royalty changes people a lot, you'll see.”

The rulers of Hammersun turned their gaze towards Alex standing behind them.

“Oh, Douchebag, long time no see!” Token stood up with excitement.

The two men exchanged a quick embrace. Token and Alex became really good friends during a meeting between the Blacks and the Tweaks on the Iron Isles seven years ago. The Blacks had crossed the entire kingdom for that meeting and Token was delighted at the idea of making new game partners. Since then, they remained in contact and their bond strengthened despite the distance between them.

“Let me introduce you to my wife Nichole. Nichole, I present to you Alex Tweak, rather known as Douchebag.”

Said Douchebag took the lady's hand and kissed it in an elegant gesture, earning a giggle from her.

“It is a pleasure to meet my friend's chosen one.”

“As it is for me to meet my husband's dearest friend.”

“How have you been Douchebag?”

“Well actually I'm looking for Tweek, did any of you see –”

“Ah there you are my little flower! I had been searching for you everywhere!” Kenny joined them.

He grabbed Alex's waist possessively. Nichole chuckled once more and Token smirked at his friend. Alex only glared some more at his lover when he heard that stupid nickname.

Who would have thought they were an item, really.

“Lord Kenneth. Pleased to see you.” Alex’s friend gave a bright smile. “It looks like the North has made another victim...”

“Indeed Lord Token, though this time I plan to keep it with me.” Kenny answered with the same smile.

“Kenny, Token and I are really good friends, you know.” Alex suddenly stepped in. He pinched his lover’s cheek in order to calm him down but his friend seemed to enjoy himself too much to stop right now.

“We've known each other for so long!” Nichole’s husband said in a dreamy sigh. “I remember those nights when we would snuggle under a warm blanket with books in front of us.”

“Oh really?”

Kenny's grip tightened. His jealousy was already rising. Alex decided to call it a day.

“By the way did you see my brother? I haven't seen him since an hour.” the bastard asked again.

“No love, but I think he's in the castle.”

Kenny was startled by a curious metallic noise coming their way. He turned his head and recognized Red carrying a heavy plate of filled cups with shaky arms. A shiver went down his spine; Alex would recognize her as well and he would make a scene. Again.

“Let's go find your brother my love!”

“Hey – not so fast!”

Kenny quickly went away with the bastard before his unwanted ex-conquest could reach them. She was apparently too busy holding her plate to notice anything.

“Would my noble lords take refreshments?” the red haired girl asked.

“Oh hello again Red, I haven't seen you since morning!” Nichole exclaimed while serving herself.

“It's true, you are Lady Marjorine's second bridesmaids.” Token remembered, grabbing a most refined silver cup embedded with diamonds.

He didn't had much time to detail it further though, as Red snatched it from his hands and put it back on the plate.

“I-I'm sorry my Lord...this-this is Prince Craig's cup and the others will kill me if I give it to someone else...”

“Oh, very well then. My apologies for this misunderstanding.”

“It's nothing my Lord. May you enjoy the dessert.”

She was about to get away but Nichole caught her arm.

“Don't you want to stay with us? I'm sure Lady Marjorine has a ton of other maids who could replace you.” she proposed with kindness. “You deserve some rest.”

Red lowered her gaze on the plate she was holding for a moment before sighing.

“I'm sorry Lady Nichole...I would like to but I am the cupbearer and I must get back to the kitchens afterwards. I thank you anyway for your kind proposition. Now if you will excuse me...”

Nichole let her go away and watched her from afar as she was serving the royal table.

“Marjorine is so lucky to have such a devoted handmaiden.” the Lady of Hammersun stated.

“Yes, she really is. The poor girl looks totally afraid of the King though.” her husband noticed.

“She's a lowborn, of course she is a little nervous around such nobility.”

“Nobility that is rather drunk, right now.” Token smirked. “Looks like the King cannot take so much wine anymore.”

“With such terrible injuries he had suffered, he's lucky the Grand Maester didn't forbid him to drink at all.” Nichole gave a small laugh.

At the royal table Stephen was indeed completely euphoric thanks to all the alcohol he had drunk. He had to hold onto the table a few times to avoid falling down in front of all the Kingdom's nobility. Not that he cared in his condition anyway. He was emptying glasses after glasses at a remarkable speed.

“Somebody pour me more wine! Where did the girl with the plate go?!” he roared, slamming his fist on the table.

“Father, you'd better not drink anymore wine...” Marjorine advised him. The bride was smiling but one could clearly hear the hidden threat her words held.

“Oh don't be such a spoilsport!” Stephen talked back, earning a few chuckles from the nearest tables. “My dear son, can't you hand me this little glass of yours?”

“With all due respect Your Majesty, I think your daughter is right.” Craig stuck with his bride.

“Oh you're all a bunch of party poopers!” he threw his arms in the air in a dramatic gesture, making the audience laugh even more.

The King took the cup anyway and gulped half of it before anyone could protest. He coughed a little and put it back on the table under Marjorine's disapproving glare.

“Did you drink too quickly again? I can already see you're coughing!” the Princess grumbled.

“It's nothing.” Stephen bluntly answered, clearing his throat repeatedly.

The scene was rather funny to see and the guests were having a good time. Laughs and clapping quickly stopped when the King coughed more violently.

“What did I tell you!” Marjorine sighed with irritation.

“Something's not right.” Craig noticed.

Some servants were already around Stephen whose cough was worsening. Soon the King's face turned a shade of purple as he was unable to breath.

“FATHER!” Marjorine screamed in horror.

“He's chocking! Help your King you idiots!” Maureen yelled at the next table.

A wave of terror spread among the audience as Stephen fell to the ground vomiting. Blood began to spill out of his mouth. His eyes were turning red. No one dared to do anything mostly because no one knew what to do in such a crisis.

“FATHER! FATHER!” Marjorine screams could be heard all over the gardens.

She was holding her father's head on her knees but she couldn't do anything. Stephen chocked some more and as a trail of bloody saliva went down his chin his body stopped convulsing.

“THE KING IS DEAD! THE KING IS DEAD!”

“THE KING HAS BEEN POISONNED!”

Panic spread among the crowd as the guards were blocking the exits. Marjorine let out a desperate final scream before sobbing.

“It’s happening all over again...” Craig whispered, taking the cup _he_ was supposed to drink in. The King wasn't supposed to die. The poison was for _him._

“Nobody gets out of the City!”

Marjorine lost it. Anger and sadness were deforming her traits. She glared at her guests, her usual smile replaced by clenched teeth and infuriated eyes.

“NOBODY!”

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Tweek stayed in his room during the rest of the festivities. The constant noise coming from the gardens downstairs was making him nervous but at least he was alone with a cup of coffee. Craig was difficult to handle with his constant mood switches and Tweek couldn't get him out of his mind.

He laid down on his bed most of time, just watching the ceiling and thinking about his relation with the raven. He even managed to fall asleep, only to wake up completely disoriented. A quick glance towards the window showed him that the guests were always there. But why was everybody so quiet?

The blond let his curiosity take over him and he went out of his room. He was near the throne room when he ran into a knight, falling flat on his rear.

There were five men, surrounding a very pale and shaky Red. It looked like she could faint at any moment. The men were wearing leather armors beneath a black cloak. Their faces were hidden by strange looking horned masks.

“What are you –”

“Who's this one?!” One of the men questioned. “Dunno. Can't let him escape though.”

The mysterious man pulled a curved knife out of his sleeve. Tweek gasped and felt his whole body becoming tense. He was too afraid to even get up.

“Wait. He's a lord kid.” Another one spoke. “The master will pay us twice as more if we keep him alive.”

“So we have two kids now? I wasn't expecting babysitting!” The fifth one complained.

“You are coming with us, kiddo.”

“Ngh...NGH HELP ME! SOMEBODY!” the twitchy one tried to get away from the intruder’s grip.

One of the men smacked him hard, making him dizzy. He then carried him on his shoulder like a bag.

“Now we can –” “AAARGH!”

A loud scream was heard as an ice spike had just impaled one of his colleagues. Kenny and Alex were charging at them weapons in hands. The room suddenly felt very cold as the lovers glared at the men holding Tweek and Red.

“Run away!”

The four remaining men ran down the hallway with Tweek and Red. They reached for the backdoors leading to the back of the courtyard. The door wouldn't budge though.

“What the fuck are you doing you idiot?!” The man crushing Red's hand exclaimed.

“The handle's frozen!”

“It's impossible you dumbass!”

“Of course it is we have a fuckin' cryomancer coming right for us!” he yelled back.

They turned back only to find the two young men at their throats. Douchebag slit the throat of the first mercenary with an ice blade while Kenny pinned down the shorter of the group. However, the one holding Tweek was clever than the others as he squeezed through the window with his hostage before he could be stopped.

“HE'S GETTING AWAY! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!” the bastard yelled.

“He has a horse Alex. We can't reach him now!”

“I don't give a fuck I'm going for him!” Alex attempted to push his lover away but was caught in his arms instead. “I won’t let those fuckers take my brother away, you hear me?! LET ME GO!”

Tears began to run down the brunet's cheeks as Kenny was holding him. The brunet slowly stopped moving and stayed still, if not a little shaking in his lover’s arms. He felt powerless. He had lost his brother. If only he had been more cautious.

“Don't take the blame, sugar. We still have one alive, let's “ask” her.” Kenny whispered to him in a soothing voice which held a silent venom. His eyed darted from his lover’s face to the red-haired girl paralyzed in fear, then to the unconscious man lying on the floor.

“I...okay.” the brunet took a deep breath. “Couldn't they take that cunt instead..?” Alex grunted and pointed at Red who looked at them with frightened eyes. Kenny almost felt bad for her given the death stare his lover was giving her yet at the same time, he didn’t care.

The blond crouched down to her level and the fake smile plastered on his face fooled no one.

“I am sure she has a lot to tell us.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For next update I'll try to provide you an accurate map of Telos as Conan requested :D  
> Stay tuned!  
> Love ya all (^w^)


	11. Unveiling the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter gets really graphic at the end.  
> Here we are guys, things are gettin' naaasty.  
> Soundtrack:  
> Until the second ellipse: Game of Thrones season 4 track 5 "I'm sorry for today"  
> The Trial: Game of Thrones season 4 track 13 "You are no son of mine"  
> Last ellipse: Game of Thrones season 5 track 12 "before the old gods"  
> I know I promised a map of Telos last chapter. It is done but sadly I can't upload it on my Tumblr since I'm on holiday and here in Greece the Wifi is potato powered...so next chapter folks, when I'll be back in my flat little Belgium.

“No...not my little baby...”

Linda Tweak fell back on the sofa, devastated by the news Alex and Kenny were bringing to her. Next to her was a livid Richard.

“He must be so scared!” Tweek's mother sobbed.

“We did manage to capture two of them.” Kenny reminded. “They're in the dungeon right now and await their judgement.”

“When will the trial begin?” Alex asked him.

“Tomorrow morning and the whole court is expected to attend it.”

“Do you have any idea where Tweek could be?” Richard said in a trembling voice.

“Sadly no...” Kenny answered bitterly. “However, I'm going to question them and I'm going to find out. You can trust me.” Alex gave him a surprised look.

“YOU? _We_ are going to question them!” the brunet frowned.

“Darling, I want the prisoners to live until the end of the questioning, no offense.” the blond explained him with a sweet voice.

It was not very effective considering the offended expression on the bastard's face. The temperature of the room began to sink. Kenny thought it was due to the pressure and tension invading the room but it couldn’t possibly go that low. He suddenly felt at home, back in the North.

“Are you implying that I can't control myself?!” Alex shrieked, poking his lover's chest with his finger.

“Hm...maybe? Care to explain why it’s so cold all of a sudden?” the taller boy smirked.

“Stop it you two!” Richard suddenly burst out.

The awful draught went away as the two lovers stopped arguing. Richard stood up and went to his second son. He put his hand on the brunet's shoulder and watched within his blue and black pupils.

“Alex, Kenneth is right. You must stay away from them for now and let him handle this. He won't fail us. You know it, don't you?

“...Yes, I know.” Alex answered, his voice barely audible. “I...I don't want him to suffer...”

He closed his eyes, only to let tears roll down his cheeks. He felt his parents' embrace and sighed in relief. His father and adoptive mother were the best parents he could have dreamt of, they were proving it once again. He wished that Tweek would be there with them.

“If you allow me, I will go to the dungeon pay a visit to our prisoners.” Kenny finally broke the silence.

“Thank you Kenneth, you truly are a good young man.” Richard said, breaking away from the family hug.

“I have some virtues at least!” the northern boy chuckled.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Down in the crypt of Goldencrest, King Stephen's body had been washed and placed on a stone table covered with the banner of his house. Marjorine and Craig stood silent for what seemed like hours, the new Queen's gaze stuck on her father's pale face.

“It was not supposed to happen.” she finally said.

Her voice was barely audible, only the echo of the cave-like walls allowed Craig to properly hear his wife's words.

“No.” Craig replied.

He didn't know what to say. Was there only anything to say? His wife had lost her brother and her father in the span of a few months. He couldn't understand what she was going through, even though the raven had lost his father recently too. But compared to her he still had his little sister and his mother. Marjorine had nobody left.

“I'm sorry.” he finally added.

“You didn't poison my father, did you?” she looked at him with tired eyes. “Then why do you apologize?”

Craig swallowed, surprised by her flat tone.

“To be honest I.. .I didn't expect you to think I was innocent.”

“Me neither.” She gave a quiet, bitter laugh. “Your right to the throne has been secured as soon as we exchanged our vows. Why would you kill my Father at your own wedding, among so many witnesses?”

Her logic was quite clear. Craig was relieved to see his enemies' tricks were not fooling her.

“I need a little moment with my father...Could you please wait for me outside?”

“Of course.” 

The raven turned back and climbed the stairs, back to the lower corridors of Goldencrest.

There, he found Clyde who was sitting on a window's edge, the cold wind ruffling his brown hair. His hazel eyes were lost in the infinite darkness of the sky outside.

“How's the Queen?” the brunet questioned.

“She preferred to be left alone.”

“What about you?” 

“I'm glad she trusts me even if I feel miserable. She does not deserve all of this. She's just a little girl...”

“This world is cruel, Craig, especially for little girls.”

“Then I'll change it." 

“How? War? That's pretty ironic, if you ask me.” The brunet sounded harsh and bitter.

“What's wrong?” Craig asked.

“It's...it's hard to explain, man...” the other deadpanned.

“I can understand.” the raven cut him off.

Clyde took a deep breath and stood up in order to talk face-to-face with his friend. “You suspect the Testaburgers and the Marshs, don't you?” 

“They're openly hostile to me and my family. They are thus my main suspects.”

The brunet nodded. 

“Let's admit they're guilty. What are you going to do?”

“Their leader will be asked to surrender and accept the King's justice. If they refuse, which unfortunately will certainly be the case, war will break out.”

The brunet nodded once again, this time more slowly. His gaze was growing darker.

“That's the problem...If your army enters the Cliff, you are going to plunder it. What's the first city you come across when you enter the Cliff from the north?”

“I think it's Redfield, why?” Craig answered, not getting his friend's point.

“Redfield is held by Lady Stevens and I do not want her to suffer because I love her!” Clyde finally admitted. 

Craig was left speechless. He wasn't aware of this idyll. How was it even possible in the first place? How could someone as wealthy and superficial as Bebe Stevens have noticed Clyde, a simple lowborn? Was it love or just a one-sided crush?

“You...and Bebe Stevens?” Craig blinked.

“Yes...we met a few days before the wedding, she was one of the first guests to arrive. She was so beautiful...her flowing golden hair and her red dress...How lucky I am to know such a woman...we kept whispering ourselves sweet nothings during the wedding, she event let me eat at her table...me, the squire!”

He was telling his story with bright eyes. The boy was in love for sure. As for Bebe being genuine, Craig didn't want to pronounce himself yet. Only time would tell.

“I'll tell the army to behave.” Craig decided. “And if Lady Stevens wishes to lay down weapons, Redfield will have nothing to fear from me.”

“What if she doesn't?”

“I'll make sure she won't be mistreated by the troops. I can't say the same thing about her army or castle though.”

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and stopped talking. Clyde just had the time to whisper a quick “thank you” to his friend before Marjorine's arrival.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

The vivid light coming from the guard's torch almost burned Red's eyes. They had been plunged into darkness for hours and she had to put her arm in front of her to prevent herself from turning blind.

“On your feet, cunt.” the man spat at her, catching her arm. “Someone wants to speak to you.”

They got out, went down the corridor and entered a small room lit by torches. A wooden table and two chairs were the only furniture.

Red soon noticed the presence of four other men in the room. One of them was Garrison, sitting on one of the chairs. In front of him were two northern soldiers, judging by the blue star on their cuirass. Finally, Kenny was standing between his two bodyguards. 

The blond boy turned around when he heard the door crack open. He greeted Red with a false smile.

“We were expecting you. Please take a seat.”

She obeyed immediately and sat next to Garrison who had been starring at his feet the whole time.

“The Masters of Whisperers was actually the traitor, how ironic!” Kenny looked down at the old man with disdain. “What did they promise you? Lands? Gold?”

“They forced me to do it my Lord!” Garrison whined. “The Cartmans threatened to kill me if I didn't obey them!”

“The Cartmans?” the blond raised one eyebrow. “Do you have any proof?”

“In my quarters! I kept Lord Cartman's letters into a chest under my desk! The guards took the key from me before throwing me down here!”

Kenny turned towards one of his soldiers and by a simple nod ordered the man to go out verify Garrison's rambling. The Masters of Whisperers was so scared of his fate that he had revealed everything. Or maybe was he expecting that admitting his crimes would reduce his sentence.

“What about you?” Kenny turned towards Red with a blank stare. “You were aware that your Prince's wine was poisoned.

The girl remained silent.

“Yet the King drank it instead...”

“It was an accident!” she protested. “I wasn't even supposed to be there!” She turned towards Garrison with an angry look.

“HE forced me to carry the plate because “nobody would suspect the Queen's handmaiden!”” she pointed at him. “He poured his phial of poison into the wine and he pushed me out!" 

“You little bitch!” Garrison hissed at her. “I didn't force you to do anything! The letters in my desk _clearly_ show how _willing_ you are to help your stupid half-brother!” Kenny, Red and even the second bodyguard's eyes went wide at those words.

“Half-brother? You...are one of Liane Cartman's bastards?! Kenny questioned, shocked.

“Yes. I am a Douchebag, too.” the girl admitted, bitter. “So I was the one Cartman needed. I didn't want to do it...please Kenny, you know how it feels to be a Douchebag, your “friend” is one!”

Kenny just starred at her blankly as she fell on her knees before holding onto his shirt like the floor was going to swallow her.

“I beg you Kenny...remember how close we were during the tournament!”

“It was a mistake. And it will be Ser Kenneth for you.” 

He stepped backwards, releasing himself from her grip.

“You're pathetic.” Garrison mocked her.

“Shut up you old creep!” she barked.

The door opened and the first soldier came back in with a rusty chest under his arms. “He was right, my Lord. Shall we open it?”

“No, it isn't our problem. We'll give it to the Queen.” He turned back to his two prisoners.

“I'm glad that you've been cooperative. See you tomorrow, I'm looking forward to your trial!” 

Two guardians entered the room and escorted the prisoners back to their cells while the northerners were leaving the dungeons.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

“So that was Cartman all along.”

Craig was sitting at his desk in the study next to the royal bedroom which he was sharing with Marjorine since...well, since that same evening. Kenny and Alex, who couldn't sleep, had brought him Garrison's old chest. For nearly half an hour, they silently read all the letters inside.

“Garrison was about to shit himself. I wonder how he was able to keep the secret that long.” Kenny snickered.

“What's that?” Alex stepped in.

He took a little phial from the chest, filled with a pale pink liquid.

“Isn't this a poison phial?” Kenny recognized. 

“I don't know...”

“It is.” Craig frowned. “Judging by the color, it's the Purple Thorn. It's one of the deadliest poisons..."

“But?”

“...But it decays very quickly. Right after you extract it from the flower, you have five days before it becomes harmless.”

“What's your point?” Alex lost his patience.

"Cartman's last letter to Garrison mentioned a “gift” for my wedding that a “good friend” would sent him by raven.”

“So?”

“The Purple Thorn comes from a flower that only grows in a single part of Telos; The Cliff. And by raven, Radiant Garden is just a day away from Kingsrock...”

“Wendy!” Kenny and Alex both understood.

“They say poison is a woman's weapon, after all...” Craig sighed and pushed the chest aside. “Kenny, go and get me ser Leigh, please.”

The blond obeyed and went out, leaving Alex alone with the raven.

“Craig...I think that means that Tweek has been abducted by Cartman.”

Craig's face became livid.

“What?” 

“Garrison and Red wanted to escape with mercenaries who must have been sent by Cartman. We were unable to stop them...”

“Do you mean that Tweek is alone, surrounded by people who bloody hate us?!”

Craig's anger was rising up, blood rushing to his face. Alex wasn't impressed, he was just sad and worried about his brother. 

“This...This isn't his fault!” he continued, standing up quickly. “That fucking piece of lard and his cursed country...I WILL BURN EASTEDGE TO THE GROUND IF THEY TOUCH HIM!”

“Calm the fuck down!”

“Calm down? CALM DOWN?! My father-in-law was murdered at my own wedding, my lover has been abducted...and my sister set to marry you, you idiot!”

Alex slapped him with all his might. Craig raised his hand to his burning cheek.

“My OWN brother is away from me...and it's because YOU made a scene! Don’t you dare take your anger on me when I am the one who should do so!”

The raven wanted to talk back but he was at loss for words. He was suddenly eaten away by guilt. Douchebag was right.

It was because of him that everything happened. It was only his fault.

He felt his legs becoming numb and he fell back on his chair, exhausted. Alex remained silent despite his boiling anger.

“Get out. I need to be alone.”

Alex was happy to oblige and left immediately. He slammed the door so strongly that it nearly blew off the candles in the room.

Alone in that big, messy study, Craig cried for the first time since forever.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

In the early hours of the morning, the throne room found itself crowded. There would be a trial, how exciting! Furthermore, a trial presided over by the new King and the Queen themselves! The nobles and knights were filling every gap between the six gigantic columns which were along the way to the throne. Since the sky was grey outside, every chandelier and torch in the room had been lit.

Craig and Marjorine, though not officially crowned yet, were already clothed like true sovereigns: the Queen was wearing a long, ink blue dress with golden floral patterns. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders. As for Craig, he was wearing his black boots and grey pants along with a light blue shirt. A viridian sash was draping from his right shoulder to his opposing hip.

The two thrones were on top of a stairway so the monarchs could watch at the whole audience from their seats. The thrones themselves were big, shiny metal chairs with golden ornaments. The audience was rather impressed by the huge windows behind them.

The massive wooden doors of the throne room opened, letting ser Leigh and the King's guard enter with Red and Garrison. As they were going down the hall, the crowd remained silent and starred at the two prisoners. Some whispers were heard. Hands tied, they were brought to their knees by a swift kick in the back from the guards.

“Since the previous Master of Laws has _deserted_ with his conspiring people, the new Master of Laws will be Richard Tweak, Lord of the Iron Isles.” Craig spoke up. Richard stepped forward, holding a handful of scrolls. He watched at the prisoners with disgust.

“You are accused of perjury, murder of both Prince Leopold and King Stephen, treason, attempted murder of His Majesty and the abduction of Tweek Tweak, rightful heir of the Iron Isles. Do you have anything to say for your defense?”

“It was Cartman's fault! We were forced to do all these vile things!” Garrison whimpered once more.

“Really?” Craig retorted. “Did he threaten you?”

“Yes! Yes Your Majesty!” the old man and the girl both whined.

“There is no threats in Lord Cartman's letters to you, Master of Whisperers.” the King smirked. “Quite the contrary, he praised your enthusiasm...”

A wave of indignation spread over the audience. 

“There is still one thing you can do to redeem yourself.” Marjorine announced. “Tell us where you hold Lord Tweak's son.”

“They're on their way to Eastedge! Lord Cartman's castle!”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, absolutely sure!”

“There is still something we need to clear, ser Garrison...” Richard cleared his throat. “What is the poison you used?”

“The Purple Thorn, my Lord!”

“You know that this most delicate poison decays within five days. How did you manage to get your hands on it?”

“Lady Testaburger send it to me by raven, three days before the wedding!”

The crowd gasped. 

“Is that all?” Craig demanded.

“Yes Your Majesty, that is all I know!” he bowed down, shaking. “I beg your mercy!”

The room was filled with whispers. All eyes were on Craig and Marjorine. 

“Very well. We shall be merciful.” Craig decided. “You won't be beheaded.”

“Oh! Thank you Your Majesty! Thank you! Four blessings on you!” Garrison nearly cried of relief.

“You will only be hanged.”

Garrison's face went pale. His mouth was opened but nothing was coming out of it. Craig dismissed him from a hand wave.

“Escort ser Garrison back to his cell.”

“NO! NO MY KING I BEG YOU!”

The raven didn't know what was louder, Garrison's desperate cries as he was made to leave or the audience's angry outcries around him.

“Silence! SILENCE!” ser Leigh shouted with his powerful voice.

The room went silent again. Everybody turned his eyes towards Red, still on her knees in front of the stairs.

“You, the handmaiden!” Craig pointed at her. “Your Queen trusted you like her best friend and what did you do in return? You betrayed her! You poisoned her father!”

“I did not want to do it!” Red retorted. “I would never kill the King!”

“Yet, you did!” 

“I wasn't aware that the cup was poisoned!”

“Really? Then I guess I'll have to call a witness.”

Someone was heard going down the hall. Wearing a light beige dress, Nichole stopped next to Red. 

“Lady Nichole, you were my wife's second bridesmaid. Did you see this girl after the wedding?”

“Yes Your Majesty. She was serving wine during the dessert.” Nichole answered, trying her best to ignore Red's begging look.

"Did she acted strangely?”

“Well, when my husband took a silver cup from the plate, she immediately took it back. She said that it was your cup. We proposed that she stayed with us to enjoy the feast but she said that she was the cupbearer and turned down our offer.”

“Yet the official cupbearer was my husband's friend, Clyde Donovan.” Marjorine stepped in. “She lied to you.”

“I believe so, Your Grace...”

“That will be all, Lady Nichole. Thank you.”

The young woman bowed down and returned among the audience. As whispers were growing louder and louder, Red began to break down crying.

“So you knew.” Craig stated.

“I did not kill the King! I...I wanted to save you, my Queen!” she yelled with a broken voice.

“Save me? From what?” Marjorine blinked.

“From him! Him there, the usurper who sits on the throne like it was his fucking birthright! This bastard will make you suffer!”

“Funny that you call me that way.” Craig snickered. “Considering the fact that you're nothing more than one of Liane Cartman's offspring.”

Marjorine looked at him with round eyes then looked down at her former handmaiden. Everyone was so shocked that nobody reacted when the girl stood up, her hands still bound in her back.

“My name is Red Douchebag and my mother is Liane Cartman. Eric Cartman is my half-brother and he promised me that I would be legitimized if I helped him.”

Silence. Since nobody made a move to stop her, Red continued her mad rambling.

“I...I wanted you to marry a better man than... _that_.” she spat with disgust. “The Tweak boy. He is his fuck toy. You'll never be more than a womb for him, because he is A BOY FUCKER!"

The audience hurled insults at her and fortunately for her they had nothing to throw. A guard kicked her in the leg, making her fall on the ground.

“Watch your mouth, scum!”

Finally, the scolding ceased. Red looked up to Marjorine, who was staring blankly at her.

“Please...my Lady...You have to believe me...” she whined.

There was a moment of silence. Every pair of eyes was looking at the Queen. Finally, Marjorine slowly raised her hand, pointing at the door.

“Get...her out of my sight. TAKE HER!” she ordered with furious eyes.

The guards escorted her back to her cell. As soon as they were outside the room, Marjorine stood up and went down the hall as well.

“I shall be in my quarters. Do not disturb me under any circumstances.” A bunch of guards followed her and the doors went shut behind them.

Even though the trial was officially over, other matters had to be discussed that morning. Everyone understood it when the King stood up with a determined look.

“Now that these two have been judged, it is time to deal with the traitors outside. The Cartmans, the Testaburgers and the Marshs are a threat to the stability of the Kingdom and thus, I declare them enemies of the Crown. I call Lord Stuart, Lord Tweak, Lord Token and Lady Tucker.”

Said Lords stepped forward and quickly bowed down.

“Send a raven to your Lord Commanders, telling them to raise their armies immediately and to wait for your arrival. We are in a state of war.”

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

For endless hours and in utter darkness, Red laid down on the hard ground. She tried to rise above her condition and she literally hit rock bottom. What would Marjorine decide? Exile? Hanging? Let her rot and starve to death in this dungeon?

Footsteps were coming her way but she was so tired and in prey to inner torment that she didn't hear them. It was only when the key turned into the lock that she noticed that someone was coming for her. Was it the hangman already?

Despite the darkness of the room and the feeble light coming from the man's torch, the girl noticed that he was wearing a large black cloak...and finally she recognized it. The mask on his face. Eric had sent someone to help her out.

“Get out, it's late and there is no one around. I'll lead you to the stables.” the masked man told her.

She nodded and stood up swiftly, following the mercenary all the way up.

“I'm so glad, I knew Eric wouldn't let me down! Wait till I get to Eastedge, I'll kill this Tweak kid myself for what his boyfriend did to me!” She almost laughed hysterically.

The man didn't answer. He was walking like a ghost through the corridors, silent. They finally reached a dead-end and the masked man turned around to face the red haired girl.

“Is this a sort of secret passage?” she asked, skeptical.

The man slowly raised his hands towards his mask, removed it and let it fall on the ground. Red's eyes widened in pure horror.

“Y...you...No...”

A chuckle.

“Surprised, aren't we?” 

Alex's wicked smile widened at the sight of the frightened girl in front of him.

Red watched in utter shock as the brunet’s blue eye slowly turned a crystal blue color as clear as ice.

The faint candles around them were melting. Soon enough, that threatening eye would be the only thing the bastard girl could distinguish in the empty dark hall she had been led to.

“How pathetic. You really believed that your dear half-brother would come to your rescue?” Alex spat, getting closer one step at a time.

Red barred her teeth but now was not the time for mind games. Despite her fear she managed to move. She ran as quickly as she could ignoring the sigh that escaped Tweek’s brother’s lips. Was he so full of himself that he didn’t even need to run after her? That would be his mistake then. After all she only needed to reach the door! The castle was too big and the brunet couldn’t possibly pinpoint which way she would choose.

Her hand reached for the door. Just a little closer and she’d be free!

“You really are an idiot.”

Red’s body suddenly went still. 

Painful shattering noises were heard followed by the loud crash of Red falling on the ground. The red hair’s head roughly hit the dirty floor. She hissed in pain but her survival instincts were quick to kick in. She had to run, right now, otherwise she would be dead.

Alex made his way to her, not bothering to hurry. It was obvious that he was not afraid she could go away. That simple fact only added to the girl’s anger. Who did he think he was? She would shatter his pride. That bastard will regret humiliating her like that.

Red used her hands as support to get up but was surprised to find herself falling on the floor once again. The lingering cold creeping on her tights made her swallow loudly and she could practically _hear_ Alex’s grin widen. The shattering noises from before were undoubtedly ice hitting the floor, but why? When did Alex do anything to her?

The colors drained on her face as she slowly turned back to take a look at her lower body area.

The frozen ice fragments melted as Alex snapped his fingers, revealing shattered flesh pieces tainted in crimson red.

What was left of Red’s legs were frozen as the rest has just burst and was now spread everywhere around the hall.

“Y-YOU MONSTER! Get - Get away from me!” she shrieked.

“Now that’s not very nice of you.” the brunet almost looked like an unhappy child. “And here I’ve kept your knees frozen so you wouldn’t feel any pain…” his eyes flashed dangerously. “Maybe we should arrange that…”

The traitor’s eyes widened in horror at the statement. She was quick to beg for forgiveness and was basically screaming for her life but the ice keeping any pain away was already melting. The girl could only watch the water droplets run down her bloodies thighs.

Alex crouched down to her level.

“By the way you don’t have to worry. Nobody will hear you from here so you can scream to your heart’s content.”

The empty walls were soon filled with the poor girl’s high-pitched screams. It hurt. It burned. She felt like someone was pushing his hands inside her flesh and ripping the content away. It was killing her from the inside and she couldn’t do anything to stop that.

Anyone who would have walked on them couldn’t possibly recognize the girl who has been reduced as a mess of tears, snot and blood. The red liquid of life was flowing from her shattered knees, hitting the dirty floor in her erratic attempts to ease the pain.

As much as Alex liked to hear her suffer, he really didn’t.

The girl’s lower body froze once again and the brunet actually waited for her to catch her breath. Her screams eased down but one could still see her blood coagulating inside the transparent ice. It was a nasty shade of red.

“Maybe Kenny was right when he said I shouldn’t come for the questioning…”

Red wasn’t even looking at him anymore. Tears were still falling from her lifeless eyes as she slowly regained a normal breathing pace. Snot was all over her face and the brunet almost pitied her. She didn’t even react when he got up.

She then felt something cold and sharp hit her stomach. The brunet had thrown an ice spike at her. The icy needle turned red and soaked her clothes in the same color. Red coughed some blood while a sad smile stretched on her lips. It did hurt, but it was nothing compared to what she had just endured. That bastard was going to take his time.

She would have praised him if they were on the same side. “This one was for Kenny.”

Her body was helplessly lying against the door as another ice spike struck her. Her breath came in a ragged voice and saliva was drooling from her mouth. Her stare was fixed on the floor as she didn’t even want to look at what her mutilated body has been reduced to. The only thing she could do now was to muffle her screams and close her eyes.

“This one was for Tweek.”

Alex roughly pulled her hair and formed an ice knife in his free palm. “And this is for what you just said.”

He stabbed her in the chest and then let her fall on the ground.

The brunet seemed lost in thought for a moment.

“Should I send a warning to your dear brother?” he asked, pointing another icy knife under her throat.

It made the girl snap as a bitter laugh escaped her bloody lips. Her voice was barely audible whisper.

“Since when were you so kind as to reunite two siblings?”

Alex let her go and watched her die in a pool of her own blood.

“Don't worry, your dear brother will soon be with you.”

He let the corpse behind him.

The Cartmans wanted to play.

They would have a hell of a game.


	12. Extra Chapter: The Story Of Those From The Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted some angst? I'm giving you fluff instead duh.  
> Here is crescendoh o/ Before the big arc starts here is a one-shot about our mains characters when they were children. This seemingly filler chapter actually hides some hints about what will happen in a near future. Enjoy!  
> The song is Wings Of Freedom by AmaLee.  
> Also next Chapter coming on Monday!

Mismatched blue and black eyes were gazing at the river in front of them.

It’s been exactly six years since Alex had been accepted by the Tweak. Despite the warm welcome, the eight-year boy still did not feel at home. His tiny hands were always clutching on his pencils for fear of losing them just like he had lost his mother’s embrace.

He had felt guilty for forgetting how his own mother looked. The only thing he could remember was the lullaby she would sing to him during stormy nights.

The brunet took a deep breath.

 

_“No soul can say they've died in vain_

_Not until the end_

_When the final arrow meets the battlefield_

_How can we win? Our foe is gigantic_

_But deep within we're just as barbaric”_

“So you were here.”

Alex turned around and nearly fell from his spot near the river. The nicknamed ‘Douchebag’ had instantly recognized the voice of Linda Tweak, Richard’s one and only wife. Her only son Tweek was with her hiding behind his mother’s long dress. Two guards were following them.

The child frowned.

“Mother used to sing it to me.”

_“You’re not my mother and will never be.”_

Everyone knew how hard it was for Linda to accept Alex’s existence. For more than 3 years she had been trying to ignore him, constantly pushing him around. Dreadful consequences were bound to happen as Alex isolated himself not only from the family but also the entire kingdom. Richard soon realized that his illegitimate son had become a lone wolf at an early age.

“Alex… I’ve heard what happened yesterday.”

The child’s eyes narrowed dangerously and the guards took it as a sign. They stepped forwards in front of their Lady. Tweek clutched more on his mother’s dress while she made a gesture for them not to point out their weapons.

The soft wind suddenly turned into a glacial one and the green grass beneath them faded to a lighter, paler color.

“I didn’t do anything wrong.”

Alex’s voice was a barely audible whisper. Still the Lady of the Iron Isles saw how difficult it was for the child in front of her to keep his calm. His hands were trembling as much as his voice.

Yesterday, Linda and Richard found out that Alex was a cryomancer, and a most skilled one.

Alex was walking home with a servant when some kids went up to him. Rumors quickly spread out in this area and everyone knew how cruel children could be. It did not take long for the bastard to lost his temper and freeze half of the forest. Fortunately enough no one was injured, thanks to the poor servant who was able to calm the child down before the worse could happen.

Still, it took one week for the forest to return to its normal state.

“You should not have reacted like that.” Linda’s voice was firm and hold a severe tone even their great Lord was afraid of.

“I said I didn’t do anything wrong!”

The tip of the soldiers’pikes froze and suddenly burst out. Little pieces of frozen cubs fell upon their faces and the child took this opportunity to run away. Linda held Tweek close to her and could only watch as the brunet disappeared.

“My Lady, are you alright?”

Linda nodded. She ordered the guards to go after him while she would comfort Tweek – he was not injured but everyone knew how paranoid this child was.

“Don’t hurt him, he’s just a child. Just…get him back safe please.”

The soldiers bowed and went after Alex.

Linda closed her eyes and patted her child’s back.

Just for once, she wanted to act like a normal, happy family so why was it so hard?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alex ran as far as his little feet could take him. The boy found himself back to his usual place, deep in what he called the ‘forest of flower trees’.

Those trees were very colorful and each time the wind blew, they would let their tiny petals dance in the sky. It was magic to the brunet’s eyes and reminded him of his home, back in the continent where his mother would make flower crowns.

_“It’s a charm to keep you with me.”_

The brunet enjoyed the birds singing and the slow wind ruffling his messy hair.

That did not last long though as some hurried steps were heard coming his way. Alex had no time to react when another child appeared in front of him, stumbling on her feet before falling on the ground.

The girl was way younger than him. She had long ginger hair and big teary blue eyes. She looked like she would cry at any time. For some reason she reminded him of his half-brother.

The brunet helped her to get back up and ruffled the dirt in her hair.

“W-Where’s mommy?” the girl asked between shaky sobs.

“I don’t know. Are you lost?”

The girl slowly nodded.

“What does she look like?”

“S-She’s really pretty and kind!” the girl suddenly said. “She has really long looong blond hair and green eyes! Daddy said it was like emerald! A-And she wears beautiful dresses…”

The lost one did not notice what Alex had been doing until she turned his way. What she saw left her staring in shock. Next to her was a messy ice sculpture of what looked like her mother expect for the colour which remained crystal clear.

The girl jumped on place, her eyes now filled with admiration.

“T-That’s so cool! H-How?”

Alex shrugged.

“C-Can you show me more??”

Alex simply nodded. He started by making small animal sculptures. The little girl would always watch in awe the tiny ice coming up from nowhere. First was a cat, then a dog. They were soon followed by many others such as squirrels, birds and even frogs. The forest never looked so much like a playground. When Alex stopped, he noticed that she had been picking flowers and placed them on the statues. It certainly added life on those icy blocks and he could not hold back his smile.

“I’m Ruby!” the girl exclaimed brightly. She awkwardly bowed and Alex could see that she was not used to it.

“I’m Alex.”

“Hey Alex,” Ruby suddenly got closer to him. “since you’ve seen my mommy, can I see yours?”

Alex stared blankly and his smile quickly got replaced by a frown. The red-haired girl noticed it and quickly apologized.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind showing you… It’s just…”

The boy did not finish his sentence. He looked in front of him as the thin air took the color of crystal blue and formed itself.

Ruby watched carefully as the shiny ice slowly took the appearance of a beautiful woman. She could see little flowers under her bare feet. The woman was wearing a simple sleeveless dress which seemed to drift through the wind. Her long messy hair reached her back and also seemed to dance in the air. Her hands were holding what looked like many layers of blanket but when she got close, she recognized an asleep baby.

“She’s so beautiful…”

However, Ruby’s smile faded when she realized that the woman had no face. No eyes, nor mouth or nose. It was a blank face like one could see on puppets.

“I don’t remember… what mom looks like….”

Alex tried to sound casual but his trembling voice betrayed him. He wanted to cry as much as he wanted his mother back.

To his surprise, Ruby did no pity him. The little girl stood on her tip-toes and messily drawn closed relaxed eyes and a smile on the icy surface.

“I’m sure the beautiful lady would be smiling!” she exclaimed. “And she would be happy. A sad face wouldn’t suit her!”

The red hair went back to him and used her fingers to force a smile on the brunet’s face.

“And since your mother is smiling, you should be smiling too!”

Alex’s forced smile turned in a genuine one and a sweet laugh escaped his lips. Ruby smiled too and the two children laughed happily together, hand in hand, as pastel pink petals danced around them.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Don’t worry, we will find her soon enough.”

Maureen Tucker was currently sitting in the Tweak Castle, her own arms wrapped around her. She and her family were invited to a dinner with the Tweak. However, during the ride through the Castle, their carriage cracked open as the horses went wild. Maureen held close to her husband while her son Craig held on the carriage window. Ruby had unfortunately got through it and fallen in a dark pit. When Maureen went to see where exactly, she screamed in horror as the high gap was cruelly too different from where they stood.

Her husband and Richard had gone with soldiers searching for her while Craig was staying with Tweek – despite his protest to go save his little sister.

A servant came in holding a tray of tea. She placed it in front of the Ladies before bowing and going back to the kitchen. The door then slam open and the two guards from this morning came up to her.

“My Lady,” the guards bowed. “we still haven’t found him. At this rate we’re afraid…”

“Don’t stop searching.” her voice held no room for argument. “He’s still out there and knows the forest very well. Nothing could possibly happen to him.”

The guards shared a look.

Linda took a cup of tea and dismissed them.

Now was not the time for regrets.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“You were really lucky!”

“I thought I was done for… It was so scary…”

Ruby explained her accident to the brunet. She still remembered how helpless she felt in the air but was lucky enough to land on a mass of leaves. She got stuck in a fluffy tree and then slowly got back on her feet.

“Don’t worry I’ll get you back to the Castle.”

“Thank you! I’m sure mommy and daddy are there. They said we were having dinner or something…”

Alex only nodded.

“Maybe you should let go off the flowers? I’m not sure the guards would let us enter with it. You know ‘dirt’ and stuff.”

Ruby pouted. She held the little bouquet close to her.

“They are not dirty! Flowers are pretty and I don’t want to let them go…”

Alex sighed. He took the flowers from her hands and nearly got slapped for it. The red hair looked doubtfully as the boy in front of her tangled the flowers together. Soon enough the flowers were held together in what looked like a crescent to the girl’s opinion.

“That’s a flower crown.” the brunet explained. “Now, if you wear this they won't dare to take it away.”

Alex carefully put it on Ruby’s head. The girl blushed a little and went by the nearby river to see what she looked like.

“It’s like I’m a fairy from another world.” the girl beamed.

“Who knows, maybe it’s the case?”

Ruby had never felt so embarrassed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the two of them reached the front gate the guards immediately brought them to their mothers.

Or at least that’s what they planned to do.

Maureen and Linda had ran to the entrance as soon as they’ve heard about their children. Ruby ended up crying in her mother’s arms as Linda scolded Alex. The brunet refused to meet her eyes and was about to head back to his room when he felt her arms around his tiny form.

“Don’t do that ever again.”

Alex pretended not to see as Linda cried in his shoulders.

“I’m sorry Lady Tweak…”

_“I can’t call you mother, it feels wrong.”_

Linda did not need him to explain to understand.

_“But…”_

Deep within that silent agreement, she understood that Alex wouldn’t run away from her anymore.

_“I don’t hate you.”_

And really, it was more than enough.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Oh you cute little pie I’m so glad Ruby ran into you!”

After dinner, Ruby wanted to play some more with Alex. Maureen and Thomas also wanted to meet the little guy who found and protected their daughter. Ruby’s dad had patted him on the shoulder while her mother openly showed how glad she was by strangling him in an inescapable hug. Craig was glad but still eyed him suspiciously.

For some reasons, he felt as if this guy would often get on his nerves in a near future.

“Mommy I want to play with Alex!!” the little girl pouted. “Give him back!!”

“Aw don’t be jealous dear. Your mother is just glad you’re safe and sound.”

Maureen finally let go off the poor boy who stumbled a little before standing normally.

“It’s not that much… I know the forest very well. In fact I wanted to go back and—“

Alex saw Linda’s death glare.

“… I’ll wait until I’m old enough…”

“We should introduce the hero who saved our little girl to our court, right honey?”

“I didn’t know you were that bold Maureen. At least wait for them to be of age!”

The adults shared a laugh while the children looked at each other with round eyes, not understanding what was happening.

Ruby took this opportunity and snatched the brunet’s arm.

“Let’s go play!”

However, she was stopped in her track by a shaking Tweek. The blond was standing next to Craig and eyed them but no sound came from his mouth.

“What is it Tweek? Alex and I are going in the garden.”

Craig probed his friend to talk by gently pushed him forward – that did not stop him from gasping loudly though.

“I-I… I’m glad –ack- you’re back…” Tweek said, looking at his brother and playing with his fingers.

Alex was a little surprised but nodded anyway.

What caught him off guard was the blond suddenly snatching his free arm.

“A-And I want to hear the rest of the song!! Would you –ack- sing again?”

Ruby suddenly got interested.

Alex sighed.

“Let’s go to my room then.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Craig, Ruby and Tweek were sitting on the brunet’s bed.

Alex cleared his throat but looked anxious. He did not mind singing but doing it in front of people was really embarrassing.

Ruby’s admiring eyes, Tweek’s earnest ones and Craig’s curiosity… All those stares were making him nervous.

The brunet gulped. Here goes nothing.

_“Wielding the blades of Gloria_

_We're made for victory_

_Only we dare to bare these wings on our backs_

_We've all carved an oath into our hearts_

_Beating in unity_

_As our voices form the battle cry of the free_

_We were born for the skies with these wings of freedom”_

When Alex opened his eyes, he was meet with Ruby and Tweek’s teary ones. Even Craig seemed impressed for once.

“You’re really too cool Alex!” Ruby happily jumped while Tweek held on Craig for fear of falling.

“Isn’t it a song from the Continent?” Craig suddenly asked. Despite his young age he already knew lots of things.

“Yes, my mom used to sing it to me.” Alex explained. Tweek suddenly jumped on him.

“N-No don’t cry! W-We’re –ack- brothers!! You’re not alone!!”

“I’m not crying…” Alex rolled his eyes and went to sit on the bed.

“The lyrics were a little complicated but I’ve understood everything!” Ruby said proudly. She hummed the chorus. “We were born for the skies with these wings of freedom… I love this sentence!”

“Born for the skies heh…” Craig seemed thoughtful.

The peaceful silence was broken by Tweek’s shaking voice.

“D-Does it mean we have wings???”

Three pairs of eyes deadpanned.

“Tweek… We don’t. No human has wings.”

“T-Then… It’s about dragons right?? That means Alex is a dragon or has some dragon blood right???”

Even Craig seemed bored.

“Dragons do not exist anymore Tweek, it's just a song.”

“And I’m human born with different eyes colors but that doesn’t mean I’m a dragon.” Alex flatly said.

An awkward silence took place. Tweek was too ashamed to add anything now.

“Still… it would be cool if there were still dragons around!” Ruby pointed out. “We could fly on their backs… and they would protect us…”

“B-But they –ack- are dangerous! They could just… with their fire and s-stuff…”

“I’m already bad with horses so dragons…” Craig added.

“You’re not funny!” Ruby pouted. “What about you Alex?”

“I’d like to have a dragon… I think it’s cute.”

“C-CUTE? IT COULD EAT YOU!!!”

“He’d love me too much to kill me!”

“Tweek lower your voice.”

“BUT DIDN’T YOU –ACK- HEAR WHAT HE JUST SAID???”

Craig rolled his eyes some more.

“Dragons are extinct anyway, it’s just a song based on ancient history. You should stop freaking out about that.”

Awkward silence again.

“Craig… that’s your name?”

“What is it Douchebag?”

Alex sweetly smiled.

“The day I have a dragon, I’m definitely burning your castle.”

The two of them hated each other since then.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“And that’s the story of my first love.”

Ruby was drinking tea with an astonished Kenny who was at loss for words.

“Are you telling me you’re in love with him?”

The red-haired girl took an offended expression.

“I did love him. It was a girl’s first crush, you can’t forget it like that!” Kenny still eyed her suspiciously. “But rest reassured. I grew out of it anyway.”

“Right, let it be that way.” Kenny took a sip of his coffee. “But why did you call me? You just wanted to tell me this? Really?”

“How rude of you to speak like this to a lady!” She scolded him like a child. “The hidden message here clearly is ‘don’t hurt him unless you want me to hurt you’.”

“Well you actually made it clear the first time we met so…”

Ruby smiled. She then took a sip of her warm tea before glancing through the window.

“I am being serious here… I don’t want him to suffer more than he already had.”

“You should know better than anyone that I would never do anything to hurt him, quite the contrary actually…”

The blond smirked but Ruby kept her unimpressed expression.

“Watch your tone please. Should I remind you that your first encounter was far from being as good as you pretend?”

“It was an accident… I didn’t expect to fall for him so quickly. As he says himself it’s about loving and not liking.”

“I don’t care. I’d gladly take him away if something ever happens again…”

Kenny’s eyes narrowed.

“Is it a threat?”

“A promise.”

Ruby chuckled keeping eye contact with a furious Kenny. Before the blond could add anything, someone placed his hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t know what you two were talking about but it better comes to an end.”

Alex played with Kenny’s hair and the blond immediately relaxed.

“Don’t play so much with his nerves, he’s a sweetheart deep within all those layers of arrogance.”

“Darling, we both know who likes it most.”

“I never said that I hated it…”

A challenging stare was shared by the couple and Ruby had to cough to catch their attention.

“Please behave properly you two.” Alex smiled and went in front of her. He placed something on her head and watched in awe how beautiful it looked on her friend.

“What is it?” Ruby touched what she thought was some kind of crescent.

“A flower crown. I went by the garden on my way.” Alex went back, sitting next to his lover. “It suits you as much as before.”

Ruby’s cheeks reddened while Kenny possessively wrapped his arms around his lover’s petite waist.

“Hey there, are you flirting with someone else in front of me?”

Alex rolled his eyes.

“And yet you firmly believe that I’m the jealous one.” the brunet pinched the blond’s cheeks. “By the gods did I really fall for such an insensitive man?”

“I told you he wasn’t worth it.” Ruby casually added.

“I’m starting to think you were right all along…”

“Can you just stop acting as if I weren't here?”

The two brats shared a laugh. Alex nuzzled closer to his lover and placed his hands on his torso.

“Don’t be like that. You know you love me.”

“Weren’t you supposed to say that _you_ loved me?”

“Since when are we talking about us in the past tense?”

“Since when is there any ‘us’ ?” Kenny said in a saddened voice.

Alex had to kiss him in order to get his smug lover back.

Ruby chuckled. She fixed the flowers crown in her hair.

Seeing Alex happy would be enough for her as much as knowing that she would always hold some special place in his heart.

She did not notice that she started humming until two pairs of eyes turned her way.

“I’m glad to see you’ve found your wings of freedom.”

_“Didn't the birds break out of their egg shell in order to fly, not to crawl on the ground pathetically?_

_For what reason do you possess those wings? Isn't the sky in the birdcage a little too tiny?”_

Alex smiled.

“I’m sure you will find yours soon.”

Ruby raised an eyebrow and just like Alex did when they were children, flashed a smile, her hands carefully placed under her chin.

“Who knows, maybe I already have?”


	13. War of the Three Princes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! New chapter here WITH DA MAP I PROMISED YOU! It's now on my Tumblr : http://gregotaku.tumblr.com/image/124571887164  
> And the soundtrack:  
> The Prince of Bluehaven (also Craig's theme): Got season 2 track 9: "I am hers, she's mine"  
> The Prince of Westercliff (Stan's theme): Got season 2 track 13: "Pay the Iron Price"  
> The Prince of Eastedge (Cartman's theme): Got season 1 track 19: "You win or you die"  
> Enjoy and thank you for all your views and comments!

“The Tweaks and the McCormicks have left the capital, Your Majesty.”

“Good. Say to my knights that we will leave in an hour.”

The servant bowed quickly and left the office, leaving Craig and Marjorine together. The light coming through the windows was revealing the dust floating between the old bookshelves.

“I've sent a raven to my uncle in Maplemarsh. By the time you get back from Bluehaven they'll have arrived here.” Marjorine announced.

“I hope to be back in three weeks.” Craig sighed. “If the Tweaks take more time to bring their troops on the continent though, it could take longer.” He was walking in circles in the room like any preoccupied King would do.

Marjorine was watching him, sitting at the desk, a warm cup of tea in front of her.

“Anyway, my squire Clyde will stay here with you and be your personal guard. I trust him as if he was my own brother, you can rely on him.” the raven continued. His wife silently nodded and took a sip of her tea. Her body was there right in front of him but it looked like her mind had wandered off and Craig was quick to notice it.

“What's on your mind, Marjorine? You seem preoccupied.”

The blonde girl was staring at the wall. Her eyes were empty of all emotions. “Red is dead.” she almost whispered.

“You condemned her to death?” Craig blinked, dumbfounded.

“No...She was found in the lower levels, a few corridors away from the dungeons. Her legs were...they were utterly smashed into pieces...someone butchered her like an animal...”

Craig felt a shiver running down his spine. Not even the strongest guard could turn a leg into a bloody stew; their swords were not mean to make “nice” cuts. The only weapon able to deal such gruesome damages to the human body was magic.

And Craig knew very well who was practicing magic among them. He would be lying if he said he didn’t expect it but it still only fuel to his anger as he felt like Douchebag was trying to send him a message. As if things were not gruesome enough! Wasn’t he aware of Craig’s own anger? Did he look so powerless that Alex had to do such things to urge him?

“I'm sorry to hear that, even if she was a traitor.”

“I know. But who am I weeping over? The false friend or the traitor? I'll never know. Maybe it's better that way.”

The Queen put her empty cup on the desk and stood up, her eyes gleaming with renewed interest.

“Why don't you take me with you?” she finally asked.

“The battlefield is not a place for a Lady.” her husband deadpanned. “Besides, if they capture us both, we are lost.”

He locked eyes with her.

“And I don't want anything bad to happen to you.”

She smiled and joined him, taking his hands in her own. “I will pray every day for your safety.”

“Don't rely too much on the gods. Our cause is just, it should be enough.” he replied with a little grin.

She then leant forward and tenderly kissed him on the lips. This sudden display of affection caught Craig completely off-guard. He felt awkward. Mostly because when his wife's lips were sealed with his, he remembered the last kiss he shared with Tweek.

He missed him so much...

“Take that as a goodbye.” Marjorine whispered after the kiss.

Craig cursed himself mentally for his lack of proper reaction. He just looked like thunder had struck him. Finally he composed himself and managed to kiss his wife on the forehead.

“Be safe.” he told her before he left.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O._

Craig's retinue left Kingsrock in the early afternoon. His fifty cavalry men followed him the whole day through woods and plains until they reached the Tiskele river, where they found an Inn to spend the night. The three following days would pass the same way, until Bluehaven's walls were in sight.

Craig was pleasantly surprised to see an army waiting in a camp outside of the city. _His_ army.

As soon as he entered the alleys of tents and boanfires, the soldiers recognized their liege and hailed him. Soon the whole camp was bursting with cries of “Long live the King!”, “Hail King Craig! Hail the true King of Telos!”.

Craig swelled up with pride and waved at his bannermen all the way up to the command tent. It was scary and fascinating, how hundreds of men he never saw were considering him like their one and only Lord despite his young age. Startled by this sudden agitation, Maureen and Ruby went outside, only to see the raven dismount and walk towards them under his men's cheers. He seemed surprised to see them. “Mother, Ruby? Why aren't you in Daydawn?”

“Well I'm happy to see you too, Craig.” Ruby pouted.

Her brother flipped her off, earning a sigh from their mother.

“You've changed but somehow you're still the same.” Maureen teased him. “Get inside. We have much to talk about.”

They did so and Craig was happy to let himself fall in a soft sofa. Nearly five days of riding and sleeping outside had exhausted him. Ruby and Maureen took place in front of him on two chairs, near a richly decorated table where maps and books were stacked.

“The Tweaks must be on their way home now. They promised to bring four thousand men with them.” Maureen informed her son.

“From what Father told me once, it would bring our forces to almost seventeen thousand men. It is still less than the joined forces of the Testaburgers and the Marshs, but numbers aren't everything.”

“How many men do they have?” Ruby asked, curious about everything.

“We don't clearly know...the royal archives tells something about 22,000 men. We'll have to be cautious.”

“Of course. Your father taught you everything he knew about war. You couldn't be more prepared to what is coming.” Maureen added.

The mother suddenly noticed a sparkle of fear in her son's blue eyes. Such responsibilities were difficult to bear for such a young man. When she let him go to the capital he was still a teenager and there he was, married and a King about to wage war.

“I...what if I fail?” the raven stuttered.

He lowered his head and stared blankly at the ground. Even if Craig was a confident and proud boy, he was also scared of all this sudden pressure on him. Everything was happening so quickly...

“You won't.” his mother talked back with determination.

“The bannermen, they won't listen to a youngling like me, even if I'm the King. I don't have any experience either...I am not Father.”

“You almost sound like Tweek.” Ruby pointed out. Craig looked at his sister with surprised, yet sad eyes.

“You need to save him, right?” she stood up and went to her brother. “Think about that when you'll have to fight.”

He slowly nodded, his spirit slightly raised up. Maureen followed her daughter's steps and delicately embraced her son.

“You are my son... and I know, deep within my heart, that your father has always been proud of you.” she whispered, stroking his dark hair. “We know that you were born to lead. Why do you think the King favored you so? He saw in you the potential to exceed all the others and so did your father.”

She let him go and stroke his cheek with her palm like he still was her little boy. At that moment Craig truly looked like a child. He was trying his best to hide it but his family's words were really affecting him.

“All men are troubled when their moment has come. It is too late to go back now. To survive, this Kingdom must have a ruler. And this ruler, is you, Craig.”

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O._

The sky was a dark grey and the wind was blowing harshly. The ideal conditions for a fleet to set sail.

Standing at the mouth of the Tiskele river and at the border between the Rain Lands and the Cliff, Westercliff was the capital of the new Testaburger-Marsh dynasty. The town was sprawling around the banks of the Tiskele and up a rocky cliff stood the Waterfall, the Marshs' keep. The castle was divided in two high towers connected by a stone bridge. Just underneath one had a stunning view on the Tiskele falling into the sea, hence the name of the place. Unlike most of the Telosian cities, Westercliff was unwalled. Not that the Rainlanders were overconfident but the marshes all around were a far better protection than any wall.

Early that morning, Lord Randy had taken the command of the Testaburger fleet.

Wendy's fleet was the most numerous and most trained navy of all Telos. While the Tweaks had just twenty galleys and the Tuckers barely fifteen, the Testaburger had fifty of them, plus a bunch of many smaller boats for scouting and at least thirty large troop transports.

Close to midday, when the ships were ready to go, Randy set sail to the Iron Isles. The plan was to storm Stardusk and to bring the Tweaks to surrender by a quick and merciless strike. Once the Iron Isles under control, the fleet would blockade Bluehaven, while on land the Rainlanders and the remaining Cliffian forces would lay siege to the city. Brought to starvation, the city would surrender, while Maureen and Ruby Tucker would be taken prisoners.

In Waterfall, Wendy and Stan were watching the boats leaving, the wind ruffling their hair and making Stan's blue cloak wave behind him.

“If the Tweaks are the slightest bit smart, they will lay down their weapons as soon as they'll see what is coming for them.” Stan stated.

“The Tweaks do not have any common sense at all, I fear.” Wendy sighed. “It will be their downfall, anyway.”

“I can't wait to wipe out this bastard's army on the field.” the young men added with contempt at the thought of Craig.

“And you will, my love, for your cause is just.” she smiled at him, stroking his cheek with her palm. “As soon as Maureen and Ruby Tucker will be in our hands, the usurper will have to recognize his defeat...or else.”

Her smile stretched into a devilish one. Stan found his wife only more appealing when she was acting like the marvelous schemer she was. He took her hand and kissed her softly on the lips.

“And you'll be my Queen, as soon as Marjorine will be disposed of...”

“I like the way you're thinking.” the raven haired girl chuckled. She broke their embrace and took his hand.

“I have a surprise for you. Follow me.”

She led him inside, her royal purple dress waving with every step she took. They went down the eastern tower, towards the main hall where Lord Randy was usually having meetings. Stan's blue eyes widened with surprise when the guards opened the massive wooden doors of the room. The hall was crowded by the local nobility who left the path leading to the throne clear. On the walls, the new banner of the Testaburger-Marsh dynasty were displayed; the Testaburger anchor encircled by thorns and bright roses, the Marsh's two red swords beneath and their blue helmet with a red feather above, all of that on a yellow background.

Stan threw a quick glance at Wendy, who simply smiled at him and took his hand to lead him forward. On each side of the path were soldiers, standing in front of each other. They drew their swords and lift it in the air as their Lord made his way to the throne. There, Sharon and Shelly were standing next to Randy's priest and another servant carrying a cushion. A golden crown was resting on it.

As soon as they climbed up the few stairs, Wendy joined her mother and sister-in-law to the side. The priest cleared his throat, earning complete silence in the audience.

“Today is the beginning of a new age for Telos. Today, we crown our rightful and only sovereign, Stanley of House Marsh!”

The two men stepped forward and Stan immediately knelt, facing the audience. Shelly and Sharon replaced his blue cloak by a golden one with two red swords and a helmet displayed on it. The priest took the crown in his hands and held it above Stan's head. It was a golden crown with many spikes and a trident was at the front, mounting with pearls, amethysts and rubies.

“The Usuper's days are numbered, for today a new king arises! May Aerys grant him courage in those perilous times! May Daerys grant him strength to struck down our enemies! In the light of the Holy Tetrarchy I now proclaim Stanley of the House Marsh, first of his name, King of Telos, protector of the realm of men and Lord of the Kingdom!”

He put the crown on Stan's head and took a step back before yelling: “Long may he reign!”

“Long may he reign!”

The crowd cheered and give a round of applause.

Stan looked at his family. They all looked so proud of him.

The rest of day went by as everyone in the castle ate and drank at the health of the new King. Stan decided that the banquet would be the best moment to reveal the big news.

As soon as he stood up, the whole room grew silent. Every pair of eyes were on him. “My dear friends, I have great news to tell you tonight.” he announced loudly.

He turned his head towards Wendy who stood up and took his hand.

“My lovely wife Wendy will give birth to a royal heir in a few months!” The whole room was filled with applause. Sharon was overjoyed at the idea of becoming grandmother and Shelly looked slightly less bored.

Wendy rubbed her still flat stomach, under her husband's loving gaze. They would be the future of this Kingdom, together. By the time Wendy would give birth to the baby, Craig and Cartman would have been dealt with.

And everything would be right.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O._

When Tweek opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in a wooden cart, his hands and legs bound by thick leather ropes. The scarf used as a gag hurt his mouth and whenever the cart bumped against a rock, the blond would hit his head painfully against the edge.

Five days and five nights later, exhausted and badly fed by his abductor, Tweek saw the shape of a big building, at the feet of a great mountain. All this time he wondered where they would stop...until he noticed the black banner with the red dragon hanging from the walls.

He was in Eastedge. The domain of Lord Cartman.

It all made sense; they had crossed the Sunset Valley and went through the thick woods covering half of the Eastmarsh province. Eastmarsh was no flat land like the Rain Lands or the Western Lands, quite the contrary. The province was just a succession of wood-covered hills. The Capital was located at the feet of Daerys' Teeth, a chain of mountains, separating Eastmarsh from Hammersun in the south. The eastern border was the left bank of the Gadia river.

Eastedge was a little town made of stone houses. At the back of the city, Ericstead was more a fortified mansion than a castle, if one did not include the stone walls surrounding it. It was still impressive: six towers with ballistas, two successive moats, one filled with water and the other one with sharp wood stakes and finally huge iron doors that even the strongest siege engines couldn't break down.

And yes, Cartman had renamed the keep after him. Quite the megalomaniac type.

Once the cart was in the courtyard, at the feet of an imposing statue of a dragon, Tweek's abductor dismounted and carried his hostage like a bag all the way to Ericstead's throne room.

There, the man tossed the blond in front of Eric's throne, a huge chair made of dragon bones, as hard as stone. On the walls, paintings glorifying Cartman's great hunts. The room was lit by three massive chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. On top of the wall behind the throne, a huge dragon skull with teeth as long as swords and with empty eye-sockets that still looked threatening. Tweek slightly remembered what his tutor taught him about the Cartmans and their fierce beasts.

Back in the second Era, more than seven hundred and fifty years ago, the Cartmans were famous dragon tamers, back when the deadly creatures still populated the eastern banks of the Gadia, deep within the mountains. However, with the fall of the Empire and the progressive extinctions of the dragons because of a mysterious disease, the Cartmans' might faded and with it their place among the great Houses.

Tweek raised his head and shivered when he met Cartman's eyes. He couldn't even button his shirt properly because of his fat belly and his double-chin looked even more disgraceful from beneath. Next to him, Liane Cartman had just brought a meat pie in order for her son to take a slice whenever he wanted. And since he always wanted one...

“Well, well, what do we have here?” he snickered. “I wasn't expecting the heir of the Tweaks, to be honest...”

He slowly went down the stairs with a grin. The noises he made while eating his pie were near unbearable, if not completely disgusting. He tugged Tweek by his hair, earning a muffled whine from the blond.

“So you really look like a freak. There must have been some nasty case of incest in your family.”

He let him fall on the ground. The smell of meat nearly drove Tweek crazy. His abductor only fed him in order for the blond to get through the trip alive.

“Your half-sister failed to escape, as well as Garrison.” the man explained, taking away the mask he had kept for days. “I've brought him instead, since he seems very special to the Usurper.”

“You always surprise me, Damien. You have deserved more than a reward for all your services.”

Tweek turned around and saw his aggressor's face for the first time. A boy of his age with raven hair reaching his shoulders. His pupils were of a bright, sanguine red and his skin was so white that one could think he was sick.

Damien Thorn bowed down to his Lord in gratitude. “I only did my duty my Lord.”

“Ask me anything, and I will give it to you.” Cartman said between two bites. The noises he made while eating were near unbearable, if not completely disgusting.

Damien turned his crimson gaze towards Tweek who was still at his feet. A crooked smile appeared on the raven's face.

“When you are finished with him, I would like to take care of this sinner personally.” Tweek's blood froze. Damien's eyes gleamed, like a fire was burning in them. As soon as he noticed the spark of madness within those bloody orbs, Tweek understood that he was never going to see the outside world again.

He would die. Slowly and painfully.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O._

Once his prisoner was “safe” in his cell beneath the mansion, Eric decided to go in the temple make his prayer of the evening. The people of Eastmarsh were very pious. Every lord of Eastmarsh had read “The Equilibrium”, the holy book of the Holy Tetrarchy. Faith was the pillar of House Cartman and Eric was no exception. Every sentence, every command in The Equilibrium was applied.

For this same reason, Eric could count on Damien and his religious order, “the Sons of Aerys”, that was fulfilling both the role of holy order and inquisition.

And Damien was as ruthless as his Lord; the sinners guilty of prostitution, buggery, alcoholism or magic were burned alive in some grandiose ceremony where the young devout would recite passages of the Equilibrium under the sinners' cries of pain.

Eric was surprised to see his own mother kneeling in front of the statue of Malyna, hands joined. As far as the fat boy could remember, his mother had never been of the religious type, quite the contrary.

“What are you doing here, mother?”

Liane was startled by her son's voice and quickly stood up. She was wearing a black dress, that was far different from what she usually wore.

“I'm praying for your sister, honey.” she replied sadly.

“Oh mother, you perfectly know she wasn't my sister.” her son talked back, rolling his eyes.

“Of course pumpkin, but still she was my child...”

Eric sighed loudly. He didn't know what was annoying him the most; his mother always treating him like he was nine or the fact that she was giving too much attention to her bastards. Maybe it was just both. Red had never been more than a tool for him, some distant kin under his command. In fact, he regarded pretty much everyone that way.

As for Liane, the news of her daughter's certain death had shaken her, even if she had seen her only twice in her life. Many people wondered how such a kind and caring woman as Liane could be the mother of such a mean and ruthless child. The gods were sometimes tricky, that answer was enough for everyone. Even if Liane knew that her son was a zealot, even if she was shocked by his cruel deeds, she couldn't dislike him.

Because you never love anything in the world the way you love your first child. It doesn't matter what they do.

Eric stepped forward towards the statue of Aerys but before he could start his prayer, his mother required his attention again.

“What are you going to do with Tweek Tweak?”

“I'll keep him alive for now. He's Tucker's weak spot. As long as I hold his little lover I have the upper hand.” he explained with a devilish smile. “By the time the Stotch and McCormick levies reunite, Kingsrock will be ours, and so will the Queen. With both his wife and his “mistress” captive, Tucker will have no choice but to surrender.”

“This is such a great plan sweetie!” Liane rejoiced the way a mother would do.

The doors went suddenly open, startling them both. An envoy entered, holding a sealed scroll in his hand.

“My Lord, a raven has just arrived from Westercliff.” the young man announced. “Sweet!” the fat brunet giggled, snapping the letter away.

He began to read like it was some juicy gossip. However, Liane saw her son's face growing redder at every second. Something did not go as expected.

“THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Eric roared. “HOW DARE THEY?!”

“What's wrong, pumpkin?” Liane asked, sweetly as always.

“THAT SON OF A BITCH STAN AND HIS WHORE!” he ranted.

The temple was shaking under his furious steps. He continued his rant with renewed fury, forgetting that swearing in a holy place was forbidden:

“They broke our alliance and that asshole crowned himself King! _I_ deserve to be the King goddammit! How am I supposed to do now? We are completely surrounded by our enemies, I counted on them to keep them away from Eastmarsh!”

He tore the paper into pieces and threw them into the sacred fire burning in honor of Aerys.

“I pay dearly the consequences of hiring three imbeciles to shoot Tucker...just because they shot goddamned Butters instead!”

Suddenly, an idea made its way to Cartman's brain. He finally stopped to stomp around like a mad man.

“It was just an alliance made of necessity...I don't need them anymore and I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.” he snickered. “Mooooom?” His tone had completely changed from a cold and harsh one to a sweetly sick one a child would use in front of his parents.

“Yes hon?”

“Can you write me a letter pleeeease?”

“Of course honey!”

Later that night, a raven flew away eastwards. Written by his mother's expert hand and his talent for persuasion, he was sure it would grant him support and a safe flank. The next day, he would join his army to attack Kingsrock. He had carefully planned his moves. The Queen would fall into his hands.

Wendy, Stan and Craig and any other usurper would be crushed by the renewed power of House Cartman.

When you play the Game of Thrones, you win or you die, there is no middle ground.

And Eric Cartman was determined to win.

 


	14. A Queen is Threatened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey guys! Sorry I know it's Tuesday but I was a little *ahem* busy...  
> But anyway here's the soundtrack as always!  
> The cells (Also Liane's theme): Got season 2 track 06: "Winterfell"  
> The Battle: Medieval 2 Total War, Teutonic Campaign: "Darker Skies Ahead"  
> The battle's aftermath: Got season 2 track 04: "Warrior of Light"  
> Last part: Attack on Titan Soundtrack "Vogel im Käfig" (Also Alex's theme)  
> Enjoy as always and thank you for following us ~

Clyde was breathless when he arrived in the throne room. He had ridden through the whole city and then ran as fast as he could into the castle. When he knelt in front of Marjorine, the Queen knew something terrible was coming.

“You may rise, ser Clyde. What news could need such a hurry?”

“Dire ones, Your Grace.” the brunet slowly stood up. “Lord Cartman's army is crossing the bridges as we speak. The city is under siege.”

A heavy and uneasy silence fell on the room. The guards and the nobles turned their gaze towards Marjorine, waiting for her reaction.

After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, she stood up and joined Clyde down the stairs. She was wearing a long cream dress with red and orange leaves motives. Her golden curls were flowing along her left shoulder and her golden crown of pearls and rubies was shining on her head.

“What about my uncle's host?” she questioned.

“The Vanguard of about two thousand horsemen has arrived this morning, Your Grace. Most of your forces are yet two days of march away from Kingsrock, I fear.”

“Then we must raise the levies. It is not much but we have to.”

She turned her head towards an armored man further away and he immediately get out to obey the silent command. The young woman then ordered her carriage to be ready, before turning back towards Clyde.

“Ser Clyde, I would like you to escort me to the walls.”

“T-to the walls Your Grace?” the brunet blinked. “It is extremely dangerous as it is already! What if you are spotted and shot by archers?!”

“Don't worry, I am more useful to Lord Cartman alive.”

“As you wish.”

With the remaining white cloaks of the guard, they went outside, where the thin snow of the morning was melting away. Nearly a week after Craig's departure and in the first days of Evening Star, Kingsrock woke up under its first snow. The twelfth and last month of the year was possibly one of the worst time to lay siege, so why did Cartman attack now?

As the carriage was going down the main road, Clyde remembered that he was just a common boy and that he was now sitting next to the Queen herself. He suddenly felt ashamed of himself and very naïve. Marjorine was not the young girl Craig and him had met in Bluehaven anymore; she had become a charismatic young ruler.

“Your Grace, with all due respect, you do not _have_ to do this.” Clyde warned her.

For a moment the brunet feared that the Queen might get upset, but the kind smile she gave him was enough to appease him.

“Ser Clyde, I appreciate your kindness. No wonder my husband chose you to watch over me.” she chuckled. “But it is a matter of honor for me. I want to watch the assassins of my family in the eyes. I won't be the Queen who hides in her castle when she's attacked.”

“Your people knows that. Besides, compared to your enemies, you have birthright to this throne.”

“What does blood mean in these tough times? It does not protect you from the others' ambition...”

The carriage stopped and they proceeded on foot to climb the stairs leading to the walls.

“Well, it can still rally many people to your cause.” Clyde continued. “Craig-uhm I mean His Majesty often told me that the Tuckers are of the blood of Old Valeria.”

“We'll need at least that to survive the storm that's coming...”

They reached the top of the wall, above the eastern doors of the city. Sprawling all over the peninsula, Cartman's army was dividing itself in order to completely surround the city. A dark forest of tents, bonfires and men was growing between them and the lake.

“How many are they?” Marjorine asked.

“Between twelve and fifteen thousand men, Your Grace.”

She silently nodded and watched as the besiegers organized their camps.

“May the gods help us then...”

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Lord Cartman was very pleased when he arrived in the morning of the second day; his army was neatly organized in three camps, each of them blocking the exits, while the carpenters were already busy building siege towers and catapults.

When the fat man arrived at the eastern camp, hails and cheers rose from every corner. His soldiers were banging their swords against their shields and yelling war cries. Cartman just waved at them and continued his track to the southern camp, on the banks of the lake where his HQ was located. His generals and bannermen quickly realized their Lord had arrived when the same fervor invaded the second camp.

The command tent was a bigger tent in the middle of the southern camp. Two high black banners with the red dragon were flowing at the entrance.

The four bannermen and the Lord Commander of the army were busy studying a map when their leader entered the tent. As soon as he took place, a plate full of venison was brought to him. Food was always required wherever Cartman went and war wasn't an exception.

“Prince Eric, the gods are smiling on us.” Lord Asher declared. He was the Lord Commander of the Cartman armies, a stern man in his mid forties. He had pale grey eyes and raven short hair. “The city is surrounded and the only real opposition will come from the remains of the royal guard. We will be able to storm the city by the end of the month, just before winter gets too harsh.”

“Good, very good!” the fat brunet answered between two bites. Sauce was dripping from his chin.

“We have a problem though, My Lord.” another commander spoke up. “The Queen has called the Stotch army back from Maplemarsh. An host of more than nine thousand infantrymen will arrive from the northeast this afternoon. We did not spot any cavalry forces.”

“They must have already arrived...the Queen may have hidden them in the city.” Eric supposed. “She'll try to attack us in our flank when we'll fight against the main corps.”

“We already have recalled the men from the two other camps.” Lord Asher added.

“Very well, tell them to cross the Norshore as soon as possible.”

The commanders looked bewildered by their Lord's command. After a series of quick glances towards each other, Lord Asher spoke up again.

“But My Prince...it would be safer to stay behind the Norshore! If we cross it, our left flank will be at the mercy of the Queen's cavalry!”

“My dear Asher, the essence of our campaign is _audacity_.” Eric reminded him with a devilish smile. “Of course it is safer on the other side, but I want to wipe _all_ of them in one strike. I have some secret cards that even you are not aware of...trust me.”

“If you say so My Prince, we all believe in you.”

“Very good, everyone should respect my autoritah like you do.”

He clapped his hands and a servant retrieved the empty plate. Another one poured him a cup of wine as the commanders were leaving the tent.

Cartman went outside to better see Goldencrest. He couldn't wait to walk down its halls and reach the throne. With both the Queen and his lover in his hands, the false King would be checkmate. Another one will rise, the one that should have been married to Marjorine since the beginning.

“Stephen, what a fool you were to break my betrothal with your daughter.” he thought, sipping his wine in the cold air. “She's paying the consequences...but don't worry, I won't be too harsh with her.”

Soon, the totality of Telos would have to respect King Eric Cartman's autoritah.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

The cells of Ericstead were dark, moist and cold, like most of cells in the known world, one would say. The main difference there was that the prisoners were fed by sisters and brothers of the order of the Sons of Aerys. Since the prisoners didn't want to confess most of the time, they were denied water and bread. What was worse? Confess and be burned alive or starve slowly in silence?

Tweek often asked himself that question, when the lack of coffee began to drive him mad. He tried countless times to help himself with magic, but he was starving and exhausted...no one could produce enough energy in those conditions to throw even the most basic spell.

So Tweek laid down the whole time. The little hole on top of the left wall allowed him to keep track of the night and day circle. Whenever a brother or a sister came with a bucket of water and a ladle, he would not even watch it.

_Confess._

This was their one and only word. The only one that Tweek heard for what already seemed like weeks.

As time passed away, Tweek wasn't even shaking anymore. His body was trying to save as much energy as possible to survive. The blond was becoming scrawny, the bags under his eyes were growing darker.

_Confess._

_Confess._

_CONFESS._

The words began to yell louder and louder in his head like a mantra. He was becoming crazy. He wanted to smash his head against the wall until it exploded, this would release him from his misery.

He seriously considered it. Then someone knocked at the door.

That was new.

The Sons of Aerys never knocked.

He slowly raised his heads and the thin ray of light coming through the holes in the wall was enough to reveal someone wrapped into a black cloak, but she removed her hood to reveal her brown tied in a bun.

“L-Liane Car-artman?”

Tweek believed he was having hallucinations, but it was indeed Liane Cartman. She was also holding a basket covered by a napkin.

“Hello Tweek.” she almost whispered, kneeling at his level. “I've brought you something.”

She removed the napkin and revealed the basket full of bread with a warm pot of soup. Tweek hesitated at first but the hunger was quick to take the lead. He nearly jumped on the food and ate, ate, ate...

“I always manage to sneak past the brothers when it is prayer time...” She explained. “I'm always sad when my little Eric doesn't treat his prisoners right.”

“Is this why you do this?” Tweek asked.

“Yes, and as a believer, I must help those in need, not hate them.” she continued with her soothing voice. Somehow, she reminded Tweek of his own mother. “Isn't religion about love and understanding?”

“I...I don't know...I'm not of the -ngh- religious k-kind...”

“I know sweetie. There's nothing wrong with that.”

When the blond boy felt satiated, she took the basket back and stood up.

“Don't let them see you're feeling better.” she advised him before leaving.

Tweek raised his gaze towards the light coming through the wall.

Even in the most dire situation, there was still some light.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

“How do you feel?”

“I feel sick...”

“Don't worry, it's always like that the first time. Then in the heat of battle you forget all about it.”

Even with Leigh's constant babbling, Clyde was shaking beneath his chainmail. He was the son of a smith, not a soldier, the battlefield was something completely new for him.

Their mission was to attack Cartman's left flank which was vulnerable. As soon as the Stotch army would launch its attack, the two thousands horsemen would sally out and obliterate their enemy from the left and from behind. For now they were waiting in the main street, a long chain of horses and steel-covered men.

Until the horns blew and the doors went open. The first knights rode out in the wild, followed by all the others.

Clyde swallowed and followed the wave with Leigh at his left. The cavalry wave was divided in two equal halves: one armed with lances to charge and the other armed with swords to push further into enemy formations. The brunet and the captain of the guards were both wielding a sword that day.

Further away, the red maple leaf was furiously pushing against the red dragon into a confused melee. On each side archers and crossbowmen were locked into a ranged battle.

Clyde was thrown out of his contemplation when trumpets announced the beginning of the charge.

“FOR THE QUEEN!” a captain yelled at the front.

“FOR THE QUEEN!” roared hundreds of others behind.

The knights charged first and the ground shacked under the horses' hoofs. The second half of the horsemen followed immediately, blinded by the dust raised by the first charge.

Clyde refolded the visor of his helm and spurred his horse once more. It was hard to breath and see with all this dust around. He heard the terrifying noise of human butchery coming closer and closer.

Then he heard _fire._ He definitely recognized the sound of something being burned.

The dust faded and he saw it. The first cavalry wave fleeing, while hundreds of horses and men laid burnt out on the ground. What was this sorcery?!

The brunet wanted to turn back but it was too late to do so. They were already jumping over the dead bodies and striking the left flank of Cartman's infantry. Clyde killed his first man by chopping his head off. Another man tried to strike him with his pike but he thrusted his sword deep into his enemy's neck. They were blood splatters all other his helm. Everywhere around the mounted soldiers were cutting down any man who tried to defend themselves. Soon packs of men began to run away giving up their weapons.

Then Clyde heard it again. He looked further away and saw knights wielding what looked like a barrel in their back. Linked to the barrel a strange pipe spat fire like a dragon and burned men and beasts alike in a horrifying scream of pain.

Terrified by the sudden blazing fire, Clyde's horse turned back so violently that the brunet fell down on the ground. His ears were ringing and his left shoulder felt like it had been crushed. But now was not the time to lament: he had to run away, but where? Everywhere around him men were killing themselves like wild animals or were being fried alive, leaving no way out.

As the young man regained his balance, the flamethrowers were gaining ground. The cavalry wing had been decimated and the Stotch troops were wavering. Without thinking and rushed by adrenaline, Clyde ran and thrust his sword into the first flamethrower's belly. In a swift gesture the brunet drag out his weapon and cut down another one. Too close to use their weapons, the remaining soldiers ran away, leaving the brunet at the mercy of a group of swordsmen coming his way.

Clyde's adrenaline rush let him down as the pain in his shoulder came back. In front of him stood three men with sword, shield and chainmail. The first one charged him but Clyde made a roll and dug his sword into his foe's belly. The second one attacked and the brunet rolled once more on the ground to avoid the cold steel. His sword had remain stuck into his victim and he was now weaponless. The enemy soldier attacked once more and hit Clyde's helmet with such force that it flew away. Stunned, the young man fell down, a bloody scar running down his left cheek.

Before he lost consciousness, he saw his aggressor's torso being pierced by a large sword.

Slowly, his vision became blurred, the noise of steel and horses faded.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

“It is an outstanding victory!” Lord Asher announced proudly.

“The dragon fire was used with great results, just as I planned.” the Prince of Eastmarsh congratulated himself. “The Stotchs are no more!”

Cartman was inspecting the battlefield with his guards and bannermen. Everywhere corpses laid in the grass, and one could hear the cries of the injured soldiers being dealt with all over the field. A courier came to them on his horse.

“Prince Eric, the remaining enemies are routing. More than three quarters of their army lays dead at your feet.”

“How many casualties did we get?” Cartman demanded.

“A little more than a thousand men on foot and about three hundred horsemen are missing.”

“Fair enough.”

“We also need you at the camp, Your Majesty. There have been...deserters.”

Asher threw a glance at his Lord. A smile began to curve his lips. Those deserters had just signed their death sentence.

“Very well. I shall deal with them.”

They turned back and rode to the southern camp, where in front of the command tent at least forty men were on their knees, hands chained. They have been deprived of their shining armors for a mop of white tissue hanging on their bruised knees. Their eyes were glued on the floor as no one dared to look at their Lord. All the soldiers of the camp stood silent along the way and in front of their tents, waiting for the Prince to bring his justice.

As soon as Cartman got down of his horse, one of his commanders spoke up;

“These men...or should I say these little girls, dared to run away in the midst of battle, staining their families and their Lord with dishonor! How could they forgive their Prince? Such an insult to House Cartman demands justice!”

“Justice!” The soldiers yelled.

“SILENCE!” Cartman roared.

Silence.

He slowly stepped forward, delighting himself of the deserters terrified expression. He then turned back and raised his arms in the air in a triumphant way.

“The punishment for dishonoring the army...IS DEATH!”

Everyone in the camp cheered like they hadn't see enough blood for that day.

A soldier was affected to each deserter and stood behind him, holding him by his hair. On Cartman's go, they slit their throats before leaving them fall in the mud.

Just after that, riders carrying ripped Stotch banners arrived and tossed them at the feet of their Lord, completing his triumph of the day. Asher drew his sword and raised it in the air.

“CARTMAN!”

All the camp was soon filled with the soldiers' acclamations and the banging of swords against shields.

“CARTMAN! CARTMAN! CARTMAN!”

The Prince of Eastmarsh took a deep breath. The smell of fire and blood.

The smell of victory.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Alex thanked the gods to finally be back on the solid ground. Three days in a galley, what a drag, really.

The townsfolk were happy to see their Lords back to Stardusk. It looked like the city was going out of a long slumber. But the smiles vanished when they noticed that Tweek was not with his family. The Tweaks went back home silently and under a heavy rain.

The first thing that Richard did once he was in the keep was to call all his bannermen and to prepare the fleet. For that reason he remained locked into his study most of time after their arrival.

As for Linda, she couldn't be at rest. Her son was away from her, in a dark cell, fearing for his life...and she couldn't do anything to help him. Was he even still alive? Only thinking about this dreadful possibility was tearing her heart apart. She would remain in her chamber most of the time, gazing through the window, just waiting for a miracle to happen.

Alex often stayed in his bedroom too in order to meditate in peace. Meditation was a vital part of a mage's life. Preparing the body to intense physical and mental activity and concentrate one's inner energy was the aim of the art of meditation. Some mages could even make their own soul travel gigantic distances to find someone they were looking for. Alex thought it would have been most useful to have such a skill to find his brother. Unfortunately he was still unable to use it.

Four days after their arrival, Linda knocked at his door when he was busy meditating. The sudden noise made him jump out of his bed. Meditating mages were in a sort of trance and disturbing them could nearly drive them to the point of a heart-attack.

“Are you okay?” Linda asked, worried by her adoptive son's scattered breath.

“I...I was meditating...” the brunet managed to reply while getting up.

“I'm sorry...”

“Don't be, I should have warned you. What brings you here?”

Linda carefully closed the door behind her and took place on Alex's bed next to him. It was unusual for her to act in such a motherly way with the bastard.

“Since you are growing into a very powerful mage...”

“I'm not that powerful...” Alex cut her off.

“Now is not the time for modesty, young man.” Linda softly scolded him. “As I was saying, since you are becoming a mage, can you...feel if Tweek is alive? I heard mages could do that sort of thing...”

“I can't do that yet...my powers are still limited to a restricted area.” Alex explained.

Linda sighed and looked through the window.

“I just wish...I could just _know_ if he's still alive...”

“You can do that.”

“How?”

The young man pointed at her chest towards her heart.

“A mother's heart knows. I don't know how, but it does.” the brunet almost whispered. “Ask your heart and you shall have the answer.”

Linda knew that Alex was kind of a poet but he had no reason to make things up. Tweek and him shared the same father, after all...so she tried and closed her eyes.

“What do you feel?”

“I think he's alive...”

“Then he is. It is as simple as that.”

The boy smiled at her brightly. Linda couldn't hold herself back anymore and hugged him with all her might. Such a display would make anyone wonder if she had just accepted Alex as her own son and after all...wasn't it the case? He wasn't hers, but she raised him like Tweek. It took time but her bitterness faded, she was just happy to have him with her in those hard times.

“Thank you, thank you Alex...I know I've not always been a mother to you...and I'm sorry.” Her voice was soft and came in a whisper as if loud words would break their true meaning.

“It's nothing...”

“I love you as much as I love Tweek...you two are my babies. Nothing in the world can change that.”

Alex could feel himself tearing up. This was the first time Linda acted that way towards him. It felt as if his own mother was back and his heart was invaded by a nostalgic yet warm feeling of comfort. He hugged her back and held his voice.

They both jumped out of their skin when Richard stormed into the room.

“We are being attacked!”

“What? Here?!”

“A big fleet is coming right for us!”

Alex grinded his teeth.

“The Testaburgers.”

The family went out to the balcony and saw dozens of galleys approaching a few miles away. No doubt about it: such a massive fleet could only be the Testaburgers. The sun was setting and that night would be a stormy night.

“How many are they?” Linda wished she was hallucinating.

“At least fifty. I've never seen so much ships at the same place.” Richard answered. “I've raised all men available but I don't know if it will be enough to keep the enemy at bay.”

“Maybe they want to maintain the blockade and starve us?” Alex noted.

“No...that would take too long.” Richard dismissed. “It's impossible to stay still with such an awful weather anyway.”

“So they will attack at any moment...probably when night will fall.”

“That leaves us very little time to plan our defense.”

They stood silent for a moment. The rain finally stopped to fall, but the wind was still blowing furiously.

“Father...do we still have the gift the Tuckers gave us?”

“The fire from five years ago? It's still here. Do you think it is time to try it?”

A tentative smirk only seen as a sad smile stretched on the bastard’s lips and Richard knew playtime was over.

Now was time to defend their territory.

“It is now or never. Let's prepare a feast for the Kracken!”


	15. The Battle of the Iron Isles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, hello and sorry! I know it's been like...one month since the last update.  
> I would just say shit happened. Like, A LOT of shit and I had to deal with it.  
> Updates will be more scarce from now, I've resumed college so...But I won't let it fall, promise :)  
> Thank you for reading as always, wonderful readers :3  
> DA SOUNDTRACK:  
> The battle: Got season 2 track 8 and 11(Wildfire and Don't die with a clean sword)  
> Peaceful scenes/end of the Chapter: Got season 2 track 17 (The Old Gods and the New)

A few minutes before midnight, the rain finally stopped. The clouds finally went away and let the moon shine down on the sea.

Shaped into a crescent formation, the first wave of war galleys entered the harbor. Among them, the ship of Randy Marsh himself, leading the Testaburger fleet.

“My lord, Stardusk Keep is in sight.” the captain of Randy's ship stated.

“Very well, captain. Fire at will.”

“ALL SHIPS, FIRE AT WILL!”

The order was yelled back on every ship. At the front of the galleys, catapults and ballistae shot their first projectiles towards the castle. The burning rocks flew through the air and crashed against the white walls of the Tweak's holding. Some of them fell within the city, starting a fire near the beach.

“The Tweaks do not seem to oppose any resistance my Lord. There is no sign of their fleet either.”

“Stay sharp, captain. We do not know what trick those damn mages have up their sleeves.” Randy warned the sailor.

“Of course my Lord.”

“Give the transports the order to advance. The sooner they are on the beach the better.”

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O._

Under the Testaburger's fire, the inhabitants had fled to the forests or locked themselves into the castle as their Lords allowed them to. The Tweak host was of four thousand men strong, only infantrymen.

Within the courtyard, big barrels were loaded on the catapults under Richard's command. The crews were ready to fire on his order. Further down along the road leading to the castle, the soldiers were waiting for their enemy to disembark.

“My Lord, we are ready to fire on your command!”

“I hope the Tuckers were right about this.” Alex muttered next to his father.

“We'll see soon enough.”

Richard eyed the second wave of ships following the first one. The ships there were larger and slower. Certainly troop transports. Now was the time to strike.

“FIRE!”

The catapults threw their projectiles far into the air. Richard casted a spell to set the dozens of flying barrels on fire.

Straight when they were above the enemy's ships, the barrels exploded, releasing a deadly shower of crimson flames which devoured wood, sails and men alike. It looked like a dragon was spitting fire on the boats. The blazing clouds spread all over the enemy fleet in a thundering noise.

The water itself was on fire, as incredible as it sounded.

Back on land, everyone was watching the scenery with shock. The cries of the men burning alive could be heard all the way up to the castle. The first wave had nearly been annihilated by the attack. Only three ships of thirteen, including Randy's, had survived the blazing hell. Three transports had been sunk as well. There were still two waves of ships behind though, ready to attack. However, the men on board had been terrified by the Tweak's secret weapon.

“Wow. That was super effective.” Alex admitted.

“It's far from over. The enemy is going full speed towards the beach.” Richard stated. “I hope our men are ready and...Alex, what the hell are you doing?!”

The brunet was climbing on his horse and going towards the doors. He threw a playful look at his father followed by a signature stupid wink.

“It's time for me to welcome them! Don't worry dad, I'll be right back!”

Before Richard could protest any further (even if there was no point in protesting, it was Alex after all), the brat was already far away.

Alex rode all the way down towards the city, then proceeded to the beach where he dismounted. The enemy ships were approaching, it was a nearly perfect timing.

Alex had been meditating those past few days but not for leisure. He had secretly been preparing himself for the battle. The Testaburgers' surprise attack was in fact a unique opportunity to test his cryomancer abilities and that's precisely what he was going to do.

The brunet stepped forward until the water reached his knees. He could hear the sailors yell and row faster not so far away.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"A Man! A man on the beach just in front of us!"

Randy decided to see for himself. The archers around him stood ready and pointed their weapon towards the stranger further down. The Lord gasped loudly when he recognized Richard's second son.

“It's the cryomancer! SHOOT HIM DOWN!”

The archers fired on the boy but a wall of water rose in front of him and froze instantly, breaking all the arrows before they could reach him. The men were startled but they panicked when the galley next to them was cut in two by a gigantic stalagmite.

The remaining galley of Randy's first wave was destroyed the same way. Sailors were thrown into the freezing water to drown.

“Where is our artillery support?!” Randy yelled furiously.

“It's...it's gone my Lord!” A sailor pointed at the galleys further north, near the troop transports.

A wave jumped into the air and with a loud “crack!”, froze instantly. The heavy ice fell down on the boats and crushed them in a sound of thunder.

“GET ON THE BEACH IMMEDIATELY! ALL SHIPS DISEMBARK!” Randy commanded before snapping a crossbow from a sailor's hands. “I will deal with this bastard myself!”

As his crew was rowing even faster to get on the beach, Randy aimed for the brunet. Just before the boat hit the ground, the admiral shot.

A bolt was faster than an arrow. Alex had no time to raise another wall of ice to protect him and the bolt pierced his left shoulder.

“Goddammit!” the brunet cursed before going back to his horse. His shoulder was bleeding badly. By creating a thin layer of ice around his upper area, he managed to avoid any organs to be hit by the bolt.

As he was returning to the castle, the troops acclaimed him like a hero. The brunet couldn't help but flash a smile despite his pain. However it soon faded when he reunited with his father in front of the gates. Richard looked quite angry yet relieved to see his son back.

“Alex what have you done with your shoulder?!”

“Someone got lucky with a crossbow, I guess.” the brunet mumbled.

“You could have been killed, young man!” Richard scolded him. “It was completely reckless...but damn it was brilliant.”

“You think so?!” the brunet's eyes widened.

“I'm proud of you, son. Now go back inside and treat that wound! Your mother is worried sick.”

“Alright.”

Alex watched his father lead his troops to battle. On the beach, the Testaburger ships were disembarking their soldiers. The second part of the battle was beginning.

The brunet wanted to go back to battle but his painful shoulder reminded him that it was useless, that and the fact that using such powerful spells in one row really drained him. The brunet wasn’t used to use so much magic at once so he dismounted and went back inside the castle.

There, a ton of fleeing people were crowding the hall and awaiting their fate. Near the center, a group of mages from the academy and Linda herself were healing the wounded citizens with soothing spells. When she saw the brunet, Linda immediately went up to him with growing concern.

“Your arm!” she shrieked when she saw the blood dripping from the boy's shoulder.

“It's...just a scratch.” Alex was turning paler.

It didn't took him long to collapse into her arms. Linda remained as calm as possible and laid him on the ground. The bleeding had come back and Linda took care of it by pressing her glowing palm on the blood-soaked area. She closed her eyes and let her energy proceed further by reparing his broken collar bone. Once the golden warm light vanished, she applied a bandage.

“Did I pass out?” Alex whispered with a barely audible voice.

“Yes you did. I managed to heal you when you were asleep. But no battle for you, young man.”

Alex looked disappointed but understood when he saw the bandage around his shoulder and his arm.

“What a pity...I wanted to help...”

“I know, but your father can handle himself. Well, at least I think so.”

She rolled her eyes at the thought of her husband's clumsiness. Falling from his horse would be quite bad in such a situation...

“You should get in your room and get some rest.” Linda advised him.

“What if the Testaburgers pass? There's no fucking way I leave you alone!”

“Language!”

“Sorry.”

“You can stay here but stay still, will you?”

“Yes, I will.”

“Good.”

With a grin and a warm heart, Linda got up and returned with the other mages to heal other patients.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O._

With the tricks of the Tweaks played, Randy's invasion fleet could safely disembark on the beach. Even if it had been heavily damaged, around three quarters of the soldiers were now on the sand, ready to storm the city and the castle. Almost five thousand men and horsemen stood there, awaiting Randy's orders. The Testaburgers men were armed in a marine way, mostly with axes or short swords with a round wooden shield.

Randy was leading the cavalry and was protected by a steel armor. He was wearing the Rainlander traditional helmet, a blue one with a red plume on top. In his right hand, a deadly claymore, his favorite weapon.

“All men FORWARD!”

The trumpets ringed and the small cohorts of soldiers moved along the beach. On the main road leading to Stardusk Keep, the Tweak soldiers were running shield against shield. If the Testaburgers wanted to pass, they would have to push harder than their opponents.

Richard was leading his troops on foot at the front. His forces were divided into five cohorts of about eight hundred men each. Armed with long spears and large shields, his soldiers would have no problem to hold the enemy at bay. Furthermore, they were on high ground and Richard could use his fire spells to support his men.

On both sides the men charged each other at the bottom of the hill. Richard's soldiers stopped and remained still into a dense formation, the two first ranks of spears pointing forward.

The enemy marines threw themselves against the shield wall and nearly engulfed it. In a deafening clash of shields and weapons the battle began. A stream of flaming arrows shot from the keep rained upon the invaders, adding to the confusion.

Richard stayed away from the melee, searching to cut the snake's head. If Randy fell, his army would follow him.

His search didn't prevent him to help his own men by throwing fire balls right on the flank of the enemy.

To deal with this new threat, Randy decided to take care of his rival himself. Once he spotted the mage on the other side of the road, he spurred his horse and charged. Richard spotted his opponent on time and managed to set the grass beneath him on fire before dodging the claymore. Terrified by the sudden fire, Randy's horse went crazy and made his rider fall on the ground before running away.

“Looks like now we're even!” Richard taunted, drawing his own sword.

Randy got back on his feet and attacked once more in a large sword swing. Richard dodged and retaliated with several swift attacks. Behind them the two armies were pushing against each other, trying to make the other step back. Magic projectiles of fire, lightning and ice were flying among the arrows, illuminating the slaughter with surnatural colors, like deadly fireworks.

Dueling wasn't Richard's speciality, unlike Randy. He was already tired and his opponant was far stronger than him. In a strong blow, Randy disarmed his rival, throwing his lighter sword away in the grass. Before he could deal the finishing blow, Richard opened his palms and threw a stream of flames to his opponant. Randy growled and used his cloack as protection, before tossing it on the ground.

“Your coward tricks won't work on me!”

He roared a war cry and threw himself to finish Richard once and for all. The latter used a telekinetic push to deflect his enemy's weapon so it would only hurt his shoudler and with his free hand drew a dagger from his belt. Before Randy could realize what was happening, he was struck at the neck, and streams of blood soon poured out of the wound and from his mouth.

“Magic is not for cowards.”

Randy's grip on Richard fainted and he slowly collapsed on the ground, the dagger still deep into his bloody neck. To annouce his victory, Richard created an orb of light and tossed it in the air, lighting the whole battle. Groups of soldiers stopped to fight, startled by this new phenomenon and spotted the bloody corpse of Randy near Richard.

“The...Lord Marsh has been slain!”

“RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!”

The Testaburger lines began to waver and finally completely broke. Some stubborn groups remained to fight the Tweaks but they were quickly overwhelmed and slain like their commander. Hundreds of men were runing back to the beach, throwing their weapons and shields away to flee faster. It was no use however, the Tweak troops being very close behind them and slaugthering them with their spears. Spells made a great deal of casualties, the fleeing enemy was burned, electrocuted, froze, tossed in the air like leaves by the wind.

The remaining stranded ships of the invasion fleet were useless. Some of them were on fire thanks to lost projectiles. The remaining marines threw themselves on the ground and prayed the gods for mercy. They were trapped.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O._

An icy drop on his cheek finally woke him up.

Clyde slowly sat up straight on his elbows and noticed that he was on a large bed, near an open window. It was snowing, as immaculate white drops were going through the window before melting on the ground.

The brunet couldn't see with his left eye. He touched his face and realized that a good part of his cheek was covered by bandages.

The door opened and Leigh entered, slightlty surprised to see him awake. A bright smile quickly took over.

“How is it going, sleepy head?”

“Could be better...”

The captain of the guards took a chair and sat next to the wounded's bed. Clyde's stomach rumbled furiously.

“You must be hungry. It's been three days since you last ate something after all...”

The red haired man ringed a little bell on the night stand. A maid soon entered and Leigh asked for breakfast. A little while later, Clyde could answer to his belly's calls with a tray of bread, fruit juices and marmalades. As he was eating, Leigh told him about their defeat on the Norshore.

“So it was you, the one that killed that guy who was about to kill me?” the brunet blinked.

“Yes, it was me, lucky you. We managed to go back within the walls, thanks to the gods the enemy didn't follow us.”

He frowned.

“I don't know if we will survive this winter...the Stotchs are no more and all our remaining armies are fighting with the King against the Rainlanders...”

Clyde's expression went darker. With his wounds, he couldn't even put up a decent fight anymore. Being stabbed in bed, what a glorious death...

“I don't want to die like a cripple...” he muttered.

“Oh you won't. We will soon remove your bandages, and your arm will be fine, I assure you.” the captain tried to appease him.

“Good then...how is the Queen?”

“She welcomed a part of the townsfolk into the castle. We can feed everyone for a month or two, I think.”

Clyde gave a bitter laugh and his cheek hurt.

“Well I hope we won't starve before the final assault.”

“Cartman is not the patient type. He will attack way before that...”

The brunet finished his last slice of bread. He was still hungry but his lack of sleep made him change his mind.

“Leigh...thanks for the food. I feel tired though...”

“Don't worry. I'll come back later, if you want.”

“Yeah, let's do that. See you later.”

The soldier turned back and left the room. As for Clyde he gazed through the window where he could only see the white sky. He searched within his pockets and was relieved to see that his brooch was still inside.

He took it out and admired how the ruby was shining. It was a beautiful silver golden brooch with a ruby stone in it. The brunet couldn't hold a heavy sigh.

_I'm sorry, Bebe..._

He hold it within his palm and slowly drifted to sleep.

_Maybe I won't be able to see you in Redfield, after all..._

__O.O.O.O.O.O.O._ _

When the sun rose on the Iron Isles the day after, the beach was red with blood. Hundreds of corpses were lying along the road, in the streets and on the beach. The air smelled like iron and burned wood.

The inhabitants were slowly regaining their home. Rejoiced by their victory, the Tweak soldiers had celebrated all night long. They knew they could rest on the way to the continent.

Richard, Alex and Linda were watching the captured ships aligning themselves along the docks.

“Well, here we go again, three days at sea.” Alex sighed.

“Maybe you'd prefer to stay here and clean this mess?” Richard teased him.

“I won't stop until Tweek is with us again.”

“Neither will I.”

“So I guess it's up to me again...” Linda sighed.

“Honey, you're the best manager I've ever known.” Richard flattered her.

“Oh please, spare me the platitudes...” his wife rolled her eyes.

“He's right though.” Alex sided with his father. “Everything in the Isles works two times better when you're in charge.”

Richard nodded behind him but suddenly he seemed to realize something.

“Eh, what is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing!”

And his son ran away towards the docks.

“GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!”

The father ran after him even if the brunet was way ahead. Linda couldn't hold a new sigh, but this time it sounded more like a quiet chuckle.

“I guess boys will always be boys...”

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O._

“Your Majesty, a letter from Stardusk.”

The soldier gave the scroll and bowed down before leaving. Craig was in quite a bad mood and nobody wanted to stay longer than ten minutes within the command tent with him.

Sitting at his desk, the young King was busy studying a map of the Rain Lands and where Stan's army could be met and, preferably, dealt with. The raven's atrocious mood began three days before, when his wife warned him by raven that the capital was under attack by Eric Cartman.

He had left the capital vulnerable...His first mistake, and Craig hated mistakes, especially his own. Even if he managed to handle the situation and arrange things for the better, he was worried. He was worried for his throne, for his wife, for Tweek and for his reinforcements that weren't arriving.

Chasing his thoughts for a moment, he cut the seal of the new letter and read it.

_Your Majesty,_

_Two days ago the Testaburger fleet led by Randy Marsh attacked Stardusk. After a hard battle and thanks to your family's secret weapon, we managed to repel the invaders with little casualties. Randy is dead and the Testaburger fleet has been destroyed. As you read this letter, we are crossing the Median sea. Soon we will march together to victory._

_My second son and myself will arrive in Bluehaven with an army of four thousand men. We will then proceed to meet you once we'll cross the Tiskele._

_Long may you reign,_

_Richard Tweak, Lord of the Iron Isles and Master of Laws._

Richard's letter brought some comfort to Craig. With the Testaburgers almost out of the party, invading the Cliff would be far easier than expected. Besides, as soon as Spring would begin, Token would attack from the south east. With Craig coming from the north, Westercliff would be completely isolated from the rest of the country.

He trusted Kenny and Clyde to do something about Cartman and mostly rescue Tweek and he hoped his raven had reached Highcastle in time.

As soon as he was finished, Craig went out of his tent. His army was camping near a forest. One day of march away was Redfield, door of the Cliff and ripe for the taking.

Craig dearly hoped that with the crushing defeat of her vassal, Bebe would reconsider her allegiance. It would spare them a bloodshed at least and Clyde would be happy.

Someone patted his shoulder and he turned back to see his little sister.

“Ruby? What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Calm down , your highness, I just need to talk to you before you go on a rampage.” the girl answered bluntly.

“It's not a rampage, it's war.”

“You kill people in both cases, the latter is just more civilized.”

Craig sighed and flipped her off.

“Whatever Ruby, what do you want?”

“Can we please go somewhere private?”

The raven nodded and went back inside his tent, followed by his sister. They took place on his desk, in front of each other.

“I want you to break my betrothal with Alex.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me right.”

“Why that?”

“Because we are already allied with the war. We do not need this dynastic move anymore...besides, Alex and Kenny will probably get married and they'll be happier together.”

Craig looked even more surprised. He noticed how her voice slowly dropped but didn't voice it.

“It is possible for two men to get married?”

“In the North, yes. Their traditions are older than ours, they see marriage as a bond between two lives, not only between a man and a woman.” Ruby explained.

“But what about the succession?”

“Karen will carry on the bloodline.”

“I...I'll think about it.”

Ruby gave him a bright smile and went to hug her brother. Since he was really awkward with displays of affection, Craig patted her head.

“You're a dork.”

“Shut up or I marry you to an elf.”

 


	16. Winter has Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK FROM THE DEEEEEEAD  
> Thanks to the nice readers who left a kudo here and there, I love you all (^w^)/  
> I didn't expect college to be THAT time consuming...anyways, I have made chapters in advance now and the full scenario is now COMPLEEEETE.  
> If you are an old reader, well, I can't thank you enough from staying. If you're new well WELCOME TO DA PARTY  
> Enjoy as always ~

Mornings were getting colder and colder everyday. The grass was turning white, dead leaves were cracking under one's feet and not a single sound could be heard. Just a growing vibration in the distance. Then the sharp clinking sound of metal, the thundering quake of horses and finally the beat of war drums.

Bebe was watching the enemy army approaching from her balcony. She didn't expect an attack so soon; Winter wasn't a season to carry on war after all. Down below, the inhabitants were barricading themselves into their houses. Redfield had no walls to defend itself, just the keep north of town.

With her small garrison, the lady stood no chance. A few weeks ago, she had received a letter telling her, or rather politely threatening her to lay down weapons without resistance. The letter also pointed out how crushing the defeat of the Testaburger/Marsh alliance had been. Still, those information could have been made up by the enemy in order to trick Bebe into an easy surrender. Yet the young lady was torn between her loyalty and her people. The city would be spared if she bent the knee to the Prince of Bluehaven but what if the tide of the war turned? Turncoats would be hunted down and executed, her head on a pike. 

Her thoughts were disrupted by a knock on the door. She turned around to see a servant standing near the door.

“My Lady, the King demands an audience.”

“Which King are we talking about? They seem to be growing on trees, these days...” she gave a bitter laugh.

“Er...King Craig, my Lady.”

“Very well, tell him I should meet him on the field near the Keep, face to face. No escorts.”

“Yes, my Lady.”

Outside, the troops had stopped. About fifteen thousand men were standing still, banners flowing through the wind. Was Clyde among them? As Bebe was making her way down the street, she wondered if Craig would bring the brunet with him. She dismissed the idea.

She stopped at the last house before the wild and waited for a movement on the other side. 

“King Craig has agreed to your terms my Lady. He is waiting for you over there.” Pointed out one of her guards.

“So here goes nothing...”

The cold was making her shiver but she pretended not to care. The weather was not the issue right now.

She met Craig on the field as expected, between his army and her city. He was alone and didn't seem to carry any weapons.

“Greetings, Lady Stevens.” the raven welcomed her coldly. “Thank you for accepting this meeting.”

“Well, I'm not the one knocking at your door with an army...” Bebe let out with an annoyed sigh. “To be honest, I expected you to come with a bodyguard at least, since you seem to be half of the kingdom's nemesis...”

“And break your terms?” Craig frowned. “Unlike your currant lieges, my Lady, I am an honorable man.”

“This remains to be seen.” Bebe retorted, not impressed at all. “As for your disguised threats...”

“Threats? I have made no threats. It must only be a misunderstanding, my Lady.”

Craig began to walk around, his eyes carefully watching the city.

“I have no reason to attack Redfield.”

“And yet, here you are.”

“I do not march against you, but against your lieges. I want to avoid bloodshed as much as possible. The Testaburgers, the Marshs and the Cartmans are the ones to blame for this conflict.”

“I do not care who started this, I only care about my people and my allegiance.”

“And about our common friend, Clyde.”

Bebe was caught off-guard. She expected Craig to use her sore spot against her, but she couldn't prevent her heart from sinking.

“I promised him not to harm you under any circumstances.” Craig continued.

“You did? How kind.” Bebe looked away, a slight blush growing on her cheeks.

“I can see why Clyde is so fond of you.” the raven smirked. You are quite the sarcastic woman, aren't you?”

Bebe's blush worsened, memories disrupting her thinking. She let out a final sigh in defeat.

“Very well Prince of Bluehaven, I'll consider your offer. But let us go somewhere more appropriate. Would you like to share a meal in the keep?

“It would be rude to decline such hospitality.”

_O.O.O.O.O.O_

A heavy, unsettling silence was lingering around the corridors of Westercliff. King Stanley had been deeply shaken by the death of his father and had not spoken to anyone but his wife for three days.

Wendy had been shocked as well. The death of her father-in-law was saddening, the loss of her fleet humiliating and the news of Craig's invasion worrying. It was the worst case scenario, if not “ _That”_ worst case scenario they had been fearing since the beginning.

“Cartman is in Kingsrock and Tucker at our doorstep...” grumbled Lord Crowstone, one of Stan's generals. “The war has been going on for nearly a month and we're already deep in shit!”

“We still have two whole armies to throw at the enemy!” Lord Glover retorted. “Even without our fleet, the enemy is outnumbered two to one on land!”

“Numbers do not mean victory, Glover!” barked Lord Ironvale. “The Tweaks were outnumbered and still they managed to annihilate our forces!”

“Those damn witches were at home!” Glover yelled back.

“SILENCE, ALL OF YOU!”

The contentious commanders went silent. They all bowed to their King who had just entered the room. Lord Crowstone and Lord Ironvale exchanged a quick glance when they both noticed how Stan seemed tired and pale. The Prince of Westercliff took a seat at the end of the table where a map of the country had been rolled out. Small figurines made of wood and ivory represented the armies, camps and strongholds. Stan studied the map for a moment, his generals not daring to speak. When he finally looked up towards them, the older men were all tense.

“Tucker's first target will be Redfield. I expect him to stay on the royal road all the way down to Radiant Garden.” the raven spoke up.

“We don't think the usurper will carry on his advance before Spring, Your Majesty.” Lord Glover dared to step in.

“Me neither. If he marches on Redfield, the town will be his winter quarters and he will wait for Spring and for us there.”

“What do you suggest, Your Majesty?”

“I'll give him what he wants, much earlier than he expects.”

Glover, Crowstone and Ironvale exchanged a confused glance.

“You want to battle the enemy _in the snow_?” asked Ironvale.

“Precisely.”

“But Your Highness! With all due respect, winter is not a season to wage war! The cold will only get our troops killed before they even reach the enemy!” Glover appalled himself.

“That is exactly what I intend to use, Lord Glover.”

Everyone around was completely confused. Stan couldn't hold a grin back, amused by the situation.

“Allow me to explain myself, my friends...”

And so Stan unveiled his cunning plan to defeat his rival. It all soon fell into place for the three Lords who were still worried about the weather though. Still, once the meeting was over, everyone returned to his room quite confident.

Stan found his wife in their room, comfortably laid in her bed and reading a novel. Wendy looked up and kindly smiled at him.

“How was the meeting, love?”

“It went well.” Stan smiled back, sitting next to her.

He began to gently stroke her belly. The new life growing inside her was already filling him with joy. His new family helped him to carry on despite the recent setbacks. His smile soon faded though, as he remembered what he had to tell to his wife. He took a deep breath and let it out.

“Wendy...I'll have to leave very soon to lead the troops.”

Wendy's eyes widened.

“Soon? But it's Winter!”

“I know, but we are taking the enemy by surprise. Along with your own forces we will push them back.”

“I surely hope so...”

She was upset, even though she knew very well that it was necessary. Stan kissed her tenderly to appease her.

“I promise I'll be back for the birth of my little angel. So let's enjoy this night together as much as we can.”

“I will miss you so much...”

Wendy's voice cracked, a tear rolled down her cheek. She wanted to go with him but the baby had to be safe. Besides, Stan would never accept to put them in danger.

The King in the West held his Queen tightly in his arms all night long, enjoying her delicate scent and her soft breathing until the first rays of light made their way to the room.

_O.O.O.O.O.O_

“So you're saying that Kingsrock is being sieged by Cartman's forces and that Clyde is still there?!”

“You heard me well, My Lady. But fear not, the capital will soon be safe once more, of that I'm sure.”

Bebe had lost her appetite and was staring at the barely-eaten food in front of her. Was Craig completely mad? How could he be so confident despite knowing that both his wife and his best friend were in danger? That his throne itself was about to fall into his worst enemy's hands? She was deeply bewildered by all this and had a hard time hiding it. On the other side of the table, Alex and Richard were eating silently.

“To be honest, Lady Stevens, I have another proposition for you...” Craig announced, putting his empty plate aside.

“Even though I haven't considered the first one yet...aren't you the bold one, My Lord...” Bebe cut him off.

“More than you can imagine.” the raven smirked. “Lord Richard?”

“Yes Your Majesty.”

Richard stood up and handed a scroll to Bebe. The young woman seemed confused but took it anyway.

“What is this supposed to be?” she asked before unrolling it.

“An oath of allegiance.” Richard explained.

“To you, I suppose?” Bebe looked up to Craig once more.

“You've guessed it, but I advise you to read a little further...”

Bebe did so even if she perfectly knew how contracts were presented. Craig's grin grew wider when Bebe's eyes met the last lines of the paper.

“ _Lady of the Cliff?”_

Her surprise couldn't have been more genuine.

“This title belongs to Lady Testaburger!” she said, completely lost.

“Not for long. Once she'll be defeated, I'll need an honest and skilled person to take her place.”

Bebe looked at the contract once more to avoid Craig's insistent gaze. The latter stood up and with a quick wave ordered the servants to bring him his coat.

“And as written in this royal edict, the whole Cliff will be yours. If you agree to our terms, of course.” the raven concluded.

“I...I need some time to consider it.”

“Of course My Lady, we're not in a hurry. I just wanted you to have all the information about this matter. All the cards are now in your hands, Lady Stevens.”

The three men bowed.

“It has been a pleasure My Lady. Should you make a choice, you know where to find us.”

Bebe let them go with a nod. She was still holding the contract in her hands, not sure what to do with it.

_As appointed by His Majesty Craig Tucker, first of his name, King of Telos, of the realms of men and Protector of Mankind,_

_Lady Bebe Stevens_

_is to be recognized as the legitimate Lady of Radiant Garden and Lady of the Cliff, under the benevolent rule of His Majesty._

Beneath was displayed the royal seal, along with Craig's own signature.

“Lady of the Cliff...” Bebe whispered to herself.

_O.O.O.O.O_

_2 Months Later, 4 th of Sun's Dawn._

Usually when the night would fell on Kingsrock, all would become pretty calm, almost desert if you exclude the few drunkards roaming the streets. That night, however, would be one to be remembered.

After three months of siege which brought the city to the brink of starvation, Cartman had finally launched his final assault against the defenders. The catapults opened the hostilities by throwing burning balls of hay and barrels of oil which were quick to create chaos within. The siege towers were then ordered to proceed towards the walls and a ram was making its way to the doors.

The defenders threw everything they could against the invader: arrows, burning oil, even stones. Cartman's forces withstood a few casualties but could reach the walls relatively safely.

Leigh was on the top of the walls with the rest of the Royal Guard. The redhead could hear his enemy climbing up within the tower in front of him. Then the footsteps were replaced by the sound of chains and finally the wooden door fell over, pouring a stream of screaming soldiers. Thanks to his warhammer, Leigh was able to cut down any man foolish enough to attack him. The other guards were valiantly holding their part of the walls, their white cloak soaked red by blood and entrails. One of them disengaged and joined with his commander.

“Lord Commander! A group of enemy soldiers has brought a ram to the doors!”

“Do we have any reserves?”

“There is still Donovan's company, sir, but I don't think they will hold the enemy for long!”

“They'll have to make do with what they have...”

The ram began to strike the metal gate with unrelenting force. On the other side, Clyde's company, mainly armed with halberds and pikes went into formation. Since his recovery from the battle of the Norshore three months before, the young man had resumed training and under Leigh's teaching became captain of one of the remaining Stotch companies. A long scar had appeared on the brunet's right cheek, it made him look like a hardened veteran and in a certain way, he was.

The first rank kneeled down, pointing their weapons upwards, while the second rank pointed them in front of them in order to form a deadly pike forest. Clyde was commanding from the right side.

The metal cringed and fell apart, leaving a giant hole into the railing. Cartman's forces went through and charged, only to be welcomed by the mages of the Castle's observatory. The magic team, composed of an Elektromancer and his apprentices, grilled the first waves of enemies with lightning. Taking profit of the enemy's thwarted attack, Clyde launched his soldiers forward and pushed them back to the portal.

On the walls however, the situation was critical: most of the defenders had fled or perished and the Royal Guard was on full retreat. Leigh ordered his men to go down and to help Clyde in the street below.

Clyde himself had been pushed back further down the street. Even with the help of the mages the enemy were too many. Soon the defenders began to suffer casualties and morale began to waver. Leigh managed to merge his forces with Clyde's and the two commanders reunited in the midst of battle.

“We will all be slaughtered if we stay here!” the brunet yelled.

“You have a better idea? I'm all ears!” the Lord Commander replied with sarcasm.

“We can fall back to the castle's inner walls, it will buy us a little more time!”

“Time for what? To wait for our death?”

“Rather to take the most of those fuckers with us!”

“Well that's okay for me. ALL TROOPS, FALL BACK TO THE CASTLE IMMEDIATELY!”

The trumpeters sounded the retreat and the remaining defenders ran for it.

Not far from there, Cartman was already savoring his triumph. His staff and himself had entered the city, admiring the massacre that took place a mere minutes before. Horses were literally walking on corpses. The stench of blood and burned flesh was everywhere. Another most delicious smell for Cartman.

“My Lord, a glorious victory will soon be yours!” announced a captain. “They are running away from us! Soon the Queen and the city will be ours!”

“I am gonna dine in Goldencrest tonight!” Cartman rejoiced.

Horns were heard in the distance, the final assault was given. More and more horns rang in an impressive crescendo. It made Cartman shiver.

“What are those idiots doing? A concert?!” the fat man roared.

“My Lord, horsemen have emerged from the forest!”

“WHAT? Gimme that telescope, you retard!”

Cartman snatched the telescope from his soldier and went back on his track to properly see the plain. Thousands of lights were dancing in the air, coming closer and stomping the earth. Cartman let out a cry of anger.

“GOD DAMMIT!”

_O.O.O.O.O_

The throne room was bathed by the faint light of the torches and the candles. From behind the great doors, the tumult of the battle could be heard. Marjorine was there, alone, in that huge and cold room. She was waiting for the doors to open and to show Eric Cartman's ugly face.

But she won't be part of all this madness. As soon as Cartman would enter the room, she would swallow the poison she had been keeping. She would laugh at his face, if she wasn't dying in the process.

The young woman had never been so calm. She was in a strange state, like between life and death and was lost in her thoughts. How mighty her house had been...how low it had fallen...In the span of a mere months, the mightiest family of Telos had been reduced to a girl on the brink of suicide. The irony of life was often cruel.

The screams were getting closer. They were right there on the other side. Marjorine took the phial next to her and uncorked it quickly as the door opened. She didn't drink it though, as surprise completely overwhelmed her. The man standing in front of her wasn't Cartman but Kenneth McCormick, in his immaculate armor and flanked by his soldiers.

Marjorine let the phial fall and break on the floor. The blond kneeled before his Queen with a triumphant smile.

“Your Grace, the battle is over. We have won!”

_O.O.O.O.O_

The Northerners shared their supplies with the starving population. The streets were full of debris and corpses, it would be a long and difficult task to clean that up.

Stuart, who had led the first charge against the rear of Cartman's army, could finally take some rest at Goldencrest. He was quickly joined by his son and the Queen.

“My Lord, we owe you our lives. I'll make sure that this day will be remembered by everyone.” Marjorine bowed to him in gratitude.

“We've only made our duty, Your Grace. The King ordered us to march to the capital as soon as possible and he was right in his decision.” Stuart answered.

“Thank the gods he was. What about Eric Cartman?”

“He seems to have vanished. If he's alive, he's probably going to dig up in Eastedge.”

“My Lord! A raven from Redfield!”

They turned their heads to the envoy running towards them. Stuart took the letter, threw a quick glance at it before handing it to his son.

“This is for you, Kenneth.”

Kenny took the paper and read it carefully, still wondering why in the hell would Craig write to him personally.

_Dear Kenny,_

_If you read this letter, then it means that my plan to save the capital worked, thanks to the gods. Since Cartman's army must be in tatters now, I need you to go to Eastmarch on a very special (and dangerous) mission. Maybe you've already guessed it: I want you to save Tweek._

_You will find no better team mates than Leigh, the Lord Commander of my Royal Guard and Clyde. You can take a few more men with you if need be. Once you'll have freed Tweek, bring him to me as fast as you can. I put all my faith in you for this mission and it begins right now._

_And please, come back alive. I don't want to deal with Alex if you happen to die._

_Craig_

Kenny smiled, both at the incoming adventure and at the thought of his little blueberry (he would never be short of nicknames, alas). Stuart eyed him suspiciously before rolling his eyes.

“I'm going on a rescue mission!”

The blonde ran away towards the castle like a child. Stuart sighed, once more.

 


	17. Changing the Odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya Fellas, I'll try to update on a two-week basis now ;p (plz trust me I'm so sorry for the wait)  
> Hope you'll like it as always! I noticed I had forgot to put the soundtrack for the last chapter. Silly me (>_>")  
> But I didn't forget this time! All the tracks play one after another, roughly.  
> First and second Ellipses : TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - Dragonsreach  
> The inn: TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - The Bannered Mare  
> The forest and the rescue : TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - Silence Unbroken and TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - Shadows and Echoes  
> Damien and the sons of Aerys: Game of Thrones Season 5 Soundtrack 11 - High Sparrow  
> Last ellipse: Total War: Rome 2 Soundtrack - Roma Invicta

A few days after his crushing and unexpected defeat at the siege of Kingsrock, Eric Cartman regained his stronghold of Eastedge with the remains of his army. Faces were livid and exhausted, except for Cartman's which was boiling with rage. It looked like his delusional anger was protecting him from the snow.

Even if Liane was used to her son's outbursts, she had never seen him in such a state of rage and nerves before. He looked like a mad werewolf on a killing rampage, crashing everything in his path.

“Bring me Tweak, BRING HIM TO ME NOW!” he roared to his guards.

They obliged and a few minutes later, Damien and his men threw the little blond at Cartman's feet. Tweek slowly raised his head up.

“Well, I didn't expect you to hold that long. You cursed mages are hard to kill!”

He punched him in the face. Since he was barely eating even with Liane's secret assistance, it was enough to make him lost his balance. His bony arms were aching.

“No matter. Tucker will be devastated when I'll send your rotting head to him.”

He threw another punch at his victim. Tweek was too exhausted to react. Liane looked away, scared of what her son could do to his prisoner.

“I still have to decide how I'll execute you...and I cannot think with an empty belly. We'll see after dinner. Take him back to his cell.”

Tweek felt his body being lifted from the ground. His vision was blurry and one of Cartman's punch would certainly leave him with a black eye. The light from the main hall slowly fainted as he was carried back to the dungeon.

When his body hit the cold hard ground, the blond took a while to gather his energy before sitting down against the wall. He was dirty, weak, starving. For weeks he had known nothing more than four black stone walls dripping with moisture. Like hunger and cold, despair was slowly eating him away.

If only he hadn't run away at Craig's wedding. If only...

_O.O.O.O.O_

“A scouting party Your Majesty, not far beyond Redfield. Fortunately, our crossbowmen killed their horses and the trespassers themselves before they could flee.”

The soldiers dropped the cloaks and weapons at Craig's feet. The young King did not expect to encounter his enemies so soon. A new year had begun a week sooner and snow was still everywhere. Still, his patrols had to deal with numerous small-scale attacks on baggage trains and skirmishes along the eastern forests. Since Craig was lost in his thoughts his men continued his report:

“After inspection of their personal assets and clothing, we have all the reasons to believe that the men were Marsh soldiers.”

Craig looked up from the map in front of him to gaze at his soldiers. With his almost perpetual frown he looked intimidating despite his youth. His mouth remained hidden behind his intertwined hands, elbows on the desk. He usually did that posture when the situation was serious.

“Marsh scouts ? Are you sure ?” he questioned.

“Yes Your Majesty, their helmets, their weapons and mounts clearly show that they were Rainlanders.”

“Why would the Marshs risk the lives of their men in such a freezing cold? The only way to attack our position is to go up the road from Radiant Garden to Redfield.” Richard asked himself.

“Unless...unless Marsh rushed his troops into Eastmarsh before winter, so he could outflank us by crossing the Tiskele through the forest.” Craig thought out loud.

“It would be a very risky and costly move Your Majesty.” one of Craig's generals commented.

“Yet Marsh is a bold one and perfectly capable of such tricks. Maybe it is time to clear up the forest.”

Craig stood up and turned towards Richard.

“Lord Tweak, you are free to choose the bannermen and Lords who will escort us. I want half the army ready to go by noon.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty!”

Thus ended the meeting and everyone was sent back to its quarters to prepare themselves.

When Richard entered his tent, he found his son cross-legged on his bed, into what seemed to be a deep meditative state. Since disturbing a meditating mage could be dangerous, he remained silent and minded his own business.

_Tweek._

_Brother._

_Please answer me._

Over the past few weeks, Alex spent his days and nights buried in books trying to master the art of telepathic communication. It was the only way to talk to his lost brother and he was going to try it tirelessly.

During their childhood and their first contacts with magic, Alex and Tweek formed a magical bond, as it is often the case between master and apprentice or close friends who experiment magic together. It was a difficult thing to explain even for mages themselves. Why and when would such a bond form? Why did it only happen to certain people? Many questions remained unanswered.

The only thing that Alex knew for sure was that he was feeling the presence of his brother at anytime. Back when Tweek was there and if the brunet were to concentrate, he would feel the magic essence of the blond. The closer they would be to each other, the louder the melody in Alex's mind would grow.

And there he was only hearing a faint whisper. A whisper he was clinging to, endlessly trying to reach it.

_Tweek!_

Alex felt that he was reaching his limit. Projecting his conscience as far as the Elven Dominion was an exhausting prowess for an apprentice.

In a last effort, he managed to scream once more the name of his brother into the void.

_TWEEK!_

A deafening silence was his only answer.

Unable to maintain his trance, the young mage went back to the material world in a sharp intake of breath. He was all sweaty and his vision was blurred. Richard was gone.

Alex finally managed to catch his breath after a little while. Despite feeling dizzy, he went back to a sitting position. There was a heavy pounding in his head and the agitation outside didn't help to soothe his headache. What was going on anyway? The brunet dearly hoped that it wasn't a surprise attack, if so he would be useless at the most critical moment. There was only one way to be sure and Alex managed to get outside where the freezing air slapped his skin. Nothing weird in the camp though, unless it seemed less crowded than usual.

_A...le..._

“What?”

Alex went back inside and remained idle, waiting for the familiar voice to come back. After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, it called him back.

_A-Alex..._

It sounded like a distant call. The call he had been awaiting for weeks.

_O.O.O.O.O_

While most of Telos was covered by a thick layer of snow, Eastmarsh, thanks to its proximity to Hammersun, enjoyed a rather mild climate in Winter. The humidity on the other hand was nigh-unbearable and nobody wanted to go outside under such torrential rains.

Kenny, Clyde and Leigh learnt it the hard way when they were surprised by a storm near midday. The gods smiled on them however by leading them to an inn in a small village near the road.

It was a rather small inn lit by many candles and a fire was burning in a stone hearth at the center of the room. Since Leigh was the oldest of the three, it was him who held the group's money and bought them a hot meal as well as a beer tankard.

Not that Kenny would have spent the money in golden trinkets or Clyde in more food than needed. Nope, not at all.

The three men sat at a bench near the hearth and were more than happy to dry themselves. The rain was battering against the windows relentlessly, it looked like they'd have to stay inside for a while.

“Eastedge is near, according to the innkeeper.” Leigh began. “If the rain stops, we could be there at twilight.”

“How do you actually plan on getting us in?” Clyde asked. “It's not like we're famous but...”

“We _are_ famous, dear.” Kenny cut him off. “Maybe not for the common folk, but definitely for the nobility and the military.”

“Talk about a suicide mission...” Clyde grumbled.

“Stealth is our only true way of getting in. We may need to disguise ourselves.” Leigh stated. “Long story short, there's a lot of work ahead of us.”

A roasted chicken and soup bowls were brought to them. They stopped their planning until satiated. Kenny had a weird feeling during the meal, like something or someone was watching him. They were the only customers of the inn though. Sometimes it seemed like something was disrupting his thoughts.

“I do hope this bloody succession conflict will soon come to an end.” Clyde sighed. “I miss Bebe so much...we had just found each other and we had to part ways...”

_Kenny._

“As much as I enjoy a good fight, I can't wait for the war to end. I miss my little blueberry so much...” the blond sighed as well, ignoring the voice in his head.

_Kenny quit the drama and listen._

“Sometimes, I still can hear his voice...”

_KENNY FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS LISTEN TO ME!_

This time Kenny was so afraid that he fell down from his seat. Clyde and Leigh just raised one eyebrow, already used to the blond's antics.

“I think I hear voices! What the hell was in that beer?!”

_NOTHING IT'S ALEX I AM TALKING TO YOU BY TELEPATHY!_

“Uhm Kenny?” Clyde tried to intervene, only to be silenced by a finger on his lips.

“Hush! Can't you see I'm speaking to my little blueberry?”

“He's going nuts. Surely the long abstinence...” Leigh smirked.

Kenny's eyes threw daggers at him.

_Have you two finished bickering or do I have to exhaust myself a little more? Not like it is a difficult spell or anything._

“Uh of course dear, do not pay attention to them, I'm listening!”

_I finally managed to contact Tweek. He is barely alive, he hasn't much time left. So I strongly suggest you three move your GODDAMN ASSES AND RESCUE MY BROTHER!_

The telepathic wave was so strong that the beer tankard flew through the room and crashed against the nearest wall.

“That's why we're here my love, we'll rescue Tweek tonight!”

_Good. Oh and good luck , I want the four of you to get out alive of this._

As soon as Kenny felt the telepathic bond break, he lowered his eyes towards Leigh and Clyde who were looking at him with big eyes.

“Well gentlemen, I hope you're ready to rescue some twitchy blond princess tonight.”

_O.O.O.O.O_

At the sound of his brother's voice, Tweek thought that his mind was tricking him. Hearing voices was the first step to madness. Soon he would be seeing things and bashing his head against the walls to end it all. Maybe his brother really talked to him , he could do that, they were mages after all. But with his judgement clouded by cold, hunger and a whole body in pain, how could he know that it wasn't him making things up to make it all more bearable?

He was going to die anyway. Cartman had decided his fate: he would be burned alive on the stake, like all heretics.

The only thing he had to do was to wait the next day. The next day everything would be over.

_O.O.O.O.O_

“The Lord is so ill-tempered lately. I understand he lost a decisive battle and all but really, why do we have to patrol the region all day long? It's winter for Aery's sake! Nobody is mad enough to come here with all that rain.”

“Oh shut your mouth Jorgen, don't make this worse with your whining.”

Said Jorgen shut it and followed his comrades along the road. Not far ahead, hidden in the thick forest all around them, Kenny and Leigh were waiting for them to come near.

“There are five of them. I'll take the two at the rear.” Leigh whispered, bow in hand.

“I guess the two in the middle are for me then.” Kenny rolled his eyes.

They heard the horses stop.

Next to a burned tree, Clyde laid on the ground unconscious.

“What's a kid doing there alone?” one of the soldiers asked.

“Is he dead?” another one added.

“Nope, he's still breathing! Come on and get up kiddo.”

Suddenly two arrows loomed from the woods and killed two soldiers in the back of the head. The horses were scared and began to run amok.

“IT'S A TRAP!”

Clyde pulled out two concealed daggers and disposed of the two soldiers around him with a quick stab in the neck. The last soldier who had been stamped on by his own horse was quickly dealt with by slicing his throat. The three men reunited in the middle of the corpses.

“Well, that went rather smoothly.” Kenny commented.

“Now all we have to do is to clean everything up and to wear those tunics.” Leigh explained.

He was however halted in his plans by the blond patting his shoulder pad.

“Excuse me but how do you intend to explain that only three of five soldiers have returned from patrol?”

“Er...”

“Oh what a good job, mister paladin.” the northerner snickered.

Leigh's skin soon turned as red as his hair.

“And what about telling me that earlier huh? Oh no, that's right: you'd prefer to prove your “superiority” rather than accomplish our mission, isn'it?”

Clyde tried to calm everyone down.

“Uh guys...”

“STAY OUT OF THIS!”

Only to be put to silence immediately.

“I saw you lurking around my Blueberry! Well too bad this ass is mine, okay?!”

“He deserves better than a pervert like you.” Leigh retorted with a disgusted glare.

“YOU'RE WRONG HE DESERVES A PERVERT LIKE ME!” Kenny blurted out. “And who would be better? _You_? Ah! Seems you've got some sense of humor after all!”

“GUYS STOP IT I KNOW WHAT TO DO!” Clyde yelled above them, finally shutting them up.

Awkward silence.

“Right uhm, so what do you propose?” Leigh cleared his throat.

“I know some spells that might be useful. I'll just ask you to not...speak about it, okay?”

“Why? Is it some kind of forbidden spell?” Kenny asked, moving his fingers like claws for an over-dramatic effect.

“Well...”

Indigo flames appeared on Clyde's fingertips. He knelt next to two bodies and placed his hands on them. Soon a blueish aura gleamed from the bodies and they slowly rose into standing position. Their eyes were icy blue, as much as Alex's when he was using cryomancy, Kenny thought.

The two zombie soldiers stood up like living people, their blue aura vanishing from their bodies.

“You're...you're a necromancer?!” Leigh assumed, troubled by what he had just seen.

“Well isn't that obvious...” Kenny rolled his eyes.

Leigh threw daggers at him once more.

“It's kind of a long story and we don't have time for that. So here are your two missing soldiers. Let's get ready, shall we? Night will soon fall and I don't want to be soaked wet in the middle of the woods and in the dark.”

So they hurried up, disguised themselves and went back to their horses. They continued for a while on the road, followed by the two undead soldiers on their own horses.

Finally, they arrived at Eastedge. Rain started to fall again, so nobody was outside besides the usual guards and travelers. The narrow streets were barely lit by the inner light coming through the windows of the little cottages.

They continued to ride until they had reached the large gates of Ericstead. Nobody seemed to pay much attention to their arrival, thanks to their ruse.

Ericstead was more a fortified mansion than a proper castle. The trees of Eastmarsh were made of excellent quality wood that was way better and cheaper than stone, so the keep was essentially composed of wooden walls. The mansion looked like a pyramid: at the bottom level, the quarters of the soldiers and the dungeons. At the top level, the Cartman residence and the temple.

Luck was on the group's side, for they didn't draw much attention from the garrison, indeed at that hour most of the soldiers were in the inns eating their evening meal. The three (or five, depending on whoever might consider that undead could be part of a group or not) men dismounted and proceeded into the barracks which were almost desert if not for some sleepy guards. They continued until the back of the room into what was the armory, then took some stairs to the underground where the dungeons were.

The dungeons were not heavily guarded either: just two guards already half-asleep from boredom. The group quickly and silently disposed of them. The two resurrected soldiers turned into glowing ashes, as Clyde's spell was fading. The problem now was to find in which cell Tweek was locked: indeed the cell doors were made of old solid wood with an iron bar. There were a dozen of cells.

“Okay, whoever finds the spaz yells!” Kenny commanded.

They started opening the first set of doors to find nobody. After a few moments, Clyde finally managed to recognize the little blond in front of him. He was barely shacking, curled into a ball.

“I found him! Hey Tweekers, long time no see.” the brunet held out his hand in a comforting way, only for it to be slapped away.

“G-GET AWAY FROM ME!” Tweek yelled, more panicked than ever.

“Hey calm d...”

“YOU'RE NOT REAL! I'm ju-just seeing t-things...that's -ack!- it! First the vo-voices, th-then the -GAH!- visions!”

“Tweek it's me, Clyde! Craig sent us to save you!”

“He's hallucinating.” Kenny noted. “No matter what you say he won't trust you.”

“What do we do then?”

“THERE'S NOTHING TO DO!” Tweek blurted out. “LEAVE ME ALONE!”

“I'm sorry Tweek but I'll think you'll forgive me sooner or later.”

Kenny stepped forward and slapped the blond out of consciousness. He then carried him on his back like a potato bag -or a coffee bean bag in that case.

“You don't need to tell Alex I did that.”

“Yes, for sure...” Leigh sighed.

They got out of the cell only to find a full battalion of guards waiting for them. At the front, sworn members of the Sons of Aerys with maces and black robes, led by Damien.

“Do you really think it would be that easy to rescue that sinner?” The raven said with a threatening tone.

“Oh well you can always hope.” Kenny shrugged with his free hand. “Do we really have to do this the hard way though? As you can see, I'm a little busy here...”

“Do not talk to me McCormick, I know everything of your sinful ways!” Damien hissed at him.

“Looks like my reputation has preceded me...ah, such is the price of fame...”

“Shouldn't we think of escaping instead of provoking clergymen?” Leigh sighed.

“Talking about escaping is a bit premature, don't you think mister paladin? As you can see we're pretty screwed here!” Kenny laughed ironically.

“Guys I need you to trust me on this one...” Clyde whispered behind the taller men. “There is a pit behind us and we have to get there.”

“We do not have any other option.” Leigh accepted. “Everyone run!”

They turned back and ran as fast as they could towards the open pit which was at the end of the corridor. Not very deep, it was nothing more than a mass grave where dead prisoners were thrown. Exactly what Clyde needed: “fresh” reinforcement.

As their enemies were entering the pit, they were confronted by a swarm of living corpses who took no time to jump at their throats. The ensuing confusion allowed the little team to bypass their enemies and to run away. They went back up the stairs to the barracks and then the courtyard.

“Son of a bitch!” Kenny swore. “They've closed the doors!”

“Look! The levers are over there!” Clyde pointed out.

“Well that was easy...”

“Not likely.”

They turned back to see Damien charging at them with his holy mace above his head. Leigh pushed his friends back and deflected the heavy blow by pulling out his golden warhammer of the Royal Guard. The two enchanted weapons let out colorful sparks as they met.

“I'll hold him off! You two open the doors!” shouted the captain while blocking another attack.

“You should not be wielding this weapon...it is the property of the Lord Commander of the Royal Guard.” Damien let out, pulling back for a moment.

“What if I told you that I hold this title?”

“Then you shouldn't fight for an usurper.”

“Well that makes two of us!”

Leigh switched to the offensive and began to swirl his warhammer in a deadly ballet. The dark courtyard was illuminated for mere seconds whenever gold and steel met. Leigh's strength was balanced by Damien's speed and the issue of the duel was uncertain.

At the same time, Kenny and Clyde managed to pull the heavy levers keeping the doors of the keep shut. To their astonishment, a carriage coming from the outside almost ran into them! It stopped in the middle of the courtyard but was followed by a bunch of knights who immediately charged the intruders. One of them interrupted Leigh and Damien's duel and almost ran into the paladin who dodged him with a roll.

Kenny, obviously incapable of fighting since he was holding Tweek, counted on Clyde for his protection. The brunet disposed of two knights easily by throwing lightning bolts at them.

“I didn't know you were _that_ skilled in magic!” Kenny confessed, completely amazed.

“Let's say I'm just quiet about it!”

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!”

Cartman had just appeared on his balcony, fulminating.

“DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE! SEND IN REINFORCEMENTS!”

He disappeared behind the curtains, probably getting all the way down to the battle.

Downstairs, Leigh had reunited with his companions.

“Any idea of how to get out of this mess?”

“Yes, it's right in front of you!” Kenny pointed to the carriage.

“The carriage? Are you serious?”

“Well if you want to walk, have it your way!”

“HEY WAIT FOR US YOU COCKHEAD!”

Kenny had of course ran to the carriage and was already busy placing Tweek inside. Leigh and Clyde followed him, while the latter revived the corpses of the fallen knights to buy them more time.

The brunet did not expect to be knocked out by a flying mace however. He fell on the cold hard ground. The weapon had hit him on the right leg and he could see blood dripping from his ripped pants. The mace had flown back to the hand of Damien who joined him. Clyde tried to move but to no avail.

“It's no use. I enchanted my mace with a paralysis spell.” he explained with a devilish smile.

Clyde could see Leigh and Kenny fighting against another swarm of guards in the background. He didn't know if either of them had noticed his precarious situation.

“Necromancers...you all disgust me. I hope by slaying you, I'll send you to the darkest depths of Tartarus!”

Damien raised his weapon above his head and it began to glow menacingly. Clyde did not close his eyes, ready to see the _coup de grâce_ fall upon him.

“HEY HOLLY ROLLER!”

Clyde saw Damien's right hand get shopped off by Kenny's sword.In a screeching scream of pain the warrior priest lost hold of his mace who fell on the ground next to the injured brunet. Seizing the opportunity, Clyde opened his palms and electrocuted his enemy with lightning, sending him crash into the stables further away.

“Wow, savage. You remind me of Alex.” Kenny commented before carrying the brunet to the carriage. Leigh was already at the front of the carriage.

“Is everyone in there?”

“Ready to go captain!” the blond yelled back to the paladin.

Leigh whipped the horses and the carriage left the keep at full speed. Cartman and his guards had just got out of the castle.

“GET BACK THERE CRIMINAL SCUM!” he yelled out of breath.

But they were already far away. They soon got out of town and into the woods, following the main road leading to the capital.

In the haste of the flight, Kenny and Clyde did not notice they were not the only ones on board.

“Hum excuse me m'am, but who are you?” The brunet asked to the noblewoman in front of them. “Oh and before you answer, sorry for stealing your carriage.”

“Clyde do you not recognize her? It's Liane Cartman!”

“What? Really?!”

“Yes, I am the mother of Lord Eric of Eastmarsh.” Liane confirmed with a strange serenity. “I guess I am your hostage from now on...I tried to tell my Eric not to keep poor Tweek...”

Kenny and Clyde exchanged a dubious glance.

“I'm sure you have a lot to tell us, my Lady...”

_O.O.O.O.O_

“ADVAAAAANCE!”

The husky order was immediately followed by trumpets and thousands of steps. The snow on the branches was falling because of the vibrations.

Stan had put his troops in a large clearing not far from Craig's position. Scouts had spotted tents and bonfires in said clearing, fact which comforted Craig in his decision to strike his opponent by surprise. With roughly six thousands men, he was quickly progressing through the forest in a column formation.

The Prince of Bluehaven was riding at the front with Richard and among his other sworn Lords. The rest of his army was following him in cohorts of six hundred men each, with the Royal Guard at the front.

After a moment and when the army was deep into the woods, a courier rode to Craig's side.

“Your Majesty, our scouts have come back from the clearing, the Marshs are gone!”

“Gone?!”

Concerned looks were exchanged among the Lords.

“There is no sign of enemy troops anywhere around! It's like they've vanished!”

“Armies do not _vanish_ you fool! I'll...”

Dreadful horn sounds engulfed the woods.

“AMBUSH! AMBUSH!”

Arrows and crossbow bolts began to rain down on them from everywhere. Streams of hidden soldiers then poured down on the column from both sides. The enemy was everywhere around them. They had been deceived.

“SQUARE FORMATION! HOLD THE LINE!” Screamed the commanders.

Despite the confusion the Tucker soldiers obeyed their orders and repelled attacks coming out of the lush vegetation. Enemy soldiers were throwing themselves against the shieldwalls in successive waves. At the front, attacks were specifically directed at the commanding staff.

“Royal Guard, form up! Do not let anybody get near the King!” Richard ordered.

The enemy was focusing on the front in a deliberate attempt to kill Craig. Pinned down, the Tuckers were soon forced to give up ground.

“Sound the retreat, Richard! We cannot win here!” Craig yelled to his commander in second. “And IN ORDER, I won't allow this retreat to turn into a rout!”

“Immediately Your Majesty!”

Richard went back to transmit the order. The Royal Guard slowly pulled back, forming a screen around Craig and his Lords. At the back the rear guard was already leaving at full speed. A feeling of fear began to spread in the rest of the army, much to Craig's dismay.

Suddenly, another stream of javelins and arrows rained down on the front troops who raised their shields to block the projectiles. Craig had nothing but his armor to protect him, and despite being at the center of the defensive square, he was hit in the shoulder by a javelin and fell down of his horse. Craig's downfall spread panic among the army and the soldiers began to flee in complete disorder.

Richard had just the time to come back and fetch Craig before he was stumped on by his own troops.

He rode as fast as he could back to the camp. They had to leave at once, for Stan would surely press his victory by marching forth. He could even go as far as to drive them off the Cliff.

The issue of the war was not so certain anymore...

 


	18. Stalemate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsy, it's actually thursday...ahem.  
> Soundtrack:  
> TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - Awake  
> The battle: Total War: Rome II Soundtrack - Sons of Ares  
> The royal quarters and talk between Craig and Alex: GoT season 4 - I'm Sorry for Today  
> Arrival at Redfield: Got season 5 - Jaws of the Viper  
> Redfield Keep and Bebe's theme: TES III: Morrowind Soundtrack - Peaceful Waters  
> Night ambush: TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - Tooth and Claw  
> Ending: TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - Secunda

After a whole night and another day of running away, the carriage finally stopped at the edge of the deep woods that covered the eastern part of Eastmarsh.

Everyone stepped down excepted Tweek who had to be carried by Kenny. The blond was so exhausted that he had been sleeping since his rescue or maybe Kenny hit him too hard. Whatever it was, the blond finally opened his eyes in the late afternoon when everyone was gathered around the campfire.

“Hey there. Welcome back.” Kenny greeted him.

“A...am I dead?” the other blond let out in a barely audible whisper.

“Oh by the Gods I hope not, we didn't risk our arses for you to die on us like that!” Kenny said in an overly dramatic tone.

Tweek slowly emerged and managed to sit properly. He was still dubious regarding the situation ; maybe he was still in his cell and his growing madness was playing tricks on him.

He had to make sure. He got up and stumbled a little since he was still pretty weak. The others watched him in silence not daring to say a word. Tweek kneeled in front of Clyde who had stopped eating his grilled potato to look at the blond with concern. Suddenly, the twitchy kid snapped the potato away of the brunet's hand before taking a huge bite. He chewed like crazy and threw his arms in the air like a madman.

“OH BY THE GODS! I'M ALIVE! ALIVE AND FREE!”

His mouth was still full but he didn't care for he quickly took another bite and ate the whole thing under the astounded, yet amused gaze of the others. Clyde was the only one pouting: he had been denied his precious potato.

“Here Lord Tweak, have some more.” Leigh politely offered him his own share. “You need it more than me.”

“Ngh...y-you don't need to ca-call me Lord sir...”

“As you wish.”

Tweek gladly took the roasted chicken leg the paladin was giving him. It was at that moment that he noticed the presence of Liane, sitting between Clyde and Kenny.

“Lady Cartman?” he blinked, confused. “You...why are you here?”

“Well...I guess destiny made me go back to the keep just when your friends needed a ride...I didn't plan on being brought along, honestly.”

“So you mean it's basically an accident?”

“Yes, though the gods never do anything without purpose, do they? Don't get me wrong Tweek, I'm really happy you got away.”

She smiled kindly and it brought comfort to Tweek's heart.

“Even if I'll always stand with my son, I can't help but feel sympathy for all of you...” She admitted. “War is such a dreadful thing...”

“Wait, war?” Tweek cut her off.

“Oh right, you've been cut from the outside world a pretty long time...” Kenny remembered. “The death of the King sparked a succession war between Craig, Marsh and Cartman.”

“The King is dead?!”

“At the same time you were kidnapped. Poisoned by his own Master of Whisperers.”

“And then Craig went to war and he sent us on a mission to rescue you!” Clyde added.

“He...he did?”

“Aw would you look at that!” Kenny smirked. “He is so happy his Craig sent us to save him! Well you better get better soon, I'm sure he'll want to celebrate this with you...”

“ACK! KENNY!”

They all laughed at the blond's furious blush.

_O.O.O.O.O_

Bebe felt a shiver running down her spine when she saw the Tucker army leave the camp near the town, not always in the most orderly fashion.

She let herself fall into a chair, and buried her face in her hands. What a fool she had been to accept that deal. As soon as they find out her old masters would have her hanged. Such was the fate of turncoats.

The awful noise of walking troops could be heard in the distance. She didn't dare to watch but she was sure it was Stan's army marching forth to shatter what was left of Craig's army.

A servant came in and bowed even though he wasn't facing her.

“My Lady, Lord Marsh's troops appear to be pursuing Lord Tucker. They did not send any emissary.”

“Burn the contract immediately. Nothing must be left of Lord Tucker here.”

“As you wish my Lady.”

She had to destroy her old contract with the Testaburgers and the Tuckers probably made a copy of the new treaty for archives at the capital. Since the war wasn't over yet, it would buy her some time.

Outside and further north in the plains, skirmishes were taking place between the tail of the retreating army and its pursuers. Stan had thrown his cavalry, the best in the whole Kingdom, against the fleeing enemy.

On the other side, Alex and Richard had joined in an effort to save their troops. The casualties weren't dramatic yet but it could easily turn into disaster if they didn't think of some tactic fast.

“We can't fall back all the way up to Bluehaven!” Alex yelled amidst the confusion.

“Do you have any idea?!” Richard yelled back.

“There are hills not far from here. If we can get the high ground we'll be able to reform a defensive line!”

“Good thinking! Go and tell the commanders, I'll hold them!”

Alex didn't want his father to stay behind but it wasn't the time for arguments.

As for Richard, he stopped his horse and turned around to see hundreds of knights charging right at him. He raised his arms and summoned a wall of fire in front of him, forming a mile long magical barrier of huge flames. At least a dozen of enemy horsemen were caught in the blast and they let out horrible screams of agony as their skin melted in their armor.

Richard knew that the barrier would drain his energy in no time so he turned back once more and rode as fast as his horse could. He took a look behind him and saw the flames fade, soon the enemy charge would resume. He cast a volley of fireballs behind him to buy more time and the magic projectiles burned another dozen of knights to ashes. The Lord of the Iron Isles was relieved to see his son had accomplished his mission: most cohorts had reformed and the soldiers were taking position not far from there. At the bottom of the hills, Alex had summoned a giant ice falx to cut down trees behind him and slow down the enemy's advance. Richard snapped his fingers and magically set fire to the fallen pines before reuniting with his son.

“Did you manage to get everyone?” the Lord asked.

“We've lost hundreds of men in the fight but at least we're digged in now.”

“Good then, let's go up there!”

As they were going up the snowy hill, a stream of arrows flew above them and rained down on the incoming cavalry which was busy going around the fallen trees. The zone turned into a deathtrap; many horses were hit by arrows and fell down, creating a domino effect that disrupted the whole charge. Those who survived were killed by the following arrow volleys.

Further down, Stan and his staff were observing the slaughter.

“Damn those mages...Stop the attack immediately.” he ordered.

“We're letting them get away?”

“No they won't try it. They will set camp there...and that's what we'll do as well.”

He turned back to face his Lords commanders.

“Tell your men to surround the hill. We're going to lay siege to that camp!”

The order was dispatched by courriers and as night was falling, the attacking army divided itself in two: one stood still at the bottom of the hill while the other continued further north to block any retreat.

On the other side, the men rejoiced; they had lost a battle but not the war. As they were pitching their tents and liting boanfires once again, Richard and Alex could finally take some well deserved rest. They didn't had much time to enjoy it though for they were summoned to the royal tent by the other Lords.

Once there they found all the nobles stuck together around Craig's bed. The spear had been removed from his left shoulder but the wound wasn't pretty to look at and it was still bleeding. The upper parts of his armor had been removed and he was laying half-naked on the bed, his face deformed by pain. Droplets of cold sweat were running down his forehead.

“We'll handle this.”

Richard and Alex took place near Craig and began to magically cure him. The father did most of the job since his son wasn't skilled in curing spells. The nobles stood around them and watched with gaping mouths the blood stop before coming back into their King's body, they gasped as they saw the skin grow back. Eventually the golden glow around Richard's hands vanished and Craig stopped shaking. The raven was saved, but he needed rest, so the mage Lord dismissed everyone before leaving himself.

Alex was going to follow his father but what sounded like sobs caught his attention. He turned back to see Craig clenching his teeth like he was holding back from bursting.

“Is everything alright? Not like you were impaled on a spear a few minutes ago but -”

He stopped when he noticed a tear pearl on the raven's cheek. At first the brunet thought he was hallucinating but the young King was really crying in front of him.

“Craig?”

“I'm such an idiot...a proud idiot...”

Alex wanted to add “well it was about time you noticed...” but kept quiet.

“I've walked right into their trap like an amateur.”

“Maybe. But we managed to get away. You've lost a battle, that kind of shit happens you know, you're not invincible.”

Craig gave a bitter laugh that ended in a cough.

“Looks like I believed so. I still have so much to learn...”

He waited a moment then turned his gaze towards Alex. The brunet thought he was going crazy when the young King smiled at him.

“Thank you. Without you and Lord Richard all would have been lost. I owe you everything.”

“Gods Craig are you going mad?” Alex smirked.

“Maybe.” the raven sighed while staring at the roof. “I'm worried sick about your brother...”

Alex remained silent. Craig tried to keep it in but failed miserably as a new flood of tears rolled down his cheeks.

“It's because of me! I've been so selfish and arrogant and...I can't do this anymore. I can't act like everything is fine, I _NEED_ Tweek by my side!

“I know.” the brunet said in a soft voice. “But what is done cannot be undone.”

“I love him so much...”

“Even if you have the romantic ability of a drunk dwarf, I know that too. At least now you can learn lessons from all this for when Tweek will return.”

“How can you be so sure he is still alive?”

The brunet smirked once more.

“Trust me...no matter the distance, I am forever linked to Tweek.”

“I guess I trust you then.”

“Oh really Craig, you should get hit by a spear more often! It softens your mood!”

The bastard laughed before turning back and leaving the tent.

_O.O.O.O.O_

After five days of riding through the forests of Eastmarsh, the rescue team eventually crossed the Tiskele and entered the Cliff.

They went through large plains under a pale sun. Soon First Seed would begin and so will Spring. At a crossroad, a wooden sign showed them the way and they continued towards Redfield.

While Kenny was keeping the horses on track at the front, the others were inside trying to kill time. Long journeys could be quite boring when you had nothing to read or nohting else to do.

“We should arrive in Redfield in about two hours at most.” Leigh noted.

“Thank the gods, I can't stand this anymore!” Clyde sighed in relief.

“Isn't-isn't Redfield in en-enemy country?” Tweek asked.

During their journey the team took a break in a small frontier town where they bought some supplies and above all new clothes for the shaky blond. Indeed, the poor boy had nothing else but rags to cover his frail body. He had chosen a white long sleeved tunics and beige pants with brown boots. He also had the time to wash and comb his hair properly.

“It is but I'm sure His Majesty conquered it a long time ago.” Leigh assured. “Who knows, maybe he is already dining in Radiant Garden.”

“Who knows...” Clyde whispered to himself.

“Lady Cartman, you could -ngh- stay in Redfield if you want.” Tweek proposed. “C-Clyde says Lady Stevens is really kind.”

“You would let me free even though I am your prisoner?” she blinked.

“We do not see why we should lock you in Goldencrest's dungeon, My Lady. We do not treat prisoners like Cartman -I mean your son does, with all due respect.” Leigh explained.

“No offense taken, dear.”

The journey went on until the afternoon. Suddenly the carriage took a tight curve, making the passengers bump against each other.

“WHAT IN THE HELL?!” Leigh shouted angrily.

“Get out! Now!” Kenny shouted back from outside.

They didn't ask question and obeyed. They noticed they were between the plain and the forest, a castle and a town were probably one or two mile away from where they stood.

“What's wrong Kenny?” Clyde asked.

“There's a whole freacking army going down the road and it is not Craig's, we have to hide!” the blond retorded while running towards the bushes.

They followed him and hid behind the dead trees. Soon the ground around them began to shake under the hoofs of horses. A whole cavalry wing, maybe up to nearly a thousand horsemen passed by them at a steady pace. They were followed by several regiments of infantry.

“Oh my, it looks like Stanley's army.” Liane said after catching a glimpse at the waving banners.

“This isn't right!” Kenny began to worry.

They stood still for nearly twenty minutes, waiting for the enemy to completely go past them. A small group of scouts examined the carriage for a brief moment before going back into the main column. The noise and quake faded away and they got out.

“We have to reach Redfield immediately. Something is wrong here.” Leigh stated.

“I agree with that but it seems like those scouts have stolen our horses.” Clyde pointed out.

“Malyna's sweet ass!” Kenny swored, earning a quiet “please forgive him” from Liane. “We have to continue on foot then!”

So they walked a mile until they reached the first houses of Redfield. It was pretty calm, the inhabitants didn't seem to have been bothered at all by the passing army. The group made its way through the town and reached the keep. They cringed when they saw Testaburger soldiers. One could recognize them by their purple cloaks. They were guarding the gates of the castle, turned around and went back towards the market place where among the crowd they wouldn't rise suspicion.

“We need to get inside that keep! If there is someone who can tell us what's going on, it's Bebe.” Clyde advised.

“Right and she will probably arrest us since she's serving the people who want our heads on a pike!” Kenny scoffed.

“Do you have any better idea?” the brunet fulminated. “Since I am with you, there is no way she's going to do such a thing!”

“You put way too much trust into that girl.”

“Cut it out you two!” Leigh stepped in. “We do not have any other choice. Besides, I think Lady Cartman's presence might get us through the guards without bloodshed.”

“Did you ever come to Redfield before, My Lady?” Kenny asked.

“Not that I can remember.” Liane regretted. “However I have already met Lady Stevens in Radiant Garden last year. At the wedding of Wendy Testaburger and Stanley Marsh to be precise.”

“Oh, so it means Bebe knows you?” Clyde's face enlightened.

“Of course dear, she's such a sweet girl.”

“Then it is settled, we'll get inside as your bodyguards and we'll demand an audience with her.” Leigh concluded. “Any objections?”

Given the tone of the paladin, it was a rethoric question.

They went back to the keep, Liane leading the way. Clyde gave his cloak to Tweek, since he was a member of the nobility he might get recognized. As they reached the gates one of the guards joined them.

“What is it?”

“I am Liane Cartman of Eastmarsh.” Liane presented herself. “I demand an audience with Lady Stevens on behalf of my son Eric Cartman.”

“Who is travelling with you?”

“My sworn bodyguards.”

“Very well my Lady. Please proceed to the main hall and wait there.”

Liane nodded and continued, followed by the group. They went inside and ended in a long corridor decorated with tapestries. At the end of it stood an impressive door which probably had to lead to the throne room. The banner of house Stevens was hanging above the entrance: A white rose on a red background. A servant joined them shortly after their arrival.

“Lady Stevens will now receive you, My Lady. This way please.”

They followed the man to the throne room. There, Bebe was waiting for them. Her heart nearly stopped when she recognized the companions of Liane.

“Guards, leave us.” she ordered immediately.

They did so and the only people left in the room were Bebe and the group. She couldn't believe her own eyes; what folly had struck the gods to bring Liane Cartman, Kenneth McCormick, Tweek Tweak, a royal guard and Clyde together in her hall?

“What are you doing here?! If anyone recognizes you we are all done for!” She shrieked.

“Well pleased to meet you too, My Lady.” Kenny scoffed.

Clyde threw him another death glare. His attention went back to Bebe and he gave her a pleading look.

“Bebe, we've come all the way from Eastmarsh and-”

“That explains the presence of Lady Cartman here, I suppose?” she cut him off. “Why are you with them My Lady?”

“They used my carriage to escape from Eastedge after rescuing little Tweek.” the older woman explained.

“You mean you are their prisoner?”

“Yes but I assure you they have never treated me badly.”

“Well that's reassuring...I wasn't doubting it, don't get me wrong.”

“Where is Craig?” Kenny barged in.

Bebe's expression grew darker at the name.

“Surrounded with his army on a hill.”

“WHAT?!” Tweek shrieked. “WHAT HAPPENED?!”

“The so-called King has been defeated by Stanley Marsh a week ago and was pushed back to the frontier with the Western Lands.”

The group exchanged concerned looks.

“So we can still help him!” Tweek almost yelled.

Bebe threw him a sympathetic gaze. Did she know about him and Craig?

“I would like do to that twice as much dear. I have sworn fealty to King Craig when he arrived here...”

It was Clyde's turn to cut her off.

“You...you really did that?”

“I did. There was no point in resisting...and...”

She stopped a moment, struggling with her own words.

“...He said he had promised you not to do anything against me.” she blushed a little. “It was...most delicate of you Clyde.”

The brunet blushed even more but quickly went back to reality.

“Wait a second, if you are now sworn to Craig, how come you are still here? I mean there are Testaburger soldiers everywhere!”

“I burned the contract and kept up appearances until now. Stan Marsh left a garrison here before taking half of army back to the Rain Lands.”

“He's coming back?” Leigh repeated, dubious.

“Token Black has crossed the borders between Hammersun and the Rain Lands. He might take Westercliff if nothing is made.”

“So that was where they were going...” the paladin mused.

“If you want to help Craig, you will need every soldier here. The rest of Stan's army is still about ten thousand men strong.” Bebe informed them.

“Do you know anything about Craig's forces?”

“I have dispatched some scouts and apparently they are still in good shape, though you must treat this information with caution.”

“And how many men do you have?”

“Nearly five hundred.”

A heavy silence fell, everyone processing the information.

“Gah! We do not have a choice!” Tweek stated.

“He's right, we have to try.” Kenny backed him up.

“Very well then, I will raise the levies.” Bebe nodded. “But first, we need to take care of that garrison.”

“We can do that.” Leigh assured.

“There won't be any bloodshed if they are heavily outnumbered, so wait in the barracks. All my men will join you there.”

“As you wish my Lady. Come on guys, let's move out!”

The paladin let the way, followed by Kenny and Tweek. Bebe offered hospitality to Liane and asked a servant to show her to her quarters. Eventually only Clyde and her would remain in the room.

“So er-”

Clyde was silenced by Bebe's lips on his. How long he had waited for this moment. He brought her closer to him by putting his arms around her waist. Their embrace lasted for long seconds, minutes even. When they finally went apart, Clyde picked up the golden brooch from his pocket.

“From Kingsrock to Eastedge and all the way back here, I've always thought of you.”

“As soon as this war is over, I'll ask the King to ennoble you.”

“So you can marry me?”

“You know me so well.”

They exchanged another kiss.

They heard Kenny snort.

“I have to go.” Clyde recalled.

“I know. Please be safe my love.”

“I will.”

_O.O.O.O.O_

The same night, Leigh, Kenny and Clyde led the five hundred men of Redfield from the city to the site of the siege. Tweek was close behind them and stood next to Kenny.

The men split themselves into smaller groups of about a dozen soldiers each and spread themselves all around the area. It was a night attack, stealth was on the essence. They soon distinguished the tents and campfires all around the hill.

Tweek was the one to give the signal. When he believed everyone was ready, he formed a magic orb of light and tossed it above the sleeping camp like a shooting star.

The men got out of the bushes in silence and lit torshes which they threw on the tents. The first cries were heard and the alert was given. Caught by surprise many soldiers were burned alive and confusion spread like wildfire.

Suddenly a giant explosion enlightened the whole scene; a gigantic fireball had just incinerated the command post. An outcry was coming from the top of the hill; the Tucker soldiers were running down shield and weapon raised, chanting war songs from the top of their lungs.

The Testaburgers were enable to form a decent defence. Many died in the attack but much more surrendered. Whole groups managed to get away though, they would surely attempt to reunite with their Lord further south. The attackers didn't pursue them and rejoiced in the ruins of the enemy camp.

Leigh, Kenny, Clyde and Tweek were brought to the royal tent by a group of soldiers. There, Richard and Alex both jumped on Tweek.

“ACK! YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!” he complained.

“My son! My son is home!” Richard cried in joy.

“I felt your presence Tweek, I knew you were moving closer and closer to us everyday!” Alex added.

“I-I missed you so much...” Tweek's eyes filled with tears.

“I know dear...”

They broke their embrace and Tweek noticed Craig's figure near the tent. Richard nodded and gently pushed his son towards him. At the same time, Kenny went closer to Alex.

“Did you miss me as well, flower?” he whispered in his ear.

“I did, actually.” the brunet answered playfully. “I do thank you for bringing my brother back.”

“Shall I get a reward for my quest then?”

He slid his arms around Alex's waist but the later stopped him with his hand.

“We're in the middle of the night _Darling_ _._ Maybe another day.”

“But I missed you so much...”

“Oh brother...”

Not far from there, Tweek was surprised by the way Craig nearly jumped on him. He held the blond in his arms like he was going to fade away.

“I'm so sorry Tweek...I'm so sorry for everything!” the raven whispered in a cracking voice.

“It's o-okay Craig. I-I'm here now.”

“I've been selfish. If I hadn't thrown a tantrum at the wedding nothing of this would have happened...”

“But it -gah!- happened and it-it is over.”

Craig would have carried on but the blond leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. His mind went blank and he held him tighter against him whom had been deprived of his love for so long. Only the lack of air broke them apart.

“I promise I'll be there for you Tweek.” he whispered to him. “I wont fail you ever again.”

“Ngh...I know you won't.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Craig pecked him gently on the lips before turning around. As he made his way back inside, he gave Tweek the smile that made the blond melt everytime.

“Come, get in. We have a lot of time to catch up.”

 


	19. A Thousand Miles Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded finals are finally over! YASS  
> So now we've got plenty of times for updates! YASS  
> Thank you for your everlasting support!  
> Da Author  
> Oh and er, it's a lemon. I suck at lemons (no pun intended) so sorry if you cringe a little...

_Three days later, 2 nd of First Seed_

_A few miles away from Radiant Garden_

“The reinforcements have arrived, Your Majesty.”

“Good. Did the scouts spot anything suspicious?”

“No, Your Majesty. The Testaburgers have withdrawn into the city and the Marshs are nowhere to be seen.”

“Very well Captain. We'll stay here for the night. Tomorrow, we march on Radiant Garden.”

The captain bowed down and left the tent, leaving Craig alone to deal with his business. The raven was absorbed by the map on the table in front of him. Sieges were not his thing, he felt more confident while leading troops in the open air where he had enough space to maneuver. Radiant Garden wasn't a fortress though; the Testaburgers had preferred aesthetics over defences. There were just a couple of towers and gates encircling the keep. The biggest trouble would come from the soldiers inside who had a perfect range of fire.

Craig spent most of the evening making up several plans and tactics to take the city without too many casualties. It took way more time than expected and the young King only noticed it when the candle next to him had completely melted. It looked like he had had enough planning for the day. He stood up and went to lit the candles next to his bed.

“C...Craig?” Tweek's voice called behind him.

“I'm here Tweek.”

He heard the blond's shaky steps approaching.

“I didn't see you all day.”

“Well I needed to plan our moves for tomorrow. Time flies way faster when you're busy.”

Craig sat on the bed and yawned before switching for his night tunic. As he turned the blanket over, he was surprised to see that Tweek hadn’t moved from his spot near the entrance. The raven was already laying on the bed, waiting for his lover to join him.

Tweek’s eyes were flickering anywhere but in his direction and Craig easily deducted that the blonde was still embarrassed about sharing the same bed.

A hearty laugh was soon heard and as Tweek’s furrowed green eyes turned to him, his laugh grew louder. If the blond’s flushed face was any indication, Craig was pretty sure his lover just grew more embarrassed.

“Sorry, you’re just too cute,” he chuckled and patted the empty side of the bed, “I promise I’ll stop laughing so will you please join me?”

Tweek didn’t say anything nor did he move for a while. Craig sighed. As the raven turned around to retrieve a fallen book, he felt the mattress sink deeper into the ground. Tweek had wordlessly joined him though he kept the redness on his face hidden behind the blanket.

Craig dropped the book and leant toward his lover who was still avoiding eye contact. When he tried to kiss him, Tweek turned around, almost brushing him off with his wavy hair.

As cute as it was, the raven was too tired to get along with it. A smirk stretched on his lips as words he never thought he would say rolled on his tongue.

“Don’t say a word to your brother but Kenny hit on me during my wedding reception.”

The look on Tweek’s face was priceless and if the raven wasn’t hungry for some kisses, he would have taken his time admiring the comical expression on this chubby face.

As soon as Tweek had turned to him, Craig had planted his lips on his and managed to push him down. The blonde let out a small yelp but he was soon silenced as Craig claimed yet another hungry kiss.

When the raven broke this kiss for them to grasp some air, Tweek sat himself back and was glaring at him.

“I-It’s not fair! You t-took me by surprise!”

“Well yes. I… sort of learnt from the best,” Craig grimaced upon remembering his encounter with Alex, “But really Tweek, how could Kenny ever hit on me when he’s been lusting over your brother since his arrival?”

“T-That’s…”

The blonde was at loss for words.

“You’re the only one for me,” the raven said, laying back on his side of the bed and closed his eyes.

“… I know.”

Craig’s eyes shot open.

Maybe because he was surprised by the blonde’s confident tone.

But a little something told him Tweek’s lips on his had to do with it.

If the raven had kept his eyes open, he would have noticed the pout on the blond’s face and the way he had pushed the blanket aside to straddle him.

Tweek’s lips were trembling on his. When the raven opened his mouth to apologize he shuddered a bit because of the warm coming from the blond’s mouth and managed not to yelp when his tongue tentatively lapped his upper lip.

The blonde tried to break the kiss but Craig sat up and reached the blond’s head. His hand went through those golden locks as he deepened the kiss. His tongue found Tweek’s once more and despite the sloppy first attempt, the two of them slowly came to a slow, arousing pace.

Craig noticed that his lover tried to muffle his moans but he wanted to hear more of those. Hesitantly at first, he slid his hand under Tweek’s tunic, roaming around his chest before circling one of his nipple. The blonde immediately tensed and the raven took it as a sign for him to stop.

“S-Sorry… I went ahead of myself, didn’t I?”

“N-No it’s fine… I-I’m just embarrassed…”

“Aren’t you always?,” the raven teased, gently stroking his lover’s cheeks, “I can stop if you want.”

The raven’s ragged breathing betrayed him. Even Tweek noticed the lust reflected in the raven’s eyes. Up until now, he had always been looking at him with pure loving eyes but recently, the blonde could see another feeling hidden behind the eyes he grew to love. It was something deeper, something primal which always got the blonde shuddering.

Tweek gulped. He silently went back to his side of the bed, turning his back to the raven.

Craig didn’t say a word. He waited for any indication, any word from the blonde. The candle on his desk was about to melt down and the only thing they could hear were the crickets outside. The night had fallen and only when they were surrounded by total darkness did Tweek speak again.

“I… I think I’m ready…”

The blonde had expected to be turned over as he didn’t say anything when Craig’s arms circled around his waist. His back gently rested on the mattress as he reached for the raven’s face, gently stroking his cheek before whispering the same simple words that drove him crazy.

“If… If it’s you Craig, then I-I’m fine with it.”

“Are you sure?” said Craig asked, his heart racing in his chest.

“Yes. I'm sure.”

Craig nearly rushed out of the bed to go lit another candle. It spread a subdued light within the room. Maybe Tweek would feel less ashamed that way, since it was still rather dark.

“Do you want me to undress first?” Craig asked once back on the bed.

“Hm...yes, please.”

The raven smiled and took off his shirt, revealing his chest and his wounded left shoulder, covered by a new, cleaner bandage than the first one he had. Tweek's face turned livid when he noticed the rather impressive wound and he placed a shaking hand on his lover's chest.

“What happened?!”

“Oh, hum, don't worry too much about it-”

“GAH! That's too late for that!”

Craig chuckled and gave him a peck on the lips to calm him down.

“I was hit by a spear in battle. Your father and your brother took good care of me and I'm already on the mend. It doesn't even hurt anymore.”

Tweek looked convinced and gave a small nod.

“You're...hum...you're really well-built.” Tweek said with crimson cheeks.

“Thank you. I'm sure you are too.”

Before the older boy could say anything else, the blond took off his own shirt, revealing his thin torso but keeping his eyes down on the bed. Craig went forward and kissed his neck before going up to his mouth, where the kisses became slowly but surely more heated.

“Don't be ashamed, you're so beautiful...” the raven whispered.

“Ngh...you really think so?”

“Of course I do.”

He gently pushed the blond against the pillows and leant on top of him, assaulting the white skin of his neck with kisses and soft bites. Tweek's shaky breathing sounded like music to his ears, for the raven was the one to pleasure him.

“I'd become mad if someone else touched you...I want to be yours and you to be mine only.”

Craig went down his lover's torso, licking and kissing his way down to his pants, while one of his hands played with one of his nipples. The raven stopped dead when Tweek moaned lounder than the last time and looked up to him in apprehension. However, while the young King expected to be greeted by an ashamed and covered face, he saw Tweek's green eyes half-closed in quite an aroused state and his hands holding the sheets tightly.

“Are you okay?” he asked despite being amused by the sight.

“Y-yes...please don't stop.”

Craig obliged and got rid of his lover's pants before planting a kiss on the hard member in front of him. Tweek let out a needy moan but it was nothing compared to the high pitched one he gave when his lover licked all the length of his shaft. Finally the raven's mouth went down and he began to bob the head. The blond's hands let go of the sheets only to grip the raven's hair. Tweek was ashamed by his own moans but the pleasure his lover was giving him was too great to keep it silent. He yelped when he felt one of Craig's fingers make its way into his entrance. Craig took it as a stop and looked up.

“I'm sorry, I thought you wouldn't feel it with what I was doing.” the prince apologised. “Does it hurt?”

“Yes, it does...”

“Do you want me to get it out?”

“N...no...just go slowly.”

Craig nodded and kissed him on the lips to ease down his discomfort. He reached for a bottle of oil on the nightstand and lubricated his fingers as much as possible. Then, his free hand began to slowly stroke Tweek's erection while the other went back to preparing him more gently. Tweek was anxious, Craig's finger could barely fit inside. It was quite frustrating but after all Craig was nervous as well, they were both having sex for the first time. When Tweek whimpered again, Craig slid another finger inside. The intrusion made the blond shiver but it wasn't as bad as the first time. Then Craig added a last finger and Tweek nearly scratched the raven's back with bis bare nails. It was rather painful, despite his lover's hand masturbating him and the oil he was using. However, after a little while, Tweek managed to relax thanks to his lover's words and slow work.

“I'm so sorry...” Tweek whispered between two erratic breaths.

“Don't be, love. If you're hurt, we're both having a bad time.”

“I...I think it's okay now.”

“Are you sure? It's going to hurt in the beginning.”

“Yeah...go on.”

Craig pourred oil on his manhood before positioning Tweek's legs on his shoulders. He pressed the tip against the blond's entrance and slowly pushed forward. Tweek gasped in pain when his lover digged himself in. It felt like he had sat on a burning dagger. It continued until Craig stopped, completely inside of him. The raven 's hands were holding the sheets tightly and his face was just above Tweek's.

“It hurts Craig! It really hurts!” the little one nearly cried.

“I'm sorry...It will go away soon, I promise...” the other one tried to stay idle despite his urges.

“You have no idea of how good you feel...”

“Ngh...”

Tweek moaned in discomfort as Craig slowly withdrew before pulling back in. Tweek tried to divert himself from the pain and went to kiss his lover. No matter how many times they would kiss, Tweek would always melt like the first time. Craig's soft lips would overthrow everything else in his mind.

The pain slowly faded away, before Tweek could clearly notice it.

“May I speed up?” Craig asked in a quite needy tone.

“I think you can g-.”

He gasped as Craig thrusted in him, giving in to his lust. The raven quickly reached a steady pace, his heavy breathing answering his lover's moans. Tweek's body was engulfed by a wave of sheer pleasure each time Craig slammed his hips against his buttocks. The blond stroke his own shaft, avid for even more pleasure. It didn't take long for him to reach his breaking point and he let out a voiceless scream as he came on his belly. Craig was even more aroused by the view and kissed his lover as he thrusted violently into him before reaching his own climax.

The raven pulled out and let himself fall next to Tweek. The later was absolutely content, still unable to believe what they had done.

“Did...uh...how's it going?” Craig asked.

Awkward silence. Finally Tweek burst out laughing and Craig followed.

“Craig...you're awful at pillow talk.”

_O.O.O.O.O_

When the alarm bells rang in the evening, Cartman refused to believe it. When he saw the banners of House McCormick approaching Ericstead, he refused to believe it as well. Eventually, when he flew away on horseback flanked by his remaining bodyguards, he realized that his own territory had been lost to the enemy. However, Eric Cartman never gave up. Even when the odds were at 100 against 1, the dragon would still rise up to the challenge. His revenge would be so terrible, his fury so terryfing that even the gods would tremble. This country would be his, even if it had to be reduced to a burned wasteland.

His thoughts of revenge spin around his head all the way from Eastedge to the eastern bank of the Gadia river. Under the pale moon, they stopped their track in front of what looked like a large group of men.

It was even bigger than that; it was an army coming right for them.

“Stop right there!” Cartman commanded his men. “This is what we came for!”

The Prince of Eastedge dismounted and walked towards the montionless army. No prize for guessing it was one of the Dominion's armies, the pointed helmets of their soldiers were a recognizable sight. Suddenly the Elves split into two columns and turned around to face each other, planting the back of their spear in the ground. Lit by the dim light of the torches, a man walked through the artificial hallway. He was rather tall with short auburn hair. He was wearing a black cloak and a silver amulet with a bright violet gemstone was hanging around his neck.

Cartman wasn't impressed though, he was impressed by nobody. He didn't flinch when the young man, whose age was certainly five years or so older than the fat one, stopped really close, towering him. It was only at that moment that he noticed the person in front of him wasn't an Elf, but a man like him.

“I am King Eric the First of Telos!” Cartman announced.

“Pleased to meet you, Majesty.” the other man replied with raised eyebrows. “May I ask why the King of Men is wandering in our territory?”

“The usurpers are on the offensive! I had to flee in order to assure my survival.” the Prince of Eastedge reluctantly admitted, the words burning his throat – and his ego.

“A shame really...Well then, you will be most pleased to learn that the Council has agreed to send you assistance. It is right here.”

He stepped away, showing the standing still army with a wave of his arm. Cartman nearly jumped for joy. The gods always reward those who never give up!

“Fantastic! With such forces I'll re-take my throne in no time!”

His smile was replaced by a frown when he heard the other man chuckle.

“This will have to wait. You see, my dear King of Telos, the Council intrusted _me_ to lead this army, not _you._ Besides our spies have informed us that your enemies are quite powerful and we don't want to waste any Elven lives.”

A monstruous roar tore the silence of the night, making the trees shiver. It sounded more powerful and terryfing than any living beast Cartman had ever heard before. The lips of the brunet in front of him curled into a devilish smile.

“I also have a task for you, giving the special legacy of your family.”

Another scream, even closer, disturbed the forest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, a new chapter is coming in two weeks! (no mistake promise)  
> Thank you for reading!


	20. A Clash of Kings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loo loo, I've got some chapters  
> Loo loo loo, You've got some too  
> Soundtrack (since there aren't many ellipses, I've put some asteriks here and there to delimit the different tracks.)  
> Medieval 2 Total War - Call Of The Sheep  
> At the asterisk: Total War: Warhammer OST - Bretonnia Skirmish (Extended)  
> At the ellipse: Total War: Warhammer OST - Norse Ambient  
> Enjoy as always :3

The 24th day of the month of Second Seed would see one of the most decisive battles in Telosian history. During the two previous months of First Seed and Rain's Hand, the coalition of House Tucker, Stotch and Tweak under the command of King Craig I successfully drove the forces of House Testaburger and House Marsh out of the Cliff. The siege of Radiant Garden, the Testaburger's seat of power, didn't last more than a month thanks to the treason of a group of guards that preferred surrender to slaughter in the streets.

At the same time in the east, Stuart McCormick invaded Eastmarsh with his army, reinforced by the remaining troops of House Stotch. The Cartman army, practically wiped-out by the disastrous siege of Kingsrock three months ago, opposed little if any resistance until the Northerners reached Eastedge. The remains of the Cartman forces withdrawn into Ericstead but to no avail: in a quick night-strike the fort was stormed by the McCormicks and the garrison slaughtered, yet Eric Cartman himself was nowhere to be found.

Despite these setbacks, Stan Marsh was determined to carry on the war. The Rainlanders had indeed kept most of their troops intact and the balance of forces was still evenly matched thanks to the Rainlands' stronger demography. If Stan was to defeat Craig in battle once more, he could land a cutting blow on his rival and shatter his manpower. That's why the Prince of Westercliff swiftly turned around as soon as he had pushed Token Black's host back into Hammersun. With an impressive force of about 26 000 men, Stan Marsh marched north once again.

On the other side, Craig aligned more than 24 000 men and horsemen with all his allies combined. The majority of Token's men joined with Craig by going up the Tiskele by boat while the others returned to Hammersun to guard the frontier.

The two rivals would meet a few miles north from the little town of Coldmont, near the Bluegrass rivern deep into Rainlander territory. Their troops faced each other for a long time, sweating in the dry and hot hair of late spring, waiting for their leaders to give the order.

Craig would lead from the center with Token, while Richard would go the left and Alex and Clyde to the right. The battle would be pretty simple: except a few hills the terrain was mostly made of dry and rocky plains with some mud puddles here and there, no complicated tactics would be necessary. As for Stan, he expected his powerful cavalry wings to outflank the enemy and crush them from both sides. This flat ground was perfect for large cavalry manoeuvres.

“He has left his spearmen on the flanks.” Stan noticed from up the hill. “That's cautious but useless against mounted archers. Send them on the flanks and save the knights for later.”

“What about their own cavalry Your Highness?” a Lord asked behind him.

“Our steeds are swifter than theirs.” the Prince dismissed with confidence. “ They only have heavy cavalry, how could armored knights catch mounted yeomen?”

A courrier rode towards the staff, interrupting the planning.

“Your Majesty, all troops are in position and await your command.”

“Finally. Let's get this over with.”

Stan raised his right arm and lowered it in a quick and firm gesture. Down the hill, the musicians blew their horns and the soldiers began their march under the roars of their officers.

On the opposite side of the field, Craig decided that a motivational speech would raise his men's spirit. The turning point of his campaign was near; his enemy had decided the location of the final act. This last battle would decide the outcome of nearly a year of constant warfare. The soldiers had grown more and more restless since they spotted the Rainlanders. They knew that they were meeting an opponent of equal strength and that their valor in the field would be put to the test. All their efforts were judged by the Gods at this very moment. Their King and country counted on them and that was enough to make the strongest man shiver at the sight of the approaching enemy host.

The men stood straight with their large square shield resting on the ground, looking up to their King riding in front of them.

“Soldiers! Countrymen! Friends!” Craig shouted atop of his lungs. “Today, we destroy what remains of a rebellion that plagued our country for more than a year! We strike down an usurper who not only betrayed his rightful liege, but also his whole country by taking arms against him! Today we will soak this field with Rainlander blood, and tomorrow, we will dine in Westercliff!”

He marked a pause as many soldiers cheered, banging their swords against their shields.

“I know I've asked many efforts from you but today I ask a final sacrifice! Not only for my sake, but for the sake of Telos, for the sake of your famil-”

“Your Highness!” a courrier cut him off, spreading a gasp of shock among the men. “A lone horseman has left the right cavalry wing and is riding towards the enemy!”

“What?!”

Craig turned his mount around and noticed a cloud of dust moving towards the left flank of his rival's army. As a vein popped up on his forehead, Craig let out the biggest, most outraged scream he had ever screamed in his lifetime:

“ALEEEEEEEEEEX!”

*

Despite the distance and the noise of the hooves, the cryomancer had perfectly heard the outcry but decided to go on anyway. Craig, who wanted to strangle the bastard more than ever, gave the order to advance with a handwave. This fool had already stolen his emotional speech, he wouldn't let him ruin his whole campaign. He also ordered the half of his left cavalry wing to go fetch the cryomancer before he could get into too much trouble.

Stan had of course noticed the lone horseman approaching. Recognizing the mage, he immediately ordered his yeomen and knights to spread out and to shoot him from a distance. However, by the time the order reached the men the Cryomancer was already in range. Alex raised his arms and the swampy water around the Marsh cavalry jumped in the air and crystallised in a loud “ZING!” before blowing up in a deadly stream of ice shards that pierced horses and men alike. The attack spread confusion among the knights but the mounted archers behind began to chase the brunet back to where he came from. The later managed to avoid the arrows for a while but eventually his steed was hit in the back and he fell rolling on the ground.

When he got back up, he saw not only the yeomen coming right at him, but also the knights charging behind them. How many were they? A thousand? Two thousand maybe? Quite an overkill for a single man, even if he was a mage.

So he thought before the knights of the Western Lands almost ran him over in their own charge. With their bright red and yellow crests on their helmets and their crimson shields with the Tucker sun, the elite of Craig's army bashed itself against their Rainlander counterpart in a clash of a rare violence. The yeomen wielded little if any armor and most of them were impaled on the lances of the Western knights. With the Marsh knights joining the fray the fighters abandonned their cumbersome lances and drew their swords.

Alex was quite overwhelmed by everything going around him, the cries of horses and men, the clash of steel, the bashing of shields against another and all that irritating dust...for a moment that seemed like a little eternity, Alex's senses became numb. He thought he was about to faint until two arms lifted him off the ground and tossed him on the back of a horse. It wasn't until the moment that they had left the fighting that Alex realized that Clyde had picked him up.

“...Well at least you lured pretty much every cavalry they had on our flank!” the mage heard the other brunet say despite his ringing ears.

“Clyde...promise that you will smack me if I ever do _that_ again.”

“Will do. You nearly got yourself killed down there. And the worst part is you probably survived to get killed by Craig later on.”

Alex didn't answer and just gave an annoyed sigh.

Back to the center of the plain, the two lines of infantry approached at a steady pace until they were close enough to charge each other. The soldiers were bashing against each other with their shields, seeking an opening to thrust their swords in. The fighting was dense and the front ranks began to disintegrate into a confusing brawl: a Rainlander got his hand cut off here, a Westerner was stabbed in the guts after being hit quite hard in the head with a shield there. Not far from there, a Black spearmen, pushed on the ground by his enemies, was saved by the intervention of a Tweak halberdier who thrusted his polearm into the opposed Rainlander before he could land a finishing blow. On the right, the Royal Guard was at the frontlines against dismounted Rainlander knights armed with claymores and other great weapons. The whole plain echoed with the deafening noise of the fighting, the dust of the dried marshes lifted a morbid fog and the air was filled with the stench of blood.

On the left flank, Richard led three compagnies of crossbowmen and two compagnies of Black shortswordsmen. As he was busy outflanking the enemy, Stan counter-attacked with the rest of his cavalry, that is five hundred mounted archers and another hundred Marsh knights.

The Blacks raised their shields and stopped their track while the crossbowmen loaded their weapons. As the yeomen began to shoot with their bows, they were greeted by a stream of bolts that claimed many lives at the front. At the same time, the enemy knights charged the swordsmen on the flank, causing a tremendous impact that sent several soldiers flying behind. Richard acted quickly and threw a big fireball up in the air, high above the mounted archers who had stayed behind. With a snap of his fingers, the magic ball exploded, dividing itself into a hundred smaller fireballs that fell on the enemy horsemen. The attack spread death and panic among the ranks and many lost it, fleeing in every possible direction. The others abandonned their bows and drew their swords, charging the crossbowmen left vulnerable. Before they could get to their target, the Black cavalry appeared suddenly from behind a neighbouring hill and charged their Rainlander counterpart. The yeomen stood no chance against the armored knights of Hammersun and they broke away. Their sight only had nearly been enough to make them flee: many of the knights had lion and jaguar skins on top of their helms.

After nearly two hours of intense fighting, the weaker Rainlander infantry began to slowly give up ground. Walking on the bodies of their fallen enemies, the Westerners pushed forward. The Royal Guard broke through and dispersed most of the Rainlanders knights that were facing them. Leigh was leading from the front and raised his sword in the air.

“PUSH FORWARD! RAISE THE BANNER! FOR THE TRUE KING!”

“FOR THE TRUE KING!”

The elite troops let out a war cry and spread out to wreak havoc into the enemy lines.

Up the hill, Stan's staff was learning the hard way that the situation was turning sour. Lord Glover drew his sword and rallied the knights behind him.

“Where are you going?” Stan asked.

“When in doubt, one must attack My Lord.” Glover answered with a blank face. “Now's the time to use the reserve or I fear this battle may be lost.”

Stan caught a glimpse of his right flank being cut to shreds by the Blacks and the forces of Richard Tweak.

“Go.”

Glover bowed quickly and threw a glance at Ironvale and Crowstone who nodded.

“ON MY COMMAND...FOLLOW ME!”

The horses sprinted and a cloud of dust engulfed the hill as the remaining cavalry forces of the Marsh army rode to battle. However, they didn't count on the presence of both Richard and Alex against them. Indeed, the cryomancer had joined with his father and the two mages drove out what was left of the previous cavalry wave. The shaking of the ground beneath them startled them and they turned around to see the Rainlander Lords approaching.

“Well I guess we're going to have a lot of horse meat tonight...” Alex sighed.

“Precisely. How about cooking it right now?” Richard smirked.

“How do you intend to do that?”

“What happens when you throw a burning stone into a cold bath?”

“Steam...I like where this is going.”

Alex focused and pulled out a column of water from a nearby river. The cold liquid flew above the approaching horde of horsemen who didn't believe their own eyes. Richard lighted his hands and threw another great fireball straigt at the floating water. As soon as the two elements met, a cloud of burning steam engulfed the incoming cavalry charge. The first horsemen fell, their skin boiling under the steel plates of their amor and knocked off the following soldiers in an impressive impact. Even if the fall hadn't been enough to kill the knights, the crossbowmen were happy to take care of them.

A few minutes later, a courrier was dispatched from the battlefield and sent to Stan, whose worry was increasing with every moment.

“Your Highness, Richard Tweak's forces have broken the line! Our right flank is gone!”

“Tell all available archers and crossbowmen to stand ready, shoot on sight!”

The courrier bowed and rode back to the rear lines.

At the same time further away, Glover and Ironvale, both without their horses and flanked by a dozen of foot soldiers each, ran back to the hill.

“Halt!” Glover ordered, stopping the men behind him. “Our right flank is gone! Send in the reserves!”

Glover's yell didn't seem to reach the lines. Worst: arrows began to rain down on them, killing three men and injuring two others.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING?!”

“BRACE YOURSELVES!”

Ironvale let out an horrifying scream as an arrow hit him in the eye. The plain was soon covered with hundreds of arrows, killing everything in the area.

“We are killing our own men!” another Lord pointed out, horrified.

“Your Highness, we must fall back!”

Stan's mind went blank. He felt the iced hand of panic running down his spine. The only thing he could hear was his frantic breathing and the blood pumping in his temples. Downhill, his infantry line had been destroyed and the men were routing.

“Re...Retreat. Sound the retreat.”

A horn was blown three short times, ordering all remaining troops to run away back to safety. Devastated by the realization that he had lost his greatest battle, Stan turned around and headed for Westercliff with his staff and his guard.

_O.O.O.O.O_

Coldmont, a little town in the middle of the Rain Lands like so many others, had been thrown under the spotlight of History. Less than five miles away, King Stan I of the Rain Lands had suffered a crushing defeat at the hands of his rival Craig I of Telos. Thousands of men died, littering the field with corpses and blood. In the evening, pyres were made to burn the countless dead and the victorious troops of the alliance feasted in Coldmond and in the neighbouring fields, where they had set camp for the night.

Tweek could only sigh in relief when the news of Craig's victory spread. When the young King came back, he was surrounded by his whole staff, including Clyde and Token.

They all took place at the center of the tent while Craig sat at his desk. Wine was pourred for everyone, even if they had already eaten and drunk just before. But as Thomas Tucker always said, “good planning isn't good enough without wine.”

“As you certainly expected, Westercliff won't be easy to take.” Craig began, his eyes scaning the room. “The city is surrounded by stone walls and the castle revolves around two twin towers.”

“The Rainlanders will be fighting for their home, that means they will fight twice as hard as they did today.” Token added.

“Do we know anything more about the city's defenses?” Richard asked.

“Not yet. Scouts will be dispatched as soon as we get close enough, but that means not until a week at least.” Craig mumbled, his eyes stuck to the map on his desk. “Eventhough there certainly are ballistas or heavy weapons on the walls. Fortunately for us, the wood we got from the captured Testaburger ships will allow us to build trebuchets and siege towers quicker.”

“Won't Stan surrender at all?” Alex questionned.

“I don't think so. We've beaten him but he still can bite.” the raven dismissed.

He marked a pause as everyone was considering the information.

“Anyway, we should all rest. This journey is still far from over.”

 


	21. The Rains of Westercliff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the War of the Three Princes is near. I really enjoyed building this climax and I hope you will enjoy reading it!  
> Soundtrack:  
> Beginning: Protector Of The Empire (Total War: Warhammer OST)  
> First ellipse: Under The Drakwald (Total War: Warhammer OST)  
> Second and third ellipses: The Elder Scrolls III - Morrowind Soundtrack - 08 Blessing Of Vivec  
> The battle: The Last Defense and Hammer Time (Total War: Warhammer OST)  
> Aftermath of the battle : Fullmetal Alchemist Broterhood OST - Fire in the Sky  
> Last Ellipse: Game of Thrones: Season 6 OST - Light of the Seven

After a journey of about six days, the army of the alliance eventually reached the grassy plains bordering the Rainlander capital. Within the cities, alarm bells disrupted the inhabitants in their daily business and many ran back to their homes to barricade themselves. On the walls, crossbowmen and archers hurried to their position, ready to shoot down anyone who would come close enough.

Outside, the Tucker, Tweak and Black soldiers were standing still in neatly organized units. Craig rode past them along with Token to get a better view of the city.

“Westercliff, the city of the twin towers...” Token recalled. “I have to admit that they are impressive.”

Indeed, the two high towers of the Marsh keep were dwarfing every other building in the city. Linked to each other by a drawbridge, they were delimiting the left and right sides of the castle, cut in two by the Tiskele which threw istelf into the sea further down in a great waterfall.

“Yes but nothing that cannot be taken...or destroyed.” Craig scoffed. “It will be a long siege, so let's not waste any time.”

Craig turned back and ordered a squire to go fetch his quartermasters and engineers. They arrived shortly after. The young King pointed at a hill on the eastern side of the city.

“I want a main camp on that hill and another right here. Get me those trebuchets built up as soon as possible.”

The raven turned towards Token.

“Your troops are the most numerous after mine, so I'll let the eastern camp under your command. Tell your men to set up barricades and cut down trees for the siege towers, we need all the wood we can get.”

“Very well, call me back when your strategy is ready.”

“I will.”

Token spurred his horse and left while Craig gave a couple of other instructions to his men. While most would set up the camp, others would dig trenches in front of the enemy walls. He then rode to join the Tweaks.

“Lord Richard, do we still have some “special ammunition?”

“A few barrels left Your Highness, I recommend caution if you intend to use it.” the older man answered promptly.

“Good. Tell the men to get to work immediately, this city must be cut from the outside world by tomorrow morning.”

“Of course.”

“How long do you think it will last?” Tweek asked.

“I don't know.” Craig sighed. “Two months? A year? Every siege is different in its way. If we're lucky the trebuchets will pierce a breach into the walls soon enough. Or maybe starvation will lure them out.”

Tweek remained silent and gazed at the silent city further down the hills. It was smaller than Kingsrock for sure but considering the sprawling buildings with maybe three or four stories high, its population was at least as high as the capital's.

“I've read in history books that some Lords actually put infected corpses instead of rocks into trebuchets. They would be catapulted above the walls and spread an epidemic inside the city.”

The blond looked at Craig with wide eyes.

“You-you do not intend to do that, do you?!”

“Of course not. That kind of tactic is all but honorable. Besides, the people inside are still my subject, even if they are misguided. A worthy King does not slaughter his subjects like cattle.”

“Ngh...I guess so.”

_O.O.O.O.O_

“The storm is coming.”

“What are you talking about? Craig Tucker at our doorstep or the weather? Either way, you are perfectly right.”

Stan gave out a bitter laugh at his wife's words. Since his return an uneasy silence had taken over the whole keep, much like when the news of Randy's death had reached Westercliff. The wind was howling through the cliffs and the waves were crashing on the rocks with unrelented violence. That was all there was to be heard. Even in the privacy of their own bedroom, Stan and Wendy didn't speak most of the time. They knew they were prisoners of a doom yet to come.

“You should get on a boat with mother and sister...”

“To where Stan?” Wendy cut him off. “We have nowhere to go.”

“The Strait Kingdom has no reason to turn you away. You can also change there and go to Mediflumina by boat.”

“I'm not running away.”

“As expected. So I guess I know what you think about the surrender proposal I got this morning...”

“Exactly.”

Wendy got up and went to slid her arms around her husband's waist.

“Our baby will soon be there. We need to fight to keep him safe.”

“Of course...I won't let anything happen to you two.”

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. A servant came in and bowed down.

“Your Highness, the delay is coming to an end. What are your orders?”

Stan took a glance at Wendy and she nodded.

“Tell the “King” that if he wants our city, he will have to fight for every stone within it.”

_O.O.O.O.O_

The next day, Tweek could already tell he was going to hate this siege. Not only was it dangerous, it was long and boring. However, wandering around the camp and gazing at the walls for hours wasn't the worst part. Since he had been rescued, the blond had the growing feeling that he was utterly useless. His father and brother were powerful battlemages, Clyde, Token and Kenny were good commanders and fighters...and Tweek in all of this? His magic was rudimentary and he jumped out of his skin at the first sneeze. Eventually, the blond joined Craig in the command tent to share his insecurities.

“You're not useless Tweek!” Craig assured him. “You're...uh...you're CUTE!”

Tweek blushed but then he took an offended expression.

“Wait...that's ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!”

“And hum...you're...great in brightening our day?”

“How does that -ACK- help you in anyway?!”

“In many more ways than you can imagine. You don't need to risk your life on a battlefield everyday to prove your worth, you know?”

Tweek remained silent and lowered his eyes. Craig let down his quill and left his desk to go kiss his forehead.

“Everytime I see your smiling face, it fills me with determination.” the raven explained while holding his lover's hands. The way you worry about me whenever I lead the troops flatters me, the love I see in your eyes when you look at me...it's...”

Suddenly, as if he just realized what he was doing, Craig's cheeks turned a dark shade of red and he looked away.

“Wha-what's wrong? Why di-did you stop?” Tweek raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“Hum...nothing...I'm not used to say that kind of things...”

It was kind of amusing to see the proud Prince of Bluehaven reduced to scratch his cheek red in embarassment just because he said nice compliments to his lover. Even if he stopped mid-track Tweek appreciated the gesture.

“Oh well, thank you.” the blond mutered before leaving the tent.

Outside, the sun of Mid-year was shining in a clouded sky. The camp built itself up pretty quickly and the soldiers were going on with their new daily life. Some were building barricades, others digging trenches and many were cleaning their equipment.

Eventually, by wandering through the camp, Tweek arrived to the place where the carpenters were busy assembling the different siege weapons. A trebuchet was almost complete, but the whole thing looked like it could fall back to pieces at any instant.

“Good day to you my Lord!” the castellan-engineer greeted him. “As you can see, we are making quick progre-

He was cut off by a loud noise and soon the trebuchet behind him collapsed into a pile of wood. Next to it a young man gave a nervous laugh, steel holding the hammer that probably caused the accident.

The castellan-engineer's face turned such a red that Tweek thought that he would rip off his own beard before murdering his pupil with his hammer.

“BOBBY YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING TWAT!”

Said Bobby became the laughing stock of the whole area. The older man threw the scroll he had been holding on the floor and continued to rant. As for Tweek, he was observing the many wooden pieces with great interest. It reminded him of the little wooden cubes he played with when he was little. He had many of them, so he could build complicated structures. Later, he used to play with magic. He would make the little toys float around him until the blond thought of a way to arrange them and then they would pile themselves up in the order he had decided fit.

Maybe...

Tweek took the scroll at his feet and gave it a look. It was full of technical drawings and schematics with indications written in both Telosian and another language unknown of the blond. After examining the drawings for a while, Tweek lifted his right hand and two pieces of wood left the pile to float in the air. With his other hand, he lifted a hammer and some nails.

The sudden hammering caught the two engineers's attention and they watched with round eyes as the trebuchet slowly rebuilt itself as it had its own will. At increasing speed, planks added themselves to the structure and a floating hammer nailed them, as ropes took off like jumping snakes to tie themselves up at the right places. Eventually after ten minutes, the tall catapult stood proudly, ready for service.

“What...what is this sorcery?!” Bobby questionned, confused and afraid.

“It's magic, not sorcery you fool!” The old man said while hitting his apprentice on the head with a rolled-up scroll.

He cleared his throat before bowing down in front of Tweek.

“My Lord, we thank you dearly for your help, thanks to you His Majesty's artillery will be ready on schedule.”

“It-it's nothing sir...Gah! I wasn't even su-sure that it would work!”

A thought struck Tweek's mind: what if he finally had found a way to be useful?

“Hum, S-sir, how many -ack!- trebuchets do you plan to build?”

“Hm, we have enough wood and pieces for four, I believe.”

“Do you require assistance?”

The castellan's eyes gleamed with anticipation.

“You would do that, my Lord? Oh gods bless you! We have so many tasks that could use a spark of magic here and there!”

“May I -ngh-, ask something in return?”

“Of course, anything you want.”

“What is this language?”

Tweek held the schematics to him and the castellan took a pair of round glasses from his pocket to see more clearly.

“Oh, this is Garahz, an older version of the current language spoken by the Dwarves.” he explained before rolling the scroll up.

For a brief moment, Tweek thought that the old man in front of him was making a joke but he looked serious.

“Dwarves? They really -Ack!- do e-exist?”

“Of course they do, my Lord. I learned all I know from them, dwarves are masters in the arts of engineering. They are quite discreet though, and there is just a little dwarf kingdom in the mountains south of Mediflumina. Most of them have left for the Emerald Isles, somewhere south of the continent.”

The castellan looked really proud to teach a youngling some History. However, he calmed down and scratched his beard nervously after noticing that his excitement could be heard all the way to the other camp.

“Oh but I apologize, I got carried away. I could talk about dwarves for ages. Their kind is so fascinating, really.”

“They surely seem so.” Tweek smiled to reassure him. “I'd like to learn more! Gah! If I help you, can I learn Garahz?”

“It's a deal then! It will save me some of Bobby's antics for a while...”

Tweek nearly jumped for joy. As he turned back to follow his new teacher, he caught a glimpse of Craig further away. Given the smile curving his lips and the “told you so” expression on his face, the raven had watched the whole scene. Somehow, it reminded him of what his father told him back when he was struggling with magic.

_Your hands are not meant to kill people, Tweek. They are meant to help them._

_O.O.O.O.O_

“Why hello, Ser Donovan.”

Clyde was irritated to be disturbed in the delicate task of cleaning his armor but a smile brightened his face as soon as he recognized Token.

“I didn't know you were stalking me.” the brunet joked while leaving his helmet on the sand.

“You're not _that_ important yet.” the Lord of Helios chuckled. “I just wanted to see the ocean before going back to Hammersun.”

He sat on the sand next to his friend.

“Nice shield. This is House Donovan's new emblem?”

“Yep. Craig ordered one of the blacksmith to forge one but I insisted to do it myself. I'm a blacksmith's son after all!”

He looked really proud of his new equipment. He had chosen two hammers on top of an anvil on a field of red as his coat of arms. His helmet was adorned with a black crest and he had received a new sword of better quality that the one he had been wielding at Coldmont.

“The last time I saw you, you were a lowborn kid who had been lucky enough to become friends with the son of the Lord of Bluehaven. Now look at you! You've been ennobled and I guess you're not a simple soldier anymore.”

“Actually, I lead my own company now. And you're right, I've been very lucky.”

Clyde put his helmet on the sand and laid on his back, enjoying the warm sun tickling his cheeks. On the horizon, gloomy clouds would soon threaten the coast with a tempest.

“You have more merit than most of us.” Token sighed. You worked yourself up while we were born with our privileges.”

“And I had good connections too.”

“You are still humble after all this? You will be a good Lord.”

“As good as you I hope.”

“Oh brother, keep those lines for Bebe!”

Clyde suffered a violent blush and Token laughed, soon followed by his friend.

_O.O.O.O.O_

Weeks passed and the weather turned sour with heavy rains most of the time. Thanks to Tweek's new found talents, the many catapults, rams and towers were finished at a stunning pace. The day that followed the building of the trebuchets saw the first rocks pound against Westercliff's walls. Of course, those delicate machines were slow to reload with one or two shots per hour. Besides, the walls of Westercliffs were resistant and it would take a long time and many rocks to put them down.

Eventually, in the first days of Last Seed some two months after the beginning of the siege, a section of wall near the main doors of Westercliff started to show signs of an imminent collapse. A violent storm was raging, like the gods themselves were annoucing the gathering doom that would ravage the city. On both sides, the troops gathered for the moment they had all been waiting for. The final act of the War of the Three Princes.

Token's forces would use siege towers and battering rams to take the eastern entrance of the city, while Craig and Richard's troops would wait for the trebuchets to break the cracked walls. On those same walls, Stan was observing the enemy's preparations. Archers and crossbowmen stood ready, while ballistae and small catapults were being loaded.

“Black forces are heading for the eastern defences, my Lord.” a captain informed him.

“Put all swordsmen up there.Tucker won't attack here until the walls are breached, so we'll just need the marksmen. As soon as the walls collapse I want all available spearmen to block the way.”

“HERE IT COMES!”

Stan turned his head towards the enemy camp and saw the massive counterweights of the trebuchets diving to the ground, throwing their projectiles at high speed through the air. They hit the walls fiercely and everyone, be it the soldiers on the walls or the townsfolks in their homes shivered in terror as they heard and saw their defences fall into pieces. Soon the sound of a great horn filled the plains and the attackers began their advance.

“Knock!” Stan ordered immediately.

The order was repeated in unison by his men while loading their bows.

“Draw!”

They lifted their weapons, the rain whipping their faces.

“LOOSE!”

The strings cracked and a ray of arrows rained down on the attackers, while catapults targeted the incoming siege towers. To avoid more casualties, the Tucker soldiers formed squares and held their shields on top of their heads to form a defensive shell and to approach more safely.

Not far from there, Clyde was on top of the sieges towers, ready to lead his own company into battle. The wood was soaked wet because of the rain and the many men piled up in such a tight space one could barely breathe. Clyde was stuck against a little window at the front, where he could see the walls getting closer and closer. Muffled screams startled him and he caught a glimpse of the tower next to his being torn apart by Marsh catapults, likely killing everyone inside. The brunet felt cold sweat running down his forehead as a loud “BONK” announced that the tower had reached the walls.

“Remember men! Once we've killed them all, open the gates for Lord Black! FIRST MAN ON THE WALLS GETS DOUBLE PAY!”

Despite their anxiety, the men cheered at the words of their captain and overall at the mention of a possible double pay.

The jingling of the tower's mecanism soon replaced the warcries and everyone remained silent, waiting for the gate to go down. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the door rolled down in a loud slam.

Shouting warcries and profanities, the soldiers jumped down on the walls and pushed the defenders back. Some were pushed so hard that they fell down and died crushed at the bottom of the walls. Around them, warrios came pouring out from the other towers, forcing the defenders to fight encircled.

Further down, fighting had also broken out around the breached defences. The Tuckers were pushing the Marshs back into the town itself despite the towers shooting down many attackers in the back. Stan was leading behind his spearmen, trying to keep track of everything going on.

“Cavalry stands ready to counter-charge, my Lord!”

“Tell them to wait, as long as the towers keep shooting we might kill our own men!”

Just like fate wanted to mock him, a fireball hit the nearest tower, incinerating everyone inside in a blinding explosion. The stone was still there but it had turned as black as coal and the archers who hadn't been immediately killed were jumping off the walls to a certain death while some others had been reduced to screaming human torches.

“Everyone must fall back to the castle! As long as we're inside we'll have the upper hand! Send in the cavalry to gain time!”

Stan spurred his horse and left, followed by his men who were gradually moving backwards up the streets.

Once he put an end to the misery of a wounded Rainlander, Clyde pushed forward and went inside one of the twin towers that surrounded the eastern doors of the city. There, a complex set of gears and chains was maintaining the doors closed. There was no time to lose: as soon as the brunet had checked that the room was safe, he untied the rolled-up red cloth on his back and threw it to one of the soldiers that had followed him in.

“You and you, Get me this banner at the window now!” he ordered them.

While the two men were doing their task, Clyde went for the lever near the biggest gear in the room and put down his sword. He gripped it and tried to pull it down but the thing was rusty and wouldn't budge an inch.

“BY MALYNA' SWEET ASS COME AND HELP ME!”

The two nearest soldiers nearly tripped while running to him but fortunately with their strength combined they successfully pulled the lever down and the gears immediately turned, thus opening the gates underneath. At the same time, the two other soldiers had hung the banner of house Tucker at the window, announcing that Token was free to proceed.

As soon as he saw the banner of his liege replace his enemy's, Token raised his sword in the air, assembling his knights behind him.

“KNIGHTS OF HELIOS! ON ME!”

Under the sound of loud trumpets the knights spurred their horses and followed their Lord into the city. They engulfed the streets, cutting down any Rainlander on their path until they reached one of the main bridges going across the Tiskele, not far south from the castle. On that same stone bridge, many Rainlanders were fighting hard on two sides, against the Tucker troops on the west and Token's own infantry on the east. They were fighting to the death and thanks to that dangerous energy, they were actually pushing the attackers back.

Knowing that something had to be done, Token turned back to his staff.

“Someone get me Alex Tweak here and quickly!”

Fortunately, the cryomancer wasn't far: he had been attached to Token's forces for the battle after all. After ten minutes, an escort of soldiers brought the brunet to Token.

“You've been asking for me?” the young mage said upon arrival.

“Yes, we're in a tough situation here, as you might have noticed.” Token pointed out.

“That's a lot of Rainlanders indeed...and oh my, are they really pushing back your troops?!”

Token gave his friend a death glare.

“Can we please skip to the part when you find a magic solution?”

“Oh I guess that's why you don't want to charge...Yes, there's definetly something I can do.”

Alex jumped down and got closer to the river banks. Once there and without minding the temperature of the water at all, he got inside until mid-waist and plunged his magic-charged hands into the water. Almost immediately, the surface began to freeze at daunting speed and a path of ice carved itself towards the bridge. Then, using the ice as a conductor for his magic, Alex turned the water beneath the bridge into two huge, sharp ice pillars that blew up the whole structure and the enemy with it. Whole groups of Rainlanders were tossed into the air screaming and fell to their deaths into the icy waters, under the amazed and terrified eyes of everyone else, even if they knew that this terrible power was on their side.

Once he got back to Token, Alex left himself fall on his bottom.

“Phew, I think I did a bit of overkill...I'm exhausted.” the brunet managed to say through his erratic breathing.

“Don't worry about that and get some rest. Thanks to you the battle is going to end anytime now...there's barely enough men to defend the keep.” Token said while looking around for signs of Craig.

_Well, I sure hope they won't be as foolish as to refuse surrender...”_

_O.O.O.O.O_

As the moon slowly emerged from between the clouds, it finally stopped to rain. All over the streets, corpses were as common as pavement. The attacking troops were surrounding the Marsh keep, unable to get inside; the desperate defenders had locked themselves in and were shooting down everyone who was foolish enough to venture into the courtyard.

Craig had joined his men and his frown was worse than usual. That situation could drag out indifinitely and it was starting to get on his nerves. So, as soon as he arrived, he dismounted and walked past the front line, under the worried gaze of his troops. He took a moment and raised his head to look at the tall towers. They were many little windows and carved pathways in which the defenders could shoot without being worried. The iron doors were shut and probably barred from the inside and the many corridors of the keep would easily become a deadly maze. And who knew how much food and water they still had within the cellars beneath...

“Tell your Lord I want to speak with him!” he yelled.

On the walls, soldiers exchanged confused looks but eventually they managed to get Stan to come join them on a small balcony not far above the courtyard, just before the stairs leading to the western tower.

“You have well fought, twice. And we have beaten you. Twice. Don't you think it has lasted long enough?” Craig asked.

“Of course it has. But in both cases I face certain death. So I prefer to die standing and covered in Westerner blood than in one of your pretty cells in Kingsrock.” Stan retorted.

“I am not talking to you, usurper.” the raven scoffed in disdain. “I am talking to your men.”

Stan was somehow startled by the statement. The soldiers next to him didn't seem to budge though.

“If you refuse to take reponsibility for your treacherous acts against the crown, you will face total destruction. But you can all avoid this. Only two people need to pay the price. A King and a Queen who have spilled your blood for the sake of their twisted ambitions.”

A heavy, uneasy silence fell on the area. A smile curved Craig's lips as he sowed the seeds of discord among the enemy's ranks. However, three bolts got stuck in the ground in front of him and his smile faded. He walked back and when his gaze met Stan's, the Rainlander appeared more confident than ever.

“Have you forgotten your lessons, King Craig?” he grinned. “ _Loyalty unto death”,_ the Marsh's motto. I perfectly know where the loyalty of my men lie. Certainly not with you and your false promises. Good night, “Your Majesty”.”

He disappeared.

Token and Clyde emerged from between the soldiers and ran to Craig, worried by the lack of reaction from the raven.

“Are you alright?!” the Lord of Helios asked.

“Get me the trebuchets here.” he answered blankly.

“What? You want to try to take the castle right away?” Clyde questionned, confused.

“Oh it won't be possible. But we don't want to give up, do we?”

Craig walked away, a cold anger flowing through every fiber of his body. Clyde and Token exchanged a worried glance.

_O.O.O.O.O_

As the remains of the Marsh garrison were guarding the lower levels, most of the castle's inhabitants had taken shelter in the upper levels of the twin towers. The Tweak fleet was blockading the harbor beneath the castle, thus making any escape by boat impossible. Hours went by, without any move from either parties.

The conference room on top of the western tower was crowded with worried, tired people. The thing that stroke Stan the most as he entered the room was the utter despair floating around. Everyone was lying or sitting on the ground, some were crying, others injured. The air was heavy and moist. He found Wendy, his mother and his sister in a corner, near the window.

“You have fought well.” Sharon greeted him.

“Thank you mother, but it wasn't enough, as always.” Stan answered with lowered eyes.

“Good does not always triumph, I'm afraid...” Wendy added. “Now we all have to face the music.”

Stan took her in his arms for what he thought could be the last time. Would he ever see his own child? Nothing was more uncertain. Maybe it was better that way, after all. How could a child live in such a terrible and cruel world, ruled by a tyrant? Craig destroyed everything that threatened his reign and a baby would be no exception.

“I...I'm so sorry...” he whispered softly, the lump in his throat becoming unbearable.

“Don't be. Stay strong. The worst is yet to come, but we will face it together.”

Wendy took out a little bottle filled with bright liquid.

“Purple Thorne?” Stan muttered despite knowing very well what it was.

“Indeed. Quite the irony isn't it?”

She gave a bitter laugh.

“The same poison that took away King Stephen's life...I remember how proud I was of my successful plan. Many changes, many changes...”

A collective gasp caught their attention. A soldier, exhausted by all the stairs he had to climb quickly, was catching his breath, a hand on the wall.

“My Lord, enemy soldiers have been spotted in the underground tunnels!” he hailed Stan.

“What? From where?”

“We believe they have used the entrance of the harbor my Lord!”

“How is this possible? The doors can't be opened from the outside!”

“They have catapults sir, on their ships! They destroyed the gates and went inside!”

“Dammit. I'll be back Wendy, just stay here in safety with the others.”

“Wait, Stan!”

She caught him by the arm before handing him a sealed scroll. It didn't look like the ones that were made there, it actually looked more refined and he didn't recall the seal on it.

“I wanted you to have this, my last gift to you. Use it as an emergency.”

“What is it?”

“Don't open it! It only works once. Remember: you must live to fight another day. If anything gets sour, use it. It's magic from the Elven Dominion.”

“Where did you get that?”

“We have no time for stories. You must go. Make us proud like you always did, my love. I will always be with you. _We_ will always be with you.”

She kissed him deeply. Eventually, they parted ways. Wendy hadn't noticed but tears were pearling in her husband's eyes as he left the room. He felt like he had just said farewell to her.

After climbing down the many stairs leading to the lower keep and finally the tunnels, Stan reached the entrance of the main undergound cellar that was linked to every other tunnel beneath the castle. There, a dozen of soldiers were waiting for him, lit by the thin light of torches. Corpses were lying on the ground, bearing Tweak colors. There was an awful stench in the room, probably due to the blood running down the pavement in a long trail.

“Did you take care of the enemy?” he questionned as nobody seemed to react.

“Yes my Lord, most of them have been dealt with. They were trying to steal our supplies.” a guard answered. “Some of them have fled before we could catch them and as you can see there has been some damage...nothing too serious though.”

“Good. Now we must go back to the doors and block them or they will come back.”

He walked forward but an odd feeling made him stop. The guards in front of him hadn't moved at all, in fact, they looked like they were preventing him from going any further.

“Your Majesty...we are deeply sorry.” another soldier spoke up from the shadows. “We had a change of plan. King Craig will spare us if we hand you over.”

“It is you or our lives...and we want to live. Follow us and we won't harm you.”

They all took a step forward.

“You...what are you doing you fools?!”

Panic started to run through the young Lord's veins. Even if he was protected by his five bodyguards, there were more than a dozen soldiers in front of them. However, panic turned into anger as Stan drew his own sword. Craig's poisonous words had worked their magic on the simplest minds of the keep...they were going to pay for their lack of vision.

_O.O.O.O.O_

“Why aren't they attacking? What are they waiting for?” Shelly asked, uncomfortable.

“I don't know...maybe they want to starve us.” A damsel of the court thought out loud.

Wendy felt a cold hand running down her spine. She had a bad feeling and her baby was moving relentlessly in her belly, making her moan in pain whenever she tried to move herself. Nevertheless, she walked to one of the guards guarding the door.

“Why has the King not returned yet?”

“It's a long way down to the tunnels, your Grace.” he answered with a comforting smile. “Don't worry, I'm sure the King will be back soon.”

Still not satisfied, Wendy asked for the captain of the guards, whose quarters were not far beneath the room they were in. A few minutes later, the man showed up.

“Your Grace?”

“Do you have a report on the enemy's preparations?”

“Yes Your Grace, there are currently none. The enemy has brought his trebuchets but they don't seem to have any ammunition left. All they have done until recently is to bring crates of food and barrels of beer to sustain their troops.”

_O.O.O.O.O_

“You bunch of swines...you dare to betray me when I need you the most?!” he spat with rage.

“Like I said...It's you or us your Majesty. Nothing personal.”

“Then come and get me, you cowards!”

They came out, daggers in hand. Stan's bodyguards pushed their lord backwards and drew their swords.

The traitors threw themselves at the guards, stabbing the first one in the throat. Stan used his own weapon and cut down the first man next to him, while his remaining guards formed a circle around him to keep him safe. With their shields, they easily deflected the enemy's daggers and they pushed them back before driving their swords through them. However, one of the traitors had gotten his hands on a crossbow and shot one of the bodyguards in the forehead, killing him on the spot. Another one got hit in the knee and fell on the ground before being stabbed to death by two traitors.

Stan ran to the enemy and pierced him with his sword before he could reload his weapon. Behind him, another enemy stabbed him in the shoulder but the raven threw his head backwards, hitting him in the forehead. The man stumbled, stunned by the hit and Stan turned around with a large swing of his sword and cut his head before he could react.

Suddenly, silence came back in the cellar. Everyone was dead, except for Stan. Or did the rest of the traitors flee? Anyways, the raven was alone in the room with a bleeding shoulder. He got up and went for the door leading to the stairs. The handle wouldn't budge though.

“NO! NO NO NO!”

For a minute, the raven completely lost it and bashed himself against the door relentlessly, to no avail. It had been locked from the outside.

Stan's breath became frantic. His hands were shaking. He let himself fall against the door. However, the bright trail on the ground caught his attention. It was running along the corridor in front of him and torches were lighting the path, reflecting in the blood and spilled wine all over the ground.

There was a way out.

_O.O.O.O.O_

Wendy had been watching through the window for a while now. Down beneath, the besieging troops were moving away. Something was up and it was certainly an incoming attack. The bad feeling that had been haunting her since her husband had left the tower was worsening with every second. Something was up, yes, but not only outside.

The Rainlander Queen left her spot and walked once more to the captain of the guards.

“There's something wrong.”

“Do you think so, your Grace? The King will be here shortly.” the captain told her.

“Stan is not here. Craig Tucker's troops are _leaving!_ Why do you think all of this is happening?!”

“If the enemy is planning an attack on the castle we will defend it. Orders of the King.”

“FORGET ABOUT THOSE BLOODY ORDERS AND LISTEN TO WHAT I'M TELLING YOU!”

Wendy's sudden outburst widened eyes all over the room.

“Craig Tucker threatened us with total destruction if we refused to surrender and his troops are going away! And I know it isn't _beer_ in those barrels! We have to find Stan, and LEAVE.”

_O.O.O.O.O_

“We have caught two Rainlanders your Highness, they claim to have betrayed Stan Marsh and attempted to hand him to you but the attack failed.”

Craig shrugged.

“No matter. Did our marines left the package?”

“Yes my Lord.”

“Perfect. Get ready to fire on my command.”

_O.O.O.O.O_

“WE ALL NEED TO LEAVE NOW!” Wendy yelled while turning to the audience.

People became restless. They quickly walked towards the doors but were blocked by the guards who were determined to follow their orders to the letter. However, Wendy was at least as determined to get past them and used the others to get through. One of the guards got literally trampled by the panicking crowd which began to climb down the stairs.

_O.O.O.O.O_

Stan had followed the trail until the gates were finally in sight. He ran as fast as he could but he tripped over a barrel hidden by the shadows. The barrel fell and leaked what looked like wine, but that horrible stench was nigh-unbearable.

And it was at that moment, that Stan realized.

“This...this isn't wine...”

He turned around and saw that all over the alley, barrels of putrid liquid had been disposed with a candle on top of them. Molten candles.

The Tweak had not tried to steal provisions. They had turned the whole castle into a deathtrap!

Stan's blood pulsed in his veins as he got up on his feet and ran away. Then he heard what would be the most terrifying sound in his whole life.

The sound of ignition.

Then all turned red.

_O.O.O.O.O_

The crowd was in the throne room when a man screamed that the trebuchets had thrown something. Then a muffled rumbling echoed beneath their feet.

Wendy joined hands with Sharon and Shelly, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

“It's over...Stan...”

Then a loud crack.

A huge explosion of crimson flames that turned everyone and everything to ashes. Hundreds of people screaming in sheer terror as their skin, bones and hair were devoured by the Wildfire. The walls, the columns, everything was pulverized in a mere second. The western tower imploded from beneath and exploded from the top, where the barrels thrown by the trebuchets blew up the stone like a divine punishment. The western part of the keep collapsed in red flames, sending a shockwave through the city that blew away the roofs.

As the roar of Wildfire echoed throughout Westercliff, the War of the Three Princes ended in the same way it had begun.

In fire and blood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends this arc of the story. The story, however, is far from over!  
> Stay tuned folks!


	22. Long May He Reign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this chapter is a lot smaller than the other ones, but I can't for the life of me stand fillers.  
> Soundtrack:  
> Rhya's Hymn (Total War: Warhammer OST)  
> after the first ellipse: Marjorine's theme - You'll Be Queen One Day (Got season 1 track 14)  
> The parade and the ceremony: Crusader Kings II - Kingdom of Jerusalem  
> Craig's office: TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - Dragonsreach  
> Next chapter will begin the second arc of the story. Stay tuned!

_My Dearest Stanley,_

_If you are reading these words, it means that our situation has taken a turn for the worst. Dark times may be upon us, but do remember that this is far from over. In this world huge forces haven't made their move yet and that time grows near. Please my love, dry your tears. The fight continues with our Elven allies._

_With this letter comes a scroll of Mark and Recall. Use it to safely transport yourself to the lands of Zaron. Once there, meet with the Elven Prince Kyle, he will help you._

_Fight as you always did my love. Cry, yell, grieve but remember: even if I've left this world, I'll always be by your side._

_Forever yours,_

_Wendy_

A tear rolled down Stan's cheek as he smelled his wife's sweet scent, probably for the last time.

The blast that had reduced the keep to rubble had thrown him far into the sea, where he drifted for several hours before eventually reaching the beach. The scroll and the letter hadn't been soaked wet though, certainly due to their enchanted nature. Further away, a column of black smoke still rose from within Westercliff.

Stan rolled out the scroll to find a sceal composed of Elven letters. Its center was glowing with a faint pink light. The raven touched it with the palm of his hand, quite unsure of what to do. However, he gasped in surprise when pink sparks began to disintegrate his arm, spreading to his torso and the rest of his body with unrelenting speed. Before the young man could scream or react, he vanished from the world.

The magic scroll fell in the sand. Having exhausted all its arcane power and like it had its own will, the paper lit itself on fire and burned until nothing was left of it.

_O.O.O.O.O_

“Am I dreaming Nichole? They've been gone for so long, I can't believe the war is finally behind us.”

“We'll find out soon enough, won't we?”

Marjorine hummed in approval while Nichole was busy tying the laces in the back of the young queen's dress. It was dark blue with silver stars all around the torso.

“Since the war disturbed the procedure back then, I guess His Highness will be officially crowned today?” Nichole asked while fixing the blond girl's hair.

“Yes, the ceremony will take place in the throne's room, right after the victory parade.”

The sound of trumpets and drums in the distance caught their attention. Marjorine stood up swiftly, chasing a lock of hair away from her forehead. Her smile had never been so bright. It was usually heartwarming to see such happiness, but Nichole's heart sank at the idea of Marjorine discovering the truth about Craig's...preferences. How long would that masquerade go on? Token and herself had talked about it long enough already and Nichole surely didn't want Craig and Tweek to get into trouble. However, she also thought that Marjorine deserved the truth. She was innocent, but she wasn't dumb and certainly didn't deserve another blow.

“Nichole, is everything alright? Are you coming?”

“Oh, I'm sorry, I drifted away for a moment...I'm coming right away.”

_O.O.O.O.O_

All along the main street leading to Goldencrest, the townsfolk had gathered to accclaim the victorious troops. The parade began with the knights of the Western Lands, proudly carrying their King's banner at the front. Then the foot soldiers followed, marching in rhythm with the loud music and under the cheers of the populace, both on the streets and at their windows. Some people were even throwing flower petals and confetti at them. Wives were seeking their husbands while children were screaming their father's or brother's name in hope that a soldier would react.

Between two cohorts of foot soldiers, Clyde was riding alone in his spotless armor, wielding the King's banner, hence annoucing his arrival. Since he wasn't wearing his helmet, many young girls hailed and waved at him. Not used to such attention, Clyde couldn't help but blush a little and nod politely to his new admirers.

Eventually, the brunet was followed by Craig and Token, flanked by the Tweaks. Behind them, a large wagon pulled by four horses was filled with Rainlander trinkets and gold that would certainly help in paying the troops.

The parade went on until Craig arrived in Goldencrest's courtyard. While the citizens had been given permission to feast and drink all day long, the young ruler would finally be crowned in the presence of all the Telosian nobility. He was greeted by Marjorine on top of the stairs, where they shared a quick embrace. Without losing a second, the young woman led him inside to prepare themselves for the ceremony. They withdrew to the privacy of their bedroom, where they could refresh and change clothes in peace.

“It's so good to be back...” the raven sighed in delight after putting on a red, long-sleeved velvet shirt with golden buttons.

“I praid nearly every day for your safety...I'm so glad the gods listened to me.” Marjorine added with relief.

She put on a hairband made of little pearls and diamonds and her father's signet ring on her finger, engraved with the maple leaf of the Stotch.

“You look even more beautiful than last time.” Craig smiled at her.

“So do you, my dear.” she giggled. “When we left each other we were children and now we are adults and monarchs...”

She looked into the mirror dreamily. For countless days she had watched a reflection of a girl with golden curls and marvelous dresses. She had beautiful porcelain skin and curvy red lips. Countless men had drown into her bright blue eyes. And yet, the young maiden would always look sad, because she was missing the love of her life.

That time she looked upon herself into the mirror, Marjorine didn't feel sad at all. When she saw the reflection of her husband appear behind her, she knew that those difficult times were over. Her family had been avenged and Craig would rule in Kingsrock, next to her. Soon they would have children and form a big, happy family.

“And nobody stands in our way anymore.” Craig whispered softly down her neck. “Nobody will ever hurt you again. I've seen to it.”

“I know you have. I love you, Craig.”

“I love you too, Marjorine.”

She leant forward and kissed him on the lips. Craig broke their embrace and turned his head towards the opened door like he had been stung by a bee.

“What's wrong? Did someone knock?” Marjorine asked.

Craig slowly turned back towards her, still eyeing the door suspiciously. Finally, he adressed an awkward smile to Marjorine.

“I'm sorry...I've been on edge for so long that I still act like someone's going to murder me at every corner...”

His wife stroke his cheek gently.

“It's alright. You said it yourself: our enemies are gone. We have nothing to fear anymore. Let's go, the ceremony will begin soon.”

Craig nodded and kept his hand in hers. They took the stairs and headed for the throne room.

At the corner of two corridors and behind a curtain, a muffled sob was heard.

_O.O.O.O.O_

The large doors of the throne room opened, throwing the whole room into silence. From both sides, soldiers drew their swords and held it upwards, forming a guard of honor all the way up to the thrones. On top of the stairs stood Richard, crown in hand.

Finally, Craig and Marjorine entered and slowly made their way to the thrones. He had shaved the beard he had grown during the war. She had let her hair flow graciously down her back and was wearing her golden crown embedded with pearls and rubies. A purple scarf was molding her waist, its loose ends swirling behind her whenever she moved.

They climbed up the stairs and went to their respective thrones, facing the audience. Richard cleared his throat and joined Craig, helding the crown above the raven's head.

“I know proclaim Craig of House Tucker, First of his name, King of Telos and of all Mankind, protector of the realm and of all the Human kingdoms!”

And so Richard put the crown of wood and gold on Craig's head. Rubies and sapphires made the ornament shine at the sunlight.The monarchs sat on their thrones.

“Long may he reign!”

“LONG MAY HE REIGN!” the audience cheered.

The ceremony ended with thunderous applause and the sound of the bells of Goldencrest filled the city.

_O.O.O.O.O_

“The Rainlands will be occupied by Black troops until a proper Lord is selected. As for Eastmarch, the Stoleys have taken the lead and have assured their loyalty to you and the Kingdom, your Majesty.”

“Thank you Maester, it will be all for now.”

The old man bowed down and left the office. Craig was happy to be back in this study filled with bookshelves and molten candles. It was late in the night but the raven wasn't tired at all, or at least didn't seem to be. Ending a war on the field was a thing, writing down its consequences was another. The war had destroyed many crops and the harvests were disastrous. With the tribute due to the Elves, there would be nothing left for human mouths but dirt. Famine would come back and it would stay.

This problem left Craig with a dilemma: either he refused to pay the Elves and risked their wrath, either he complied but watched his people starve. He had enough trouble to secure his throne, he surely didn't want a drop of popularity. “Hungry mobs are the death of kings” as the saying went.

A knock on the door startled him. He turned back to see Token enter and close the door behind him.

“Token? Aren't you with Nichole?”

“No I'm not, for the same reason you're not with Marjorine right now, I guess.”

“If everyone knew the amount of paperwork required to rule a Kingdom properly, they wouldn't pick up a crown if they found one in the street.”

The raven sighed in frustation while sealing a scroll and tossing it in the pile next to his desk.

“We won the war but now we face starvation. What a marvelous world we live in!” he grumbled some more.

“Yes, well, regarding that matter...I might have something interesting to tell you.”

Craig raised his eyes from the paper he was writing on, silently praying his friend to continue.

“Nichole received a raven from Helios in the afternoon. One of the Wise Masters of Mediflumina seems to be greatly interested in you.”

“In me?”

“In your skills of leading men to battle, actually. He would like to meet you and discuss terms of alliance.”

“Alliance? Wouldn't the other Masters see it as a provocation? Not to mention the Dominion...”

“That's what I thought too...but he proposed food. _Lots_ of food. Mediflumina is a true breadbasket, we should carefully examine this request.”

“So you want me to go to Helios with you?”

Token grinned.

“You've read my mind.”

Craig thought about it for a little while.

“I guess we should _at least_ heard what this Wise Master has to say...Besides, I always wanted to see Hammersun.”

“What about Marjorine? Are you going to leave her again?”

Craig was caught off-guard by the question.

“It wouldn't be right. I'm sure she'd love to visit Helios with Nichole. I think I'll ask her to go with us.”

“And Tweek?”

“I'll talk to him about it. He'll certainly want to spend time with his family, they've been away from each other for so long...And it would seem that Kenny is bringing Douchebag to the North.”

Token raised an eyebrow, unable to hold back a grin. Alex in Kenny's domain...what an explosive cocktail.

“Anything more I should know about this Master?” Craig asked.

“He comes from An-Anshar, one of the three most powerful cities in Mediflumina, also the closest to Hammersun. We don't know his name...he just described himself as “Chef”...

 


	23. Bread and Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you call being unable to update for two months? That's right, college work biting you in the ass. I sincerely apologize for the lack of activity and hope you will enjoy this chapter.  
> Track list:  
> The party: TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - Out of the Cold / TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - Around the Fire  
> The final act of the show: GoT season 4 track 2 The Rains of Castamere  
> The jousting: TES IV Oblivion Soundtrack - Death Knell  
> The Results and a proposal : Got season 6 track 11 - Maester

Since the Wise Master of An-Anshar's arrival wasn't expected until the beginning of Hearthfire, the ruling nobility decided to prepare another day of feast and games in the capital to further celebrate the end of the war. While acrobats and theater troops would distract the people in the streets, the nobility would enjoy a banquet and a jousting tournament in the great courtyard of Goldencrest.

Thanks to the mild weather, the feast would take place in the royal gardens, the same place where it all started nearly one year ago with King Stephen's assassination. Maybe these celebrations would wash away those painful memories, or so Marjorine hoped.

After the feast, everyone was free to get up and wander in the room, for gossips or anything else, but mostly gossips for there were many rumors going on about who had been appointed to succeed to the deposed Lords and Ladies of the Cliff, the Rainlands and Eastmarsh. The Tucker's victory had granted them legitimacy, prestige and most of all steady alliances with most of the Kingdom's ruling families. Furthermore, they appointed the new Lords themselves and said families would surely be grateful – and loyal to them. In other words, the King's power was as its highest since generations and many were worried about it. However, keeping up appearences and enjoying the celebrations was more important at the time.

Karen had gotten free of her parent's watchful eyes and dived into the sea of people to look for her brother. She found him in what looked like a deep conversation with Craig, which was enough for her to raise her eyebrows. She reverted to a neutral expression when approaching.

“This isn't Maplemarsh wine, it tastes stronger. Is it a new brandy?” Kenny asked after a long sip.

“It's an Elven brandy, it comes from somewhere near the Drak river.” Craig informed here. “I'll have to admit this tastes better than any of ours. Still nothing compared to a Lysian brandy, however.”

Karen greeted him with a quick bow.

“Your Majesty, perhaps should you mind the drinking today, after all you have a great speech right after the show!”

“Trust me Lady Karen, I know very well that if I don't behave, the Queen will certainly kill me before morning.”

“What a smooth tactic you display here, Your Majesty.” Kenny grinned. “I'd say you are mostly afraid of being drunk during your speech...”

“Excuse me, Lord Kenneth?” Craig replied sternly.

“Well I know you can't hold your liquor very well...”

“I perfectly can, thank you for your concern.”

“So I suppose you won't mind if we have some more of the delicious Lysian wine we've brought, will you?”

“Not at all. Fill my cup, friend.”

Kenny was repressing his laughter with difficulty, Craig had took the bait at remarkable speed. His pride had always been his weakness and the blond had quickly learned how to take advantage of it. The Northerner poured the wine and handed the raven his cup.

“To our victory!” Kenny cheered.

“To our victory!”

They brought the drink to their lips and took a large sip. Karen was looking at her brother in disapproval, which only added to the blond's amusement. While Craig was busy talking with some minor noblemen, the girl pulled her brother by the arm.

“Don't you dare get drunk for you-know-what. Mother and father could drop dead if you mess this up!” she warned calmly.

“Lysian wine can't get me drunk. It's water compared to our ale.” Kenny replied with nonchalance.

“I don't know since I don't drink.”

“You don't drink _yet_.”

Kenny handed her his cup, a devilish smile curving his lips. Karen gazed at the crimson liquid for a moment before looking up to her brother once more.

“You except me to have my first glass of alcohol right now, don't you?”

“Exactly. You are fourteen dear, it is high time you get accustomed to some liquors.”

After a brief moment of hesitation Karen took the drink and brought it to her lips. It tasted like sour grapes but with a sweet note that seemed like raspberry.

“So, do you like it?” Kenny asked.

“Yeah, it's fairly good...I wouldn't drink outside of formal occasions, but why not here. I'll have a glass for you-know-what.”

“Perfect then, I'll go see how our dear Craig is doing...”

The Darling of Highcastle turned around with a satisfied smile. As he had just spotted his unfortunate victim, the sound of a trumpet caught the audience's attention. The crowd rejoiced and quickly went back to their seats; a troop of troubadours was going to perform a show at the center of the great room.

When Craig got back to his seat, Marjorine figured that something was rather odd with her husband. With heavy breathing, the young king untied the laces on the top of his shirt.

“Craig, how much wine did you have?!” she nearly shrieked.

“A few glasses...There are so many brandies you know, I had to give them a taste...”

“Did you think about your speech?!”

“Er...Kinda?”

Marjorine brought a hand to her face and cursed as quietly as she could.

“Oh by the gods it's my father all over again...”

“Ladies and gentlemen!” a man with a hat hailed near the doors. “Today we will re-enact for you the war that saw his beloved Majesty defeat the traitors! Please give a round of applause for the Moonstar Dancers!”

The doors opened and a dozen of brightly clothed people barged in, taking place at the center of the room under the audience's cheers. The man with the hat who was also the bard and leader of the troop got out his lute and started playing.

_I will now sing the tale of the War of the Three Princes_

_The tale of the triumph of the glorious Craig of House Tucker_

_Of how his armies vanquished their foe in all provinces_

_Of how he chased and cast down treacherous usurpers_

_Eric Cartman, the Prince of Eastedge!_

A man covered by a red tunic advanced. In order to mock the former Lord of Eastmarsh, his tunic had been filled with straw and balls of cotton to make him look fatter. He was holding a roasted chicken leg in his right hand and took a bite from time to time.

“MOOOOOOOM!” He roared at the great amusement of the audience. “WHERE'S MAH THRONE?!

A woman wearing a way too large décolleté and a pale dress joined him and ruffed his hair as if he was a child.

“But honey, the throne has passed to Craig Tucker, it is well known!”

“WHAT?! BUT THIS IS MY THRONE!”

“But we can't risk a war sweetie, who would help us? Who could help us? We are alone!”

“We will!”

The whole room burst out in laughter as a woman with a ridiculously complex purple hat joined them on the back of a man with a blue helmet, blatant parody of Stan and Wendy.

“Let's form an alliance and attack the crown, we'll be the hammer, you the anvil!” She said in an irritating voice.

“But once we'll have won, who will have the crown?” the false Stan asked from beneath her.

“SILENCE YOU CLOWN!”

Laugh filled the room once again. Craig was one of the loudest considering he was pretty drunk by then. As for Marjorine, who had never been a fan of those kind of shows she had just found a new way to hate them.

_And so the traitors marched forth!_

_Testaburger, Marsh and Cartman_

_But Eric crumbled against the brave North_

_While Testaburger's fleet sank to the last man!_

A noble knight wielding the colors of the North entered the stage and dug his lance into...the fake cartman's bottom, making the whole room burst with laughter once again.

“AAAAAH MOOOOM! HELP ME!” he cried while rolling down the stage. Each of his steps were followed by a farting sound.

Even in court you weren't safe from toilet humor.

“Hurry! We must go back to Westercliff and plan our next move!” the fake Wendy yelled, spurring the ribs of the man beneath her who started to run like a horse.

“But my love, I must disapprove!”

“What do you want now you donkey?!”

“Their army on the field we must meet! To victory our cavalry is the key!”

_Through winter and then spring, his Majesty to Coldmont arrived_

_The Rainlanders he met there, ready to battle_

_And so the two armies clashed for the future of Mankind_

_The Rainlanders at first steadfast, were slaughtered like cattle_

The two actors posing as Stan and Wendy ran up a fake tower made of wood at the back of the stage, while other performers posing as soldiers encircled them.

“Look what you've done, you fool! The enemy is at our very door!”

“But we still rule, and our castle is unbreakable! If they take a step, arrows will pour!

“But what is this that I see? Something is flying towards the tower!”

“Could it...no, this can't be! EVERYTHING BUT THE WILDFIRE!”

The audience gasped as several boxes around the stage blew up, spreading red streamers and confetti. The head musician switched his lute for a complex instrument that looked like a little organ with many bellows.

_Westercliff, Westercliff, Westercliff, Westercliff..._

_A Westerner or Rainlander, a man still has a crown_

_And mine is beautiful my Lord, as beautiful as yours_

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that Lord of Westercliff_

_But now the fire has consumed his hall, with no one there to hear_

_Yes now the fire has consumed his hall, and not a soul to hear..._

The artists were rewarded with a round of loud applause. Some people even threw gold at them. They bowed down and quickly left the room without forgetting to pick up everything the audience had thrown at them.

Then, everyone turned the head towards Craig. It was time for the raven to give his speech and Marjorine was praying internally that her husband would not make an exhibition out of himself.

“My dear subjects!” he said raising his half empty cup in the air. “I am happy to see that you...well that most of you are still alive, that is...”

The raven had a silly sounding laugh and the audience followed him.

“Wha-what is he doing?!” Tweek shrieked a few tables away. “ACK! He's drunk!”

“You're a part of this, aren't you?” Alex whispered to Kenny, who was sitting next to him.

“What if I am?” the blond asked with puppy eyes.

“I'm so proud of you.”

Kenny became swelled with pride. Quite a contrast with Tweek next to him, who was ready to break the table because of the sudden pressure.

“...And you know I wanted fireworks because hey...it ended with a big BOOM!”

“Oh by the gods Craig...” Marjorine cursed under her breath.

“Of course my lovely wife...we're all impatient to go see the jousting aren't we? To see these knights swing their lances and swords!”

Kenny and Alex repressed a laugh while Tweek's blood rushed out of his face. Even if the audience was having a good laugh, the innuendos were rather explicit for anyone who knew the truth about Craig's sexual preferences.

Everyone got up and rushed outside, heading for the gardens where the competition would take place. Kenny left to prepare himself since he would take part in the jousting, leaving Alex with his family. Tweek wasn't anywhere close to Craig mainly because Linda refused to get her son out of her sight for more than ten seconds.

As usual, two main rows of nobles were surrounding the track, patiently waiting for the monarchs to take place on the highest stage at the center of the left row. Speaking of them, Craig escorted Marjorine (even though the opposite might be more accurate) to their seats and they took place as the knights were parading under the audience's enthusiastic cheers. Half a dozen of knights would joust that day and among them were Clyde and Kenny.

Kenny was wearing a full plate armor with the McCormick blue Star on his torso, adorned with a bright sapphire at the center. His great helm was topped by large blue and white feathers and a deep blue cloak was flying behind him. As for Clyde, he was fortunate that he was wearing a helmet: he was pallid. It would be his first jousting and it was a miracle that his horse didn't feel his fear and tossed him off its back. Unlike Kenny's full panoply, Clyde was only equipped with a chainmail. His arms and legs were covered by plate armor however, with a solid helm adorned with a black and crimson crest.

The knights went before the royal couple one by one to pay their respect and to choose if need be to wear the colors of someone for the incoming fighting. Clyde did so without wavering and caught sight of someone waving to him. It was Bebe, standing in the tribune with a silk scarf in her hands, probably hers. Without losing a second, Clyde moved forward and joined her, putting out his helmet. She was wearing a flower crown made of pink and yellow roses, a subtle note of color whereas her dress was completely white. She looked like the Lady of the Lake that the people of Lys believed was hidden in the bright forests covering their lands.

“Ser Donovan, will you do me the honor of fighting for me today?” She asked loud and clearly.

“It is you who honor me, my Lady. I shall fight and win for you.” the young man answered, a little flustered.

Bebe held him his white scarf and Clyde took it as gently as if it was a puppy before tying it around his chest. The audience gave a round of applause and Clyde joined the others. The jousting began immediately after.

Marjorine sighed in dismay as she threw a glance at her husband a few minutes later: Craig had fallen asleep and was snoring, earning a few amused glances among the audience. As the competition proceeded and the scores went up, a steward tried to wake him up since the King had to congratulate the winner. The man poked his shoulder, unsure of what to do.

“Your...Your Highness...”

The raven opened his eyes but shut them quickly to escape the daylight and grumbled something. He didn't look fresh at all, which added to the poor steward's stress.

“The contest will soon be finished...”

“Oh by the gods leave me be...those stupid tournaments...”

“Your Majesty I beg to differ, it is a tradition...”

“Very well I WILL attend but do not expect a great speech from me.”

The steward bowed down and left at remarkable speed, attracting a few laughs that quickly ceased when Craig caught sight of the culprits.

“Does that make you laugh? REALLY? WHAT ARE NOBLES GOOD FOR ANYWAY? BY MALYNA'S SWEET A...”

The sound of the trumpets covered Craig's infamous words. The contest was over. Once more, Kenny had clearly won and was parading on his horse without his helmet and under the cheers of the public. However, he dismounted and walked towards the Tweaks. The audience became silent again, like something big was going to happen. It would probably be since Karen was trying to keep her parents from having a panic attack.

Kenny waved at Alex, silently inviting him to join him on the track. The young mage was confused but went to the blond anyway. There, the northerner drew his longsword and kneeled, putting it at Alex's feet.

“Alex Tweak.” he spoke up, his blue eyes driven into the irises of his lover. “I hereby ask you...without any doubt and in front of the whole word: will you marry me?”

Alex was speechless. He expected everything from the blond, but certainly not that.

“Ngh...wh-why did he drop his sword?!” Tweek asked completely oblivious of what was going on.

“Wait...” Linda silenced him with a hand gesture, squeezing her eyes as to get a better view of the scene.

Alex couldn't believe it. Was it all some kind of dream? Apparently not, the hundreds of eyes looking at him with concern seemed all too real. He lowered his own gaze and met Kenny's, looking up to him with nothing but pure affection. They both knew what the answer, the brunet had just to say it out loud.

“I...yes, yes I will!” he finally said with a lump in his throat.

The crowd rejoiced and even Craig was moved a little by this sudden proposal. He threw a quick glance at Tweek who had the same idea. Their eyes met, and the raven could tell there was a hint of sadness in his lover's. Maybe having some time with his family would do him some good.

Since Marjorine had accepted to go to Mediflumina with him, maybe it would be a good opportunity to settle everything. He had to. For her and for Tweek.

 


	24. Highcastle's New Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second arc of the story officially begins! Thanks for reading!  
> Track list:  
> Arrival in the North: TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - Masser  
> Highcastle Keep : TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - A Winter's Tale  
> Karen and Alex on exploration: Got season 5 track 03: House of Black and White  
> The Reception: TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - The Streets of Whiterun  
> The One Who Played With Fire (Last Ellipse) : TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - Solitude

No matter how many times Kenny told him to stop “overthinking about it”, Alex just couldn’t bring himself to calm down. What if the Northerners didn’t acknowledge him? The brunet knew that marriages among the same gender had long been accepted there but his brain didn’t seem to have processed the information. Even if it did at one point or another, there was another problem: Alex was a bastard. Richard had acknowledged him as his son but the fact remained and the rumours didn’t stop floating around either.

Once again, Kenny tried to reassure him. Needless to say, he failed.

Alex really tried to believe his lover’s words but Kenny’s light tone and sugar-coated words were far from helping. In fact, they only irritated the cryomancer more but he knew better than to let out his frustration on his lover.

A sigh escaped the brunet’s lips. He briefly glanced outside the carriage’s window. The only thing he was able to see was the faint snow falling from the sky as he was crouched rather messily in his seat. Forests of snowy pines were surrounding the road. It was only Hearthfire but at that time, a layer of snow would already cover the region. Alex dismissed the idea of sitting up properly in favour of letting himself fall on Kenny’s lap, who was sitting next to him with his arm wrapped around his waist.

Kenny chuckled and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“We’ll arrive soon.”

Alex looked at him through tired eyes. He cupped the blond’s cheek and gave him a soft peck. He then gently pushed down his lover who quickly got the message and lay down on his back. The brunet then rested his head on the blond’s muscular torso.

“I guessed so. Shouldn’t you put on your coat? The weather seems to get rougher and rougher.”

“I’m not really in position to do so.” Kenny jokingly said which earned him a chuckle. “but it’s fine. I’m used to it. The real question here is, shouldn’t _you?_ ”

Alex raised his head.

“I’m fine. I didn’t notice the change of weather until five minutes ago actually.”

“Must be nice to be a cryomancer.”

Kenny rose up, keeping his arm around his lover and glanced outside.

“It’s snowing again.”

“A rare sight for me,” Alex added, “Tweek would be amazed.”

“He never saw snow before?”

“Well,” Alex’s voice gradually dropped, “the weather is usually pretty warm on the Iron Isles. I don’t recall many snow or rain but…”

The brunet stopped in his track. He didn’t need to look at his lover to know that he was smirking.

“Don’t tell me your cute younger self threw some tantrums which resulted in heavy and sudden snowfall?”

“…Those weren’t tantrums.”

He couldn’t blame Kenny for laughing.

“Of course not… Everyone knows how composed you are.” Kenny pinned his lover down, “And don’t look at me like that, you like it when I tease you.”

Alex’s eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

“Especially in bed.”

“Stop it.”

_O.O.O.O.O_

Alex wasn’t surprised when Kenny decided to step down the carriage at the entrance of Highcastle. The latter let out that he needed a night stroll but the brunet knew him well enough; Kenny was going to show off in front of his people.

Tweek had warned Alex about it before their departure.

As soon as they had passed the great stone arch that was delimiting civilisation from the wilderness, Kenny had jumped from his seat. He had proposed to carry Alex bridal style which the younger man quickly declined. The cryomancer tugged his navy blue cloak a little higher, as if trying to cover more of his face before stepping down. His lover had somewhat convinced the guards to let them be as Alex was now alone with him.

Highcastle wasn’t a city per se; it was more a fortress around which had sprung many farms and houses. The people from the North were simple folks and their architecture reflected this trait: most of the buildings were little houses made of wood or stone with straw roofs. The pavement was rudimentary and on top of the moat stood Highcastle itself with its high stone towers and triangular roof made of brown tiles. Many gargoyles representing hawks and wolves were adorning the walls.

The musky feeling of melted snow under his boots was something he still had to get used to. Mismatched blue and black eyes wandered around the landscape. Maybe it was thanks to the late night that not many people were to be seen; from his spot, Alex could only distinguish two or three shops still open. Compared to the Capital, those were modest, welcoming shops. One didn’t feel the same practical feeling with such an antique style; wooden table on which were deposed any kind of item were lightened by typical red candles. The intimate mood reminded Alex of the Stargazing festival where the usual torches had been replaced by traditional candles.

An old man then came into view. Alex immediately looked away. He might have been staring longer than he had thought for the owner glanced at him. How embarrassing. Not forgetting his manners though, Alex glanced back at the owner and gave him an apologetic smile.

The brunet suddenly felt a hand pulling him close. The sudden action was followed by an uncharacteristic pout from Kenny.

“Don’t look at other men in front of me!” the blond said in a childish tone. “You were so anxious before and now that we finally arrive you’re using your melancholic gaze to attract shopkeepers? How sly.”

“I can’t believe you actually caught me in the act...” the mage said, not bothering to hide any hint of sarcasm.

The Darling of Highcastle looked in the direction of said old man. The elder, upon recognising him, politely bowed from his spot. Kenny couldn’t help but snicker.

“At least that old man knows when to back up,” he said a little too cheerfully while Alex rolled his eyes.

“Why are we even having this conversation…shouldn’t we hurry? I thought your parents wanted to see me since—“

“GOODNESS GRACIOUS! Are you alright??”

Two pair of eyes turned around and before Alex could run away, a busty woman tackled him in a hug, managing to catch Kenny off-guard. The latter would have probably reacted sooner if the bosom in which his lover was currently trapped wasn’t that... _distracting_.

Kenny almost felt jealous, but of whom or what, he wasn’t sure.

“You must be freezing only wearing a cloak!” the woman said. She quickly tied her long wavy red hair in a ponytail before wrapping a huge blanket over Alex’s petite frame. “I saw you standing here with those dead fish eyes! I thought you were going to pass out!”

“I-It’s alright ma’am… I’m used to it…”

The woman’s dark pupils widened and Alex swore he saw one vein pop up on her forehead as she turned towards Kenny.

“What does it mean?! Don’t you know that winter starts to get particularly rough that time of the year?! Who knows what could have happened to your friend here if— _Lord Kenneth_??!”

Kenny’s eyes meet the woman’s and as Alex thought she was going to endlessly apologise upon recognising her Lord, he remembered a conversation he had with Craig before leaving:

“ _The Northerners don’t share the same… let’s say principles as us. Their conception of hierarchy is…most peculiar, to say the least. The royalty doesn’t actually hold much authority. In fact they elected a ruler somewhere near the middle of the First Era in order not to fall into anarchy and that’s about it. The linage continued without much problem afterwards.”_

“ _T-They –ack- really care for everyone t-then?”_

“ _That sounds nice.”_

“ _Well, they do care for everyone obviously. The women especially, they have a strong… maternal instinct. I think you’ll understand upon seeing it for yourself.”_

Alex glanced at the red-haired woman. Her mouth was slightly agape as if she was searching for the right words. Kenny on the other hand had long glanced away, a nervous smile plastered on his face as he tried not to meet the woman’s eyes.

She then suddenly cupped Alex’s cheeks. What surprised the brunet except for her strong grip was the fact that she also lowered his cloak. She let out a small gulp when her onyx pupils met two different colours. The attention she was now giving him let Alex feeling a little uneasy.

Especially when she walked to Kenny right after. If she was angry before, she now looked livid.

“YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BRAT!”

No one, not even Craig, could have predicted the ear-grabbing that followed.

“IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR GUEST? A GUEST WITH _HETEROCHROMIA_ WHO’S PROBABLY YOUR RUMOURED _LOVER_ ON TOP OF THAT?”

No answer.

“THE NORTH TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT.”

Kenny’s poker face turned in a split of a second into an uncomfortable grin.

“Nice to see you again Meredith…”

Alex stepped between them much to their surprise. Kenny knew Alex too well to expect him to suddenly take his side which is why the blond almost shed a tear.

“Actually I’m a cryomancer so the weather is not really a problem for me.” he eyed the red hair carefully. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

The red-haired woman turned towards him. Her furrowed eyes slowly turned back to their rounder, cat-like shape as a pleased smile stretched on her lips.

 “… Lord Kenneth, I think you have found a little pearl from the South.”

_O.O.O.O.O_

Meredith had been a Nan for the McCormick family for ages.

When Lady Carol and Jarl Stuart came back from the South, everyone only had one question in mind: Where the rumours regarding Kenny’s lover true? Did their Prince finally settle with someone?

The Northerners were used to their Prince’s antics, especially Meredith. Despite her strict nature, she cared a lot for the McCormick siblings, especially Kenny whom she had been taken care of since his birth.

Who would have thought this good-for-nothing brat would finally get it together?

When they reached the castle, Kenny had been called away by some guards. The blonde had tried to take his lover with him but as Alex wasn’t part of the Northerners yet, he had to give up.

Karen took this chance and snatched her brother’s place next to her future brother-in-law.

“Too bad big brother! I’m sure the meeting will be _very_ interesting.” 

Her sweet smile fooled no one. She then turned to Alex.

“Are you hungry Alex? You two arrived pretty late! Mother almost convinced me to go to sleep!”

“I’m fine. We had dinner before leaving, just in case,” the brunet said, remembering how his brother wanted to share one last meal with him.

“Would you keep me company then? There are so many things I want to talk about and now that big brother is out, you’re all mine!”

Alex chuckled.

“Of course. I’ll be delighted to.”

“I’ve prepared some tea and cake just in case.” Meredith said. “Just ask the nans, they already know where I put this.”

“Won’t you be joining us?”

“Sadly I also have to attend this meeting.” the red-haired woman patted Karen’s head. “Don’t worry about that. We’ll have tea another time.”

Meredith bowed and dragged a pouting Kenny followed by the guards.

“I wonder what this is all about.” Alex said as Karen pushed him inside.

“There’s been a lot of meeting recently.” the brunette said, grabbing his hand and leading him forward. “Normally all they talk about is marriage proposals for big brother, sometimes about alliances but recently there’s been a lot going on.”

The duo reached Karen’s bedroom. Alex wasn’t surprised by the soft pastel colour on the walls nor was it the case for the discarded dolls and other toys on the floor. The two of them sat on the bed.

“Well, let’s talk about something else… like your wedding day for example! You’ll soon be part of the family!”

If Alex had been drinking tea, he would have spat everything on the brunette’s face. Since it wasn’t the case, his mouth was just hanging open.

“Don’t give me that look! You two are engaged after all!” the girl said, hugging a pillow.

“It’s… happening so quickly.” Alex sighed, “I remember the first day I saw him… and it was nothing to be proud of.” he admitted through gritted teeth.

Karen smiled. “Well, you two went through a lot indeed. I can’t wait to teach you about our traditions! It’s going to be a long month!”

Alex tilted his head in her direction.

“A month? That’s pretty long compared to Craig’s and Marjorine’s wedding.”

Kenny’s sister almost looked offended as she replied.

“Obviously. The capital does not care about traditions like we do. They would rather give long, boring speeches about marriages and how we should be thankful to the Gods.”

She then looked at him right in the eyes.

“Before your wedding day, lots of preparation will have to be made! Big brother will have to go on a quest and it may take one to two weeks at best… if he does come back that is...” she raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t he tell you about that? You will be separated during all this time.”

Alex’s eyes widening and the frozen tea cup in her hand confirmed the brunette’s thoughts.

As she placed a warm blanket over her future brother-in-law, there was only one thing she could say.

“It’s going to be a long night.”

_O.O.O.O.O_

Alex woke up to the sound of Kenny humming.

He had fallen asleep before his fiancé had come back and taken him to his room. The brunet didn’t even hear him.

“How is my little blueberry doing?”

The brunet pointed an accusing finger at him.

“You traitor.”

While the blonde blinked, obviously at loss, Alex got up and proceeded to change into his usual navy blue tunic, fully aware that a pair of eyes was following his every move.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier about all those traditions?” he said, throwing his night shirt to Kenny’s face. “Especially the fact that we’re not allowed to see each other?!”

Kenny grimaced.

“And here I thought you’ll be more worried regarding the quest…” he took Alex’s cloth and was disappointed to see his lover already fully dressed. “There’s not much we can do anyway, it is tradition. It’ll start as soon as the quest is on, we can be around each other for now.”

“For now.” Alex repeated, standing in front of his fiancé. “Is there something else I should be made aware of? What about that quest?”

“Oh that…” 

The Northerner chuckled and embraced his lover.

“Those are just formalities. I am to go search for precious gemstones which will be turned into jewelleries for our wedding.”

The brunet’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“It sounds way too easy.”

Kenny looked away.

“Depending on which precious stones we are looking for, the places get rougher and rougher to access and… well, let’s say many dangers await us?”

Alex pouted. “I knew it.”

“Don’t worry!” he kissed his cheek. “I intend to go for the hardest ones but be reassured, for I will definitely come back!”

The brunet sighed.

“Right… Well I am guilty for not asking about it beforehand. I should have asked you sooner since it was bound to happen.”

“What do you mean?”

“Please you know very well what I mean!” Alex paused, his hand lingering on the doorknob. “We are getting married that is. Had I learnt about the North’s traditions earlier, I wouldn’t be so surprised now. And I wouldn’t have called you a traitor eith— are you blushing?”

“W-Well, despite being cold you’re quite the romantic…” Kenny scratched his cheek. As confusion overtook Alex’s face he added: “You actually thought about us getting married…I know just how scar— no _insecure_ you feel regarding love matters but the fact that you actually pictured us together, getting married nonetheless… well, it means a lot to me.”

Alex went crimson red.

Did he really just admit all this?

“I love you Alex. I really do. “

Alex’s flushed face was a beautiful sight to Kenny’s eyes. Saying the same three words to his lover never was difficult for him but right now, Alex felt like he would die from embarrassment if he was to say those three words. The blonde chuckled and caged him against the door.

“I know you love me too. After all, what’s not to love about a young, handsome powerful and currently _naked_ prince I wonder?”

The mage chuckled.

“You should probably get dressed.”

“Or we could catch up the fun we missed yesterday.”

“What if I wanted to make you wait till tonight?”

“Give me ten seconds and I’ll change your mind.”

Alex rolled his eyes and was already pushing the doorknob when Kenny suddenly lifted him bridal style and threw him on the bed. The mage’s protest went unheard as the Northerner was already nibbling at his neck, his hands roaming free on the brunet’s chest, quickly teasing his nipples. The grunt his lover made as he was marking him yet again sent shivers down the brunet’s spine as he locked his legs around his waist, all but urging him to go faster. The blonde smirked.

“See? Had you undressed beforehand, we wouldn’t have to bother with this now.”

“Says the one loving the idea of tearing my clothes apart…” Alex purred, not missing the way his lover’s eyes narrowed.

“Gods forgive for I am a sinn—“

“You’re an idiot big brother.” Karen’s voice echoed from the hall. Alex and Kenny stared at each other, completely silent as the maiden went on. “Next time, properly shut your window. Mum and dad heard the noises and they thought you and Alex were arguing. Oh and if you’re wondering they are just beyond your door.

The couple stared at said door.

“Karen sweetie you weren’t supposed to say that!”

“Shup up Stuart maybe they didn’t heart us yet!”

“I believe everyone heard you Jarl Stuart, Lady Carol.”

Kenny face-palmed. The person who yawned just now was Meredith and he knew her room was at the end of the corridor.

“Well I’m going back to sleep now,” Karen announced. 

“…”

“So ahem… I hope we didn’t ruin the mood? Maybe I should bring some —“

“STUART!”

_O.O.O.O.O_  

After the little incident, Karen dragged Alex for a visit of the castle much to her brother’s disapproval. The young girl was determined and no word from her brother could change her mind. Kenny had ultimately given up since Karen always had what she wanted in the end.

Alex frowned.

“What’s happening? Something’s obviously going on.”

“I’m sorry my love…” the blonde glanced at Karen. “I can’t talk about it right now. Karen, I trust you no to go venture near the sealed rooms alright?”

“Meredith or the nans will find me and scold me should I just _think_ about it.”

“That’s how it should be. Don’t worry darling I’ll be sure to keep you company tonight during the banquet. And right after obviously.”

Alex sighed.

“Alright.”

Kenny hummed and gently embraced his lover before kissing him softly.

“I’ll take good care of you afterwards, don’t worry.”

As the blond went down the stairs, Karen once again grabbed Alex’s hand and led him upstairs. The brunet didn’t need to look at his future sister-in-law to know what she was thinking about.

“Sealed room?”

“Sealed room it is!”

_O.O.O.O.O_  

“What’s the problem with this? It just looks like any regular room here.” Alex whispered.

If the McCormick siblings hadn’t mentioned the sealed rooms, Alex would have never figured there were even any. The wooden door in front of him looked like any other one, although this one was probably locked.

The brunet wasn’t even surprised when Karen casually took the key out of her pocket.

“Alright, you go inside.”

The brunet stared.

“That’s your plan? What if someone comes? I can’t just pretend I was lost!”

“It was my idea actually!” Karen hushed. “People won’t believe me if I was to say it. On the other hand, it could work for you.”

“…I refuse.”

“Alex, please! They’ve forbidden me to go inside ever since I was a child! There must be a reason! I’m pretty sure it’s related to all those secret meetings Father and Mother are holding!”

“I understand your frustration but it’s not a good idea. Plus it’s probably for your sake. Maybe you should listen to your parents.”

Karen’s eyes narrowed.

“Because _you_ listened to them when you were a child?”

“…ALRIGHT give me the damn key.”

“I’ll stay behind as a guard. You have nothing to worry about!”

Alex sighed. The brunet had just stepped in the forbidden room and he was already regretting it.

The room was pretty spacious and dusty. The mage quickly figured out no one came in often. Right now, Alex couldn’t see much as the windows were shut and he couldn’t spot any candle near him. Thanks to the outside light peeking through the teared off curtains, he still managed to distinguish the decrepit furniture around him, despite only seeing black and white.

“Do you see anything?” Karen whispered from the other side.

“Not yet. It looks like a storage room.”

The brunet ventured near the walls. Books were tossed on the tables, discarded clothes were spread on the floor and until now, nothing interesting could be seen.

“Karen, I really don’t think there’s anything worth the trouble…”

“No way. Keep looking, it cannot be!”

The bastard sighed once more. As he turned on his heel, he spotted a giant painting on the wall behind him. He took some steps back in order to have a better look at it.

The painting much like everything else in the room seemed worn-out, faded even. Judging from the clothes the represented people were wearing, Alex quickly figured out they once ruled over the North. It could have been a painting of the previous generation or the current one as the brunet couldn’t quite distinguish the faces that were painted.

One character in particular caught his attention. Unlike the others, extra painting has been spread on his face as if to erase it. The person, a man, had messy brown locks and was wearing a loose grey cloak. He was standing next to a couple who was probably his parents and on his left stood a younger blond boy. This one was smiling broadly, displaying a missing tooth.

A fond smile drew itself on Alex’s face but as he realised just why such a feeling would creep inside him, a shiver ran down his spine.

“Lady Karen what are you doing here?”

“N-Nan Meredith, I’m looking for Alex. I haven’t seen him in a while… I think he’s lost…”

“Come with me! You know very well you’re not supposed to be here!”

“ _Damn. Are they gone?”_

The brunet looked warily from his spot behind the wall. As the sound of the steps faded, Alex tentatively slid the door open.

No one to be seen.

Sighing in relief, he stepped out and headed for the stairs.

That was until a familiar grip reached his shoulder.

“Sir Tweak, what are you doing here?”

Alex instantly froze.

Behind him, Meredith was fumbling and the mage didn’t need to look at her to know she was angry.

Her nails digging into his shoulder was enough of a warning.

_O.O.O.O.O_

The room was annoyingly rowdy.

People were coming back and forth from the gardens. Children were playing with each other, running, yelling, not caring whether they would crash into someone, mumbling a small apology before returning to their game of tag. From his spot against the wall near the window, Alex could see noblemen and their wives trying to set theirs daughters with worthy warriors while said warriors were grinning, probably searching for any potential partner.

Well, at least the tea was good.

Alex had been surprised to find trays of tea on the counter. When Karen came up with her own hot chocolate, she explained that it was a formality; with such dreadful weather and children running around, they couldn’t just serve alcoholic beverages to keep everyone warm and risk having everyone drunk.

“Still, shouldn’t a grown-up drink something else than tea?” she had teased.

Alex had merely chuckled.

After their encounter, the brunette was led by some nans to meet some noblemen. The cryomancer chose to remain behind, waiting for his lover to come in turn. Much like his sister, Kenny had been called by Stuart to greet other guests.

Alex looked to his right.

“Rest reassured, I’m not going to tell her anything.”

“It seems like I shouldn’t underestimate the observations skills of someone who has been spied on since his childhood.” Meredith said, standing next to him and refilling his cup of tea.

“You overestimate me. It was just a wild guess but I do appreciate the compliment.”

The mage took a sip of his beverage, enjoying the warm feeling heating his entire being.

“Shouldn’t you notify Lord Stuart about it? Surely, if Karen should have been facing punishment, I shouldn’t be left off the hook either.”

“It’s not a matter so important that it would cost you anything.” the red-haired woman replied, leaving the tray of tea on the counter. “It was Lady Carol’s wish not to let Karen find out. It’s probably just a matter of time before she hears the countless rumours regarding this painting.”

The smashed figure pictured itself in Alex’s mind. The mage put his cup on the side next to the tea tray.

“I’m sorry. I won’t ask anything about it.”

“Don’t be. There’s nothing much to say about it anyway. I do hope you’ll still be spending a nice evening.”

“I’d probably be if my fiancé hadn’t left me for some busty women...” the brunet sighed, hand on his hip. “Maybe I should greet some guests as well...”

Meredith sighed. She crossed her arms, displaying the same scornful face a mother had when scolding her children but one could see the amused tone to it by her smile. “One shouldn’t be playing with fire.”

Alex chuckled, “Why play with fire when you could gamble with the Lord of Changes?”

“I don’t know what you two are talking about but I don’t like those looks on your faces.”

“Lady Karen, shouldn’t you be with your mother?”

The brunette puffed her cheeks. “I was bored and got away. It’s fine, mother didn’t notice anyway.”

“I know that feeling. Mine didn’t say anything either when I disappeared from her life.”

Karen stared.

Alex smiled.

“Don’t you make me feel bad about it, you trickster.”

_O.O.O.O.O_

Kenny thought he would get cramps from smiling too much.

Ever since his father called him, countless people, men and women alike, came to greet him. Some were old comrades he was glad to see, others were noblemen trying to get his favours. And then there were those trying to get a little too close.

From the corner of his eyes he could see his lover talking with his sister and Meredith. Alex wasn’t as possessive as when they first met and sometimes this thought saddened him. Now that they were officially an item, the brunet told him he would trust him so worrying was useless.

Kenny had appreciated the thought and the faith that came with it but sometimes he missed the tantrums jealousy would cause him to throw. At least his drink would still sometimes freeze out of nowhere.

“Lord Kenneth, it’s been a while.”

A brown-haired woman snatched him from his thought.

She probably came from the Capital for her attire was light compared to what Northerner women would wear on formal occasions. Her dress was a deep crimson red and despite the transparent shawl on her shoulders, Kenny knew that she wasn’t feeling cold.

There was something fascinating yet intimidating about the way she stood confident in front of him.

The woman chuckled. “It seems like you don’t remember me. Well, I can understand as to why; your fiancé must be the only thing on your mind right now.”

Kenny quickly composed himself. “Indeed I don’t have eyes for anything else at the moment.”

“That’s good to hear. I’m sure Jarl Stuart and Lady Carol would be pleased to hear that.”

“ _Is she trying to seduce me? Isn’t it weird to encourage me though?”_

Oh well, he would just have to make things clear. He turned his gaze towards the balcony, where one had a gorgeous view of the clear night sky, where blue and green northern lights were dancing among the stars.

“The stars are beautiful tonight.”

“Indeed they are.”

“Do you know what else is beautiful?”

“…I am all ears.”

“My fiancé.”

Kenny proudly smiled, expecting the woman to be at least discouraged by his words.

Instead, he was met by a pure look of surprise.

“…maybe you should tell him and not me then?”

It hit him in a flash.

“ _She wasn’t hitting on me at all?!”_

_O.O.O.O.O_

“Don’t go cheating on my brother. I am watching you.”

“I was joking Karen. People are too wary to talk to me anyway.”

Karen looked at her surroundings. Indeed, most people watched Alex from afar, sometimes casting curious glances but quickly going back to their business when the mage spotted them.

“I wonder if this party was a good idea…”

“Many Northerners are afraid of mages.” Meredith explained. “Lady Karen must be the only one who’s actually interested in it.”

“Is that so?”

Karen sighed. “I am indeed. However, there’s no one here to teach me. Magic has been seen as the Dark Gods's doing even before I was born.”

“So I’m a man-loving bastard who’s related to the Lords of Darkness. Nice.”

Alex didn’t miss how Karen muffled her laugh.

“Even though many Northerners are afraid of magic, I believe there’s another reason why they remain far from you Alex.”

Karen went in front of him and cupped his cheeks.

“And it’s your eyes! Those beautiful eyes of yours!”

“…My heterochromia? I vaguely remember Kenny talking about it.”

“People born with different eye colours used to be a legend here. They were seen as the most beautiful creatures one could land their eyes on but as you probably noticed...” the brunette gestured to the room. “No one here as that trait. Yet tales and legends involving those people are part of our culture.”

“She’s right. Maybe the reason why children are bumping into you isn’t because of their carefree nature, rather they had a reason to look at you closer.” Meredith added.

“And I’m certain the grown-ups just cannot believe what they’re seeing! When I heard the rumours about you, I thought the capital would be full of people like you! I was so disappointed.”

“Then, that would mean I didn’t get this trait from Richard, rather my mother…” Alex sighed, gently ruffling Karen’s head. “And yet I don’t even remember how she looks like.”

“Haven’t your asked your father about her whereabouts?” Meredith inquired.

“I used to when I was a child. As for now, I didn’t really have the occasion, plus it’s difficult to ask about her in front of his wife and son without sounding ungrateful.”

No one could have missed the bitter tone Alex held. Even if they did, the cool air ruffling their heads was a painful reminder that the bastard had not accepted this side of the family as his home.

Linda, Tweek and Richard were his family but he didn’t belong there.

“Way to ruin the mood.” Karen bluntly stated. “ You really ought to stop being so careless. Maybe people wouldn’t think of you as a troublemaker.”

“And then being pitied on? Honey, men are proud creatures.”

“Men are stupid indeed. Anyway, come with me. I’ll make you greet so many people you won’t be thinking about it for a while!”

“Look at my future sister-in-law trying to comfort me!”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

True to her words, Karen dragged him across the room.

Meredith had long left, taking the empty trays with her. As both brunets arrived in the centre of the room where Kenny could be seen having a seemingly embarrassing conversation with his father, some people moved closer as well probably following them.

One little boy in particular felt bold enough not to run into but head toward the mage. The blonde tugged on Alex’s pants who crouched to his level, both nervous and surprised that such as young boy would be his first guest.

Karen whispered a good luck as the little blonde slowly opened his mouth.

“Are you a fairy?”

Alex’s eyes widened.

This time Karen couldn’t muffle her voice.

Laughter took over the crowd observing them. Probably the child’s father was rooting for his son, letting out a ‘That’s my boy’ while his mother giggled not missing the blush creeping on his face. The mage on the other hand was at a loss for words and maybe the young Northerner sensed his distress because he added:

“You’re so pretty! And I love people with blue and black eyes like mommy and daddy!”

“I'm not a fairy, I'm afraid.” the brunet let out, unsure as he didn’t want to hurt the poor child’s feelings. The child didn’t look pleased with the answer so Alex added, “I can’t fly nor do I have wings…?”

“It’s because you’re not loved!,” the child suddenly said, earning yet another wave of laughter from the crowd. His blushing grew redder but he seemed determined to get his point straight, “T-That’s what the picture book says… If I give you love then your wings will appear!”

The cryomancer turned to Karen for any indication but the brunette had disappeared.

Instead, he heard a female voice shouting ‘Lord Kenneth has a rival now!’

“ _I’ll remember this”._

“I-I don’t think it’ll work you know…”

The child who had been looking redder than a tomato was now silent. His big blue teary eyes were glued on the floor as his fists were firmly clenched, as if he was keeping himself from crying out loud.

“Does that mean you don’t love me…?”

“ _WHERE DID THAT COME FROM???”_

Now Alex was completely panicking. The boy in front of him looked like he was on the verge of crying and Heavens knew how weak he was against  _blondes_ .

As if his prayers had been heard, one blonde did actually come to his rescue.

“Don’t worry little one. I shall give this fairy over there lots of love!”

The mage internally screamed. Obviously you could count on Kenny to give him another stupid nickname despite the situation.

The little boy looked up to Kenny.

“Lord Kenneth will take care of the fairy?”

“I will. Aren’t I a good fiancé already?”

This question was directed at Alex but he chose not to add anything.

“Then, why doesn’t he have his wings? Is it because Lord Kenneth’s love is not good enough?”

Time froze.

The crowd minus Stuart grew hysterical with laughter. When the cryomancer looked at his lover, he could see that even he didn’t know what to retort to that.

Over the laughter and chats, the bastard swore he heard Stuart panicking and Carol shutting him up.

“My aunt said Lord Kenneth is a powerful warrior but that I shouldn’t become like him if I wanted to find love.”

“Ahem… you know, it’s because I wasn’t sure of my feelings and—“

“Then you weren’t serious to begin with!”

“I-I was confused that’s all…”

“Now you’re just making excuses for yourself!,” the little blond looked both disappointed and angry, “My daddy told me that men from the North aren’t cowards. Leave it for those from the Capital!”

“…yes sir.”

_O.O.O.O.O_

Afterwards, many people came to greet Alex. He wasn’t surprised to find out that the little boy was actually Meredith’s nephew. Indeed, he was as blunt and straightforward as her.

If he was in the Capital, people probably would have pay no mind to him, especially after such a little scene. In the North however, people enjoyed to see his true colours and not the formal character people often made up to fill in. Some people actually embraced him instead of shaking hands.

“That was… interesting.”

“My people making fun of me is something you’ll quickly get used to.”

“Really? It didn’t look like it when those elderly women cried and apologised in advance for what may happen between us.”

Kenny pouted. The proud warrior caged his lover against the wall, his arms sound circling around his waist.

“Kenny, people are watching.”

“Let them. It’s the North here, not the Capital. There’s nothing wrong with showing our love.”

The other had found nothing to say to this, nor did he want to retort.

After all he counted himself among the people who were open about their feelings. Couples weren’t reserved but they weren’t boasting either except maybe for some proud singly fellows looking for a partner.

The brunet suddenly felt his lover’s lips on his. Despite his reluctance at first, he slowly gave in, letting Kenny lead him.

There was nothing to be ashamed of. They were making clear they belonged to each other only.

Kenny broke the kiss. While his lover caught his breath, he lowered his head and gently nipped the sensitive part of his neck. Alex had to restrain a whimper and tugged Kenny’s hair when he felt his hand sliding under his shirt.

Kenny paid him no mind though and silenced him with another kiss. Alex’s protests went unheard as his lover’ tongue slid into his mouth, biting his upper lips which granted him access.

Alex lost himself, forgetting about their surroundings as Kenny had completely taken over him.

“Kenny… let’s go to your room.”

The blonde stopped, going back to gently bite his neck, “The reception’s still on.”

The brunet swore and took a hold of his collar, pulling it so as to be able to kiss him yet again.

“As open as your people are,” he slowly articulated, his voice ragged, “It’s still way too early for you to _fuck me_ over the buffet in front of everyone.”

Kenny didn’t need to be told twice.

As they disappeared from the room, Karen hoped they would remember her comment about the window.

_O.O.O.O.O_

“Alex, are you’re alright? You look like you have trouble catching your breath.”

Ever since the beginning of the party, Stuart hadn’t been able to find his future son-in-law. When he finally found him, the brunet was alone, slowly breathing and looking anywhere but in his eyes.

“Your clothes seem wrinkled… Did someone try to—“

“For the love of God! Lord Stuart please think about what you’re saying!”

“It’s useless Alex. I’ve been trying ever since we got together.”

Carol McCormick wasn’t in the least surprised by Alex’s current state while her husband looked like question marks could pop up around his head.

“Where’s Kenny?”

“He’ll come back later. His shirt was…ripped off.”

“W-What happened? First you now my son?!”

Alex never was so thankful when Carol casually slapped Stuart. He bowed to the couple and ventured back into the room.

The bastard thought about going back to Karen but as he saw her talking with some of her friends, he decided to go meet other people.

An elderly man he hadn’t met earlier was standing next to him. Alex waved but instead of returning the gesture, the man’s eyes widened.

“Rose…?”

Alex blinked.

“You’re…not from here right? I mean, your outfit somewhat lacks the obligatory fur…”

The stranger seemed to get back to his sense. He slightly bowed.

“I apologise for my behaviour. You…reminded me of someone.”

“I see. This ‘Rose’ person is someone close to you?”

He chuckled, “No, nothing like that. It’s only a painting.”

“I look like a painting? I do feel flattered now.” the youngster whistled.

“You can be young man. The story behind it is quite fascinating, would you like to hear it?”

“I am all ears, what is it about?”

“This story actually came from Kingsrock but was firstly drew then painted by a Northerner.”

The story of Rose was one of a female warrior. She led an all women tribe and trained every member so that they could defend themselves against men and monsters alike. She was rumoured to be as deadly as beautiful but most of all, she was known as ‘The One Who Played with Fire’ which was the original name of the painting.

“Did she battle against a fire monster or something like that?” Alex asked.

“Nothing like that young man. Actually, there are many theories about it. Some people think that she was a tamer of dragons but others retorted that a simple human couldn’t control such creatures.”

Alex nodded. “Dragons don’t exist anymore on top of it…Surely, such a woman could have took better care of it.”

The old man smiled. “Indeed. It is a pity. Another popular theory explains that she had to hide on an Island and met a fire creature. That fire creature offered their help and she took it, but she took more than she was allowed to and was punished as a result.”

“Was did she do? Did she take the fire?”

“She took the fire for herself even though it already belonged to another person.”

Alex mused a bit over what he just heard. Something ticked him off.

“I know it’s a legend but…how could she have taken the fire?”

“She took the fire inside of her. According to the story, it is how she manage to travel across the North despite the light attire she’s painted in.”

“Why didn’t the fire burn her then? Surely, it didn’t want to be with her if it had been stolen from its original owner.”

The old man looked amused. “Some say the fire accepted her, others say the fire changed upon arriving in the North.”

“It changed? As in, it became blue flames?”

“Hoho, nothing like that young man! You’ve read too many stories from the South.”

The old man marked a pause.

“The cold weather of the North would have been strong enough to turn the fire into Ice.”

“…How did she not die then?!”

“You shouldn’t try to explain legends with logical statements.”

“…I guess you’re right. Anyway, thanks for the story gramps! It was really interesting!”

“I don’t doubt you’re going to search in the libraries of the Kingsrock once you go back.”

Alex waved again and found his lover talking with some noblemen.

People were smirking once he arrived and the brunet could only imagine what his fiancé had been telling. Maybe they should have been a little quieter earlier.

However, as he looked back at the crowd, comfortably lying next to his lover, different thoughts crossed his mind, many of them reflecting on the story he just heard.

Alex scanned the room searching for the old man.

“ _How did he know I originally come from the capital?”_

 


	25. Trade Dispute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than a year after the last update, A Game of Parks is finally complete! The new chapters will be updated shortly!  
> If you've been sticking around since the beginning, well, seriously, I do not deserve you.  
> Anyways, thank you a lot for reading!  
> (There is no soundtrack for this chapter, some of the videos were copyright-struck so...here is a silent chapter.)

While Alex and Kenny had returned to the North, Craig and Marjorine left Kingsrock and headed for Helios. After nearly a week of travel through Eastmarsh, the mountains and finally the dry plains of Hammersun, they finally arrived at Helios under a warm sun.

The city was built between two tributary rivers, a most vital factor in this dry part of the country. Thanks to that, the city sprung like an oasis in the midst of the desert with beautiful gardens, canals and fountains. One could notice at the first glance that Helios was a mix between southern Telosian and Medifluminian architutecture; most of the city was built in stone and bricks but the Medifluminian quarter on the other hand consisted of large, square-shaped buildings made of clay bricks.

The castle of the Blacks was located in the center of the city and at the other side of the main plaza, which was alwas filled with shops, troubadours and the like. The castle was surrounded by a stern-looking wall but as Craig and Marjorine would soon find out, the inside was completely different.

Once the royal couple stepped down from their carriage, they proceeded to the courtyard where Token and Nichole were excepting them, flanked by a myriad of servants ready to be dispatched.

Marjorine couldn't help but gaze in awe at the marvelous sight; the courtyard was delimited by a gallery supported on dozens, maybe a hundred white marble columns. The arches formed by the columns were richely decorated with complex geometric motives, while the square was paved with marble. At the center stood a magnificent alabaster fountain, supported by four statues of panthers, each of them facing a cardinal point. Tall palm trees and colorful flowers were decorating every corner and the banner of the Blacks was hanging on top of the castle's entrance, its deep blue color contrasting with the orange of the walls.

All the servants were carrying white tunics with a simple leather belt. Token and Nichole however were wearing a more refined outfit to reflect their status; while Token wore a striped grey shirt made of silk and black pants, Nichole had a simple but elegant dark blue dress with golden motives around the torso. She had not tied her hair in her usual bums, leaving her curly locks free.

With a flawless coordination, the servants and the Lords bowed down to their guests.

“Welcome to Helios, Your Majesty.” Token greeted them.

“We sure do feel welcome in such a magnificent palace, my friend.” Craig grinned, inviting everyone to get back up with a hand gesture.

“Although not as magnificent as our radiant Queen.”

“Oh please Lord Token!” Marjorine chuckled. “We both look dreadful after this long trip and we know it!”

They laughed, mostly because it was true.

“Maybe you would prefer to freshen up before any serious business?” Nichole proposed.

“Oh by the Gods yes, I would kill for a bath!” Marjorine answered. She then turned towards Craig. “What about you dear?”

“I'll have one too, I feel as dirty as when I was on campaign!”

Nichole waved at the servants behind her and they quickly left the place to go prepare the bathrooms.

“This way Your Grace.” she said as she lead Marjorine towards the gallery, leaving the men on their own.

“Is the Wise Master already here?” Craig asked.

“No but he should arrive anytime soon, probably tomorrow. He likes to keep it mysterious, apparently.”

“Well I dearly hope he knows what he's doing, because I sure as hell don't know.”

_O.O.O.O.O_

The following day, everyone was enjoying the fresh air in the main living room. A great arch dug through the eastern wall offered a superb view and a direct access to the inner gardens. The walls were decorated with splendid mosaics and sculptures, with blue marble columns delimiting the room from the corridors. Here and there, tall green plants gave a preview of what the visitors would see throughout the gardens. At the center of the room and on a large red carpet, long red sofas with fluffy pillows were forming a square, surrounding three coffee tables filled with bowls of kiwis, mangos, bananas and other exotic fruits that didn't grow in the colder north.

“My Lord, the Wise Master of An-Anshar is at the gates.” a servant said to Token.

“Good, please do bring him here.”

“Immediately my Lord.”

A few minutes later, a rather large, dark-skinned and bearded man entered the room. He was wearing white robes underneath a scarlet shawl, tied by a cloth belt. He had many rings and jewellery on him and fine, pointy leather shows.

He took off his red triangular hat and bowed quickly to his hosts.

“Lord and Lady Black, it is a pleasure to see you again.”

“Pleasure shared, Chef,” Token greeted him back, “may I introduce you to my lieges, His Majesty King Craig and her Grace Queen Marjorine.”

Chef kissed Marjorine's hand then shook Craig's and bowed once more. He seemed to be very fond of protocol.

“It is a great honor to finally meet you, Your Majesty,” he said with a hint of excitement in his voice, “An-Anshar and U'minah were following the succession war with great interest, not a day passed without the topic being brought up on the market places!”

“Is that so?” Craig raised an eyebrow, “Who thought traders could be so interested in war?”

“Ah, but war – like everything else, is business Your Highness!”

Token silently invited them to sit down and servants filled another cup of wine for the newcomer.

“My friend told me you wanted to negotiate,” Craig said with his typical honesty, “I am all ears.”

Chef took a sip from his cup and put it away on the table, a thin smirk curving his lips.

“Of course Your Majesty but before we begin I have a single question: do you know how the city-states of Mediflumina actually work? In foreign affairs, that is.”

“You mean the Dodecapolis?”

“Yes, precisely.”

“I know it's a rather loose concept of alliance between city-states, at least they agreed not to butcher each other like they did during the First Era,” the young king explained, trying to remember his history lessons, “Just like us, you ended up a client state of the Elven Dominion after the Empire's fall. That is all I know.”

Chef nodded slowly, looking rather satisfied at Craig's answer.

“You have got the great picture, Your Higness. However Medifluminian politics are far trickier. Allow me to explain: as you already know, they are indeed twelve city-states and each of them as a seat in the Grand Council, where the twelve Wise Masters discuss foreign affairs and settle possible disputes between cities.”

He paused a moment to see if everyone was still listening. Since nobody seemed lost, he continued:

“This is where the spheres of influence clash. You see, An-Anshar is one of the oldest and wealthiest cities of Mediflumina, so are Yirek and Oxhos. Most of the other cities were colonies of those three, so their mother city still has influence over their politics...It wasn't just polite talk when I said An-Anshar and U'minah were watching you closely, my Lord. Along with Ishtar and Jopral, we want our human brothers from the North to prosper like we do. On the other hand, Oxhos, in league with the cities of Jito, Hafo, Mepna and Edraria, have thrived thanks to the Dominion's constant meddling into our affairs. Yirek and her twin colonies of Yeshi and Yart'al do not seem to have swung in any direction for now.”

“I see...but what do _we_ precisely have to do with all that?” Craig asked.

“The Dominion imposes strict trade restrictions on us and if we don't react, I fear that An-Anshar's power might fade, whereas Oxhos' will continue to increase. No wonder they will try to impose their rule on all of Mediflumina.”

“Won't the Elves see this as a provocation?” Marjorine questionned.

“Oh, but we are traders Your Grace, not warriors,” he kindly smiled to her, “Even if Oxhos and her league succeed in bringing the whole region under their yoke, it will satisfy the Elves: even united the twelve cities cannot resist an Elven invasion.”

“So you want us to _invade_ Mediflumina instead?” Token stepped in, quite dubious.

Chef found the idea rather amusing and chuckled.

“Oh of course not, it doesn't have to come to that, _not yet_ at least...” he answered after taking another sip of his wine, “In precisely two weeks, the Grand Council gathers in Yirek and I think your presence might very well tip the balance of forces in our favor Your Majesty. If we convince the neutral cities to vote in favor of an alliance with you, Mediflumina will have to break away from the Dominion...”

“Which means you'll have to rely on Telos for help,” Craig guessed out loud, “However we won't be of any help if our people starve.”

“That is why the league of An-Anshar shall grant you all the food surplus from this year's harvest –which will be more than enough to feed your people...and the armies of the Dodecapolis will be yours to command.”

“How do I know I can trust you? You could have me assassinated as soon as I cross the border to please your Elven masters.”

“Ah, you are most prudent my Lord. It is no use however; it is no secret the Dominion grows wary of you. They have filled our streets with spies, of that I have no doubt. So we want to strike first before the Elves do. War is coming and An-Anshar knows the best deals are made by the victors.”

“And you want to be on the victors' side, of course...very well, I'll think about it.”

Chef's lips turned into a grin once more.

_O.O.O.O.O_

Stan opened his eyes and inhaled deeply. He felt like he had just escaped drowning, his lungs were burning inside his chest. He caught his breath after a few seconds and calmed down a little, only to notice that he had awoken in an unknown room; it was circular with beige walls and a large window covered by white curtains. He was laying in a simple bed in front of a large wooden wardrobe.

He was startled when the door opened, revealing two tall guards clad in golden plate armor ending in green robes. A richely decorated scabbard was tied to their left side and they were protected by pointy golden helmets with a red crest on top. Their faces were slender and their skin was even whiter than his.

“Human, the Magelords have sensed your awakening. Come with us.” One of them spoke up.

Given the Elf's tone of voice, he awaited nothing else but obedience. Stan got up and joined them. The two guards flanked him as if to prevent any flight. Stan began to wonder if he was not treated like a prisonner.

They walked through a bright corridor where large bay windows gave a stunning view of the city beneath; on the other side of a river, whites houses were neatly organised in large paved streets. Here and there, the streets were dotted with circular buildings –probably temples, statues, trees and high stone towers.

So Wendy's scroll had worked. He was in Elven territory.

As they were making their way through the building, Stan was looked upon with suspicion if not outright disdain by the other Elves going about their daily businesses. It is true that with his ruined tunic and unwashed hair, Stan looked more like a beggar than a nobleman, a strange beast among the most refined and gracious of peoples.

They finally got in front of a large door made of amber and gold which opened by itself as they approached. The room inside was radically different from what the human had seen until then; the walls appeared to be made of wood, like the trunk of a tree...and in fact, it was. It looked like the palace had fused with an enormous tree, resulting in that huge room in a trunk. Glowing amber stones were used as lights, on top of pods that had grown naturally from the walls. Those same pods where small groups of Elves were sitting, listening to the speaker underneath.

“...And you all know well that the situation in Telos is far more serious that we want to acknowledge!” the young looking Elf said, turning around to watch all the pods around the room, “Craig Tucker is a devious and talented tactician and he is loved by his people, which make him more dangerous than any other human ruler we have known until now! If we do not act switfly, _he_ will!”

The amber stone on top of one of the pods began to flicker.

“Lord Erylin of Belenoc has the floor.” a speaker said, posted on the biggest pod facing the exit.

“Even if I share the prince's worries, we have more urgent matters: the human deserters we have dispatched have accomplished their mission but have drawn the ire of the Sardacian tribes to the North and they have sworn vengeance against our people.”

“How can a band of dirty barbarians make you so worried, Lord Erylin?” Another Elf snickered.

“They've come back with a most ruthless Khaleesi and are ravaging my countryside! The Esrei living there have returned to their sacred forest to the east, out of fear of being butchered by the hordes!”

“I understand, Lord Erilyn, please do calm down.” The Elf in the biggest pod intervened. “We will send more troops to ease your burden, but rest assured: once our agents come back those pesky barbarians will be nothing more but a bad memory.”

His eyes wandered around the audience but no reaction were to be seen.

“Then the audience of the day is finished. I bid you all a safe return.”

Most of the Elves vanished in a beam of light, certainly using enchanted scrolls. As for Stan he was escorted towards the center of the room, where the remaining Elves had gathered.

The tallest of them was wearing a crown made of wooden branches on top of an almost bald head. On the other hand he had a brown beard, rather unusual among his High Elf kind. He was wearing loose beige robes with strange symbols depicted on the sleeves. Next to him, a large woman with long red hair put up in a beehive and wearing a night-blue dress was talking to him. Finally, the third Elf was also the one whom had been speaking when Stan had stepped in the room. He was wearing crimson robes with golden symbols around the chest. He had wild, curly red hair and bright green eyes.

“You are speaking to the Mage-King Gerald, his wife Sheila and his son Kyle, rightful protectors of Zaron and of the Elven Dominion.” the speaker announced.

Stan bowed down respectfully even though his back ached badly.

“Ah, the young Stanley of Telos, I presume?” Gerald turned towards him, “My most sincere apologies for your wife, she was in regular correspondance with my son and a valuable ally.”

“Thank you Your Highness...but may I ask...where exactly am I?”

“You are in Hollowind, the capital of the Dominion. Our guards have found you unconscious in the gardens three or four days ago. Surely your first use of teleportation magic has been a bit rough.”

“I see...”

“Now, your wife has warned my son many times and it seems she was right...the new king seems to have delusions of grandeur.”

“Yes...that is why I ended up here.”

“Do not worry, we already have met another refugee...perhaps are you familiar with a certain Eric Cartman?”

He gasped, completely surprised.

“Cartman is alive?!”

“Yes and thankfully we sent him away quickly...” Kyle grumbled, “That pig is a disgrace for your whole kind.”

“Kyle!” Sheila told him off.

“I'm sorry, I overstepped.”

“Anyway, dear Stanley,” Gerald continued, “ We will help you reclaim what you have lost. Kyle will gladly assist you and as you may have heard our agents are active everywhere, both in Telos and Mediflumina. In the meantime, you will stay here as a guest.”

“Thank you Your Highness, this is an honor.”

Gerald nodded and left with Sheila and the guards.

“Come with me.” Kyle said.

“Where are we going?”

“To the bathrooms. Your stench is nigh-unbearable.”

They left the room and walked down another corridor.

“Well, sorry!” Stan grumbled for himself.

“You've had a rough time, I understand,” Kyle answered without turning back. Stan's cheeks grew red, he didn't expect the Elf to hear him.

“And...I'm sorry for Wendy. She was a good friend of mine...I bet she was a good wife too.”

There was a small, uneasy silence.

“Yes...she was.”

_O.O.O.O.O_

Chef was elated when Craig accepted his proposal later that day, even though he never had any doubt that the young man would not turn down such an opportunity. That evening, everyone went to their room to have a good night of sleep before heading to the heart of Mediflumina the next day.

It was already dark outside but Craig wasn't asleep, as usual. He stayed in the main living room at the light of a candle to write a letter to Tweek. He was about to finish when incoming footsteps drew his attention. He expected to find Marjorine but found Nichole instead.

“It's quite a travel until we reach Yirek. You should go to sleep.” she said as she sat in front of him.

“I am almost finished, but I appreciate your concern.”

Uneasy silence.

“I feel like you have something else to say.” Craig finally said, dropping his quill.

Nichole looked a little taken aback and quickly looked away.

“Yes...I...how long is this going to last?”

“What?”

“This masquerade with Tweek and Marjorine.”

“As long as it needs to last.”

She sighed, obviously exasperated.

“Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy for Tweek and you but...Marjorine is my best friend, she has suffered so much...she doesn't deserve this!”

“Of course she doesn't, but what do you want me to do? Tell her? It will do worse than good.”

“So you want to continue this big lie until you can't hide it anymore? Can you imagine if, let's say, ten years from now on, she discovers the truth from some court noble? She'll be devastated!”

Craig took some time to consider the argument before answering.

“Once again, what do you expect me to do? If I tell her now she will be as devastated anyway! She is dear to me, regardless of what you may think and I too don't want to see her suffer!”

“Of course and I believe you,” she tried to appease him, “However I fear that sooner or later, you'll have to assume the consequences of your actions.”

“I was promised to Marjorine by our fathers. I did what I had to do.”

Nichole sighed once more and gave up. Craig was stubborn and was obviously not going to change his mind on the matter. She stood up and walked in direction of the exit, before turning back towards him.

“You know Craig...if Marjorine is your wife and Tweek your lover...then power must be your mistress.”

She left the raven alone with his thoughts.

_O.O.O.O.O_

Like a snake in the sand, the convoy was moving between the dunes. It had been three days since they had crossed the Malyna river, the natural frontier between Hammersun and Mediflumina. Since Yirek was the political and administrative center of the country, all the cities had voted the construction of a road network linking the city with her eleven sisters. The highways were paved and regularly stations providing food for the men and horses could be found, along with a milestone indicating the nearest city-state.

Directly after the banks of the Malyna stood An-Anshar and her great walls with figures of lions. The convoy halted there for a day in order to bring more supplies, for it would be four days of travel until Yirek.

Craig found the lack of paperwork very pleasant. He finally had more time to read and write his private letters. Also more time to spend with his friends and wife, although Marjorine was less talkative than usual.

“I can barely stand that scorching heat...I think I'd better get back to the carriage.” she said whenever they reached a road station.

Nichole and Token had their own carriage but often went out to ride at the front as it would kill time faster. Nichole and Craig had not spoken since their last discussion in Helios but their relation was warm enough as not to draw suspicion from Token. Or it was even more possible than Token knew but didn't want to add anything on the subject.

After another day they eventually caught the sight of a huge city sprawling at the feet of three great pyramids. The city was perched on a high rocky plateau, offering a good defense value. Her walls were far more impressive than An-Anshars though, with bastions and great towers at every angle. The doors were located further down where the plateau turned back into a dusty plain. They were huge in every way possible; they were made of iron and huge bronze statues were surrounding them.

“Finally, the proud city of Yirek!” Chef exclaimed at the front. “Truly a sight to behold, isn'it Your Majesty?”

“It really is...I've never seen such a huge building before.”

“Ah yes, the Great Pyramid. It is seven hundred feet high, a marvel of architecture! Surely you have noticed that the top is flat? This is where we are going; the Council gathers there.”

“And what about the two shorter ones?”

“They were built in honor of Yeshi and Yart'al, the two colonies of Yirek. Only the richest people from those cities can reside in there.”

Craig nodded and they resumed their travel until they reached the doors. They let out a huge metallic moan as they parted ways. Slowly the convoy entered the city under the cold gaze of the bronze statues.

“Just how rich are you people?” Craig let out, slightly amazed.

“More than you can possibly imagine, Your Majesty. Yirek is by far the wealthiest city of the country. Neutrality as its perks, I presume...” Chef answered.

“ _With only one of these cities I could relaunch the whole Kingdom's economy and pay the best equipment to my soldiers...It's a shame I can't have them.”_ the raven thought.

“ _Not yet, at least.”_

_O.O.O.O.O_

“The annual gathering of the Grand Council has now begun.” an announcer declared.

The room consisted of a triangular table, with four seats on the right, on the left and on the top. An open fire was burning at the center to light the room. On the right, Chef had taken place with the Wise Masters of Ishtar, Jopral and U'minah. Directly facing them, the leaders of Jito, Hafo, and Mepna with Wise Master Cleon of Oxhos in the center. At the base of the triangle, Wise Master Zoraq of Yirek and the representants of her colonies and finally the Master of Edraria towards the left side.

Guards were posted at the doors but didn't carry any weapons, for it was forbidden inside the Great Pyramid.

Craig was asked to wait in the corridor by Chef prior to the reunion. It would give “a nice surprise” as he said.

The Masters discussed the matters concerning the country itself for a long while before mentionning any foreign affair. However, when the subject was brought up Chef stood up; his time had come.

“Friends! As Wise Master Darius made clear, the state of war with the Dwarves south of Jito cannot last any longer! Even the Dominion's armies have been unable to storm the stronghold. I hereby ask, that the Dodecapolis presents an offer of peace to the Dwarf hold.”

“The Dominion won't tolerate this. You know it very well.” Cleon retorted.

“This is where you are wrong! I have met King Craig of the Telosians, an exceptionnal young man who is in need of our help. He has offered an alliance, shall we send him a part of our harvest.”

The Masters at Cleon's sides exchanged suspicious looks. Zoraq of Yirek raised an eyebrow.

“An alliance, you say?” the later asked, stroking his beard, “And what would be the terms of this alliance?”

“The trade restrictions shall be lifted and the full Telosian army will come to our aid, should the need...arise.”

“I'm afraid these negociations will have to stop.”

Everyone turned around to see a High Elf enter the room, flanked by two guards. He had curly blond hair with bright yellow eyes and wore a finely made green tunic and brown pants, under a brown cloak.

Cleon's lips curved into a devious smile, whereas the other Masters, even those at his side, felt shivers running down their spines.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Zoraq stood up, obviously offended, “This is a meeting of the Grand Council, you have no right to be here!”

“Quite the contrary, actually,” the High Elf answered with a grin, “The Dominion has the explicit right to know what is going on by its vassals. Hence my presence here as an embassador.”

“We didn't have an Elven ambassador since the last decade!” the Wise Master of Ishtar exclaimed.

“Changes in Telos have compelled us to reinforce our vigilance here,” The intruder dismissed, “Furthermore, the league of Oxhos has requested my presence in this crucial meeting.”

Chef gave Cleon a death glare and it was obvious that Zoraq wasn't pleased either. However, the Yireki knew he had no choice but to comply or trigger a diplomatic incident.

“Very well, ambassador. You may stay.”

“Of course. However, you can consider the previous matter as closed. The Dodecapolis has no right to deal with Telos...”

“Your Excellency,” Chef cut him short, “Master Cleon was most prudent to call you, we can all agree on that. However, I have my own guest that will shed a new light on our negociations. Friends, I ask you to greet Craig the First, King of Telos!”

Cleon and the ambassador's face looked aggravated. The Masters stood up and bowed to show respect as Craig entered the room, standing behind Chef. Zoraq looked intrigued and was watching the crown on the raven's head with great attention. The members of the league of Oxhos whispered to each other.

“You have no right to be here.” the ambassador hissed.

“And who are you supposed to be?”

“Chris Donnely, ambassador of Zaron to Mediflumina.”

“And here I fought Elves were polite,” Craig snickered, “You talk to the King of the Telosians, not one of your lackeys.”

“Please, Gentlemen!” Zoraq stepped in, “We know Elves and Telosians share a history of conflict but we are here on neutral ground, let's keep it that way.”

He waited a moment for everyone to settle down.

“Now, Your Majesty, I think we are all dying to hear what you have to say.”

“Of course Master Zoraq. I'm sure the Wise Master of An-Anshar has already exposed my proposition, hasn't he?”

Everyone nodded.

“Good. I assure you that my men are experienced and at a high level of readiness. As long as I reign you shall have nothing to fear, we will be here to assist you.”

“This argument is irrelevant!” Chris retorted harshly, “The Dominion's armies are more numerous and our troops are of the highest quality!”

“The ambassador has a point, Your Highness,” Cleon insisted, “How can you assure that you offer more?”

“Should trade rights be negociated, Medifluminian steel would be of great benefit to our armies. But this isn't my only argument. Master Darius, is that it?”

The little bearded man nearly jumped on his chair.

“Y-Yes?”

“Jito is locked into a war with some Dwarfs, is that it?”

“Yes, this is correct.”

“Why that?”

Darius felt the burning gaze of his own allies on him. He was sweating heavily and had to take a moment to form a proper sentence in his mind.

“W-Well the Dwarfs have been raiding our trade routes since ages...the Dominion tries to suppress them since a long time and since Jito is the closest city, they ask us to...er...lay a hand.”

“I see. Don't you think it would benefit all of you to stop this fight? You are losing valuable lives for nothing. Besides the Dwarfs would be great trade partners, I'm sure of that. A win-win situation! I also demand the immediate release of every human slave, for it is a great dishonour for a human city to have her own kind in chains."

 

Silence fell on the audience. Craig took his place near Chef, showing that he had finished. Zoraq cleared his throat.

“Thank you very much Your Majesty. I believe the Grand Council has now all the elements to vote on this matter.”

He stood up as the scribe behind him began to write on a scroll, certainly to record the results of the vote.

“The Dodecapolis shall sign a treaty of alliance with the Kingdom of Telos, shall sue for peace with the Dwarf hold in the mountains and will thereby cancel all restrictions imposed by the Elven Dominion. Slavery in the eastern cities will also be cancelled. We shall now proceed.”

Zoraq looked at the end of the table, where the Master of Ishtar would begin the vote.

“Ishtar votes YES.”

“An-Anshar votes YES.”

“U'minah votes YES.”

“Jopral votes YES.”

He then turned his eyes towards the other side of the table.

“Mepna votes NO.”

“Oxhos votes NO.”

“Hafo votes NO.”

Darius felt once more every pair of eyes in the room look at him. He swallowed and cleared his thorat, deeply uncomfortable.

“Jito...votes YES.”

Chris and Cleon's eyes widened in horror. The Wise Masters of Mepna and Hafo exchanged an incredule look. Zoraq ignored them and continued on to his own side.

“Er...Edraria votes NO.”

“Yart'al votes YES.”

“Yeshi votes YES.”

“And Yirek votes YES. The motion is passed!”

“This insult will not stand!” Chris yelled, outraged, “You, you have no _idea_ of the dragon you have unleashed, Human! You _are_ a vassal state, and you will remain so!” he pointed angrily at Craig.

“No, it is you who has no idea of what's going on.” the raven retorted with a stern look.

He took out a scroll that was tied to his belt and unrolled it.

“What is this?”

“The treaty that shamefuly binds us to your kind. I asked the royal archives to fetch it before my departure.”

Without much ado, he tore it to pieces and threw it in the open fire at the center of the table, under Chris' horrified glare.

“Your time is over. Should I ever meet you again, I'll make sure you end up the same way that this treaty. Now get out of my sight.”

Chris muffled a protest and turned around, violently pushing the doors away and disappearing into the corridor. Cleon and the Wise Masters of his league (with the notable exception of Darius) soon followed him.

“Oxhos will never bow the knee to you, Tucker! Consider this outrage as an act of war!” Cleon yelled before storming off the room.

Craig smiled, satisfied by the turn of events. He was soon joined by the remaining Masters.

“Your Majesty, I hope you are ready for what is about to come...” Darius whined, mortified.

“It is a rebellion clearly, you heard Master Cleon,” Chef added, “The cities that do not bend to a Grand Council decision have to be convinced by force.”

“Yes, I know this too well...” Zoraq sighed.

“It will be over in no time,” Craig assured, “The league of Oxhos is in complete disarray with Jito's defection. Mepna, Edraria and Hafo will bend at the first opportunity.”

“And what about Oxhos?”

Craig couldn't hold back another grin.

“I guess we'll need to be more...persuasive.”

 


	26. The Forgotten Heir Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Soundtrack update!  
>  Since music is set to represent very precise moments, I'll mark the point where a track begins by numbers corresponding to them.  
> Have fun!  
> 1: TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - The Jerall Mountains  
> 2: TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - Out of the Cold  
> 3: TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - Watch the Skies  
> 4: NieR: Automata OST - Mourning

Alex hadn’t been allowed to watch Kenny leave. (1)

Due to northern traditions, he had to stay inside the keep and watch as his fiancé left cheered by his people. He had stayed in the library of the castle. Lying down on the window bench he caught sight of his blond darling and his huskarls going away.

A sigh escaped his lips.

He was really going to do it. He was going to marry someone.

Had someone told him he would once be lovesick, Alex would have probably laughed it off, adding on a characteristic eye-roll and unnecessary comment, but it was happening. He was about to marry someone, a Northern prince nonetheless.

_I wonder what mother would say if she could see me…_

The thought that his mother would appear magically out of nowhere had been haunting his mind ever since Alex arrived in the North. Except for some nasty remarks the brunet would make to mess with people he rarely mentioned her, or rather he never spoke about her. He told Ruby and Karen he didn’t remember what she looked like. Lies. How could he forget?

The brunet sighed once again as he got up.

_Why am I feeling so bitter…I should be happy right now._

“Alex?"

The trembling voice of a blonde little boy reached his ears. Noah, Mederith’s nephew, soon came into view. The blonde ran towards Alex, smiling brightly as he dragged Karen with him.

“Are you done brooding?” the brunette teased.

“You caught me in the act.” he replied in the same tone.

His attention shifted to the boy sitting next to him. Ever since the little incident during the banquet, Noah dropped by more often though he would still hide behind his aunt’s dress at the beginning.

“Hello there, you came to play again?”

“Not today! I’m here to help with the preparations!” he proudly claimed.

“Right… what do I have to do?”

Karen and Noah exchanged a smile. The brunette trapped him against the window and pointed her finger at him as she spoke.

“Become my teacher!”

O.O.O.O.O.

“…How much longer do I have to wait?”

“If you have any affinity with magic it should happen soon. Otherwise it’ll take at least one hour.”

“Eeeeh…”

According to the northern tradition, while the hunting partner was away, the remaining one was to accommodate himself among his new family. That had somewhat been done already during the banquet where Alex met many Northerners. Being accepted by Carol and Stuart had been done as soon as the couple had spotted him and deemed his relationship with their son “serious” unlike the many flings the blonde had had before. Alex’s duty was to be accepted by the North. Should anyone deem him unworthy of the heir, the wedding would come to an end and Kenny would be called back. Elderly people begging him to stick with their “good-for-nothing” Prince had left no room for argument, especially when Stuart was among those people.

Karen had thought visiting the area with Alex could be better than staying in the castle but the brunette obviously had something else in mind when she dragged him in a nearby forest.

She wanted to learn the Arcane Arts.

Karen hadn’t thought Alex would actually agree; the mage even prepared a potion so she wouldn’t freeze to death outside.

Noah had wanted to join them though he was soon caught by his aunt and brought home where his parents were looking for him. Karen and Alex had taken this opportunity to head out even though they probably hadn’t needed take so much precaution; Meredith knew all there was to know about Karen’s interest for magic.

“Did you have to drink this potion too?”

“I didn’t. The cold is not a nuisance for me, quite the contrary.”

Karen looked perplexed.

“But Tweek is your brother and he doesn’t seem able to master an element like you or Lord Richard?”

“Magic is relatively vast; some people never master elemental magic and prefer non-elemental spells.”

The brunette looked at him for any further explanation. She opened her mouth, trying to get on the tricky subject but her eyes and Alex’s widened as orange flames cracked and danced around her fingertips.

Her first reflex had been to close her eyes but no scream followed.

“It doesn’t burn… but it’s warm, almost soothing…” she said, in awe.

Karen slowly and carefully moved her hand. The flames continued their dance but changed colours, becoming almost transparent as they got closer to her wrist in a circular motion. The small fire slowly grew bigger and floated around her arm like a red mist.

“Hmm…it looks like a fire cloak. Maybe you’ll become a pyromancer after all.” Alex clapped.

“Is the colour of any relevance?”

“It is, but I think it’s way too soon to tell.” the mage explained. “The potion you drank earlier was only supposed to keep your core warm, never was it about warming you up. Do you understand?”

The cryomancer carefully studied the flame.

“And this slight purple tint…” he smiled, “it’s a really good sign…reminds me of my father.”

She nodded, “It’s… I don’t know what to say. It’s beautiful and great and…”

The girl stopped for a moment. She looked up at the grey sky above her. Snow was falling around them but it was melting at the touch of her body. Karen didn’t feel the slightest shiver when the snow melted on her skin.

“So I was right...I can really be a mage!”

Alex smirked.

“You’re one of us now…there’s no going back.”

O.O.O.O.O (2)

The second day passed without worries.

Karen and Alex spent most of their time in the library. Despite not having many books about magic, the room was quiet and the mage managed to find some tomes of myths and legends which he could explain to his pupil.

The brunet was fond of her enthusiasm. The two of them becoming even closer actually scared Lord Stuart a bit for he thought his daughter had fallen in love. That day, she asked Alex to teach her a spell which would make her father unable to speak for at least two hours. Alex had promised he would when her abilities would allow her to, even if she already showed signs of incredible talent. For example, when Alex was looking for her around the library, the girl was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, behind a bookshelf the brunet found not one but two Karens chuckling at him. The young girl could create copies of herself; one of the most difficult illusion spells to master. She said that whenever she was afraid or felt a strong emotion, some wild magical effects would occur around her. Alex understood that in order to train a proper mage out of his protégée, he would have to be careful. She was a raw diamond that needed careful crafting.

Despite their pleasant first informative lessons, the brunette couldn’t help but wonder where her affinity with magic came from. Northerners were all but great wizards; most of them, women included, were warriors. It was pretty obvious that Karen hadn’t gained her ability from her parents for Carol was a born warrior and Stuart chickened out whenever magic was mentioned.

“I found a book but it’s about dragons…”

Alex put down his cup of tea and quickly went through the pages.

“Hm… even if you had any ancestor related to dragons in some way, that doesn’t explain anything.” he put the book on her head. “Dragons are immune to any form of magic.”

Karen put down the book. “I must be a genius.”

“Took you long enough to realise.”

“Stop it…I was obviously joking.”

Alex went through the pages on by one, stopping sometimes in order to look at the pictures.

“Well, maybe one of your ancestors married a mage at one point or another?”

“Probably… I just wish we had more information.”

“Who knows, maybe in 100 years you’ll be remembered as that one Northern mage?”

Karen chuckled.

“That would be great.”

“If so then you’ll be remembered as the mage who made Lord Kenneth fall for him, right Alex?”

Both brunets turned toward the man leaning against the door.

He wasn’t alone though. A gorgeous woman was standing next to him, wearing a cloak who probably belonged to her husband for it was too big on her small frame. Hasty footsteps could soon be heard and a messy blond-haired teen bolted in the room, tripped and fell face first on the floor.

“Ack!!”

“Oh my, are you alright son?”

“D-Don’t –ack! Go off without me next time!”

The woman sighed, “You were too slow. We had no choice.”

“B-But what if –ack- the snowstorm had trapped us??”

Alex rolled his eyes. He didn’t have to look to know his father had been doing the same.

“What’s with that? You came all the way here despite such weather even though you could have died a tragic death no one would have heard about? I’m so happy.”

Tweek rose to his feet and glared at his brother.

“DON’T MOCK ME!”

Alex blew him a kiss. “Don’t challenge me here; I clearly have the upper-hand.”

Linda laughed softly.

“You haven’t changed dear. Your darling brother was afraid you’d feel lonely.”

“How kind of h—“

“He was. He has been brooding non-stop ever since he arrived.” Karen flatly said.

Alex stared.

“No magic training for today.”

“But Alex! “

O.O.O.O.O

_Think about something._

_Think about something that makes you happy._

Kenny.

Those golden locks and blue eyes.

The goofy smile on that gorgeous face which would quickly turn into a smirk as the Northerner would strip, showing off those perfectly sculpted abs and—

“Are you –ack- alright Alex? Y-you’re making a weird… expression right now.”

“I’m sad. And horny.”

“W-WHAT??”

“…At least big brother is coming back soon?”

“K-Karen I don’t think it will solve—“

“I apologise in advance for the noise.”

Tweek almost chocked on his coffee.

The three of them were currently outside town, sitting on a snowy rock near the mountains.

Karen was to train her stamina before going to the basic fire spells. This time, Alex didn’t give her any potion so that the girl would have to rely on her own magic ability to not freeze to death.

Tweek chose to come for her sake as he knew his brother’s teaching could get particularly rough.

Up until now, the brunette was doing well. She was instructed to concentrate on one point in her mind and completely focus on it. Despite the siblings’ chatting next to her she managed not only to keep up with them but also to work on the energy boiling inside her body, making it glow a slight taint of orange.

“Are you keeping well Karen? Don’t forget we brought your coat just in case…”

“I think I could last for long… but just to be sure I’ll stop here.”

“W-We should –ack- head back.”

Following Tweek’s words the trio headed back to Highcastle. The blonde couldn’t help but moving ahead faster; the quicker he was back the better. Who knows when a snowstorm would suddenly break out?

“Tweek it has been sunny ever since we left, I don’t think—“

“It’s the north –ack! We never know!”

“I don’t think something will happen either but I’m a little tired…” Karen yawned.

“Want me to carry you?” Alex proposed.

“Gladly!”

They walked until they found Stuart waiting at the keep’s gates. Indeed, upon learning that his daughter was practising magic his blood had been running cold. Carol on the other hand brushed it off and was actually proud of her daughter for such talent. No one could blame the Lord though, for he was just a slightly over-protective father.

“I’ll handle it from now.” he said as he took his daughter on his back.

“It’s fine, I don’t need to be carried anymore…” she whispered, her eyes halfclosed.

“Hush little Princess, you’re going to bed right now.”

“Wait a moment Stuart,” Carol stepped in. “Let’s wait a bit. Kenny should be back soon.”

The Tweaks’ eyes widened.

“I –ack- thought we should have to w-wait at least three more days?”

“We should have, normally.” Carol sighed. “That idiot wanted to make it quick and his troops barely had time to sleep. They sent us a raven.”

“I-Isn’t it great Alex??”

“No one is going to sleep tonight...”

“STOP WITH THAT ALREADY!”.

“One night? Will it be enough?”

Tweek was yet again going to protest but his voice dropped as he recognised the proud man in front of him.

However, his eyes soon grew worried upon seeing the states of the sleepdeprived men behind Kenny.

“I’m back darling. Where’s my kiss now?” the blonde taunted, ignoring the pleas of his men.

The brunet didn’t have the heart to make him wait and actually threw himself at him. Kenny had no trouble catching him up and claiming his reward.

“Welcome back you dummy. Glad to see nothing happened to your face.”

“What are a few ice trolls and draugrs compared to your tantrums?”

Meredith, Richard and Linda joined with them. Soon every inhabitant came around watching, listening to their prince and prompting him to show what he  
found. Lady Carol beamed with pride as her son presented the precious stones.

“Sapphire, Onyx, even Rose quartz! You can only find these far up North!”

"It would take at least two weeks to get there and the Gods know how much time to find them!” Meredith exclaimed with the same fondness.

“Once again you’re not doing things halfway…” Stuart muttered.

“That’s our Prince!” A woman stated, soon followed by others.

“As expected of the one who saved the Capital!”

“Don’t forget the King, it was thanks to his plan.” Kenny said despite the evident pride on his face.

“It pains me to admit it but without Craig you would have probably run forward alone and died a pitiful death no one would remember.” Alex casually added.

If Tweek’s eyes could have popped, they certainly would have.

“Alex…”

Tweek’s body shook even more as the muscular guy next to him moved forward and stood in front of his brother.

“Lord Kenneth is a strong warrior and what you’re saying is not quite right,” he said, “He would have certainly run forward alone, except…he would have

probably tripped and be forced to carry on fighting without his horse.”

“I’M SO S-SORRY –ACK- H-HE DIDN’T K-KNOW WHAT HE WAS SSAYING AND— wait what? “

“Or rather his horse would have thrown him off, like during the old good times!” an elderly woman giggled.

“Lord Kenneth is the greatest! Even our most obedient horses can get tired of him. He’s the only one who can manage that!” Noah exclaimed with painful innocence and admiration.

“Is it my punishment for coming back so late?” Kenny asked a seemingly amused brunet.

“I’m just doing what it takes to be accepted by your— our people Darling. “

Kenny smiled and embraced the brunet, ignoring the crowd of people around them who were remembering the past.

“You were always more than enough.”

Tweek looked with fondness at the couple. Richard came up to him.

“The North is really different from the Capital, isn’t it?”

“It is…”

The thought that he and Craig would be together like this crossed his mind. If he hadn’t been engaged to Marjorine, maybe they could have had a taste of that happiness too.

The blonde shook his head. Now was not the time to get depressed. His brother was engaged and the wedding would soon follow now that Kenny had come back. Tweek looked up at the sky, and what he saw would haunt his nightmares for the weeks to come.

“Tweek, what’s the ma—“

“EVERYONE LOOK UP!!” (3)

A deafening roar cut short the boy’s scream. Everyone looked up, only to scream and flee in panic at the gigantic, black and winged beast that had just landed near them.

“DRAGON! DRAGON!”

“That’s impossible! After all this time?!”

Stuart couldn’t believe his own eyes. He was as paralyzed in front of the huge creature. It must have been over 40 feet long and more than 10 feet high, with thick black scales covering its body. Its eyes were a bright orange and steam was coming out of its nostrils.

“EVERYONE GET BACK INSIDE!”

Tall and grey-skinned warriors jumped from the dragon’s back and shot arrows at the incoming guards. They were cladded in black armor with dark red cloaks and they wore pointy, black helmets with silver lining.

“Get ready, Dark Elves!” Kenny yelled at his huskarls before they joined the fray.

Many brave Northerners were coming back from their homes with their weapons and attacked the Elves before they could wreck too much havoc. Suddenly, the dragon tilted his head backwards and with a terrifying roar, breathed a stream of extremely hot flames that melted the snow on its path in mere seconds.

Thanks to his quick reflexes Alex instantly built up an ice barrier in front of him. Those who managed to walk or crawl hid behind the magical shield. However, it soon melted before the wide eyes of its caster. The poor souls that could not get behind the ice shield were burned alive. Soon the plain was filled with horrifying screams and the crackling of fire. The Dragon showed little care for its own allies; some Elves were caught in the blaze and burned to a crisp like their human enemies. The beast attacked anyone brave enough to come close to it with its teeth and claws.

“Dragon breath…it really does melt magical ice…”

“Not only are you slow, but you’re still playing around with your witch powers.”

“Wha…”

He felt the icy point of a dagger against his throat. His teeth greeted in anger as he recognized his aggressor.

“You are still alive, you dumb piece of lard?!”

“Oh yes I am, witch!” Cartman laughed maniacally. “It’s time for you to pay!”

Not far from there, Kenny had caught sight of Cartman. A feeling of rage as strong as the dragon’s breath ran through his veins as he made his way towards them.

“You bastard, GET AWAY FROM HIM!”

Before Kenny could reach them, Alex headbutted Cartman and got free of his grip. The fat man fell on the floor, holding his bloody nose.

Despite the many questions haunting his mind, the mage pushed them aside and hastily stepped on his attacker’s hand before he could do anything.

“I should have killed you myself,” he said through uneven breaths, “The weather’s perfect. You can’t possibly beat me here.”

Cartman laughed. The action only added to the brunet’s anger who kicked him in the stomach as a result. An ice spike was already forming in his hand, ready to be thrown.

“You’re actually quite cute with that murderous look in your eyes."

Alex looked up and was met with a wide-open, golden eye with a vertical pupil. The creature above him roared before another breath of fire melted his hastily risen ice wall away.

Cartman took this opportunity to get up and reverse roles; he was now maintaining the brunet still on the ground. Kenny ran up to his lover sword in hand when Cartman’s accomplice jumped from the dragon, clashing his sword against his. The other man was covered by a black leather armor. He had iron gauntlets and a black hood was hiding his face. He was holding his sword with only one hand, his other arm behind his back like a duellist. Before Kenny could take the initiative, his new enemy leaped forward and attacked him with several swift blows.

The blond managed to deflect or dodge all the attacks and counter-attacked with a powerful strike from his claymore. His opponent crossed his arms on top of his head, forming a magical shield that blocked the attack in a rain of sparks.

“Tch, Kenny…” the man laughed.

“Who are you?! How do you know my name?!”

“Is this how you greet your big brother?”

Kenny’s eyes widened in shock and confusion. Taking advantage of the blonde’s surprise, the mysterious man poured magic lightning from his hands.

Kenny fell on the ground, screaming in pain as his skin was burned by the electricity running through his body. In foetal position, he looked up to his enemy who had just removed his hood. What he saw was a man maybe five years older than him with dirty blond hair cut short. His cold blue eyes were looking down on him with a hint of amusement.

“B…brother?”

“Get away from my son!”

The sorcerer escaped with a gracious cartwheel before Stuart could hit him with his sword. His smirk stretched wider as a mocking expression draw itself on his face. The Lord of Highcastle attacked again and clashed his sword with the magic shield of his firstborn son.

“Hey there pops. You never came back for me so I thought I’d…drop by!”

Stuart kicked him in the knee and forced him on the ground. However, the brunet was quickly back on his feet, drawing out a pocket knife from his coat.

“Just like in the past, during those good old days when you trained me in case an Elven assassin would come!”

“Kevin…what are you doing here?!”

Kevin smiled.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m here to get your heads.”

His stance changed. The brunet held one hand in front of his father. In the split of a second, wild sparks began to run along the length of his arms and his eyes turned a bright white.

There was no way Stuart could escape.

“FATHER, MOVE!”

Stuart turned his head only to see his little girl running to him.

“KAREN! NO!!!”

Stuart couldn’t do anything as he watched his daughter take the blow instead. The lightning bolt crashed on her torso, spreading a cloud of smoke and throwing her several feet away.

Kevin stepped back, obviously shocked by what he had done.

“I-I didn’t know she would…”

Stuart was about to run towards his daughter but he caught sight of Carol and the Tweaks rushing to her. He had an immediate problem that needed be taken care of. (4)

He picked his sword and looked at his eldest son in the eyes. Sadness, rage, guilt, every emotion he had ever felt towards Kevin was spinning around his head. Yet, he stopped dead in his track when he saw the confused look on his son’s face, the same look of fear and confusion he had when he was given as a hostage many years ago.

A flash of him abandoning his son to the Elves was his painful reminder. He felt a sharp, cold pain in his abdomen. As fast as lightning, his son had removed the distance between them and was staring at him, a smirk on his lips.

“Don’t tell me you fell for this...I don’t even know the girl’s name!”

The father fell as his son retrieved his pocket knife from his bleeding abdomen. He didn’t even flinch when his younger brother charged at him, easily dismissing him with a kick in the stomach.

He whistled and the dragon came to him, swiping the Tweaks and the guards away with its tail.

“Alright… I’ve got the lover and I’ll be taking her,” he pulled an unconscious Karen by her hair, “as a souvenir.”

Kevin turned to Cartman who had knocked Alex out.

“Didn’t you have trouble taking him from his father?”

The man laughed. “That weakling didn’t stand a chance against the dragon!”

Kevin’s eyes narrowed. “I see. I’ll have to put this one under a spell soon, how troublesome…” he commented as he put Alex on his mount’s back, “By the way Cartman?”

Kevin smiled and kicked him in the guts. Cartman rolled down on the ground, surrounded by the people he had just attacked.

“Good job stealing the eggs! I don’t need you anymore.”

“W-Wait it’s not what you promised!”

The sorcerer ignored him and turned towards his brother.

“Here’s your present. Should you need any information the fatty over there would be more than happy to provide…” he smirked, “…but you should act quickly… there’s someone coming for his head.”

Kenny was about to run to him but Tweek successfully held him back.

“What’s your goal? Revenge?!”

“Still naïve after all these years…”

Kenny was cut short as the dragon took off, raising a cloud of ashes and dust. When he looked back at the state of his city, nothing had been spared. His mother was already leading the medical team and dispatching people here and there. His father had quickly been moved back to the castle where the nans would be able to treat him. Meredith and Noah were helping those trapped under the ruins. His sister and lover had been taken away. Several houses were still on fire and the immaculate snow had been sullied with the blood of the dead and wounded.

Kenny fell on his knees, his hands holding the grip of his swords. He rested his head against the cold metal and let his tears flow silently through greeted teeth. Everything looked so great not so long ago…and everything had been taken back from him.

As his eyes landed on the pathetic form of Cartman trapped by Richard and Linda, the Northerner felt every inch of his being burn with hatred.

_This is your first stay in the North. I’ll make sure to be a pleasant host._


	27. Humiliations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack:  
> 1: Ramin Djawadi - When the Sun Rises in the West  
> 2 : Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 3 - Sorrowful Stone  
> 3 : Medieval 2 Kingdoms Crusades Music Dunes  
> 4: The Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion OST- Wings of Kynareth  
> 5: Medieval 2 Kingdoms Crusades Music Honour Moment  
> 6: Total War Warhammer OST - Main Menu  
> 7: Game of Thrones Season 1 OST - A Raven from King's Landing

“Hafo just surrendered, Your Majesty. They are leaving the league of Oxhos.” (1)

“Just as predicted.”

Craig put the paper down on the desk, obviously satisfied. Since the Grand Council meeting a few days ago, all the remaining cities except Oxhos had surrendered out of fear. Greed had also played a great role, because being on the losing side of a war was bad for profit. Even on its own, Oxhos was still a dangerous enemy, even more with the help of the rumored Elven expeditionary corps sent to re-assert the Dominion’s hold over the region. The city itself was a fortress that would be difficult to storm.

Token, Chef and Craig were studying a map of Mediflumina in their private quarters in Yirek. Token had proposed to send a raven to Telos in order to raise the armies but Craig dismissed the idea, arguing that it would take too much time. They would have to make do with the levies and mercenaries that the city-states had sent.

“It is fairly simple: the catapults create a breach and we storm the fort.” Chef said with confidence.

“I do not like the idea of such crude tactics...,” Craig mumbled, “...but I fear that we won’t have a choice. Let’s all rest for now, there’s a long road ahead tomorrow.”

They all left the briefing room and returned to their quarters.

Outside, in the courtyard on the top of the great pyramid, Marjorine and Nichole were enjoying the breeze with a cup of wine. The city beneath was asleep, safe for little dots of light coming out of some windows and moving down the streets. Nothing was to be heard except the gentle whistling of the wind. However, Marjorine was not at peace. Something was off since she had left her home for the South, and she couldn’t find out what it was.

“The climate doesn’t go well with you, that is all,” Nichole explained. “Do you remember the time I came to Maplemarsh in Frost Fall?”

“I thought you were going to freeze in your own bed.” Marjorine remembered with amusement.

Her smile disappeared quickly.

“It’s worse than that, I’m afraid...it is hard to explain.”

“Well, I’m not in a hurry. Please, do take your time.” Nichole tried to reassure her.

“I feel like I don’t belong here...Do you...can you imagine being a child, and that your parents do not want to tell you something?”

“Because you don’t need to know?”

“Precisely. And I have this odd pain in my chest that doesn’t go away…I feel like I’m becoming paranoid!”

She finished her wine and let out a frustrated sigh. Nichole was looking down, slowly drinking as if she wanted to hide behind her cup.

“I’m sorry to bother you with all this,” the Queen said sadly.

“You’re not bothering me at all!” Nichole assured while putting a hand over hers, “There is a lot of pressure on you and you’ve been through a lot, it’s normal to not feel alright all the time.”

“Thank you,” Marjorine almost whispered, “I think I’ll go to bed soon.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes I’m sure. I’ll just stay there and enjoy and the fresh air for a little longer.”

Nichole nodded and got up. She embraced her friend and told her once more that if she needed anything, she could come and see her at any time. She then left so Marjorine could spend some time alone.

The peace and quiet of the courtyard managed to bring her some comfort. The pain in her stomach was gone. Maybe Nichole was right after all; she certainly had trouble to adapt to the climate.

But what if it is something else?

The insidious question wouldn’t leave her mind, and she wanted it out.

She knew what she had to do.

She left the courtyard and went down the stone corridors of the pyramid. Her steps echoed through the hallways along with the crackling of the torches. Echoes and shadows going down the corridor late at night, she felt like she was part of her story books.

Eventually, she reached a door flanked by two guards.

“Are you lost, Your Grace?” one of them asked her.

“No, this is where I’m going,”

She frowned upon the guard’s lack of reaction. That was unexpected.

“The King is still planning his campaign against Oxhos,” she added. “He asked me to fetch important maps and documents from his office.”

“Oh, of course. We apologize for the inconvenience, Your Grace.”

They finally let her pass and opened the door. She felt relieved when they closed it behind her, leaving her alone in the room.

She took the candle next to the door and used it to light the others. Once done, she hurried to the desk and examined all the papers spread over it in a complete mess. What was she even looking for? She had no idea.

But she had to find something.

Official letters, maps, reports, she looked through everything to no avail. She then decided to check the drawers, only to find a small wooden box buried beneath a heap of documents. Inside were stacked dozens of letters. She only had to read the one on top to know that she had found what she was looking for; answers. (2)

Was there any point in denying it? No, she was scrolling through the evidence.

As she went through her husband’s private correspondence, the words of her old handmaiden struck her with a whole new meaning.

_I just…I wanted to protect you, Your Grace! He’ll just make you miserable!_

Tears rolled silently down her cheeks. Craig and the Tweak boy, she found the irony so sweet that she laughed softly. Then her teary eyes fell on the box once more.

Her whole body burned with a fury she had never experienced before. With an enraged cry, she threw it against the wall, smashing it into pieces.

Marjorine knew that she had hit rock bottom. She had been toyed with all along, lied to, manipulated like a stupid little girl by all the people she loved.

When she got out of the room, her face was devoid of any emotion. It was as if she was dead inside.

It is such a quiet thing, to fall. But far more terrible is to admit it.

O.O.O.O.O.

Craig felt his organs turning upside down when he heard his wife’s words, the next morning.

“Before you say anything, just know that I’ve seen your letters. There’s no point in denying the truth,” she said sternly.

“I…I’m sorry…I have no words.”

“As expected.”

Marjorine wandered around the private salon under the fearful gaze of her husband.

“Then allow me to ask you a question: had I remained oblivious, would you ever have told me the truth one day?”

Craig remained silent as he carefully chose his next words.

“No, probably not,” he said while avoiding her eyes. “I didn’t want you to suffer even more.”

Marjorine couldn’t hold back a bitter laugh. She looked at Craig and a shiver ran down his spine as she smiled.

“We can both agree that it wasn’t your brightest idea.”

“What could I do? You would have been disappoint—”

“Well am I not disappointed right now?”

“Of course, you are! But I would have been disgraced, the betrothal called off and you would have to marry someone like Cartman!” he almost cried out.

“None of this matters anyway. What has been done cannot be undone.”

She marked a pause, looking in the distance through the window.

“You know what I believe? You wanted power. How can I blame you after all? Everyone would have done that!” she spat, “You seized the opportunity of winning the throne. My brother and my father failed. In the game of thrones, you win or you die, there is no middle ground.”

“Please Marjorine do not speak like that!”

Infuriated, she turned around and slapped him with all her might.

“OR WHAT?!” she greeted her teeth, “You are going to exile me? Then please, I beg you, do so! As far as I can get from you, I’ll go!”

“Believe it or not, I care about you,” he said, stroking his painful cheek, “so do your friends.”

“Oh, please!” she snickered, “Nichole? Token? The only friend who cared about me was Red and you had her executed.”

She turned around and walked towards the door. Craig wanted to hold her back but he was afraid of worsening the situation. She stopped on the doorstep.

“I might have understood sooner. Played along. But now…it’s too late. I cannot forgive, and I won’t.”

“Where are you going?”

“Home. You’ll come back soon enough, anyway.”

She stepped out of the room and disappeared.

O.O.O.O.O. (3)

Even the sight of the armies of the allied cities couldn’t put Craig’s heart at ease.

Token’s words couldn’t either. However, he had more urgent matters to take care of. He would have plenty of time to think about it on the way back.

The army left Yirek early in the morning and reached Oxhos two days later. The city was much like Yirek and An-Anshar, with a river flowing through it and many pyramidal buildings. No defenders were to be seen outside of the city, which would allow for a quick deployment of the catapults. Since most of the troops were mercenaries, they were really diverse in their equipment and tactics; swordsmen, horse-archers and light cavalrymen, savage  
tribesmen from the wild North and the East and many more. The levies of the Medifluminian city-states mostly consisted of lightly armored spearmen and archers. Their clothes were better designed to resist the heat of the desert than a sword blow.

Craig resented the use of this citizen-militia but he had to make do with what he had. Upon his arrival, he was relieved to see that the Elven army had been nothing more than propaganda to scare off the other cities. The troops of Oxhos would be of the same quality as his, so in the end numbers would prevail despite the better position of the defenders.

The King and his staff took position on a nearby hill from where they could survey the deployment of the army. Everything was going as planned until a courier ran to them.

“Your Majesty! An army is coming from the North!” he warned between shaky breaths, “It’s the Elves! They are coming to Oxhos’ help!”

“How many are they?” Craig asked, ignoring the concerned comments of the generals behind him.

“According to our estimations, it is a rather small army; around three or four thousand troops. Infantry only.”

“I see.”

Craig turned his horse back and faced the Medifluminian generals.

“Tell your men to form three lines. Spears at the front, archers in the middle with swords on the flanks. Spread the horse-archers on the hills over there and keep the cavalry in reserve to protect the catapults.

The men spurred their horses and ran downhill to lead their troops.

“I do not like where this is going,” Token mumbled.

“Me neither. Let’s keep an eye on the city gates, they’ll certainly try to strike our left flank.”

The raven caught sight of a dust cloud approaching.

_The troops are not reliable, if it looks bad at any moment, they will collapse._

On the walls, Master Cleon and Chris Donnely were observing the situation.

“Will this be enough? They have more than twenty thousand men, at least twice more as we do!”

“It will be more than enough, I assure you,” the Elven ambassador dismissed, “mercenaries do not stand a chance against a professional army.”

The rhythmical stomping of the Elven troops grew stronger with every moment. One could soon see their spearheads and shields glowing in the sun. Cleon’s troops remained idle inside the fortress, awaiting orders.

“Should we strike from the side?” he asked.

“No, stay here. I will deal with Tucker and his rabble,” Chris answered before leaving.

O.O.O.O.O (4)

Marjorine left immediately after her conversation with Craig.

As her carriage left Mediflumina, she had much time to reflect about her decision and the future of her relationship with her husband.

What could she do? She was bound to him by the bonds of matrimony. He only could repudiate her, but that would allow him to dismiss her publicly and that was out of the question. She was loved by her people, but how could the poor and deprived help the ruling class? She could tell everyone but without any proof, she could easily pass for a  
lunatic, especially if it could suit a nobility that was, without a doubt, more than eager to replace her.

There was simply no practical solution. Resigning herself to her fate, she sank deeper into her seat and let the sound of the wheels slowly drift her to sleep.

She was woken up when the carriage suddenly stopped. Slowly emerging from her slumber, she could hear voices outside and decided to check it out. The young Queen stepped down and acknowledged the scenery around her; it was less arid than in Mediflumina, with some trees and succulent plants growing near rocky formations. They were back in Hammersun, and this brought a little comfort to her heart.

She took a few steps around the carriage to find her driver discussing with what looked like a courier on his own horse.

“Hello kind sir, may I ask you the meaning of this interruption?”

The two men bowed down at the sound of the Queen’s voice.

“My apologies, Your Grace,” answered the courier, “I have an important document that I must give to the King as soon as possible.”

“You can give it to me. I’ll make sure it reaches the King in due time. Besides, you must be exhausted, coming all this way from Kingsrock!”

The courier was taken aback by Marjorine’s request, especially since she was riding the other way around, but the prospect of being done with it way earlier than expected quickly made him change his mind. Without further ado, he handed the letter and rode back from whence he came.

“Should we turn around, Your Grace?” asked the driver.

Marjorine dismissed him with a simple ‘no’ and got back into the carriage. She knew her behavior was childish; had she really fallen so low as to steal a letter from Craig? However, this petty revenge felt exhilarating. It was certainly another letter from the Tweak boy and she would take great pleasure burning it once home.

But first, she had to know what was inside. She frowned at the unexpected content:

_Dear friend and liege,_

_We have grave news from the North; Alex Tweak and Karen McCormick have_ _been abducted during a surprise Elven_ _attack. We fear that the situation might_ _get worse if we do not act quickly._ _However, Eric Cartman is still alive and has been taken prisoner. Since he has_ _outlived his purpose, I send him back to the capital for trial, as the royal law_ _stipulates._

_I have assembled my best warriors and by the time you receive this letter, we_ _will be deep in Elven territory._

_May the Gods grant us victory._

_Kenneth McCormick,_

_Heir to the North and Prince of Highcastle_

It looked like everyone up North was in trouble. She was not going to pity them, anyway.

Cartman would certainly be locked into the cells of Goldencrest by then. At least, she could get revenge on this one. Hanging? Decapitation? She didn’t know yet.

As the carriage went on through the landscape, Marjorine’s gaze would linger on the letter for long moments, as if she was hypnotized.

What a curious twist of fate indeed.

O.O.O.O.O (5)

Upon his arrival, Chris had taken the lead of the Elven reinforcements. Perched on a refined war chariot, the ambassador was reviewing his troops, all of them High Elves.

The Elven troops were either archers or spearmen. The spearmen were very well equipped with fine sets of scale armor, strong sturdy shields and spears reaching ten feet in length. Their helmets were tall and decorated, with two “wings” on each side of the head and let their long hair flow in their back. They were also wearing brown robes beneath their armor which were covering their legs and red capes. The shields were concave on top, so the soldier could stabilize his spear from behind his protection. The archers were equipped in the same manner but of course, instead of spears, they carried finely crafted Elven longbows and short swords.

Standing upright with raised spears, the soldiers were waiting in perfectly ordered lines, a stark contrast to the rather disorganized bands going down the hills further away.

“Eldeyn! Lachoi!"

The soldiers obeyed and trotted forward, archers at the front. Craig was dismayed by the rushed decision of the Medifluminian to launch the cavalry against the archers. It was obviously a bait and they had taken it.

“My Lord, the Humans are approaching faster than expected,” said one of the Elven captains to Chris.

“Let them come. See how far they get…” he smirked.

The thundering hooves of the horses were growing stronger with every second, leaving a storm of dust in their track.

“Ribo i thangail!”

With outstanding coordination, the archers flipped their bows, knocked and aimed high.

On the other side, the riders were closing in under Craig and Token’s worried eyes.

“LEITHO!”

Hundreds of arrows were shot at the same time, the sharp sound of the bows echoing throughout the plain. They rose to the sky before coming down on the powerless horsemen.

The desert was filled with the cries of men and horses as they were slaughtered by the missiles. Half of them barely made it through the arrow barrage and it was too late to turn around.

“Send in the infantry! The charge will disrupt their formation, DOUBLE TIME!” Craig yelled to his staff.

As for the Elves, they loosened their ranks in order to let the archers fall back. The spearmen reformed and created a phalanx, shield against shield. As the enemy cavalry charged, the first rank of spearmen suddenly crouched behind their shields, while the second put their own shields on top of theirs, creating a sort of ramp.

The horses rode on top of them and jumped on the other side, where the remaining High Elf spearmen had formed a half circle. And then began the slaughter.

Trapped between a rock and a hard place, the riders were annihilated by the Elven forces. Most died from a spear in the chest or were shot by the archers behind and many others were crushed by their dying mounts.

On the front lines, the Human infantry clashed with the Elves. Holding fast in their phalanx, the Elves bashed their shields against their opponents before striking forward with their spears. Hold, bash, strike, like a perfectly executed choreography. The Medifluminian horse archers flanked the Elven formation but found themselves locked into a duel with the enemy archers.

For the first time since the war of succession, Craig felt victory slipping through his fingers. The Elves forced the mercenaries to retreat, or rather routed them utterly. Their casualties were negligible, those of their enemy far worse.

“Those bloody merchants!” Craig cursed, outraged.

“Er, Craig?” Token called.

“WHAT?!”

“You should look at that.” (6)

The raven turned towards the direction his friend was pointing to. On top of the hill, another army was approaching to the sound of the war horns. Suddenly, a loud snapping was heard and giant arrows flew above their heads and crashed like thunder into the Elven formation, sending many soldiers flying in several bloody pieces.

The sudden attack brought confusion to both Human and Elves. Chris turned around and frowned at the sight, a rictus of deep annoyance on his lips.

“Ironmane…”

The Elves reformed and marched forward in unison to face the incoming threat. The Dwarfs went down the hill as fast as their little but strong legs could manage.

On the other side, the Elves shot another volley of arrows. The Dwarfs let out a war cry and brought their shields up to deflect the rain of arrows while running. The Dwarfs had fought the Elves for Millenia, they knew exactly what to expect of their archenemies, because if there was one thing in which the Elves did not excel in, it was innovation.

The Dwarfs had closed in and engaged the Elves shortly after. Since their spears were useless against such tiny foes, the spearmen switched for their elegant curved swords. However, the Dwarfs were heavily armored and protected by their shields, whereas the Elves were forced to abandon their own shields to wield their weapons.

“Did you call the Dwarfs for help?” Token asked Craig as they were watching the battle unfold.

“No, I didn’t…they came by themselves.”

“Sure we did, manling,” said someone with a deep voice.

The two men turned around to see a group of Dwarfs joining them. Four dwarfs cladded in plate armor were holding what seemed to be a throne, on which another dwarf was sitting. If all Dwarfs were bearded, as it was their very identity and pride, the sitting Dwarf had the most impressive; of a dark red color, it was reaching his knees, braided and decorated with golden rings and precious stones. A golden crown was resting on his head, symbol of his status as king.

They put the throne down and the Dwarf lord stepped forward, while Craig and Token stepped down their horses to meet this unexpected ally.

“We never decline an opportunity to bash some pretty Elves,” he boasted.

“Most commendable, My Lord.” Craig answered, “The day can still be saved thanks to you.”

“I presume you are the king of the Umgi?”

“Yes, that is me.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” the Dwarf said, getting closer, “I am Varn Ironmane, Lord of Kazad Grung and the last Dwarf King on the continent.”

Craig shook the Dwarf’s hand, curious to know more about this intriguing race that was believed to be close to extinction.

“You are the Dwarfs the Dominion has been trying to defeat for so long, am I right?”

“Ay, the Elgi wish nothing but ill against my kin. We’ve heard of major trouble down south, for a moment I believed the traders had finally grown some guts, but it was you.”

“Indeed. I want to carry out the war to Elven lands.”

“Well then, I do hope you have better troops than that…I cannot assist you all the time, Umgi.”

They were interrupted by the arrival of a Medifluminan courier.

“My Lords! We have suffered heavy losses but the Elves are losing ground!”

“Very well. Tell the men to ready the catapults.”

“This won’t be necessary.”

Not far behind Ironmane, the Dwarfs were pushing giant ballistae made of metal, the same ones which had wreaked havoc on the Elven formation at the beginning of the battle. Craig, usually so stone-faced, could barely hold his excitement.

“So what they tell about dwarf engineering is true…” Token thought out loud.

“Of course it’s true,” Ironmane retorted, a bit offended, “Now watch and learn!”

Down in the plain, the Elven numbers were dwindling under the furious assault of the Dwarfs. In an outburst of panic, some soldiers threw their weapons and ran back to the city doors. The same panic could be found behind the walls, as the Oxhosi garrison was witnessing the bloody defeat of their allies.

Chris himself wasn’t in safety anymore as Dwarf warriors cut his bodyguards to pieces. Unwilling to die in the sand like his countrymen, he took a scroll of recall that had been attached to his belt until then and used it to teleport himself back to Elven territory.

“Wise Master…what do we do now?”

Cleon remained silent. His hopes were being crushed before his very own eyes, down the walls of his city. Finally, loud metallic noises caught his attention, only to see dozens of projectiles coming his way. As he realized what they were, he pushed his advisers aside and ran for the nearest exit. Too late.

A second later, himself, the tower next to him and all the soldiers on this part of the walls were pulverized by a gigantic explosion.

“Bolts with explosive charges, a marvel!” Ironmane beamed with pride.

As for Craig and Token, they were completely stunned; the Dwarfs had accomplished in mere moments what took usually months, sometimes years.

O.O.O.O.O (7)

The day after, Craig and Token returned home, followed by wagons of gold and crops.

Oxhos was sacked all night long, the surviving mercenaries taking what they could as their pay. With the death of Cleon and the dissolution of the league, the whole of Mediflumina was effectively brought under Telosian influence.

Varn Ironmane spent a long time talking with Craig and eventually, both agreed to ratify a treaty of alliance and friendship between Humans and Dwarfs. The latter would provide military help to Craig, should he never try to incorporate Dwarf lands into his kingdom. Trade deals were also signed, allowing dwarfs to settle in Telos and vice-versa.

Craig had learned many lessons during his first foreign campaign, and he consigned them in jealously kept journals. If he wanted to turn his realm into an efficient military machine, he had a lot of reforms to plan. Reforms that might not please everyone.

He also didn’t know what he would tell to Marjorine once home. What could he say anyway?

His victory felt bittersweet. With an uneasy heart and a clouded mind, the young King began his travel back home.


	28. Blood Feud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack:  
> 1: NieR: Automata OST - The Color of Depression  
> 2: TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - Dragonsreach  
> 3: TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - Shadows and Echoes  
> 4: NieR: Automata Unreleased OST: Birth of a Wish (Full Version, by Keiichi Okabe)  
> 5: TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - Imperial Throne

Cartman was woken up by a splash of ice-cold water to the face. He tried to get up but he was bound to a table, his arms and feet were restrained by iron shackles. (1)

Before he could see his surroundings, another stream of water rained down on his face and he was unable to breathe. Despite shaking his head, water entered his nose and mouth and he tried to spit it away, only to receive more water on him. This lasted for about thirty seconds, before the flow stopped. He heard an empty bucket hit the floor.

“Good evening Lord Cartman. I am delighted to have you as my guest tonight.”

He turned his head around to see Kenny standing next to the table. The room was empty safe for a few torches on the walls to light the place. It was dark, moist and cold.

“Tell me...when you were holding my fiancé's brother prisoner...it felt good didn’t it? Beating him, starving him, humiliating him...you didn't care about the war at all back then. You did it because it felt good.”

The blond drew an iron knife from his belt. The blade was slightly curved, certainly to make the cuts deeper and more painful.

“I understand. How powerful you must have felt...”

He made a pause.

“You see...you took my husband, and he means the world to me. The idea of skinning you like a pig disgusts me, but I would do anything to bring him back.”

“Then kill me, let's get this over with!” Cartman let out between shaky breaths.

“Now? You're not going to die now. You have valuable information. I need to know where my brother is.”

Cartman swallowed, “Even if I tell you where they are, it will be far too late to save your witch!”

He gritted his teeth and held back a cry as Kenny slashed his torso with the knife. Blood soon started to slowly run down the cut.

“I still want answers. Where is my brother?”

“F...fuck off.”

“Watch your language.”

Cartman screeched in pain as Kenny stabbed his left leg with the knife. His screams grew even louder when the Northerner used the curve of his weapon to hit the bone.

“Where. Is. My. Brother?”

“In his castle!”

“Where?”

“I don't know!”

A loud snap. Cartman screamed like he never had as the blond broke his bone. The table made little jumps as the prisoner writhed in pain.

“It is a thin one...you are lucky,” Kenny said with a grin, “now, where is that castle?”

Cartman grit his teeth and didn't answer anything, his loud, frantic breath filling the room. Kenny's grin only grew wider. The Northerner drove his blade into his victim's thigh, slowly slashing his way upwards, blood spilling with every move. The blond was slow and methodical, almost like a surgeon, only that he was ruining the body at his disposal. Tired of Cartman's whining, he stuck the dagger next to his head and whispered into his hear:

“I will learn the location of this castle, even if it means breaking every single bone in your body, one by one.”

He turned around and opened a rusty chest on a nearby table. Cartman was nothing more but a panting mess, sweating and bleeding. His eyes grew wide with horror when he caught glimpse of all the instruments that the blond was spreading next to him. There were knifes, hooks, nails, hammers and many others. Eventually, Kenny picked a rusty needle. He found Cartman whispering something barely audible. He recognized the usual prayers believers would chant in temples to ask the Gods for their favor.

“Oh, you are praying? I forgot how pious of a man you were,” the northerner smirked, “but your Gods won't hear you here.”

Kenny took grip of Cartman's little finger and drove the needle between the nail and the skin, piercing the over-sensitive skin with the rusty blade. Another series of screech from the prisoner. The table was shaking beneath him.

“IT'S IN THE NORTH, IT'S IN THE NORTH!”

“You'll have to be more precise.”

The blond squeezed the bleeding finger of his victim, sending waves of pain through his whole body.

“THE FRONTIER! THE FRONTIER WITH THE ELVES! ON THE GADIA!”

Kenny released his grip, a satisfied smile on his lips.

“It wasn't that difficult, was it?”

O.O.O.O.O (2) 

After two hours that seemed endless to Carol, Linda and Tweek finally got out of the room where they had been healing Stuart as best as they could.

“How is he?!”

“Fine for now. Tweek maintained him asleep while I repaired the damaged organs and stopped the bleeding, but he will need to stay in bed for at least one week.”

“Oh thank you, thank you!” sobbed the lady of the North before literally jumping on her friend to embrace her.

At the same moment, Richard walked in.

“Everyone in the city is safe. I guess Stuart is also on the mend?”

“Yes, he is!”

“Perfect, now we just have to wait for Kenneth to come back...”

Speaking of the devil, the blond joined them a few moments later.

“Kevin's hideout is a castle on the Gadia, here in the North, “he announced, “We will soon be away. How is father?”

“He is fine, thanks to Linda and Tweek,” Carol answered, “how many men do you have?”

“We don't have the time to raise the army, so I only have a few hundreds, all from here.”

Carol gave him an incredulous look.

“Kevin has a dragon, Kenny! How do you except to beat that monstrosity with only a few hundred men?!”

“We are all here, Carol,” Richard stepped in, “We can deal with the dragon.”

“But d-dad, dragons are impervious to magic!” Tweek retorted, “Mom and you are both -Gah!- elemental mages, your spells will have no effect whawhatsoever!”

“And what about you, Tweek?” Kenny asked.

“M-me? I mostly use defensive spells and t-telekinesis, but nothing that can harm a dragon.”

“Can you throw big rocks with your mind?” the blond asked again.

“Ngh...I-I guess so...”

“Then you can help. You can all help to storm the castle and dispose of any Elven forces there might be there.”

“While we take care of the dragon?” Carol supposed.

Kenny nodded, only to earn a sigh from his mother.

“This is reckless, Kenneth McCormick.”

“Do we have a choice?!” her son answered aggressively.

“What about Cartman?” Linda tried to change the subject.

“As an enemy of the crown he is to be transferred to the capital for trial and execution. It's sad that Craig will have to steal my kill, but you can't disobey the crown, can you?” he joked, although no one found it funny.

“So we are all leaving tomorrow at dawn, I presume?”

“Yes. And let's get one thing clear: Kevin is mine.”

He turned around and left, leaving a distressed Carol and a slightly unnerved Tweek behind him. Richard and Linda both remained silent, shocked to see Kenny in such a mood.

Finally, Carol was the one to break the silence.

“Can I go see Stuart?”

“Of course, dear.”

She went to the door and entered, leaving the Tweaks on their own in the corridor.

"I hope Craig is doing better than we do.” Richard sighed.

“Could you reach Alex, Tweek dear?” Linda asked her son.

“N-no, I couldn't. Maybe he's being restrained...I can feel that he is alive but...that is all.”

“We'll take what solace we can from that, then.”

They remained silent for a moment.

“By the way Tweek, I have to say that you are making great progress. I'm sure you will find your own kind of magic very soon.”

She smiled fondly and her son returned her smile. Richard couldn't hold a chuckle.

“Well you know how our kids are, they are good at magic and at being abducted...”

O.O.O.O.O (3) 

Alex regained consciousness in a bed.

He quickly got up and studied his surroundings; a simple castle bedroom. The last thing he remembered was fighting against the dragon. He rushed for the window only to see a river and endless plains on the other side. He didn't know where he was, but he had to go back to Highcastle.

_Karen!_

The brunet scanned the room again but he was alone. He closed his eyes and tried to communicate with the young girl by telepathy.

_Karen, where are you? Are you alright?_

Silence was his only answer. By using his magical senses, he located the young girl's aura downstairs, not far from his position. Without losing any more time, Alex went down the stairs and entered another bedroom were Karen was laying, still knocked out.

“Karen, Karen! Wake up!” he said, rushing to her.

“Ngh...where are we?”

“I don't know, but we are not safe, the dragon is nearby!”

Karen's eyes widened in shock, as if she had suddenly realized the situation.

“Kevin...I heard father say...he is my brother...”

“What?!”

A flash crossed Alex's mind. The painting in the forbidden room, the erased face from the family portrait, it all made sense at last.

“He is our older brother...I never knew about him!” she said, looking more and more uneasy.

“Well brother or not, he's against us and we have to get out!”

Alex took her by the arm and they both left. They ran down the stairs until they reached a double door, probably leading outside.

A roar was heard in the distance and the two young people stopped for a moment, reconsidering their resolve to go outside. Alex and Karen exchanged a glance, and the young girl nodded.

They pushed the doors and found themselves atop other stairs, leading to a large courtyard beneath. The landscape was impressive, the castle in which they were had been carved into the mountain flank and was thus higher than most. But there was no time for landscape gazing; they went down the stairs and entered the empty courtyard, except for a water pool with a fountain in the center.

As the two fugitives were looking for the nearest exit, another roar, way louder than the one they'd heard before unsettled them. They looked up and their blood froze when the recognized the black dragon landing on the walls, looking straight at them with its blood-red eyes. The creature bowed down and a man jumped from its back.

“It's...an old man?” Karen said with surprise.

The elder waved at the dragon and the beast took off, leaving the three humans on their own. Karen and Alex felt relieved but the feeling was short-lived when the old man marched towards them. Alex couldn't hold back a gasp.

“You...I know you! You were at the ball in Highcastle!” he exclaimed.

“You are quite the observer, child!” the man laughed, “say, how do you find my home? We are near Rose's tribe...near your dear mother.”

His wrinkled lips curved into a devious smirk, while Alex was getting more disturbed with any second. Karen's gaze switched from her friend to the elder and she had no idea of what they were talking about. Eventually, the old man burst into a laughter that was not the one of an elderly person.

“So gullible!”

He wrapped himself into a cocoon of bright light and when it disappeared, Kevin was standing in his place.

“So it has been you all along?!” Alex realized, “You have been spying on us since the beginning?!”

“I'm a spy, that's what I do,” he simply answered with a grin, “I hope your talents in magic have not been exaggerated, I've been waiting for a decent opponent for a while now.”

His gloves crackled with electricity. (4)

“Karen, step back and let me handle this.”

The girl threw him an offended look.

“You're going to face him alone? Bu-”

“Yes sister,” Kevin called her with sarcasm, “This is only between him and me.”

Karen reluctantly ran away to the stairs. She would observe the fight from there.

The two opponents let their magic flow through their bodies, one with a freezing blizzard and a glowing blue eye, the other surrounded by a thunderstorm.

“We'll see what the mages of Telos are made of.”

Alex was the first to attack with a dozen of ice spikes. Kevin destroyed them midflight by throwing lightning bolts and counter-attacked with his own projectiles of thunder. His opponent stopped them by raising an ice wall.

_I have to find a -_

He was interrupted mid-thought when Kevin busted through the ice wall and grabbed him by the neck, a crackling layer of electricity around his fist. Before he could react, Kevin pinned him to the ground with such unrelenting force that the floor broke in a cloud of dust and sparks. Then, the older boy jumped backwards, waiting for the cloud of smoke to fade.

Karen was looking the fight with growing anxiety. This wasn't going well at all.

Eventually, Alex emerged from the smoke, holding his painful back. A block of ice fell off from his face and broke on the ruined floor beneath him. Kevin, despite the ice shard stuck in his chest, looked rather amused by the situation.

“You cover your whole body in a layer of ice as an emergency armor. Clever.”

Upon finishing his sentence, he pulled out the ice spike from his bleeding chest and applied his left hand on the wound. A warm yellow glow covered the area and when he took off his hand, it looked as if the wound had never been inflicted.

“You'll have to hit me harder.” Alex taunted him, reforming his body armor.

“If you ask so nicely!”

Kevin dashed towards him with a speed that the brunet had never witnessed before. Before he could reach him, the brunet raised a blinding blizzard that shrouded the whole place in an icy mist. Kevin stopped and waited for hisopponent to draw the first blow. Taking advantage of the mist, Alex dived on him, ice blades in his hands. In the split of a second, Kevin deflected the blow with his protective thunder shield and went in hand-to-hand combat with his thundering fists. As the mist faded, Alex reformed his blades and counterattacked, pushing him back into the water pool. There, the cryomancer froze the pond with a single tap of his foot and trapped Kevin’s feet into the water. He took his élan and got ready to strike his enemy with his ice blade.

“Predictable.”

He raised his left hand and Alex stopped dead in his track, paralyzed by Kevin's telekinetic grip. The blond broke the ice beneath him and took a step backwards, only to unleash a full-strength telekinetic push on his opponent. Alex was sent flying through the whole courtyard at high speed, only to hit –and almost break one of the walls delimiting the area. The mage felt a wave of pain burning its way through his spine and he was sure that several of his vertebrae had been pulverized by the impact. He fell on the floor and applied a much-needed healing spell on his back. He looked up, expecting to see Kevin slowly making his way towards him, but he had vanished.

“ALEX! LOOK UP!” Karen shouted.

The brunet did so and saw his enemy in the air, his clenched fist charged with lightning, diving towards him. With his remaining forces, Alex applied a telekinetic push on the ground beneath him and jumped away from danger, a mere second before Kevin landed on the spot, causing a gigantic explosion that sent stone flying in every direction. Alex took advantage of the confusion to heal himself some more, but his bones would need a longer treatment to fully recover. At least, they could hold for a bit longer. When the dust cloud vanished, the wall was gone and Kevin was standing on top of the ruins, stretching his right hand.

“I might have overdone it a little...”

He began to walk forward. Alex dived to the ground and pinned his hands on the floor. Then the ground shook and the fountain exploded, a great ice column formed by all the water flowing underground taking its place. With a simple handwave, Alex broke the base of the column and aimed at Kevin, who didn't even bother to look at it before smashing it into smithereens with a single lightning bolt. However, Alex knew that his opponent would react like that and with a flick of his fingers, the broken ice reformed into hundreds of sharp ice needles that flew straight in Kevin's direction. Using his super-human speed, the blond ran around the courtyard, the falling stalactites forming an icy forest in his trail. Eventually, Kevin switched direction and attacked Alex once more with lightning punches. The latter dodged and retaliated with his ice blades, only to be grabbed by the wrist.

“Is that all?” the older one taunted.

Alex growled and kicked him away. He waved his arms and the ice needles took off. In the air, they assembled into an ice colossus, as high as three normal-sized men. The creature looked down on Kevin and its right arm took the form of a hammer that he smashed on the ground. However, the other mage was too quick and dodged the attack effortlessly. Before the monster could try something else, Kevin shaped a lightning bolt into what looked like a javelin and threw it at the colossus’ head, smashing it to pieces. Lifeless, the ice creature collapsed into bits and water on the floor.

Alex fell on one knee, unable to continue fighting and unable to believe that he had been so easily outmatched. He had completely drained his magic and every inch of his body was hurting. Having his enemy at his mercy, Kevin dealt the finishing blow and electrocuted him until he fell unconscious on the floor.

“How utterly disappointing.” he sighed in annoyance.

He raised his hand abruptly to deflect two incoming fireballs. He turned his head to the left and saw Karen standing a few feet away, her palms glowing red.

“Get away from him!” she shouted, trying to sound threatening.

Kevin raised an eyebrow.

“You think you can beat me?” he snickered, “I don't know if I should be amused or annoyed.”

Karen threw another fireball at her brother but he sent it crash into a wall with a simple flick of the hand. He raised the other one and Karen was lifted from the ground, unable to breathe. It was as if invisible hands attempted to choke her. Kevin brought her closer to him, his hand still clutched.

“Had I truly considered you like a sibling, it would almost be touching.”

Karen's eyes started to water.

“What should I do with you? Break your neck, or feed you to One?”

The boy looked up, looking for his pet, but he was nowhere to be seen. Kevin sighed and released his invisible grip on his sister. She fell on the ground, gasping for air. Alex's body lifted itself from the ground and floated in the air next to Kevin. The latter threw a glare at Karen, who had finally recovered a healthy skin color.

“You'd better not attempt anything silly, or I'll blow your head off. Did I make myself clear?"

The frightened girl nodded and got up.

In the distance, the roar of “One” reminded her that she was all alone.

O.O.O.O.O (5)

A few hours later, when the sun was down, Alex woke up in the same bedroom than before. Only that he was not alone. As he sat up straight, he recognized Kevin's cold eyes upon him and immediately attempted to throw something, but he had run out of magic.

“Don't bother. The choker around your neck prevents any magic to flow freely through your body,” the older mage said with a grin, “It is common in Elven prisons.”

Alex threw him a death glare. This only added to the Northerner's amusement.

“Where is Karen?” the brunet asked aggressively.

“In her own bedroom. I'm not the monster you think I am, and you two are family, after all.”

“Why did you do this?!” He got up, infuriated, “Why are you working for the Elves?!”

“Don't insult me,” the older one scoffed, “I only work with them to further my own projects.”

It was Alex's turn to scoff.

“Oooh and what are you then, if not an Elven minion?”

Kevin rolled his eyes.

“I was a hostage before, just like you. The Northerners had a frontier skirmish with an Elven battalion. To repair the offence the Elves asked for the firstborn child of the Northern rulers. And here I am,” he said with an exaggerated bow.

“As simple as that? Did you try to go back to your family or were you born as a professional turncoat?”

Kevin dismissed him and opened the door.

“Come with me. You must be hungry.”

Alex was reluctant at first, but the protests of his stomach easily changed his mind. Both men went down the stairs and took a corridor, leading to a very large library. The room was lit by glowing crystals of amber hanging from the roof. On a large table at the center of the room one could find bread, cheese and wine, as well as fruits that Alex didn't recognize.

“You...you collected all of these?” the brunet asked in awe.

“I did. I started travelling at a very young age. The Elves gave me all the arcane knowledge that I needed, the rest comes from my travels.”

“You left Telos? I mean the continent?”

“Oh yes I did; I went to the far east, to the Emerald Isles, to continents you do not even know about...” he explained with a hint of nostalgia, “you could say I'm a sort of...scholar.”

Alex finally decided to have some food, since his host didn't seem to bother.

“Then why stay with the Elves?”

“Because they are helping me in my search for artefacts. And the relic I'm after, I absolutely need them to find it.”

The brunet raised an eyebrow. He already heard of magical artifacts, some of them even rumored divine in nature, but never took interest in them. The academy of mages in Stardusk had some, like enchanted weapons, clothes or staffs, but once again it had been none of his concern.

“I bet this relic is super powerful, isn’t it?”

“You are correct,” Kevin smiled, “it is the Stick of Truth. Whoever wields it, has the power to control the entire world.”

“And I bet that you want to find it because you are a basic, power-hungry guy who seeks world domination.”

Kevin tilted his head on the side, finding his prisoner rather entertaining.

“You know, I have a friend just like you!” Alex finished before taking a sip of his wine.

“Ah yes, your king. He certainly is more useful than the slug before him, that's for sure.”

“Why that?”

“Because the Stick of Truth is lost somewhere in this world, and in order to reveal itself, it needs violence. It feeds on hatred, war, carnage. Every violent act boosts its signal, and the stronger it is, the quicker we can lock its position.”

“The Elves want the Stick too, right?”

Kevin couldn't hold back a chuckle.

“Of course, they want it to keep expanding their rule. But Elves have always been reluctant to go to war, they are far less numerous than Men, you know.”

He marked a pause. Alex thought he had heard something rattle at one of the windows but didn't pay much attention to it.

“I have friends in high places that are willing to pay the price, however, “he continued, “the very son of the Mage-King himself thinks that finding the Stick is the only way to prevent us to gain the ascendency. So he is my main colleague in finding the Stick.”

“But then you will snatch it from his own hands, am I right?”

Kevin laughed.

“Maybe. Pure intellectual curiosity. This world is dying, anyway. And like a crow, I will feast upon its rotting guts.”

Alex was confused by his host's speech. If someone found the Stick of Truth and could control the whole world, why would it die?

They were interrupted by a screech coming from the window. Before they could catch sight of what it was, it flew through the room and landed abruptly on the table, sending a pile of books crash on the floor.

“Two, get out of here now!”

“Two” was in fact another dragon, but much smaller than One, also probably younger. Unlike its sibling, the scales of that one were a dark shade of yellow, with golden eyes. He was already the size of a small pony. Upon hearing its master's command, Two gave out a feeble screech in what sounded like protest.

Kevin almost lost his countenance.

“Will you stop making an exhibition of yourself? Get back outside before I get angry!”

He pointed at the window and the small dragon leaped off the table, only to fall harshly on the ground. Alex hardly held back a laugh.

Eventually, Two skedaddled through the same window it had come from. Kevin sighed in annoyance before getting his attention back to his prisoner.

“Anyway. Would you like to join me?”

Alex eyed him like he had just said that he was the mortal incarnation of a god.

“Excuse me?”

“My original plan was to kill you and the girl so it would generate hatred from Kenny and the Northerners, but you are more entertaining than I thought,” he explained with nonchalance, “And Elves are really stuck-up. I could use a sarcastic colleague like you, and Human above all.”

“I'm sorry but you'll have to kill me and raise me as a zombie before I comply to any of your orders.”

“That can be arranged, but we don't have to come to that.”

Kevin got up and walked to the exit. Before disappearing into the corridor, he threw:

“I'll leave you some days to consider my proposition. You are also free to wander in the library. And don't try to escape, One is in the courtyard and he is a light sleeper.”

He then left Alex to his own devices.


	29. Dance with a Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack:  
> 1: TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - Dragonsreach  
> 2: NieR Gestalt & RepliCant Unreleased Original Soundtrack - Song of the Ancients (Popola) [No Vocal]  
> 3: TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - Into Darkness  
> 4: TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - One They Fear  
> 5: NieR: Automata OST - Song of the Ancients - Atonement (Instrumental)  
> 6: Game of Thrones - The Spoils of War {Part 2} - Ramin Djawadi (Season 7 Soundtrack) [official]  
> 7: Game of Thrones - The Dagger - Ramin Djawadi (Season 7 Soundtrack) [official]

The next morning, Alex found Karen having breakfast in the library. Kevin was nowhere to be found, but the mage could sense his presence nearby. Karen stood up and ran to her friend as soon as he entered the room. (1)

“Alex! Are you alright?”

“I'm alright, don't worry. How about you?”

“Kevin brought me here a while ago and got upstairs. Did you see him too?”

“We had a discussion yesterday evening…”

Alex lead her to the table and then went on and explained everything to his apprentice. At the window, Two was looking at them, albeit looking more curious than threatening.

“Wait, you mean we were to be some sort of human sacrifices?!” the girl realized in horror.

“I fear so, yes.” the older boy replied.

“And what about his proposition? What are you going to say?” she asked in return.

“I don’t work with people who abduct me, even if he’s technically my brother-inlaw.”

Karen remained quiet, trying to find a solution to this difficult situation.

“Well, if you say no, he will probably use us to lure Kenny into a trap. I think you should play nice until help arrives.”

“IF help arrives…” he sighed.

“What other solution do we have?”

Karen’s gaze shifted towards the dragon as he leaped into the room, leaving its spot for a tall bookshelf nearby. Uneasy to be in the surroundings of such a creature, she finished her breakfast in a hurry.

“Don’t be afraid. This one is harmless.” Alex told her.

“How can you be so sure?”

“It created a mess here yesterday evening. It's still too young to be dangerous.”

He grabbed the ham that was on the table and threw it to the dragon. He caught it midflight and landed near the humans. To their amusement, the creature cooked the meat with its own breath before devouring it, leaving only a bone behind. Like everyone else, Alex had believed that the dragons were extinct but he had just fed one. As if hypnotized by this mythical beast, the cryomancer walked towards it, earning Two's attention.

“Aren’t you a fascinating creature…”

He took another step forward and stretched his arm, only for the dragon to screech at him like an angry cat.

“Come on buddy, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I think it doesn’t want to be petted, Alex!” Karen warned him, expecting the worst.

The dragon remained still and glared at the human who was bold enough to get so close. It was at that moment that Alex noticed that the creature had been injured; a long scar could be seen through the softer scales of its head and its left eye was missing.

“Who did that to you?”

Two spread its wings and turned its head towards the window, letting out another screech.

“One?”

The little dragon yapped in approval. Despite its youth, it already had intimidating teeth and fangs. Little horns had started to appear on each side of its head, and a crest of skin and scales was running down its spine.

Slowly and carefully, Alex put his hand on the creature's muzzle, stroking it gently. The dragon, reluctant at first, purred in approval a few seconds later.

“I guess even giant flying death machines need some affection from time to time.”

“This is incredible but...you clearly have a death wish.” Karen commented.

“Yeah but you know, living a long life is kind of overrated.”

“For a reckless boy such as you, I can imagine.”

The two young people and the dragon turned around to see Kevin entering the library. The coldness of his glare was enough to send Two flying away through the window in fright. The dark mage had switched for more casual clothing, such as an Elven long-sleeved linen tunic with brown pants and leather boots, under a grey cloak tied to his shoulders by a silver chain.

“I see that Two failed to inspire fear again.” he sighed.

“Indeed. Quite the contrary, he's rather affectionate.” Alex said with a cocky smile.

“They are dragons, not dogs,” Kevin retorted, obviously irritated, “never mind this incident, did you think about my offer?”

“Yes, I did. This was a tough decision, but I think I'm ready. I want to take a fresh start and dedicate my life to learning as I always wanted to.”

“Really? I am surprised by such enthusiasm...but I guess the Stick of Truth now calls to you as much as it calls to me.”

“I have conditions however.”

“Which are?”

“Karen stays with me, and you'll remove my choker.”

Kevin couldn't hold a chuckle.

“I agree to the first condition. As for the second one...well, this is borderline insulting, Alex. Do you think I have the intellect of an Orc? You will try to escape as soon as I remove your shackles.”

He marked a pause, only for his smile to grow wider.

“Even though yesterday showed that even without it you are not that much of a threat.”

Alex threw him a death glare.

“Sorry if I've hurt your feelings. Shall I explain our planned expedition to you as an apology?”

The cryomancer felt his apprentice's burning gaze in his back and hurried to nod in approval.

“What about you, Karen?” He turned around.

“I'll stay here and read, there's plenty of magic tomes I'd like to study!”

“Don't you dare set anything on fire.” Kevin warned coldly before leaving the room with Alex.

They climbed the stairs until they reached the very top of the castle, where Kevin's study and private quarters were located. (2)

As soon as he got past the door, Alex was struck by the great map of the continent stuck to the wall in front of them. Beneath it was a desk littered with paper and scrolls. Needles had been stuck on some locations and linked by a red thread. Between two bookshelves, an enchanting table held a pair of gloves between its metal clutches, a purple spark running along them from time to time. On the opposite side, glass caskets nailed to the wall were displaying blades and other objects that the cryomancer had never seen before; a blade in the shape of a crescent, another with the blade so thin it might break at the first touch, a bracelet made of a strange but beautiful green stone and finally, a globe displaying Telos and other continents that Alex didn't even know existed. Kevin caught sight of the brunet's curiosity and let him explore for a moment. He seemed particularly interested by the weapons and objects on display.

“I see that you like objects from the East. I got these during my two-year expedition to Qidan and beyond.”

“Qidan? Is that a country?”

“Yes, a great nation of humans. It is even larger than the Dominion.”

He walked to the globe and waved for his guest to come closer. He then put the tip of his finger on a land far beyond the World's Roof Mountains, where the continent of Telos – and the known world, that is – stopped. The area looked huge indeed, with a long coastline and several big islands even further to the East.

“From what I've learned, Qidan is often at war with Tenno, a feudal kingdom on the islands right there. I wanted to go there as well, but they are extremely distrustful of outsiders and refused to take me there. A shame, it really is a fascinating culture...and  
beautiful as well. Their warriors are cladded in brightly colored armor made of lacquered wood, can you imagine?”

Kevin seemed to lose himself in his own nostalgia.

“Uhm...not really.” Alex answered with nonchalance.

“It is irrelevant to our current endeavor, however,” Kevin changed subject, “what we need now is to prepare for Kenny's arrival.”

For the first time in forever, the brunet was taken off-guard and couldn't hide it.

“He's coming?”

“Sooner than expected, I admit...he seems really eager to rescue you and has a brought a little warband with him. With luck, the carnage will reveal another piece of our puzzle.”

“Wait, what are you going to do with him?”

“He's more useful alive than dead, so don't worry about that. Besides, you will need to cast your feelings aside quickly if you want to reach maximum efficiency.”

Alex cursed himself mentally for his display of emotion. Now was not the moment to blow up his cover. He quickly regained his composure and tried to keep a neutral expression.

“I'm sorry, habits. But you said another piece of the puzzle...does that mean the Stick of Truth has been broken?”

“No, it is a little more complicated than that. Come here.”

They both walked to the wall-map.

“The Stick of Truth is very well hidden in a place long forgotten. There was a map that showed the way to it, but it was destroyed long ago and the different parts were spread around the world.”

“I guess the needles are the spots where you found something?”

“Precisely. I found the first part of the map five years ago, after a great battle between the Wood Elves and the Sardacian tribes to the North. The signal brought me to a secret chamber dug into the mountains around Eastedge.”

The mage walked away to his desk, opened a drawer and grope two oddly shaped stones. With a little push, the two stones fit together perfectly, forming the upper side of a square. While doing that, he continued his tale:

“The second part was buried in an antique Medifluminian tomb. Not the most pleasant trip; the area was crawling with vampires and other fell creatures.”

“And how many parts are there?”

“Five.”

“Do we really need each and every one of them?”

“Since the map is an enchanted stone tablet, it won't work unless we have all the parts. Quite tedious, but necessary.”

“I see...”

Alex remained silent for a moment, thinking of what to say next.

“Would you be kind enough to show me any books about your travels in the library if you have any?” he asked with his most candid smile, “I am most curious about those unknown lands.”

“I figured you would take interest in them,” Kevin grinned, “this way.”

O.O.O.O.O.

The two prisoners spent most of the two following days reading the many books from Kevin's library. While Alex was more interested in geography and travel journals, Karen preferred tomes of spells in order to continue her studies. After all, unlike her friend, Kevin had deemed unnecessary to restrain her magic with an enchanted choker.

On the afternoon of the second day, Alex decided to take a stroll on the walls in order to enjoy the chilly weather. One was flying in circles above the plains and forests of the area, its gigantic wings crackling like thunder with each swing. Down in the courtyard, Kevin was busy organizing the defense of his castle with Dark Elven troops freshly arrived from the Dominion. Some of them were placing odd-looking ballistae on the walls, while others were just hanging around with helmets off.

Dark Elves, besides their grey skin and red eyes, were very different to their High Elven brethren, as much in their equipment as in their behavior; most of them were armed with spears or crossbows and wore black sets of armor with purple or grey robes covering their legs. They wore the same conic helmet as their cousins, but in black lined with gold and a red, purple or white crest on top. Their shields, painted in shades of either red or purple, were embedded with golden Elven runes, skulls or  
crescents. Where the High Elves looked charismatic and majestic, the Dark Elves inspired fear.

Kevin turned around, as if he had felt Alex's gaze upon him. Using his telekinetic abilities, he gently took off the ground and levitated upwards to join him on the walls.

“You are such a show-off.” He rolled his eyes.

“It's never bad to remind your troops who's in charge.” the dark mage retorted, “even though the Dreleryn are much more cooperative than their cousins of Zaron.”

Alex looked at him with confusion.

“The Dreleryn are one of the three Elven races, those we call Dark Elves. The High Elves call themselves Eldeyn and the Wood Elves, Esrei. They all have their own culture and dialects, but since the High Elves hold the power, it's Eldeyn Elvish that is used in all official matters.”

“I guess you speak Eldeyn then?”

“When you grow up among them, you have to learn fast. Nobody in Zaron would lower themselves as to speak Telosian or even Lysian, they find human languages too guttural for them.”

Alex sighed in annoyance.

“Arrogant bastards.”

Kevin couldn't hold his smirk.

“Indeed. All Elves are arrogant, but the Eldeyn are by far the worst. That's why I prefer to work with the Dreleryn instead, much more pragmatic and overall more agreeable.”

Speaking of the devil, a soldier went up to them.

“The defenses are ready, my Lord, we will begin patrols immediately.” He announced in flawless Telosian.

“Perfect, send word to Prince Kyle that the battle will occur tomorrow.” The soldier nodded and quickly went to his task. A feeling of uneasiness overwhelmed Alex's heart, as he knew that Kenny wasn't far away. His family was certainly with him. Kevin said that he needed Kenny alive, but he made no such promises about Tweek or his parents. To which extent could he trust Kevin, anyway? Despite his manners and regards towards him, the brunet barely knew his kidnapper.

“If you will excuse me, I need to give a briefing.”

Kevin left his prisoner alone once more and disappeared into the castle. Feeling anxious about the incoming events, Alex decided to walk up the stairs to the highest courtyard, where he hoped that the howling of the wind would help him relax. Once there, he sat on the edge of the wall and closed his eyes. The wind ruffled his hair and stroke his cheek gently, soothing the heaviness in his heart a little. However, he was startled by a characteristic screech coming from above. Before he could look up, Two landed abruptly next to him, almost falling off the edge. He shook his head and let out another screech, his only eye looking at the human with intensity.

“You're a clumsy one, aren't you?”

The young dragon stretched his neck and put his head on Alex's lap, emitting a sound that could be interpreted as complaining. Unsure of how to react at first, the young man chuckled and ruffled the creature's crest, much to her pleasure.

“You remind me of my brother somehow...” he said softly, “clumsy and really touchy.”

O.O.O.O.O. (3)

After more than three days of travel through the dark forests and peaks of the North, the rescue party lead by Kenny caught sight of a castle carved in the mountain.

Despite the weather, the rough terrain and above all the prospect of fighting a dragon, hundreds of Northerners had answered the call to arms from their liege. Most of them were citizens of Highcastle or villagers recruited on the way, and therefore were only lightly armored with leather, steel armor parts and pelts. Most were armed with whatever they could get their hands on; axes, swords, spears, hunting javelins and bows. But what the Northerners lacked in preparation, they made up for their unrelenting fighting spirit and their will to wash away the dishonor that the Elves had casted on them.

Kenny was wearing one of the oldest sets of armors from his father's armory: A full panoply made of dragon bones that he was wearing, besides its incredible toughness, as a warning to his brother, because he would make sure his dragon would suffer the same fate.

Behind him, Carol was protected by a full-plate armor and carried her own father's war axe. Next to her, the Tweaks had also opted for their battlegear, although much lighter compared to their allies; Richard was wearing a cuirass adorned with the eagle and the silver cup, the emblem of his house. The cuirass was enchanted, creating a sort of magical shield where arrows and other projectiles broke on touch. His arms and legs were protected by steel pauldrons and shin guards. As for Linda, she was wearing her blue mages robes and carried her druid staff, made of oakwood with a glowing emerald on top. Finally, Tweek wore a light blue tunic and pants, under a brown leather cloak with a hood and leather boots. Since he still had some trouble handling his anxiety in dangerous situations, his mother had given him a silver circlet embedded with a moonstone, known in the Iron Isles as the “Crown of unbreakable determination”. This enchanted circlet had the power to better one's grip over his own magical energy.

“They are here. I can sense their presence...Kevin is here as well.” Richard said.

“Good. We'll have no trouble looking for them, then!” Kenny answered before turning towards his countrymen.

“Men and women of Highcastle! Today we will erase the pain and dishonor that the wretched Elves inflicted us more than ten years ago! Are you with me?!”

Hundreds of his followers raised their weapons and yelled in unison.

“Who owns the North?!” (4)

“We do!”

“WHO OWNS THE NORTH?!”

“WE DO!”

Under the sound of the war horns and of their war cries, the Northerners charged in the narrow pass leading to the castle's gates. The Dark Elves had made a sortie to meet the humans on the field. On the walls, the crossbows and the bolt-throwers opened fire, unleashing a ray of steel on the incoming enemy.

Tweek threw his hands in the air and raised a shield of light above him and his allies, breaking all the projectiles before they could do any damage. Realizing they wouldn't get support from the castle, the Dreleryn spearmen formed a defensive shield wall, spears pointing outwards. However, Linda would have none of that; she pointed her staff towards her targets, and the ground shook beneath them, only for a geyser of water to shoot up from the depths of the earth, sending the unfortunate victims flying  
in all directions. With the enemy formation completely disrupted, the Northerners clashed with the Dark Elves with unthinkable violence.

Inside the castle, Alex and Karen were watching the attack from the main hall's windows. Kevin had posted soldiers near the doors, thwarting any attempt at escaping.

“Karen, we need to break that thing around my neck!” the brunet exclaimed.

“How?!”

“I have no idea, but we have to!”

The dark mage himself was observing the battle from on top of the walls, a satisfied smile on his lips. A Dreleryn courier went up to him.

“My Lord, the humans have brought spellcasters with them!”

“I am aware of that, soldier, I will dispose of them myself.”

At that moment, One's roar filled the plain and the black dragon landed near his master. In a matter of seconds, Kevin was flying to the forefront of the fight, surveying the battlefield from above. Upon seeing Tweek's ethereal shield, he raised his hand to the sky and filled it with rolling dark clouds. Soon, lightning bolts began to clash against the shield, slowly but surely tearing it apart.

On the ground and at the frontline, Kenny had jumped down from his horse and was cutting down any Elf that stood in his path. No shield nor spear could stop the furious blows of Frostbite, his mighty longsword. The Northerners pushed the Dreleryn back while Richard set fire to the castle's wooden doors. However, Tweek's shield, after minutes of intense bombardment, went down in a rain of sparks, allowing the Elves to shoot again. Crossbows and bolt-throwers rained down upon the human warriors, shredding their lines to bloody bits.

Before the Elven shooters could claim too many lives, Linda waved her staff again and a green aura engulfed the Northerners' bodies, healing their wounds and making their flesh as tough as stone. Meanwhile, Kevin spotted her and spurred his dragon. Linda was cast in shadows and looked up, only to see the huge creature dive towards her with a terrifying roar. She immediately raised a wall of thorns to protect herself.

“Dracarys!”

Obeying his master's command, One unleashed a torrent of flames on the biomancer.

Quickly, the thorns and roots burned away and Linda could feel that her last moment had arrived.

She closed her eyes but someone crashed into her from the side, getting her out of the infernal blaze before she burned to a crisp. The Northerners behind her were less fortunate and ended running around burning and screaming like they were being engulfed by hell itself. She turned around and realized that Richard had saved her.

“I have no idea of how we're going to kill that thing!” he said with apprehension.

While the dragon stood still to let his master go down, Linda gazed upon the walls and pointed at the Dreleryn bolt-throwers.

“We can use these!”

“Good, go tell Carol and Kenneth to press the attack on the castle!”

“But what about you?!”

“I'll get to know Alex's brother-in-law, now GO!”

Reluctantly, Linda ran away and left her husband to face the full might of their enemy. Kevin whistled to One and the beast went after her, disposing of any Northerners with its fire breath or a swing of its tail. Linda ran as fast as her armor could allow, but the dragon's shadow loomed over her. She turned around and was greeted by the creature's open mouth, where flames were coming from the bottom of its throat.

“LINDA!”

Carol ran up to her, despite the vehement protests of her friend. Suddenly, a great wall of clay burst up from the ground and stopped the fire before Linda or Carol could be roasted by the dragon's breath. When the flames stopped, no one knew who looked the more dumbfounded; Carol or the dragon.

“Wait, how in the hell did we survive that?!”

“I raised that wall just in time.”

One attacked once more with his fire breath and the wall began to crumble. The ladies would need to change position soon.

“We need to get to those ballistae to kill it!” Carol informed her.

“Great, Richard blasted the doors open, the men must have reached the courtyard by now! Go with them!”

“You cannot face that dragon alone!”

“We can both handle this, mother!”

Kenny ran up to them, his sword and armor covered in the blood of his enemies.

Linda nodded. Before going, she put her hands on their shoulders and whispered an incantation. When she finished, Carol and Kenny were enveloped in a red aura and could feel a wildfire of determination burn inside them.

“I casted a spell on you, your skin will be immune against fire, but only for the next attack!”

“Thanks!”

Linda left and ran to the castle. The Dreleryn crossbowmen spotted her from the walls and aimed. Tweek noticed it and afraid for his mother's life overcharged the spell he wanted to cast, despite his enchanted circlet. His hands created a flash of blinding light towards the Dark Elves but the light came out much more intense than intented. The soldiers dropped their weapons to cover their eyes in pain.

“MY EYES! MY EYES ARE BOILING!”

“IT BURNS!”

Some dropped to their knees, others didn't watch their step and fell from the walls to a certain death. Kind of afraid by his own power, Tweek moved and followed his mother inside the courtyard, doing his best to ignore the screaming above.

Meanwhile, Kevin and Richard faced each other.

“Our paths meet again my Lord,” the blond snickered, “I am surprised to see the life of your bastard child is so dear to you as to follow my brother's reckless rescue attempt.”

“The bond between me and Alex is special,” Richard replied in defiance, “I do not expect you to understand since you've struck your own father.”

“How rude. You are hurting my feelings, really.” (5)

Without warning, Kevin shot a lightning bolt from his hand and the Lord of the Iron Isles dodged it by stepping aside. The bolt ended its course against a rock who burst into flaming bits.

“As you can see my magical abilities are far beyond yours. Now, back down.”

Lightning came out of his hand again but this time his enemy raised a fire shield, negating the attack completely.

“I don't think so.”

Richard turned his shield into a fire ball and threw it at his enemy who deflected it with a flick of his hand. The later counter-attacked with lightning bolts and the magic jousting began, the two fighters changing their position to attempt to find a weak spot in their opponent's defense. Growing rapidly tired of this exchange, Kevin dashed forward and charged his fist with lightning, ready to strike in hand-to-hand combat. However, Richard summoned a fiery sword and blocked the blond's attack on the spot. They exchanged quick blows before Kevin pushed Richard back with a kick in the stomach. As his foe stumbled, the dark mage smirked.

“Lord Tweak you disappoint me...Alex holds you in such high esteem!”

Having enough of his provocations, Richard charged his enemy and tried to cut him down with large swings of his fire blade, to no avail.

“Surely, you can do better!”

Richard's eyes glowed a bright orange and Kevin realized that he was in trouble. He jumped backwards, his cloak catching fire when the pyromancer burst into a firestorm. He threw his cloak away, revealing an Elven cuirass with glowing runes. His right arm was covered with a black pauldron.

The fire storm faded, the flames sucking themselves into Richard's palms. This time, Kevin would wait for his opponent to come first. The pyromancer waved his arms and a stream of fire formed above him, taking the form of a great phoenix. With a piercing screech, the fiery bird flew towards its target, leaving a burning trail on its path. Kevin jumped and avoided the attack, then trapped the mystical bird into a storm he had summoned behind him. The strong winds blew the fire away, breaking the spell. Richard had no attention to let him land safely; he put his hands on the ground, causing the earth to split and revealing a river of magma. With another push, the lava sprung out like a geyser in Kevin's direction. However, the later transformed into a lightning bolt and dived too quickly for the lava to touch him. He reappeared on the ground, a few feet away from his enemy and ready to get back into the fray.

“This was entertaining, but I guess my brother is expecting me. Time to die, old man.”

Richard braced himself for the incoming charge.

Further away, mother and son were fighting a beast of legend.

Thanks to Linda's ward, One's fire breath revealed itself to be completely harmless on his next attack. As soon as the dragon closed its mouth, Carol charged him with a piercing war cry and stroke the beast's muzzle with her axe. One withdrew his head quickly and let out a furious roar that nearly blew the lady away.

“PROTECT LADY CAROL!”

“GET AWAY FROM THEM, BEAST!”

They all turned their heads towards a dozen of men charging at the dragon with their spears up. Before the creature could react, the Northerners had lodged their spear points inside its flank, making it screech and tilt at the sudden pain.

“NO! FLY YOU FOOLS!”

Kenny's warning proved useless; in a vengeful breath, the dragon burned all the Northerners to ashes. While the monster was occupied, the blond ran forward and attempted to drive his blade into it, but its scales were already too thick. Alarmed, the dragon turned back and attempted to bite his prey, but the later rolled away and his mouth was filled with nothing but earth. Kenny tried his luck again and this time swung his sword on the monster's neck, were the skin was thinner. The sword created a wound that started to bleed profusely. At the same time, Carol had taken a spear from a fallen Elf and threw it with all her might. The spear hit the dragon's neck at the base and that time it decided that it had enough; deploying its wings, One took off  
hastily and blew everything and everyone away in the vicinity. (6)

On the other side of the castle walls, the fighting was still fierce between the Northerners and the Dreleryn, every inch of land was fought over to the death, both sides fighting with unrelenting determination and fueled by their hatred for each other. The courtyard was filled with corpses and blood.

Linda and Tweek made their way to the stairs and got on top of the walls were the Elven artillery was set. The problem was that neither of them had an idea of how to make that thing work, but they would have to learn fast.

“Here, let's turn it!”

They both pushed the ballista around and aimed it at the sky. However, it was unloaded and this Elven design looked so strange that they couldn't make sense of the many levers, strings and cranks composing the weapon. Suddenly, One nearly threw them off the walls with the weight of his wings. His pupil was inches away from Tweek but the dragon jumped in the air and flew away. The blond was so shocked that he fell on his rear and began to shake. Linda ran to her son and kneeled, cupping his face with her hands.

“Tweek, it's okay! The dragon is gone!” she tried to calm him.

“I...I can't do this! GAH! I'm too sc-scared!” her son stuttered, tears rolling on his cheeks.

“You are stronger than that darling! It is too late to go back now! You have to do this, you will do this for your brother!” She helped her son back on his feet.

It took an insane amount of energy to prevent his body from shaking. Helped by the Crown of unbreakable determination, the young mage closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts. The voice of his mother, the plea of the wounded, the war cries of the Northerners, the clash of steel and wood, every sound around him became muffled as he focused only on his breath and on finding his inner peace.

In the skies, One shook his body and took out the weapons stuck in it. He had been wounded and one of his wings hurt badly, he wouldn't be able to stay in the air for long. So, he turned around and began another descent towards the castle with the intent of eating those puny humans for supper.

The moonstone on Tweek's circlet glowed faintly. A soothing warmth took over his body, as he pictured his happy place. His parents, Alex, Kenny, Craig and all the others. None of this would happen if he let fear overwhelm him.

He slowly opened his eyes, taking notice of his surroundings once more.

He wouldn't run away. Not anymore.

“Oh no...it's coming back for us!” Linda exclaimed.

The blond looked up and saw the dragon dive towards them, ready to unleash a storm of fire once more. They had no time to figure out how to make the bolt-thrower work anymore and Tweek's gaze was going from the dragon to the weapon and the other way around. He had to think of something quickly. Eventually, he pulled a large bolt by telekinesis and placed it above his shoulder like a javelin. Linda gave him a horrified look, realizing what her son was about to try.

“Tweek! It's too dangerous, we have to get away from here!”

“I've got t-this mom!”

“We are on stone, I cannot raise a shield here! I cannot protect us!”

“It won't be necessary!”

“One bolt won't be enough to stop it! I beg you, it's not the time to play the hero!”

“Not if I aim right.”

One was coming closer with every second. Should he miss, they would certainly die where they stood.

Alex...this time, I'll be the one rescuing you. I promise.

The dragon let out a screech and fire formed in its throat. It was too late to escape.

With a swift arm gesture, Tweek threw the bolt up in the air at high speed.

A second later, the bolt hit the junction between the dragon's right wing and its neck. One screeched in pain and was halted in his track, as blood poured from the wound. Everyone had stopped a brief moment to see what was happening, and to see that a creature that everyone thought invincible could be harmed. For the first time, Kevin showed surprise, and even what looked like actual concern.

“Impossible...”

The dragon lost height as he balled up, but recovered just before hitting the ground, just above the Tweaks.

“JUMP!”

They both avoided the dragon's breath on the razor's edge, but everything on the wall got utterly destroyed. They both hit the ground harshly, but fortunately they didn't break anything. They looked up to see One landing on the wall and get into the courtyard, smashing everything on his path. This time, there were no bolts around and the dragon had never been so close. Linda's staff had rolled away and she had difficulty to get back on her feet, as for Tweek he got back up painfully and noticed that the injured dragon was out for his blood, each of his steps making the ground shake. Everyone, be it Humans or Elves, ran away screaming from the unstoppable and bloodthristy beast. It didn't care about them anymore. All he wanted was to destroy the boy that hurt him.

“TWEEK! RUN!” his mother yelled, helpless.

“I...I won't!”

With another enraged roar, One stretched his neck and charged the young mage across the courtyard. Tweek waved his hands and formed a lance of pure light. This was his only chance. The sound of his pulsing heart was deafening, he had never been so scared in his whole life.

With a cry, Tweek stretched his arm and the beam of light flung towards its target like a thunder bolt and hit the bull's eye.

One's skull split open, a fountain of blood pouring from the hole on his forehead. In his last breath, the once mighty dragon fell on the ground, raising a cloud of dust and ashes. Once faded, the dragon laid dead. (7)

The remaining Dreleryn watched in awe at the boy who had slain the black dread. A shaking young human who couldn't believe what he just did. The Elves threw down their weapons and kneeled, begging for mercy.

Kevin, about to deal the death blow to an exhausted Richard, was interrupted by the death of his pet.

“This...this is not what was expected...”

He took some steps away from his enemy. Richard looked at him, confused. It was impossible to say what the blond was thinking; his face was going through too many emotions at once. Eventually, he let out a chuckle, that quickly grew into a loud laugh.

“This bloodshed is ten times better than I had hoped! This will earn me two pieces at once!”

He walked back to Richard and lifted him by telekinesis.

“Once I kill you and your family, the Stick of Truth will be mine!”

Suddenly, roots sprung up from beneath his feet and twirled around them, dragging him several feet away on the ground. Once they stopped, he was hit by bolts of light that threw him even further away.

Tweek and Linda ran up to Richard.

“Are you alright?!” his wife asked.

“I've known better...but I'll make it.” he smiled through his pain.

“I don't need my dragon to kill all of you!” Kevin yelled from his spot.

But the odds were against him; the Northerners were coming on the side. He cursed and jumped as high as he could to get to his castle in safety. Once there, he leaped through a window. He had still soldiers inside who were ready to die for him.

And he had hostages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The remaining chapters will be uploaded in a few days! This time, no delays! I hope you are all as excited as I am to finish this adventure!


	30. Eternal Hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack:  
> 1: Blood Lust (Total War: Warhammer 2 Soundtrack)  
> 2: Star Wars Rebels - Grand Admiral Thrawn Theme  
> 3: NieR: Automata OST - Song of the Ancients - Atonement (Instrumental)  
> 4: Star Wars Soundtrack Episode III ,Extended Edition : A Path I Can't Follow  
> 5: Drakengard 3 DLC OST - Song of the Ancients  
> 6: Eternal Hatred (Total War: Warhammer 2 Soundtrack)  
> 7: The Great Vortex (Total War: Warhammer 2 Soundtrack)  
> 8: 06 Winterfell - Game of Thrones Season 2 - Soundtrack  
> 9: Game of Thrones - Home - Ramin Djawadi (Season 7 Soundtrack

 (1)

Kevin landed in the main hall, where his remaining troops were preparing themselves for a fight to the death. Most of them were hardened soldiers from the far-off kingdom of Harr Garrieth, a desolate rocky land in the south-east of the Dominion. In battle, these warriors wore dark breastplate armor with golden runes, along with the dalakoi, the traditional Dark Elven chainmail robes. Their face were covered by an intimidating skull-shaped mask, with the exception of their pointy ears and their hair at the back. They also wore a deep red or purple cape displaying the rune of Keensha, the Elven goddess of blood and battle, whose cult was the most popular in Harr Garrieth.

Before Kevin could even utter a word, the doors of his castle bent under the repeating strikes of the Northermen pushing from outside.

“Hold them off as long as you can and retreat slowly to the library!” the mage ordered before going up the stairs with haste.

The doors burst open, pouring a stream of crazed Northerners inside. The Dreleryn readied their weapons; a polearm with a curved, single-edged blade mounted on the end of a long pole. To human arms, it seemed rather cumbersome, but for an Elf who spent the equivalent of several human lives training, it was as light as a feather.

The first wave of humans was cut down in a single motion; the warriors of Harr Garrieth could decapitate and maim with but a single blow. Fearsome warriors, to say the least.

But even more fearsome was standing in the way of Carol McCormick rescueing her captive daughter.

Leading the second wave, the Lady of the North avoided the blades of her enemis by sliding on the ground, kicking one of them down. At lightning speed despite her plate armor, she drew a dagger from her belt and drove it into his neck. While her subjects were charging, she jumped on her feet and killed two other Elves with a swing of her battleaxe. Back at the front, Kenny joined the fray and destroyed everything and everyone in his way, sometimes simply pushing the enemy back with the weight of his dragonbone armor. After minutes of intense fighting, the Dreleryn began to fall back and climbed up the stairs leading to the center of the keep.

The main hall was looking like the rear of a slaughterhouse; dismembered corpses were littering the floor and the walls were covered in blood splatters. The Northerners halted their advance, exhausted by so much fighting.

“Where are the Tweaks?” Kenny asked his mother.

“They are either wounded or exhausted, they stayed outside!”

“I see...dammit, we could have used their help!”

“We'll have to do with what we've got. Once we cross this door, we either come out with Alex and Karen or we don't at all.”

“Let's go finish this.” (2)

Mother and son charged and knocked the door down, entering the library with a dozen of their subjects. There, about five Dark Elves and Kevin himself were waiting for them. Between the latter, Alex and Karen were floating in the air, restrained by strings of purple energy around their torso and legs.

“Mother, brother, how kind of you to finally join us.” he greeted them with his cold politeness.

“It's over, Kevin! You are surrounded! End this nonsense while you still can!” Carol warned her renegade son.

“Right when I'm winning? Ridiculous.” he dismissed, “as we speak an Elven army is on its way.”

“They won't have time to save your traitor ass!” Kenny spat at him, “The only thing they'll be saving is your maimed corpse!”

Kevin only scoffed in return, seemingly amused despite the precarity of his situation.

“Once again with the vain threats...just when I was going to let you escape!”

Kenny and Carol exchanged a confused glance.

“You see,” he continued, “I'm going to release one of my prisonners; the choice is yours.”

“What?!”

“Either the daughter or the fiancé.”

Carol remained silent, utterly flabbergasted. Kenny let out a growl and tightened his grip on Frostbite.

“We don't choose, we get both of them!” the blond answered, his blue eyes ablaze with anger.

Suddenly, the strings holding Alex and Karen took a red taint and they both screamed in pain under the horrified gaze of their loved ones.

“If you don't, then they both die.”

For the first time since her daughter and son-in-law's abudction, Carol's facade cracked.

“Why do you do this Kevin? Is it because we let the Elves took you?!” She nearly cried.

“No. I just need you to suffer. This is all you need to know, the rest is beyond your comprehension. That said, my patience is wearing thin. Make your choice, _now._ ” (3)

A screech took them out of their dilemma. As fast as an arrow, Two dived from the window and at everyone's surprise attacked its own master. Completely taken off-guard, Kevin's spell wore off, releasing his hostages.

“CHARGE!” Kenny ordered his men.

Carol cut down the Elf in front of her and dashed towards her daughter. Not caring at all about what was going on, Carol took Karen in her arms and nearly crushed her spine.

“It's over my baby, we won't let him hurt you again!”

“Mom! You must remove Alex's necklace, its blocking his magic!”

“What?!”

“Kevin has been keeping him weak this whole time with an enchanted collar, we must destroy it!”

Both women went to Alex, not far from them. The boy was still dizzy from the shock he had received earlier. Carol would have none of it; she literally cracked the collar with her bare hands. However, Alex didn't seem to get any better, quite the contrary, his right eye began to glow with a worrying blue light and his breath became frantic.

“Alex what's going on?”

“My magic...it's getting out of control!”

Unsure of what to do, the girls shivered when a freezing wind blew in their hair.

“GET AWAY FROM ME! HURRY!”

Carol jumped on her daughter to shield her and dived to the ground. Alex let out a cry of pain as a dense layer of ice formed on his body.

With a sudden, huge explosion of raw magic, the whole room was filled with blizzard. A deadly silence fell on the room, as the icy mist gradually faded.

Kenny, who had been thrown against the wall by the storm, was the first to get back on his feet. What he saw left him in complete awe; a thick layer of ice was covering every piece of furniture. The unfortunate Dark Elves who had been too close to Alex were reduced to the state of ice statues, frozen in their last position. At the center, Alex was laying on the ground, shaking. Worried sick, the blond went up to him. It was the first time he was actually seeing him being cold.

“Alex! Can you hear me?!”

“K...Kenny...I'm...so cold...”

“Don't worry honey, I'm here, I'll bring you something to warm you up!”

He hastily wrapped his arms around his shaking fiancé and turned towards two of his men further at the back.

“GET ME SOME COVERS, QUICKLY!”

On the other side of the room, The shockwave had settled the battle between Kevin and his rebelling dragon. The creature was laying near the wall, next to Karen and Carol who had just regained their balance. Upon seeing it, Kevin entered a state of rage like never before and formed a pulsating orb of purple energy in his right hand, melting the dropplets of ice that still covered his arm.

“You...WORTHLESS LIZARD!!”

He extended his arm, ready to launch his attack at the three unfortunate souls in front of him.

“NO!”

Kevin turned his head towards the source of the cry and saw Kenny charge him. It was too late to dodge. With a descending blow from Frostbite, Kenny cut off his elder brother's hand. Blood spilled on his face and torso as the hand fell on the frozen floor, the orb it was holding disappearing. Kevin's chilling screams of pain didn't last long, however: gathering what remained of his power, he unleashed a vengeful thunderstorm from his left hand. (4)

The blast was immensely powerful. So powerful that in a blinding flash, the wall and the floor collapsed under the spell, dragging Two and Karen down with it. Terrified screaming and the sound of thunder filled the room in a bloodcurdling symphony, then only silence.

Carol's painful scream was the first one to tear the silence apart. Kenny fell to his knees and dropped Frostbite.

“My baby...THEY KILLED MY BABY!” she sobbed, mad with grief.

All the men who saw what happened were paralyzed in shock, and Kevin used this opportunity to flee in the upper levels of the keep. But Kenny would have none of it. He swore it before the Old Gods and the New, he would finish him off.

He let his grief and everyone else behind and pursued his brother to the highest courtyard of the castle, on top of the roof. Kevin didn't expect to see him so soon. He didn't have the time to cauterize his dripping wound. His hair was stuck to his forehead because of sweat and he was breathing heavily.

“Why did you kill her?!”

“Why do you still ask stupid questions?”

“SHE WAS GOOD! SHE WAS KIND AND YOU KILLED HER!!”

Kevin remained silent.

“I WILL RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING GUTS AND CHOKE YOU WITH THEM!”

“Hmpf...you will try, dear brother.” (5)

With an enraged cry, Kenny charged Kevin and attacked with his sword. The latter blocked it with a little magical shield on his left arm. The melee continued like this for several minutes in the howling wind. Once Kenny began to show signs of fatigue, Kevin pushed him back with a kick in the stomach. Because of his heavy set of armor, Kenny lost his balance and fell harshly on his back. He jumped back up and saw his enemy coming right for him. The blond unleashed a thrusthing blow but the other crouched. Then, Kevin jumped and gripped his brother by the neck and once in the air used his magic to pin his brother to the ground. He wasn't finished though; still holding Kenny by the neck, he rotated and then threw him further away, sending stone flying on his trail.

“I must say you've come further than I expected,” the dark mage said with nonchalance, “but you are still weak.”

Kenny got back up, but he was beyond exhausted, both physically and mentally. He would not last long at this rate. Confident in his superiority, Kevin got closer to him.

“You couldn't save father. You couldn't save Alex. You couldn't save our sister. You are utterly powerless.”

“Shut up...”

“You will never be so powerful nor so clever as to overpower me. I wonder how many of our relatives I will have to slaughter to shake you up...”

“I SAID SHUT UP!”

Kenny lifted his sword but Kevin kept him in check with lightning. The blond fell on his knees, burnt at his very flesh by the stream of electricity slipping under his armor. Once Kevin had enough to hear him scream, he lowered his hand and stopped the torture.

“I grow tired of this. I think it's time for all of you to join the Gods now–”

“You first.” (6)

Kevin gasped as Kenny threw himself at him. In the split of a second, Frostbite had pierced the dark mage's abdomen. Dripping with blood, the blade was almost stuck to the hilt between his ribs. Eyes wide with horror, Kevin looked at his younger brother, whose face was at mere inches of his own. The blond curved his lips into a devilish smile.

“Not clever enough, uh? Well, you just forgot that your magic is useless against my dragon armor. I have a talent for acting, don't you think?”

As sole answer, Kevin spat a stream of dark blood. Kenny tightened his grip and in a swift move, took out the blade by cutting the rest of his brother's side, spilling more blood all over the place.

Kevin collapsed. Parts of his intestine were about to fall out through his wound. A bleak aura formed around his body, and soon turned into black magic fumes. It looked like he was going to turn into ashes at any moment. Kenny towered him, his eyes still filled with hatred.

“I was about to finish you off, but I think I'll just watch you die slowly!” he spat at him.

“Congratulations, Kenny. I would have applaused, but I can't really do that anymore, can I?”

He burst into laughter, which quickly turned into a bloody cough.

“You have lost one sibling and slain the other...You are the one true heir of the North, little brother, enjoy it while you can.”

“Stop playing with me you asshole!”

“You are still blissfully unaware of it all...”

Kenny punched him in the face, but it didn't stop him from smiling.

“From below and from the skies, your rotting world shall burn...The Elves will see to it.”

“What is this nonsense you-”

His sentence was left unfinished.

The last fragments of Kevin's magic had vanished into the air, and his eyes had stopped blinking.

The forgotten heir was gone.

O.O.O.O.O (7)

On the other side of the Gadia river, in the wind-brushed grassy plains of the Elven lands of Belenoc, a High Elf host was making its way towards the castle. Responding to what sounded like a distress call, Prince Heir Kyle had travelled to the western kingdom of Belenoc and raised the levies.

Kyle was leading the march on his horse next to his companion Stan Marsh. After a few weeks among the Elves, the Rainlander had become acquainted with his new way of life. He still wore the blue helmet and the brown leather armor of his family, a stark contrast to the bright red of Kyle's robes, adorned with golden flames on the bottom. As bright was his curled red hair, topped by a crown of roots and leaves.

“It seems rather quiet.” Stan noticed.

“I barely detect any signs of life. I fear we might be too late.” Kyle answered.

With a swift arm wave, he ordered the troops to stop, then turned towards the nearest commanders.

“We shall go alone. Take defensive positions along the river in case the Humans return.”

Having said that, Kyle spurred his horse, followed by Stan. After almost half an hour, they reached the smoking ruins of the keep. The first thing that struck them was the huge corpse of Kevin's black dragon at the center of the courtyard, among dozens of Dark Elf and Northerner bodies.

“They brought down the black dread...” Kyle whispered to himself, “the threat they pose is even worse than I thought.”

“What a mess...I don't remember the Northerners to be such a brutal people.” Stan thought out loud.

“I can feel heavy traces of magic here, and not only Kevin's. Many battlemages were here, and I can assure that one of them killed that dragon right where we stand.”

“How come you can feel magic long after it's gone?”

“We Elves have much superior senses when it comes to magic. Humans can feel it too, but to a far lesser extent, whereas we can see the thin webs of magic and the remains of spells where they were casted, just like I can see you standing in front of me.”

“Oh, alright. That's handy, I guess...”

“Come. We must go inside and find out whatever happened to Kevin.”

They both entered the keep and made their way through the sea of corpses in the main hall. Stan kept his hand on the hilt of his sword at any time, ready to dispatch any ambusher. Eventually, they reached the library, caught in a deep layer of frost.

“The cryomancer was here.” Kyle noted.

Stan approached one of the ice statues standing near the center of the room, obviously impressed by what he was witnessing.

“Are they...Dark Elves?”

The raven coudln't keep his curiosity at bay and put a finger on the ice. He gasped and took a step backwards when the figure broke down into thousands of ice shards.

“They were,” Kyle rectified, “such is the dreadful power of ice magic.”

The High Elf turned his head towards the stairs, feeling a powerful, pulsating wave of energy coming from the roof. Whatever they might be looking for, it was certainly up there. Without further ado, he climbed the stairs and entered Kevin's quarters.

To spare him a time-consuming search, Kyle lifted his staff and it glowed with a soft white light. One of the drawers in Kevin's desk opened and its content levitated towards the Elf.

“There they are! Our path to the Stick of Truth is secure!” he sighed in relief.

“Look, something is glowing on that map!”

Indeed, a little piece of cristal was stuck on the paper and emitting a dim red light.

“Another piece has been revealed!” Kyle nearly jumped for joy.

He took another piece of cristal and made it levitate above his open palm.

“You see Stan, not only is magic present in each and everyone of us, but also everywhere. In the air, in the water, in the forests...it is a a gift that comes down from the realm of the Gods among the stars. And this, is a Saryonix cristal. It is unique in the world and only forms in a cavern in the south of Erin Emell, deep into the realm of the Wood Elves.”

“Let me guess...those cristals are deeply tied with magic, right?”

“Indeed they are. They react to every major change in the flows of magic, which makes them vital to track magical artifacts...”

“...such as the Stick of Truth.”

Kyle smiled and nodded. However, the powerful signal he was getting downstairs had not disappeared. They would have to get on the roof.

Once there, they finally found Kevin's body. Kyle kneeled next to him and closed his eyes in a delicate hand gesture.

“Such a waste...he was a truly remarkable man,” he sighed, “along with you, he was the only human I didn't see as a threat.”

His attention was caught by a soft glow coming from an amulet hanging around Kevin's neck. It was made of jade, a stone found in the far East, with runes on the surface which were glowing a bleak purple.

A smile curved Kyle's lips as he took the jewel away from the body.

“Kevin, you sly fox.”

O.O.O.O.O (8)

If someone needed the perfect exemple of a bittersweet return, they would just have to look at the one made by the Northerners that day.

Carol, after much cries and supplications, finally resigned to give up the idea of searching for Karen. The Elven relief army was in sight and her people were too exhausted and above all too few to withstand such an assault. Besides, it was unlikely the girl had survived the fall.

Even if the Tweaks were relieved and happy to have reunited with Alex, they were feeling miserable for the considerable price they had had to pay. Alex himself didn't stay much with his family and rather spent most of the voyage near Kenny, who was remaining silent.

Once back to Highcastle, the Northermen gradually returned to their homes and families, while the nobles went back to the keep. But everyone knew that nothing would ever be the same. The proud North was torn apart.

In the evening, Alex helped Kenny remove his armor in their shared bedroom. It was at that moment that the brunet saw the dark circlets under his lover's eyes and his pale face. He looked like he could fall apart at any moment.

“There, I removed everything,” Alex whispered, putting the last pieces of gear aside. “Kenny?”

The blond had threw himself into his arms. Soon, muffled sobs filled the silence of the room.

“I let her die! She was everything to me and I let her die!”

“There's nothing else you could have done. It was Kevin's fault, not yours.”

“He was right, I'm powerless...”

“Shut up! You killed him, you proved you were better than him. You are better than him in every way!”

Kenny cried himself to sleep in his arms. His exhaustion had won over his sadness for the day. Softly, Alex blew off the candles with a hand wave and drifted off to sleep, holding his lover close to him. (9)

The next morning, to everyone's surprise, Carol summoned all of her subjects to the great hall. Since Stuart was still recovering, she had become the de facto ruler.

“People of the North, companions, friends, I have summoned you here on this black day to thank you for your continued and unwavering support towards us.”

The audience remained silent. The faces were somber.

“We all paid a heavy price. First, the Elves took my firstborn son and turned it into a monster that they sent against us, taking away my daughter. Twice have we been wounded and insulted.”

Her tone, first wavering and on the verge of tears, became more and more vindictive. Animosity spread within the audience.

“Yearn, grief, cry my countrymen, but remember this: when the lone wolf dies, the pack survives. In the South, the King wishes nothing but to bring war to the Elves. From this day on, whenever you train for battle, whenever you forge your weapons, whenever you hunt, remember the lives the enemy has taken! The day the King will wage war on them, the wolf pack will be his spearhead, tearing apart any Elven scum who dares to stand in his way!”

“DEATH TO THE ELVES!”

“DEATH TO THE ELVES!”

Sadness had turned into a burning desire for revenge, a returning hatred towards Elvenkind.

While the citizens were leaving the hall, a messenger came to Carol.

“My Lady, a letter from the King.”

She accepted the letter and dismissed him.

“His Majesty King Craig the First hereby summons the noble lords of House Tweak and McCormick to come to the capital at once to discuss issues of national security. This is of the utmost importance.”

“He certainly heard about our situation...” Kenny supposed.

“M-maybe the Elves are attacking?!” Tweek worried.

“Whichever it might be, we are in no state to undertake another voyage.” Carol sighed before throwing the scroll away.

“Everyone is either exhausted or wounded,” Alex added.

“Maybe I can go on our behalf?” Tweek proposed.

He was met with surprised looks that made him uneasy.

“Well uh...I mean Craig knows he can tell me everything...besides I can talk telephatically to Alex so...it would make everyone happy!”

“This...is a decent solution.” Richard considered.

“Are you sure about this?” Linda asked with motherly concern.

“Y-yes, I think I can make it. I killed a dragon, right?”

His joke made everyone loosen up a bit. Alex went to his brother and hugged him tightly.

“Be safe, alright? We have a bad tendancy to get abducted in this family.”

“I will. I'll call you if anything goes wrong, r-right?”

“Of course.”

He let him go, only for Linda to take his place.

“Thank you, Tweek. We won't forget it.” Kenny spoke up since what had seemed like forever.

The blond offered him a warm smile that brought the Northerner some much needed comfort.

Later that day, they all wished him safe travels and watched him leave from the keep. Down in the city, some people waved at the blond and thanked him for his help. Some of them even gave him food and coats. Tweek was moved by their selflessness. As his horse left town, he swore to himself to come back in the North. And he knew that the next time, everyone would be safe and happy. He would see to that.

He was off to build a better world.


	31. The Game of Thrones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack:  
> 1: Morr's Gardens (Total War: Warhammer OST)  
> 2: Game of Thrones - No One Walks Away from Me - Ramin Djawadi (Season 7 Soundtrack)  
> 3: Game of Thrones - See You For What You Are - Ramin Djawadi (Season 7 Soundtrack)  
> 4: TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - Unbroken Road  
> 5: Drakengard 3 OST ~ 17 - Nethernox  
> 6: The Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion OST- Fall Of The Hammer  
> 7: TES V Skyrim Soundtrack - Masser  
> 8: The Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion OST- Auriel's Ascension  
> 9: Game of Thrones - A Lion's Legacy - Ramin Djawadi (Season 7 Soundtrack  
> 10: Game of Thrones - A Message for Cersei - Ramin Djawadi (Season 7 Soundtrack)  
> 11: Game of Thrones: Season 6 OST - Hear Me Roar (EP 10 Coronation scene)  
> 12: Europa Universalis IV - Original Soundtrack / OST - The End of an Era

(1) It took Craig and his men a while to come back to the capital. The voyage had been a tiresome one, but the triumph they receveid once past the doors of the city was enough to reinvigorate them. For the first time in decades, Telos would not suffer from hunger during winter thanks to Medifluminian crops and the King's dismiss of the Elven tax.

The Highway leading to the castle was crowded with overjoyed townspeople hailing the men who brought them hope, riches, and food on their plates.

Craig did his best to maintain his leader's persona but he couldn't ignore the rising anxiety in his chest. The time to confront Marjorine was getting closer with any second and he still hadn't figure out a way to get out of this mess. Was there any solution at all?

Once in Goldencrest, Craig dismissed his guards before entering the main hall. He was feeling like a robber in his own house; his steps were quick, his eyes wandered everywhere. What if Marjorine had told everyone the truth?

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he was hailed by a servant.

“Your Majesty, I am sorry to disturb you after such a long trip, but Tweek Tweak has arrived from the North. He says he is here following your letter of convocation.”

“Well then, I will see him immediately.”

“He is waiting in your office.”

Craig nodded and continued his way towards his private quarters. Upon arrival, he was relieved to notice that the guards were still patrolling the corridors around.

_You are becoming completely paranoid, calm down for fuck's sake!_

The raven opened the door to his office and without even looking at his guest immediately shut it down and locked it behind him.

“Whoa Craig...you seem a bit on edge...” Tweek raised his eyebrow.

“Sorry, we'll talk about it later.”

“Are you –”

The blond was cut by his lover's lips on his. Happy to reunite with him after so long, he quickly abandonned his concerns and savoured the moment. They stood there for a while in each other's arms, none of them wanting to let go. Craig stopped for a moment and just looked at the blond's face for a moment. The dark circlets around his green eyes were almost gone, his cheeks, usually pale, had taken a soft pink shade. Overall, Tweek looked more relaxed, more...himself, even if Craig had trouble figuring out what exactly he was thinking by that. Eventually, the blond was the one to break the silence, as Craig had resumed peppering his neck with soft kisses.

“We have important matters to discuss!”

“It's true...”

The raven let him go, a little disappointed. Tweek then explained him the whole story of what happened in the North and couldn't hold back his tears when he arrived to Karen's part.

“Kenny and Carol were -ACK!- heartbroken...and so were we. The rest of my family stayed with them in Highcastle to-to recover and to help everyone.”

“I see...I will go and see them myself as soon as possible. However...”

He took a deep breath before making his way to his desk, where he sat on his chair. He invited his guest to do the same in front of him with a hand wave.

“Alright Tweek...I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?”

“OH GODS! I don't know!!”

“Please don't freak out,” he said then reconsired, “okay maybe you can freak out on this one.”

“CRAIG!” the blond protested, “alright...the good news first.”

“The campaign to Mediflumina was a success. We have enough food and money for a while.”

“Great! The bad news?!”

“Marjorine knows. Everything.” (2)

Tweek's face turned pale. He started twitching because of the sudden anxiety.

“Oh gods no! NO NO NO NO N–”

Craig got up and took hold of his hands before he could tug on his hair.

“Calm down! We will find a solution, we always do!”

“So that's why you ordered everyone to come here?! To discuss _that_ problem?!”

The raven took a step back, confused.

“I didn't order anything.”

“You sent us a raven!”

“No I...”

A shiver ran down his spine as he realized with horror what was going on.

“We have to go. NOW.”

He took hold of his lover's hand and got out at lightning speed. He obviously didn't care if aynone saw them together. However, someone was already waiting for them on the other side.

“Well, well...Tweek and Craaaaaig!”

Smiling triumphantly, Eric Cartman was standing in the corridor. One of his legs was wrapped in bandages and he was using a wooden crutch to stay up. At first too shocked to react, Craig regained his composure.

“Guards! Arrest him!”

His command was ignored. Quite the contrary: the guards placed themselves as to block every exit.

“THIS IS AN ORDER!”

“We're sorry, Your Majesty,” one of them spoke up, “but we are no longer required to follow your orders.”

“What?”

Tweek's fists clenched as the blond did his best to not throw himself against a guard and run away. Craig's disarray was growing by the second as he understood how badly he had been trapped.

“How did you end up here?!” he asked Cartman with anger.

“I released him.”

Both young men felt their stomach turn upside down as they recognized a voice they knew too well. The guards moved aside and Marjorine made her entrance. With a stern look and joined hands, she took place next to Cartman.

“Seize them.”

The men obeyed and took hold of Craig and Tweek's arms, binding them with ropes. One of them snatched the young king's crown off his head, then both captives were forced to kneel with a kick in the legs. Cartman could barely hold his excitement to see his mortal enemies so powerless.

“You are helping the man who killed your family?” Craig asked her.

“I am only helping myself.” she answered coldly.

“You will regret this, please stop! He is only taking advantage of you!”

“You two have much more in common than you'd like do admit, then.”

“I already told you I'm sorry...I cannot repair the mistakes I've done, but I swear on everything I hold dear that whatever I did, I never did it with the intention to hurt you!”

“I am done being reasonable, Craig.”

“Marjorine, please!”

“I'm a slow learner. It's true. But I learn. Take them away.”

She waved at the guards and they left with their prisoners, towards the cells underneath the keep. While they were taken away, Craig threw a last, desperate glance at his wife from above his shoulder.

Their eyes met. Hers were burning with a cold hatred. She had become as of stone, devoid of any feelings.

The Queen had joined the Game.

O.O.O.O.O (3)

_Back to jail, I guess..._

Tweek had the most depressing feeling of déjà vu when he stepped into the cell. Craig and him were chained to the walls, as if a massive wooden door guarded by a whole regiment of elite soldiers would not be enough to hold them.

“We are going to die, aren't we?”

“Probably.”

They remained silent for a moment, then Tweek broke the silence one more:

“We have to do -Ack!- something, I can break us free with magic!”

“There are too many guards outside, it's no use cutting our chains if we get killed as soon as we pass the door...”

“GAH! Will you stop being so pessimistic, Mr. Logical?!”

“What's the point anyway?! I killed both of us by being greedy, if there's a thing you should do right now, it's trying to save _your_ skin, not mine!”

Tweek took a moment to answer, confused by his lover's words.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I believed that I was invincible. Escaping several assassination attempts and winning a war tend to make you feel that way. Now I've lost everything and I'm taking everyone down with me: you, our families, the McCormicks and the list goes on. I fucked everything up because of one stupid lie!”

The blond had never seen Craig so down before. It looked like his whole world was falling apart and that he would soon follow.

“Ngh...you shouldn't blame yourself that much, you're only human.”

“Well I believed I was more than that.”

Tweek used telekinesis to break his chains and kneeled in front of Craig, taking his face between his hands.

“You s-said it yourself, we'll find a solution, like we always do!”

Craig remained silent. He had lost himself into the depths of Tweek's eyes, and noticed that the warmth of his hands on his cheeks were soothing him. Was it a spell or just being so close to the boy he loved?

“You changed...so much.”

“Is that a problem?”

The raven smiled.

“No, It's like falling in love with you again.”

They shared a long kiss, forgetting for a moment that it would probably be their last.

O.O.O.O.O (4)

Two days after Tweek's departure, Carol thanked the Tweaks for their help and insisted that they needed to get their own break. Richard and Linda decided to go down to Kingsrock as well in order to reunite with their second son. Alex, even though his wedding with Kenny had been postponed until further notice, decided to remain in the North to better take care of his new family.

The Tweaks left Highcastle and spent the following day on the road. Since the Tweaks were clever mages and above all hated long travels, they set up a most ingenious way of covering long distances in an impossibly short time by other means: the Mage Web.

By planting onyx rods at approximately fifty miles from each other, the mages could literally make one with the flows of magic and teleport themselves from one beacon to another. Onyx cristals had the property to syphon and unleash the waves of energy surrounding them and it didn't take long for curious wizards to use that power to their advantage; with some manipulations and crafting, it was possible to use the cristals as teleporters, one being the entry point and the other the exit point. However, the process was very dangerous to the mage if he remained in the state of pure energy for too long and as bitter experiments showed in the past, the maximum safe distance between two rods was to be about fifty miles. Those who attempted to travel in that form for longer distances at ones simply vanished forever.

The rods also needed to “recharge” after use for several hours. The only way to travel instantly and safely was still a skill only mastered by the High Elves.

As Richard and Linda were setting camp for the evening, they heard the voice of their son echoing in their mind.

_To anyone please help! Marjorine turned on us! She conspired with Cartman to depose Craig and keep us prisonner!_

“Can our children stop being in trouble for at LEAST two weeks straight?!” Richard couldn't help but rant.

Linda's glare was enough to make him shut up.

_We are using the Mage Web Tweek, please do not try anything until me and your father arrive. We will be there in a few hours, hold fast._

_Shall I come along?_

_No Alex, stay with the McCormicks. We will handle this._

O.O.O.O.O (5)

In their cell, Tweek and Craig managed to remain calm thanks to meditation. The young mage was the one doing it but could share his serenity to his lover by joining their hands. They didn't know for how long they remained in that state, but Tweek had to suddenly break the meditation because of people getting closer to them on the other side. Taking back his spot, he put his chains back by Telekinesis as to not raise suspicion.

A few seconds later, the door opened. Marjorine stepped in.

“Leave us.”

The guards obeyed and closed the door behind them.

The Queen stood there quietly, her eyes going from one prisoner to another.

“Ironic, how someone who had the world in the palm of his hand now sits in a cell like a common thief.” she deadpaned.

“All it takes is the right person betraying you when you least expect it…” Craig chuckled bitterly.

“How does it feel? To know that all the trust you have put in one person was a mistake?”

“Pretty bad, I’ll admit. I didn’t know you had that in you.”

Marjorine remained quiet for a brief moment, then simply answered:

“I changed.”

Craig shook his head, a sad smile on his lips.

“I noticed, I can barely recognize you.”

“You made me that way.”

“You know Cartman doesn’t do anything for free, don’t you?”

“I have need of his skills for now. I’ll dispose of him once I’m done with you.”

“He’s just using you to get rid of us. Don’t be blinded by a mad quest for revenge!”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” she cut him up angrily, “All of you have taken advantage of me! But it’s over now, I finally understood that I had power and I will use it to do justice myself!”

“You are just going to dig your own grave.”

She had a bitter laugh.

“Survival is not really something that matters to me. Not anymore.”

“Are we going to continue this most pleasant exchange or are you finally going to put us out of our misery?”

“You will both be walking the city in rags. The charges against you will be made public and you will be stripped of all your titles and belongings. Then I’ll decide if you live or not.”

She turned back and left the room.

O.O.O.O.O 

As night fell over Kingsrock, Richard and Linda transported themselves to the very gates of the castle, where they sneaked past the guards easily. Once inside, they were surprised to see the large crowd in the main hall. There was some sort of party going on, and Linda felt more anxious as it might have been to celebrate her son and Craig’s downfall.

“We need to get downstairs.” Richard whispered in her ear.

“I remember where the stairs are but they usually are heavily guarded. It’s not a problem, but if someone raises the alert, we might get in trouble.”

“Shall we create a diversion then?”

“You took the words right out of my mouth!”

Richard nodded and examined the room to find some good spots for some fireworks. The doors of the throne room were a prime candidate: every guard would be called back to assure the Queen’s safety, thus leaving most of the castle defenseless.

The Lord of the Iron Isles focused his power, his eyes turning a bright orange and little flames dancing around his body. Near the doors, small bursts of fire turned into small entities resembling goblins and attacked everyone on sight, setting fire on everything –or everyone they touched. As panic and mayhem spread amongst the guests, the mages made their way to the staircase leading to the cells. The alarm bell soon began to echo through the halls, calling every man to rally to the throne room. A whole squad of guards went up from the dungeon and bypassed the Tweaks without even noticing them. Using their magic sense, the mages noted that a few guards had remained downstairs to guard the prisoners. They climbed down and were welcomed with raised weapons.

“This area is prohibited! Turn around or else!” one of the guards threatened them.

As an answer, Linda tapped the ground with her staff and all the guards collapsed on the floor.

“Mh, pretty potent sleep spell you got there.”

“Thank you, darling.”

They spotted Tweek and Craig’s cell and Richard melted the lock with a quick burst of arcane fire.

“Mom! Dad!”

Tweek freed himself and Craig from their chains.

“Lord and Lady Tweak, I’ll never be able to thank you enough.” Craig bowed in gratitude.

“The safety of our family is paramount to us, Your Majesty.” Richard said in return.

“There is no need to call me like that anymore, My Lord…”

“We will get the throne back!” Tweek stepped in with determination.

“I fear it’s much more complicated than that, son,” Richard warned him, “Eric Cartman has raised all the levies. They are regiments of soldiers patrolling every street in Kingsrock.”

“The whole castle is encircled,” Craig understood, “so even if we deal with the royal guard and Marjorine, he will just storm the castle.”

“But what do we do then?”

“We escape and we’ll think of a strategy later.”

They all agreed on the plan and left. However, as they were going through the corridors, they encountered a whole squad of guards.

“FUGITIVES!” (6)

“Oh crap! Run!”

But too late: behind them, another group of soldiers was converging on their position.

“STOP RIGHT THERE, CRIMINAL SCUM!”

Richard quickly drew a circle of intense flames around his family, preventing any enemy from reaching them. Their opponents didn't give up and switched for their heavy crossbows. Upset by the incoming danger, Tweek threw a massive telekinetic wave that not only deflected the arrows but also threw everyone on the ground.

“Let's go! Quickly!”

Slowed down by their heavy sets of armor, the guards couldn't catch up with the fugitives and prevent them from escaping the castle. The team reached the stables, where the beacon of the Mage Web had been stuck a long time ago.

“Is the Mage Web ready?!” Tweek asked his mother.

“It is, everyone hold hands, NOW!”

They did as told and as soon as Linda touched the onyx rod, they vanished into the air. (7)

They reappeared a few moments later, deep into the Western Lands and on the banks of the Tiskele river. Night had fallen and everything was pitch black, except for many dots of lights in the distance, probably a little town. Tweek created a hovering orb of light in order to see a little better. Craig was deathly pale and it looked like he was about to throw up.

“This...I can't describe what's happening...”

“Oh hum...first experiences of the Mage Web can be a bit...disorienting, especially for people who do not practice magic.” Richard explained.

“Thank you for the memo...”

“Where are we though?” Tweek asked.

“We have been transported to the Western Lands,” Linda answered, “we still need to tap into two more rods before we can jump to Bluehaven.”

Tweek had a hard time to hold a chuckle when he heard Craig whine like a tired child.

“There are lights over there, maybe we can get some rest in that town.” Richard led the way.

They walked for a while into the darkness, except for Tweek's light floating in front of them. As the lights were growing closer, the noise was also growing louder; talking, screams, iron being stroke at a forge, horses...the town sounded a lot bigger than expected.

“Something's not right...” Craig thought out loud, “there are no towns in that part of the land that I can remember.”

They all stopped, slightly worried by the raven's words.

“Then there's only one way to be sure. Richard?”

The lord obeyed his wife's implicit command and held her as she kneeled on the ground, her staff stuck into the earth. Her body lit with a dim green light, then the same light traveled down her staff and disappeared into the earth. The biomancer's head tilted backwards and her husband kept her from falling.

“What just happened to her?” Craig asked, slightly scared by the situation.

“Biomancers can transfer their consciousness into the roots going underneath the ground,” Richard explained, “that way, they enter a dream-like state that allows them to wander far away and to know what's going on elsewhere. It's very practical for spying, no wonder.”

“I should have gotten me an army of battle wizards...” Craig mumbled in return.

Moments passed and eventually, Linda's soul reunited with her body and she woke up, slowly but surely. The expression on her face was grim.

“It's an army encampment. Cartman's new army. They are marching towards Bluehaven for a surprise attack.”

“The bastard...how long do we have?” Craig cursed.

“They will reach the city by tomorrow. We will arrive before them, but not enough to prevent the attack.”

They all looked at Craig, who let out a frustrated sigh.

“We'll have to make do with what we've got.”

O.O.O.O.O (8)

A beautiful day of early winter was beginning in Bluehaven.

Despite the chill, Ruby loved to stay outside to watch the landscape during winter. The gardens covered themselves with a thin layer of glittering frost and the sky took shades of pink and pale blue.

That morning however, her contemplation was disturbed by a burst of magic in the middle of the gardens. Soon the outlines of her brother and the Tweaks appeared around the beacon stuck in front of the fountain.

“What are you all doing here?!” she asked, utterly confused.

“Ruby, we must all see Mother, where is she?” Craig ignored her question.

“Inside, I'll lead you to her.”

A few moments later, the group was telling the whole story to Maureen. Her face became more somber the more she learned, realizing that her worst fears had become reality. Once her guests had finished their story, she slowly rose from her seat and locked eyes with the Tweaks, with the determination that none other than a Tucker could muster in that kind of situation.

“Richard, Linda, Tweek...I am forever in your debt for saving Craig. Regarding the attack, well, I simply do not have enough time to fully raise all our troops...”

“We can bring our own!” Linda cut her off.

“I appreciate your help Linda, but we have to face the truth, even with reinforcments, there is only but a slight chance that we might make it.”

Maureen took a step towards her children, knowing very well that her plan would deeply offend them.

“Craig, Ruby, you are the future of House Tucker. Thus, I cannot take the risk to keep you here. I'm sending you abroad.”

“And leave you to die alone at the hands of that fat pig? Never!” Craig revolted.

“We are not giving up our home!” Ruby added in the same tone.

“I've made up my mind. You will go away and we will do our best to prepare your return. We have the Houses of McCormick, Black and Donovan on our side, but for now it is simply too dangerous to keep you here!”

“And where would we go then? The Dominion?” Craig said with sarcasm.

“You will take a boat to the Shivering Isles, while Ruby will go to Lys.”

Tweek, silent until then, stepped forward.

“I will go with Craig,” he declared, earning wide eyes from the latter and from his parents, “We will be safer together. Is that possible, mom, dad?”

“Well...you took us a bit by surprise, I must say...” Richard admitted, “but we cannot hold you back.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Craig asked.

“I'd follow you anywhere, you idiot.”

Said idiot couldn't hold a chuckle despite his sadness. He locked eyes with his sister and they both silently made their decision.

“Very well...We will go.”

O.O.O.O.O (9)

Around midday, the troops of the crown advanced in the frozen plains outside of the city. In a tightly-packed formation and with black banners raised, their rythmical steps spread panic among the denizens. The army had plundered and razed many smaller towns in its way, cutting the supplies of the capital and instilling fear and rumors all over the country.

What the Tuckers didn't know is that Cartman had already sent spies and other covert agents in every corner of Telos. This was also the case for Bluehaven.

While Maureen had raised the defenses of the city, she didn't expect the doors to open as soon as Cartman's army attacked the walls. The defenders, despite a valiant fight, were quickly overwhelmed by the attackers in a matter of a few hours. The siege of the Tucker's stronghold was over before it even began.

The Lady of the Western Lands was observing the enemy approaching from her balcony. Soon, they would storm the keep and find her in her chambers. No matter, she had already planned everything and hoped that Cartman himself would dare to confront her a last time.

Speaking of the devil, Cartman paraded through the streets of the city as if he had freed it from an evil tyrant, and in his own vision of things, it probably was the case. He rode to the keep then walked, or rather limped to where his men had found the last Tucker in Bluehaven.

She was waiting for him, an empty glass flask on her desk. (10)

“The Tuckers always have everything planned...even their own death!” he snickered, knowing very well that she had just drunk poison.  
“Indeed, we do. Even if we didn't particulary plan out that situation with much care.” she answered, impassive.

“It's a shame. The Queen would have loved you to see your son walk through the streets naked with a stick up his ass.”

“You have the same taste in entertainment. You will go along nicely, I'm sure. But I fear the one you've just described will never happen.”

He eyed her suspiciously.

“Craig is in safety now, he broke out of jail a long time ago. My children are in safe places now and you will never find them.”

“We will see about that.”

“Before you go, will you do me the favor of transmitting a message to the Queen?”

“Go on then.”

“For your information, the poison I've drunk is painless. I would hate to die like Stephen Stotch, clawing at my neck, bile spiling from my mouth, skin blue. It was really horrible to watch the Purple Thorn do its work. Fortunately, Wendy Testaburger's gift never reached the King's cup.

“Why are you telling me this?” Cartman cut her off, out of patience, “and are you losing your mind? You were there that day, Stephen drank and died on the spot, you said it yourself.”

Cartman felt a shiver run down when the woman's lips curved into a smile.

“Wendy's poison was found out when a taster died the previous day. You see...she is not the only one to have brought Purple Thorn that day...”

“You mean...”

“Our targets were different, that is all.”

Cartman remained silent, shocked by what the lady had just revealed. Satisfied to have unsettled the biggest schemer of Telos, Maureen Tucker spoke her last words:

“Tell Marjorine. I want her to know it was _me_.”

O.O.O.O.O (11)

Night had fallen once more on Kingsrock and the troubles of the previous days had finally calmed down. The mysterious attacks in Goldencrest had vanished as quickly as they had appeared and there was only some material damage and woundeds to deplore.

The population was shocked to learn about the sudden change of power. They literally had acclaimed Craig as their savior, only for him to be disgraced and deposed the moment after. Most simply didn't understand what was going on but were reassured to see that Marjorine was staying on the throne. The question on everyone's lips afterwards was to whom the Queen would get married.

The news of Craig and Tweek's escape also quickly reached the Queen herself, but she didn't had the violent reaction that most expected. Instead, she just locked herself up in her private quarters for most of the time, “to think about the situation”. When no one could see her though, she cried, she raged, she threw things against the walls and cursed her enemies' names a thousand times, and for many nights. That night, however, would be a different one. She had summoned all the nobility to the throne room, which had been re-decorated with the banners of her own House.

The doors of the room opened and Marjorine advanced, followed by her guards. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a silver belt around her waist. She didn't look at the audience once on her way to the throne. The only sounds to be heard were the crackling of the braziers near the columns and the ticking of her own shoes. The room itself was very dark and the large number of people didn't help to see clearer. Next to the throne, a servant held a silver crown in his hands. Marjorine took place in front of her seat and faced the public.

“I now proclaim Marjorine of the House Stotch, first of her name, Queen of Telos and of all Mankind, Protector of the human kingdoms and rightful owner of the crown!”

The servant put the crown on her head and stepped away. Without beating an eyelash, Marjorine stood for a while in silence, fixing the audience. Finally, she took place and sat on the King's throne. The Queen's, usually next to the first and the one she had been using until then, had been removed. It was a clear signal that showed that from now on, she would be the one in charge. The old law stiputaling that a woman couldn't seat by herself on the throne had been burned earlier that day. She was the law now.

The guards bashed their swords against their spears in rhythm to acclaim their sole monarch.

“Long may she reign!”

“LONG MAY SHE REIGN!”

O.O.O.O.O (12)

The sun slowly rose over the horizon, tracing a bright, glittering line through the waves. Craig and Tweek were away to an unknown land.

Their farewells to their families had been difficult, especially for Craig and Ruby, who were almost certain that they would never see their mother again. However, the Tucker children knew that it was the only way to assure everyone's survival.

Ruby left with Richard and Linda to the Iron Isles, where she would take another boat to go through the Median Sea and reach the Kingdom of Lys to the south. Tweek and Craig embarked on another ship, setting sail to unknown shores that only Maureen knew. Tweek promised his parents to regularly contact them via telepathy.

Their boat was rather small and discreet, perfect for that type of travels. They didn't know for how many days they would be on the high sea, so they made themselves comfortable within their cabin, with the few belongings they had managed to bring with them.

For most of the first day, they spent most of their time on the deck to see their beloved country fade into the horizon.

“It is sad...for everything to end this way.” Tweek sighed.

“Yeah. It really is...even if our families say otherwise.” Craig sighed back.

The raven looked at the blond and put his arm around his waist.

“The good news is that we no longer have to hide. We are together and that's the thing that helps me to go through all that.”

“And I'm happy to be there with you. Whatever happens, we will stick together.”

Craig nodded with a smile.

“I love you, Tweek.”

“I love you too, Craig.”

They kissed and shared a long embrace, the wind of the ocean gently ruffling their hair as if it was a compassionate caress. Craig spoke up once more:

“I guess a bittersweet ending is still good, right?”

“Oh Craig, something tells me this is just the beginning...”

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, after almost three years, A Game of Parks is finally over! I wanted to thank all of you for your reviews, kudos, and simply to have stopped by to read my work.  
> But this is far from over!  
> A Game of Parks has evolved much since the first draft and many many things have been added. So much in fact, that what was supposed to be a single work will now be a trilogy!  
> You've just finished book one, and I hope that you will be there when book 2 is launched (promised I'll try not to procrastinate too much...)  
> Love you all and see you soon!  
> -Greg


End file.
